Bleach: A Demonic Encounter
by Hell's Ecstasy
Summary: After Orihime finds a strange book at a school field trip, she ends up releasing a demon who takes up the job of helping her confess to Ichigo, but what will happen when Rukia confesses first? Rated M for language and slight sexual themes. IchixHime, Ichigo and Orihime. Multiple Anime Character appearences or mentionings.
1. A Class Field Trip and the Demon Book

_Bleach: A Demonic Encounter_

_Story Summary:_ A mysterious boy shows up in Karakura town, and he turns out to be half demon! But will this hybrid creature actually help Ichigo realize his feelings for Orihime and take their relationship further? And what happens when Rukia admits she has feelings for Ichigo as well? Let's see what this demon love therapist has prescribed for these three.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Bleach, any of the characters in it or any companies associated with it, the only thing I "own" is the OC used in this story.

_Story Genre:_ Romance, Comedy, Supernatural

_Bleach: A Demonic Encounter – Chapter 1_

The morning sun pooled onto the quiet city of Karakura Town, signaling the beginning of a school day for a certain orange haired boy. As Ichigo Kurosaki groaned and slowly got out of bed, he walked over and knocked twice on his closet door to wake up his "room mate" Rukia Kuchiki.

"Hey! Rukia, are you awake? It's time for school." Ichigo said, but received nothing in response. He got frustrated and forcefully opened up the door. "Are you deaf! I said it's-" Ichigo was stopped in mid sentence when he got a full force kick to the face from Rukia, due to him "walking in" on her changing into her school uniform.

"What the hell Ichigo! You don't just open a lady's bedroom door without waiting for permission!" Rukia screamed at Ichigo who was struggling to stay conscious.

"Bedroom door my ass! You live in my closet first off, and second I **was** waiting for permission, you could have at least told me to wait!"

"That doesn't mean you need to suddenly open up my door!" Ichigo sighed and walked out of his room without saying another word, he didn't feel like continuing an argument he had no hopes of winning. As he walked into the kitchen, Karin and Yuzu greeted him with a gentle good morning, and after he dodged a flying kick from his father Isshin and punched him in his gut to temporarily paralyze him, he sat at the table and began eating quickly. Yuzu noticed and looked at her brother with a concerned look.

"Ichi-nii, what's wrong? Did you get into a fight with Rukia again?" Recently Ichigo had told everyone that Rukia had been staying in his closet for the past couple years, and after Isshin got over his over-dramatic thoughts of what the two could have been doing in the past years, they all accepted it.

Ichigo put down his bowl of half-finished breakfast and grabbed his stuff, as he began walking out the door he yelled, "no, just her being territorial again". Rukia ran down the stairs and ran out the door after him.

"You bastard! You forgot me!" Yuzu and Karin heard Rukia yell at Ichigo, all the while trying to keep up with him.

"I didn't forget anything! I was** hoping** you wouldn't notice me leaving without you." Ichigo called back, while running full speed for his school, attempting to avoid Rukia's headlock she was planning on giving him if she caught him.

Karin sighed, "I swear those two act like an old married couple, or just a couple all-together..." she said, and looked at Yuzu who was now blushing and shaking.

"W-what are you trying to say Karin? Ichi-nii and Rukia aren't dating … are they?"

Karin shrugged, "beats me, to be honest I don't think Rukia is suited for Ichigo, I think Orihime would be a better match for him."

"Why do you think that?" Yuzu looked at Karin with a puzzled look.

"I don't know, they've been friends for a while and have known each other longer than Rukia has been around, and besides, I already know Orihime has feelings for Ichigo."

"Y-you can't be sure about that!" Yuzu was shaking again, she looked like she was ready to cry.

"Well, whatever she feels for him, i'm sure we'll find out soon. Come on, we have to go to school now too." Yuzu nodded as they grabbed their book-bags and headed out the door. Some time later at Karakura High School, homeroom was about to begin for Ichigo and the rest of the gang. The usual day to day occurrences were going on, everything from Keigo trying to make a move on Rukia to Chizuru getting a harsh kick to the stomach from Tatsuki for trying to kiss Orihime.

"Aren't you ever going to learn?" Tatsuki said with an annoyed tone of voice to Chizuru who was now in a fetal position on the floor trying to catch her breath from the kick.

"Tatsuki, I think you were too harsh this time ..." Orihime said worriedly, seeing Chizuru cough up a little blood.

"Hey it's her fault! She won't leave you alone!"

"Well yeah but ..." Orihime frowned and sat down, knowing she couldn't change Tatsuki's overly-defensive nature. The bell rang and the teacher walked in as everyone took their seats, everyone quieted down and attendance was taken.

"Alright class, listen up! As you all know, today is the class field trip to a digging site, however, if you don't have your permission slip signed you can't come and you'll have to wait the four hours in the art room."

Rukia raised her hand, "Excuse me sensei, can you direct me to the art room? I was unable to get my form signed."

"Keigo can show you the way since he didn't get his signed either, he probably forgot." Ichigo said.

"I didn't forget!" Keigo whined out loud, "my mom didn't want to sign it!"

"Probably because she didn't want to torture the rest of us with four hours of your presence," Ichigo remarked, "remind me to thank her later, Mizuiro."

Mizuiro nodded, "will do, it'll give me a chance to thank her as well."

Keigo laughed out loud, "Haha you guys are funny, I know you don't really mean th-"

"Yes we do", Ichigo and Mizuiro both responded in unison, "have fun in the art room."

"You guys are too cruel!" Keigo shouted, before sulking and dragging his way to the art room with Rukia following him.

"Well now that that's been taking care of … everyone please drop your permission slips in this basket on my desk and stand outside together while we wait for the buses."

Everyone put their slips in the basket and headed downstairs, when everyone was outside Ichigo was with his normal group of friends waiting for the buses, and after a while he spoke up. "I don't see where the fun is in digging up a bunch of rocks, it's not like we're gonna find anything useful."

"You didn't have to come, you know. I'm sure we'd have more fun without you're presence anyways." Uryū said while using his finger to adjust the position of his glasses.

"What was that? I just didn't feel like spending an eternity in the art room, and besides, I'm sure everyone would have more fun with you gone than me, four eyes! You probably can't even pick up the shovel 'cuz you're so damn weak!" Ichigo and Uryū were now in each others faces while red waves of hate were radiating from each of them.

"At least I know how to use one! And besides, with your caveman level intelligence, you would probably end up hitting yourself in the face with it."

"Why you-" Ichigo was cut off when Tatsuki punched them both in the back of the head, knocking them both unconscious and to the ground.

"Would you two idiots knock it off, you're both useless in my opinion!"

The teacher walked outside and noticed the two boys laying on the ground with large bumps on their heads, sighing and walking up to the ground she looked at them both then looked at the others with a puzzled look. "Did those two get into another fight? We haven't even gotten to the dig site yet … and it looks like the buses are here, Sado, could you please carry them both to the bus? Just throw them into a random seat."

Chad nodded and picked Uryū and Ichigo up and threw them over his shoulders, after checking in with the bus driver and explaining what happened he set them down into different seats, one behind the other, he didn't want to risk them fighting again when they wake up. Everyone took their seats, most sitting by their friends so they could talk the entire trip. Tatsuki had to sit next to Uryū because Orihime sat next to Ichigo and there were no spare seats.

"Hey … Orihime, are you going to do it? You know, what we talked about?" Tatsuki whispered in Orihime's ear.

"I... I don't know if I can, Tatsuki-chan, i'm nervous ..." Orihime looked at Ichigo who was still passed out, his head resting on the window.

"You may never have another chance like this again, you have to be brave."

Orihime nodded, when they found out about the field trip, Tatsuki told Orihime that it was the perfect time to confess to Ichigo, since everyone had to split into pairs and dig in different areas. However, Orihime was having a tough time gathering up the courage, after all, she didn't want to be rejected and have their friendship get ruined.

"You'll be fine!", Tatsuki said with a smile and placed a hand on Orihime's shoulder, "you just gotta think positive things and don't freak out."

"Thanks, Tatsuki-chan," Orihime smiled and looked back at Ichigo, "_today is the day, Kurosaki-kun ..."_

_**~Bleach~**_

_**~An Hour Later~**_

The buses came to a halt as they pulled up to the designated dig site, it was a rocky area that was approximately half a mile long and wide. The students all piled out of the buses and met up with their teacher, who was holding a mega-phone while wearing her digging helmet already.

"Okay everyone! Here we are, after I get done explaining the rules and regulations, you can break up into your pairs and go find an area to dig, remember you can't be near any other pairs. First, you can bring back **one **item you find after it is deemed safe by our safety and digging supervisor, Jack. Second, if you try to injure anyone with your shovel or digging pick, you will be automatically removed from the dig site and be forced to sit on the bus for the remainder of the trip. You all have one hour to dig, so be careful and have fun!"

As the students grabbed their digging equipment and gear, they broke off into pairs and began heading into the dig site. They heard one last announcement from their teacher over the megaphone.

"Just to bring a little excitement to everyone, Jack just told me that this land used to be involved in various ceremonies and rituals that witch-doctors performed to cast various curses and hexes! So if you see a glowing fragment or moving bones, you might want to run."

"C-c-curses!" Orihime was shivering and ran off, leaving Ichigo behind.

"Hey! Orihime, wait for me!" Ichigo ran off after her, only to find her a minute later calmly digging near some large rocks.

"Don't run off like that again, and why are you so calm all of a sudden?" Ichigo walked up and began digging away at the soil near where Orihime was digging.

"Oh, um, I guess I just got over it! Haha ...guess we better get to work!" Orihime began hurriedly shoveling at the ground to avoid further embarrassment. However, she was shoveling so quick and was too flustered to realize that she was throwing all of the dirt right at Ichigo.

"Are you trying to bury me and leave me here or something?" Ichigo said while a good sized mound of dirt was covering up his head. Orihime looked at him and became even more embarrassed, and started shoveling at the ground even faster, which only caused more dirt to be flung at Ichigo who was too stunned to do anything.

After around half an hour passed, their teacher started walking around the dig-site handing out bottles of water to everyone. When she came across Orihime and Ichigo's dig spot, all she saw was dirt being flung out of a hole at a large dirt pile.

"Well, I see you two are enthusiastic about this whole thing! How are you two- wait, Inoue, where's Kurosaki?" When she looked down into the hole, she only saw Orihime shoveling like a madwoman, and nobody else.

"Kurosaki-kun should be right next to me, digging near this hole." Orihime said, while her teacher just stared at the dirt pile.

"Um no that's just a … wait, do you hear something?" Orihime poked her head out of the hole when her teacher screamed. The pile of dirt was moving slightly and soft moans could be heard from it.

"It's a m-m-monster! A dirt monster! We're all going to be cursed and eaten!" The teacher yelled as she ran away at full speed, dropping the two water bottles she had. Orihime looked at the moving dirt pile, climbed out of the hole and walked up to it.

"Hi there Mr. Dirt Monster! When did you get there?"

"I'm not a dirt monster you idiot!"

"Hey that's strange you sound just like … Kurosaki-kun, is that you?"

Ichigo managed to shake enough dirt off to reveal his face, "of course it's me you moron, you buried me alive when you were digging like a maniac!"

"Ohhh ..." Orihime said with a singing tone of voice, then she turned around and climbed back into the hole. Ichigo sighed and managed to break away from the rest of the dirt pile, after he wiped himself off him walked over to Orihime's hole she was digging in.

"Whoa! Orihime, just how deep did you make this thing?" Ichigo yelled down the hole that was roughly 12 feet deep and 7 feet wide. "_She must be really tired … to do all this in that small amount of time is incredible, especially for someone like her."_

"I was trying to find something cool!" "_and trying to avoid becoming any more embarrassing ..." _Orihime thought to herself while blushing.

"Well have you found anything yet?" Ichigo looked around trying to find anything of interest, but only saw dirt and … more dirt.

"Not yet, but i'm sure I will if I keep- hey, what's this thing?" Orihime said, pointing at a grey-ish object sticking partially out of the bottom of the hole. Ichigo climbed down and kicked it, which made Orihime whimper in fear that he would break her only archaeological find.

"Relax, it's a steel box, probably has some mummified remains in it or something. Back up, i'm going to try and pull it out." Orihime nodded and gave Ichigo some room, he put a hand on each side of the box and pulled with all his might, suddenly the box came free from the ground and flew up and out of the hole.

"Ah dammit … come on let's go get it." Ichigo said as he climbed out of the hole, as Orihime was climbing out she heard a loud sound, almost like a laugh. When she looked at where the sound had come from, she noticed Ichigo standing with a huge grin on his face, Chad was standing next to him covering his face with the palm of his hand, they were both standing over a figure laying down on the ground next to the steel box that Ichigo accidentally threw out of the hole.

"Kurosaki-kun! Chad! What happened? Is he okay?" Orihime pulled herself up and looked at the person laying down, only to realize it's Uryū. When Ichigo caused the box to fly out of the hole, it ended up hitting Uryū in the head when Chad and himself were walking over to check up on them. A large bump was protruding from the back of Uryū's head.

"Uryū! Is he going to be okay? Should I heal him?" Orihime said getting ready to use her magical abilities.

"No, don't, if anyone sees you it will become a pain and difficult to explain, and besides ..." Ichigo looked at his unconscious classmate, "he deserves this for calling me a caveman earlier."

"Ichigo ..." Chad spoke up, "I think we should take him to the supervisor."

"Alright fine … Orihime we'll be right back, stay here and try not to hurt anyone else." Ichigo began walking with Chad who had Uryū slung over his right shoulder.

"But you're the one who-!" Orihime started to speak, but they were already too far away to hear her. She sighed and looked at the steel box that had knocked her friend out cold. "_Maybe I should see what's inside … after all, I was the one who found it, b-but what if it has mummified parts in it like Kurosaki-kun said? Ohhh I have to know what's in it!" _Orihime grabbed the box and examined it, there was no lock, and the box itself looked really old, but then again anything will look old if buried under-ground for a long time. The front of it had a small handle you turned that clicked the box open.

"Well, here goes nothing ..." Orihime turned the small handle to the left while holding the box as far away from her as possible, the top of he box flew open and dust went everywhere, after Orihime was done coughing she cautiously looked at the opened box. "_There aren't any mummified parts … there's, a book!" _Inside the box was a book about 6 inches in diameter and length, it had a golden wave design on the spine and was layered in purple felt. It was quite small, but big or small it was still treasure to her. The book's design was beautiful, but the one thing that stood out the most was the title, it was in a language that Orihime had never seen before.

"_Zennshi Kiel il Arakalada_" Orihime managed to mouth out, the language itself was difficult to pronounce and didn't sound like anything she had read before. She picked the book up out of the box and examined it further, it looked brand new, almost as if nobody had even touched it. She opened the book, but noticed there wasn't a single thing on any of the pages.

"Aww … and I was thinking I found something cool!" Orihime whined, not realizing Tatsuki was standing right behind her.

"Found what, exactly?" Tatsuki's sudden words made Orihime jump and almost drop the book.

"Tatsuki-chan, don't scare me like that! You almost made me drop my treasure!" Tatsuki looked at the small purple item Orihime was holding.

"It looks like a regular book … a very dolled up book."

"It isn't just a book! It's valuable, I found it in that steel box that knocked Ishida-kun unconscious."

"I see … are you sure that thing isn't cursed? Remember when the teacher said, it could be a voodoo book." Tatsuki was trying to scare Orihime, but to no avail. Orihime proudly marched away with the book.

"I'm going to go get this approved by Jack so I can take it home!" She called out to Tatsuki who was standing there in confusion as to why Orihime didn't drop the book and run away like she normally would.

"Maybe she's having a good day … wait, don't tell me, she confessed to Ichigo finally! Wait, there's no way … Orihime would be as red as a tomato and she would have told me the moment she did, not running off doing who-knows-what. Orihime, wait up!"

**~Bleach**~

**~Half an hour later~**

"Alright everyone! Come back and put away your things, and show Jack anything you've found if you want to take it home." The teacher yelled into the megaphone, as the students began dragging themselves back to the buses. Most of them had found nothing, except Chad who had found a large boulder with some runes inscribed on it, but since it wouldn't fit through the door of the bus, he couldn't take it home.

After everyone got on the bus and settled into their seats, Orihime was swaying back and forth humming a happy tune. Ichigo looked at her with a look of "what the hell are you doing" on his face. Orihime realized he was looking at her and stopped humming, and instead started flipping through the book.

"Hey Orihime, was that inside that steel box you found?" Ichigo said, staring at the small purple book.

"Y-yeah, it's beautiful isn't it? It doesn't have any writing inside though … except for these seven pages marked with one word each and all of the pages are dyed a crimson red, it's almost like they're chapter dividers." Orihime looked at the seven pages, and read in her mind: "_Greed, Pride, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Envy" _one of the words was on each of the seven crimson pages, although the words themselves were in a black-ish, purple tint.

"Whoa … Orihime, be careful with that thing, I don't think it's safe. I can sense some weird energy radiating from it," Ichigo said while looking at the book, his head was right next to Orihime's which only made her blush and quickly close the book.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun, i'll be fine! I have you to protect me, right?" Orihime gasped when she realized what she just said, and hid her face in her hands. She was afraid to hear Ichigo's response, hoping he wouldn't laugh at her, but instead he said something she wasn't expecting.

"Of course, Orihime, i'll always be here to protect you." Orihime looked up from covering her hands, and noticed Ichigo was smiling slightly at her. She blushed even more and smiled back.

"Hey ..." The two jumped and looked behind them at the person who was glaring at them both, "are you two going to inform me exactly why Kurosaki threw a steel box at me? Chad told me all the details, and I can't help but think it was on purpose." It was Uryū, he had woken up about 5 minutes before they got onto the buses.

"Hey don't go blaming me! You should have ducked." Ichigo scoffed back at him, staring out the window while completely ignoring Uryū's rants.

"Ugh, fine you win, so Orihime what is that thing?" Uryū said while staring at the item enclosed in her hands.

"A book ..." Orihime said bluntly, she didn't really want to explain all of that again, especially to the boy who just ruined her special moment with Ichigo.

"Alright … well let me know if it does anything weird, you can't expect this brick head to defend you against anything." Uryū said while pointing at Ichigo, who didn't even look in his direction. "At least say something!" Uryū shouted.

"Say, Orihime, do you hear anything? It almost sounds like a pesky insect, it should be careful or it's going to get squashed."

"Well, I uh ..." Orihime stuttered in her response, and looked back at Uryū who was radiating waves of hatred towards Ichigo, who continued ignoring him. Tatsuki poked Orihime's shoulder to get her attention.

"So, did you do it?" Tatsuki whispered.

"No ...", Orihime responded, hanging her head in sadness, "I didn't really have a chance."

"Well that's alright! I'm sure you'll be able to do it some day." Tatsuki said while patting Orihime's head.

Uryū and Ichigo looked at Tatsuki with curious looks on their faces, "do what?" they both asked in unison.

"None of your business, now go back to sleep, you two were so much quieter on the way here."

Uryū and Ichigo groaned and remained quiet for the rest of the bus ride back. After they arrived back at the school, it was already time to go home. Although it was only lunch time, the class got special permission before-hand to go home early due to the field trip, plus they all desperately needed to shower and get rid of the layers of dust they were caked in.

Orihime waited at the gate for Ichigo so she could walk home with him, she saw him walking up to her, smiled and waved at him.

"Hey, Orihime," Ichigo called out to her, "sorry but I can't walk home with you today, I have to run a few errands for my family."

"Oh, do you want some help?" Orihime was desperately trying to find a way to spend some time together with Ichigo, although that plan failed as well.

"Nah it's fine, i'll see ya tomorrow, bye Orihime." Ichigo waved as he walked away, leaving Orihime standing at the gate with a fading smile on her face.

"Goodbye … Kurosaki-kun ..."

**~Bleach**

**~Later in the day, nighttime~**

Orihime had just gotten out of the shower, she slipped into her pajama pants and button-up top and walked into her room. She put the word-less book on her nightstand next to her bed and laid down. The day went well, but not the way she was hoping, she couldn't help but think of her failure to confess to Ichigo. She felt weak and cowardly, but most of all, sad. She had been through so much with him, everything from the soul society intrusion, to the Bount invasion, to being kidnapped and held captive in Hueco Mundo.

"_He has always been there for me, always protected me and kept me safe … but I can't tell him what he means to me." _Tears started to flow from her eyes and down her cheeks, she couldn't help but smile while remembering all of the times he has been there to brighten up her day with his gentle smile and warm presence.

"Oh who am I kidding ..." Orihime said out loud, trying to wipe the tears away, "Kurosaki-kun would never fall for a girl like me, i'm just … too useless." More tears came down as Orihime started sobbing, but while she was busy crying her eyes out she didn't notice the book she put on her nightstand was starting to glow slightly.

"If only I could tell him how I feel ..." Orihime buried her face in her pillow, the book began shaking slightly and the title of the book lit up and changed to read, "_**Demonic Book of Awakening"**_.

"I … " Orihime sat up and smiled slightly, "I wish I had help to tell Kurosaki-kun how I felt about him ..." As Orihime said those words, she realized the small purple book she had placed on the nightstand was shaking violently and suddenly began shining a bright color of purple, bathing the room in the light. Orihime tried to block the light by covering her eyes with her arms, and slowly backed away but ended up falling off the bed.

Suddenly the light dimmed and Orihime opened her eyes, when she was shocked by the light and fell off the bed her shirt caught on the side of the desk on the other side of the bed and ripped it right in half.

"Aww … this was my favorite sleepy-time shirt ..." Orihime whined, but what happened next she didn't expect.

"Yeah well you've got more important things to worry about than your shirt."

Orihime froze, it was a boy's voice she had never heard before, and it was coming from the other side of her bed. She slowly looked over the bed to see a guy standing next to the purple book that was shaking and glowing earlier but was now laying calmly on the nightstand, she looked at him and froze up, she didn't know whether to be shocked or scared speechless.

"Well now that we have my entrance over with, let's get down to- WOW!" The mysterious person suddenly screamed, Orihime looked at the guy who was now floating in mid-air clutching his legs. Even though she was used to seeing people fight while floating in the air due to her connections with soul reapers, she was still scared, but she managed to choke out a few words.

"U-um, are y-you okay?" He looked young, probably her and Ichigo's age.

"10-thousand **years** will give you such a cramp in the legs! Excuse me a second." The boy took each of his legs and spun them 720 degrees in a circle, making them produce various cracking sounds, **that** was something Orihime was not used to. She felt sick to her stomach after hearing those sounds being produced from his upper legs. The boy touched back down onto the ground and began walking over to Orihime, who quickly jumped onto the bed and hid under the covers.

"Go away! You can't get me if i'm under my blanket!" Orihime screamed at the strange boy.

"If you're under … oh darn, you're right, your blanket is just too powerful, it's preventing me from- **LIKE HELL I CAN'T GET YOU**!" Orihime screamed as the boy ripped the blanket away from her and stood there staring at her shiver in fear in a fetal position.

"Oi ..." the boy said calmly, "i'm not gonna hurt you, after all you summoned me here."

Orihime stopped cowering in fear and looked up at the stranger and got a good look at him, he was around six feet tall with long pure white hair. His skin was practically flawless and he had a small fang coming out of the right side of his mouth, she figured it was his canine tooth in an odd deformation.

"I … I did?"

"Yes, you did, don't you remember? You wished for something, so here I am, and no i'm not a genie."

Orihime stuttered for a second, "then … then who are you?"

"My name is … wow."

"Your name is wow …? That's a strange name." Orihime giggled a little, only to receive a slight bonk to the head by the boy. Orihime clutched her head and looked back up at him.

"No my name is not wow, I said wow because-"

"Oh I know!" Orihime cut him off in mid-sentence, "you said wow because you're having another cramp! You know I always heard that doing stretches will help get rid of those." The boy face-palmed and looked at Orihime who was sitting on her bed looking at him intently.

"No you moron, I said wow because for being only 17 you have a huge rack."

" A huge what …?" Orihime blushed when he pointed at her chest, which was completely exposed since her shirt got ripped in two when she fell.

"A huge chest, seriously your boobs look like someone inflated them with an air pump used for bikes, what the hell are they feeding girls nowadays?"

Orihime blushed an intense color of red, and ran over to her dresser to put on a new shirt, after a battle of intelligence with the shirt's head hole (trying to put her head in the correct hole instead of inside the sleeves) Orihime turned around to face the boy again.

"S-sorry about that … so, as you were saying?" Orihime smiled an awkward smile while she was still blushing a little, the stranger sighed.

"As I was saying," the boy bowed and looked up at her with a devil-ish smile on his face,"my name is Kira Shizumi, i'm your demonic guardian and lust fulfillment specialist, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Inoue Orihime."

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**~Author's Notes~**

Hey everyone! Ecstasy here, my OC i'm using is, as you have probably already guessed, a demon named Kira Shizumi. I've used him in a couple other fanfics, but this is the first time i'm making him a demon. Did you notice a familiar quote somewhere in this chapter? The first person to correctly tell me who or what I was quoting will get a special mentioning in the next chapter! I'll give you a hint: the quote is from a famous Disney movie, but I altered the quote slightly. I wish you all well, and thank you for reading chapter 1 ! Stick around for Chapter 2 ~!

_~With Love, Ecstasy~_


	2. Introductions and Classroom Mayhem

**Bleach: A Demonic Encounter**

**Previous Chapter Summary: **Ichigo and the gang went on a class field trip to a dig-site, and after a couple mishaps occurred, Orihime uncovered what appeared to be a text-less book inside of a steel box. While she was home drowning in her sorrow of being unable to confess to Ichigo, the book suddenly gave off a blinding purple light and a mysterious boy appeared in Orihime's bedroom, claiming to be her demonic guardian and lust fulfillment specialist named Kira Shizumi.

**Special Announcement** – Congratulations to "Gundam Lord" for being the first person to catch the hidden reference in the last chapter. It was quote from the Disney Movie, "Aladdin". It was when Genie first came out of his lamp, he said "Oi! Ten-thousand **years** will give you such a crick in the neck!" Kira said "Wow! Ten-thousand **years** will give you such a cramp in the legs!" So kudos to him for catching that!

**Added Notes** - If you see Three *'s next to a sentence, it means an explanation of that sentence will be explained or mentioned in the "Author's Notes".

**Bleach: A Demonic Encounter – Chapter 2**

Orihime stared at the boy who had appeared in her bedroom out of nowhere, but what shocked her the most was what he just claimed to be.

"U-um … what did you say you were?" Orihime asked nervously.

"I'm your demonic guardian, and your lust fulfillment specialist. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Ms. Orihime Inoue-chan."

"H-how do you know my name?" Orihime yelled, she wasn't too scared anymore but she was definitely angry. A boy she has never met before suddenly appears in her bedroom and calls her by her full name.

"Oi enough with the yelling, i'm not gonna hurt you dammit, like I said before i'm your guardian. I'm here to help you."

"What do you mean?Help me with what?" Orihime questioned him, but Kira just sighed and walked over to her dresser where she kept some of her decorations and things on top. He pulled out the lowest drawer and began digging through it.

"H-hey! That's my stuff! You shouldn't look through a girl's-"

"Well if you didn't want me getting in your personal life, you shouldn't have called me here in the first place." Kira pulled out a small picture frame and smiled an evil grin. "Here it is, I should be able to explain everything with this."

It was a picture of Orihime and Ichigo that was taken on their very first day of high school, they were standing in front of Ichigo's house as they were about to leave. When Kira showed Orihime the picture, she blushed and ran over to try and take it out of his hands, unfortunately for her, he was much taller and stronger than her, and was easily able to hold her back with one hand while holding the picture in his other one.

"How did you know that was there!" Orihime yelled, while desperately trying to push away his arm that was restricting her movement.

"Aww you two look so cute, such an adorable couple, it almost nauseates me. Oh, my apologizes I forgot you have yet the courage to confess to him."

Orihime's facial expression instantly turned from annoyance, to misery. Kira's words reminded her of her failure earlier that day, she stopped trying to take the picture frame and instead went over and sat on her bed with a fake smile on her face.

"So you do know … but how did you know I asked for help?"

"Ugh son of a bitch, you really are dense … you know that book you found in that god forsaken rocky landscape? Yeah I was in that book, along with six of my friends but they aren't important right now."

"Who's not important!" Orihime heard a few voices yell from behind her, she turned around and saw the book was shaking again. After a while, six figures appeared in a smoky haze, they all looked human but there was something that was instinctively different about each of them.

"You know Kira, they say speaking ill of someone behind their back brings bad luck." The tallest one spoke up, he had to be at least 8 feet tall, extremely muscular and had a red tint to his skin. His face was stuck in a snarl and his eyes looked like they were filled with rage.

"Wait ..." Orihime spoke up, "I know who you all are now! Shizumi-kun, you said you came from the book, and you're a lust fulfillment specialist right? The book had a different word on seven pages when I read it earlier, one of them was lust!"

Kira nodded, "finally you pick up on things."

"Ha! Him, a specialist? Oh please, he couldn't pair up two hormonally crazed dogs much less two teenagers." The tall figure spoke again.

"And you … you must be Wrath!" Orihime pointed at the man, who looked at her as if smiling but still with a snarl on his face."

"Bingo, little girl, it's a pleasure to meet you." Wrath bowed, while Orihime looked at all the others. There was a short and pretty obese man, another man that looked like he was sleeping while standing, a girl who looked about 14 that was glaring at her chest, an older woman with a bust larger than hers wearing a large grin on her face, and a young boy clutching desperately on a small plastic box.

"You all must be his other friends, nice to meet you I guess ..." Orihime smiled awkwardly while the younger looking girl kept glaring at her chest, and started poking it.

"It's bad enough Pride keeps gloating about hers, now I gotta deal with yours too?" Orihime had guessed this one was Envy, and Pride was definitely the big-breasted woman.

"Aww what's wrong Envy? You know there are guys that like girls who are as flat as a ten year old boy too." Pride snickered when Envy short a menacing glare at her, then she turned back around to speak to Orihime again.

"I'm Envy … and that's all you need to know." Envy wouldn't look her in the eyes while speaking to her, then she turned back around and walked back to the group. Pride walked forward and used her right hand to gently caress Orihime's cheek.

"I'm Pride as you may have guessed, it's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young girl." Orihime blushed as the woman kissed her gently on the left cheek, then walked back. The next one to walk forward was the younger boy, Orihime looked at the object in his arms and figured it must be his favorite toy. The boy was smiling, which made her feel more relaxed since Pride and Envy were anything but normal or friendly.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, you're really pretty." The younger boy said with a big smile on his face.

"Hi, and thank you, i'm Orihime, it's nice to meet you." Orihime extended her hand so she could shake hands with the boy, but he immediately smacked it away and his smile turned into a menacing snarl.

"This is mine! Don't you dare touch it, you got that! Mine!" The boy yelled while clutching the plastic box to his chest and turning so it was out of her line of sight.

"O-oh I wasn't reaching for that … don't worry I won't take it." She figured he was Greed, although it didn't take much to figure that out. "Hey hey, be nice to her Greed, she didn't do anything to you." The short and obese man said out loud, talking in between gulping down large bits of a humongous piece of meat he was carrying on a equally large skewer.

"I'm Gluttony, it's a plea- ack!" Gluttony started choking when he swallowed a piece of meat that was a bit too big, Wrath punched him in the back until he finally spit the meat out and onto the floor, and after waiting a couple minutes to catch his breath he began speaking again. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Orihime.

"N-nice to meet you too … um, is he okay?" Orihime asked, pointing at the final man who hadn't moved a muscle the entire time the others were introducing themselves.

"Yeah he's fine, that's Sloth." Wrath said with a visible stress mark on his head, "he rarely ever wakes up, not even if you punch him really hard in the face, want to try?"

"Um no that's okay … well if he ever wakes up, tell him I said it was nice meeting him."

"Alright, well you've met us all, now I assume you want an explanation as to wh-" Wrath was cut off when Kira suddenly threw a pillow his at face.

"Would you shut your trap already? I was about to explain everything to her before you guys interrupted me. Now as I was saying … we all represent one of the seven deadly sins, and we "live" in that book you found. When someone exhibits strong emotions that deal with one of the sins and makes a wish, the seal breaks and we're allowed to come out until that person's wish has been fulfilled."

Orihime tried her best to pay attention, but she still couldn't get over the seven people of different sizes popping out of such a tiny book, but it's not like she isn't used to the supernatural.

"Hey … wait a minute." Orihime said with a confused look on her face, "Kira, if you're the embodiment of Lust, why aren't you named Lust?"

Wrath laughed, "because Mr. Hormones over there felt like he deserved a special privilege to go by a human name since he was too embarrassed by his sin."

Kira growled, "Hey fuck you, tomato skin! I just didn't feel like being called Lust when i'm a guy, there's nothing wrong with using a different name. Now can you guys go away? I'm busy trying to explain things to Orihime, remember **i'm working on an assignment**." The six sins made various remarks, some nice, some neutral, others spiteful, but eventually disappeared in a haze of black smoke back into the purple book.

"Christ … okay, now that that's over with, let me get straight to the point. You like Ichigo Kurosaki, I assume you want to date him, maybe one day have his babies, the point is-"

"W-w-wait a second, who s-said anything about kids!" Orihime was blushing an extreme crimson red color, and stuttering on almost every word. Kira laughed and patted her head.

"I was kidding, what you two do later in life is none of my concern, and frankly I don't care anyways. Now then, i'm here to help you two begin a relationship and make sure nothing gets in your way on the path to doing that. So, what do you say Orihime? Do you want my help?"

Orihime stayed silent for a moment, staring at the ground in deep thought. "Well … I don't want Ichigo to do anything he doesn't want to ..." Orihime looked away when tears started coming to her eyes again.

"Oh come on, don't start crying again." Kira walked over and sat next to her, then paused for a minute before speaking again.

"I'm not going to force Ichigo to like you if he doesn't already, my job is simply to get you two together if he does like you. If he doesn't, then I can't really do anything about that, you'd need someone like Wrath to scare the shit out of him and force him to like you in that case."

Kira laughed and patted Orihime on the back, she giggled a little too then hugged him.

"Hey hey save this romance shit for Ichigo, not me." Kira pushed her away gently then got up and stood near the window.

"You know, you really shouldn't curse so much." Orihime scolded Kira, which only made him snicker and look back at her with a large grin on his face that exposed his fang.

"I can't help it, i'm too used to it. By the way I don't have anywhere to stay so do you have a spare futon or something? There's no way i'm gonna bunk with those six losers. Sloth snores all night, Gluttony always leaves crumbs everywhere on the floor and Pride … well, you don't want to know what she does, it's quite disturbing to be honest."

Orihime nodded and walked over to her closet and gave him a pillow and a blanket. "There's a couch downstairs in the living room, you can sleep on that."

"Alright, oh by the way i'll be attending your school and class starting tomorrow. Things are gonna get a hell of a lot more interesting now." Orihime looked at Kira with wide eyes and a puzzled look.

"I assume you want to know how I did that? And how I knew who you were, and where your photo frame was?" Orihime nodded her head, Kira sighed and lifted up his hand, and after flicking his wrist slightly a bright orb of purple began swirling in his hand, Orihime looked at it in awe.

"This is what humans would call a remote control." It basically allows me to gather information on my client's life, and alter parts of it if I need to place myself directly in it, that's how I was able to enroll in your school."

"Oh that's neat … by the way Kira, I didn't want to ask this in front of the others, but the sin they represent is shown through their personality or appearance, you're lust, so ..."

"Yeah I see where you're going with this, let's just say it isn't me you'll need to worry about. I can control myself, you don't have any girls that are sexually excited twenty four hours a day right?."

Orihime shook her head, although Chizuru did pop into her mind because she's always hanging on her, she didn't worry too much about it, considering she's pretty sure Chizuru only likes girls.

"So," Kira started, "do you have any other questions for me?"

"How um … old are you, exactly?"

Kira laughed, "well you're pretty straight forward aren't ya? I'm over twenty thousand years old, but you've only my third client. Lots of people have found the book and summoned me, but most of them get too freaked out to want to trust me."

"Wow … you're really old … but you look like you could be my age." Orihime said with her mouth agape.

"Sheez you're rude, yeah I stay at the age that I was given these powers. Since I was condemned to forever be anybody's fucking miracle worker for all of eternity at 17, my body stays 17. Basically think of me as a non-sparkly … ugh, you know what? I can't even say it, i'm going to bed, see you tomorrow morning.

As Kira took the pillow and blanket and left the room, Orihime laid in her bed and tried her best to soak in all of the events that took place today. The field trip with Ichigo, Kira showing up with the rest of the sins, who knows what else will happen? As Orihime began drifting into sleep, the image of Ichigo smiling at her on the bus was imbedded in her mind. "_Ichigo … please, show me that smile of yours everyday ..." _

**~Bleach**

**~Next Morning at School Homeroom~**

"Good morning everyone!" Rukia said to her usual group of friends, Chad and Uryū stayed silent and waved, Orihime greeted her with a warm smile and Ichigo said nothing since he got her "good morning" when he woke up to a punch in the head when he tried to sleep in and ditch school.

"Ah Rukia, you're as beautiful today as always! Thank you for gracing us with your presence." Keigo was trying his daily attempt at trying to win Rukia's affection, only to be blown away by a punch to the face from Ichigo.

"Would you stay away from Rukia already? Damn you're a pest." Ichigo murmured and slumped back down into his seat. Their teacher, Ms. Ochi, walked in and everyone took their seats.

"Good morning everyone. Before I begin attendance, I have to introduce a new student to you all! Would you come in please, Shizumi-_kun." _

"_She seems awfully happy about this new kid, maybe she knows him?" _Ichigo whispered to Orihime who stiffened up and looked back at him with a crooked smile while laughing like she was getting ready to murder someone. Ichigo looked at her with a surprised and sort of disturbed look and turned his attention back to the front. Ichigo saw the new student walk in and write his name on the blackboard, he could already feel something was off with this guy.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kira Shizumi, it's a pleasure to-"

Kira was interrupted when half the class, mostly girls, screamed with happiness and ran up to get a better look at him. The only girls who didn't join in on the hysteria were Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia and Chizuru. All the guys gave Kira a death stare out of jealousy, and while he was being bombarded with questions, most of them asking him if he's single or what kind of girl he's interested in, he looked at Orihime and smiled slightly. She saw him mouth something, and then heard a voice inside her head.

"_Hello there, Juliet! Hope this confusion isn't scaring you too much, to respond to me, just talk in your head."_

"_Ah … ahhhh … can you hear me?"_

"_Yes I can, now try saying something that doesn't make you sound like a moron."_

"_You're so mean … are girls always like that to you?"_

"_Unfortunately, yes. Now then, to put my first plan into action, my methods of completing my tasks involve me utilizing 6 of the 7 deadly sins, it's actually quite fun. First up is Envy, or in this case you can call it jealousy."_

"_What?"_

Before Orihime could ask him what he meant, Kira all of a sudden broke his way through the crowd of girls and launched himself at Orihime, and embraced her in a deep hug.

"Hellooooooo Orihime-_chan!" _You look so cute today, like you always do!"

The entire class' reaction was combined in one huge, "ehhhhhh?" The first people to take action were Chizuru and Tatsuki.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing? Keep your hands off of Orihime, she isn't your toy!" Tatsuki yelled at Kira from across the room.

"Yeah that's right! I'm the only one who can embrace Orihime in such a loving and physical way!" Chizuru added, only to be punched in the back of the head by Tatsuki who added in a "like hell you are".

"_Talk about adding insult to injury … who the hell are those two? Friends of yours?" _Kira asked.

"_Yeah, the one with black hair is my best friend Tatsuki, the one with red hair is Chizuru and she's … well, she's a friend but I think she sees me as more than one."_

"_She's a lesbian, huh? Dammit … all the hot ones always are." - __*******_

"_Hehe … um, Kira-kun, do you think you could let go of me now?"_

"_Not yet, look at Ichigo. See how he's looking at me so angrily? It's because he's jealous that another guy is showing you affection."_

Orihime looked at Ichigo, who had his fists clenched in a ball while he was glaring at Kira. She figured he was mad because he was being defensive of her, it didn't necessarily mean he's jealous, does it? She wasn't sure, but the one thing she **was** sure of was that school was going to be a lot more interesting now with Kira here. After Kira let go of her and the rest of the class settled down, Ms. Ochi gave Kira a seat next to Chizuru and instructed everyone to take out their textbooks.

"Okay, well Shizumi-kun since you don't have a book yet you'll have to share off the person next to you."

Kira looked at Chizuru who was giving him a strange look, he couldn't tell if it was disgust or hate. He figured she was mad at him for touching her little play-thing, but she would probably forget about about the whole thing if he just used a little of his charm.

"Well hello there beautiful, looks like we're going to be frien-"

"Not a chance." Chizuru glared at him with piercing eyes.

"Aww why not? If it's because of Orihime, you don't need to worry, she's all yours. Although I must admit i'm pretty disappointed, I was hoping i'd get **you** all to myself." Kira grinned, exposing his fang, causing Chizuru to get even more angry but also blush slightly. While she was busy trying to find the words to respond to him, Ms. Ochi was busy glaring at them.

"Shizumi-kun, Ms. Honshō, pay attention. Now class, turn to page three-hundred and ninety four."

Orihime was busy reading from her textbook when she suddenly heard Kira's voice in her head again. "_Hey, Orihime, meet me at the rooftop during lunch period, i'm gonna put the second sin into action."_

"_Um okay … may I ask which one it is this time?" _Orihime heard Kira snicker in her mind, she knew she wasn't going to like this one.

"_We're going to use Sloth, basically you're going to eat your lunch quickly then completely ignore Ichigo and anybody else that walks up to talk to you while you sleep the rest of the lunch away, you'll __keep this up all day."_

"_B-but Kira-kun, that's mean!"_

"_First, drop the formality and call me Kira, and second off, just trust me. It __**will **__work, you just can't make yourself look obvious."_

"_Alright … you're the specialist I guess."_

"_Damn right I am, whatever I say, you need to do if you want your little boy toy in your arms soon."_

Orihime stayed silent, and continued reading from the textbook. Kira looked over at Chizuru who was still glaring at him.

"What's wrong princess? Did you not take too kindly to my introduction?"

"No, I didn't, and stay away from Hime-chan!" Kira looked at her with a half-amused, half "are you fucking kidding me?" look on his face.

"Did you seriously just call her Princess-chan? You know, you're lucky you're hot or I would be completely ignoring you now 'cuz of that."

"D-don't you dare say that to me again! This is why I hate guys, they're all slobs who only talk to girls to try and get with them."

Kira snickered and looked at her with a large grin on his face, "you mean like how you constantly try and get with Orihime?"

"Yeah exac- hey wait a second! No, that's completely different, Orihime is special and fragile and needs to be treated with love and affection, two things that men are incapable of giving."

Kira leaned over and whispered into Chizuru's ear. "_Come over to my house sometime and i'll prove to you i'm definitely capable of showing love, and plenty of it."_

Hearing that, Chizuru's face lit up a bright red and steamed shot out of her ears. She collapsed onto the desk, making Kira laugh out loud. A bit too loud, however, because Ms. Ochi walked back and tapped Kira on the head with her book.

"Shizumi-kun, stop making girls swoon over you, it's not good for their health. Turn to page three-hundred and ninety four."

"Yes _ma'am_ ..." Kira took the book from Chizuru's desk since she wasn't conscious enough to even use it, and began reading. It was the thrilling Shakespeare story of Romeo and Juliet, Kira was laughing through the entire thing, until he finally slammed the book down on the desk and raised his hand.

"Hey, teach! There's something entirely wrong with this story."

"W-what are you talking about?" Ms. Ochi looked at him with an annoyed and confused look.

"First off, Romeo and Juliet were NOT in two separate families, they were brother and sister which is why everyone had a problem with them seeing each other. Secondly, they didn't kill themselves to forever be with each other in heaven, Juliet found out Romeo was cheating on her with her sister and stabbed him in his heart! Whoever translated this did a really horrible job."

"S-Shizumi-kun … I don't really know where you're getting your logic from, but I don't think you have any way of proving th-"

"Sure I do!" Kira shouted, "My friend, Pride, knew Shakespeare … err, personally. I'd rather not go into details, it's actually quite disturbing, and I wouldn't want to damage any virgin ears in here. Anyways, she told me all about him and his stories, including this one that was translated horribly."

Nobody said anything, they were too busy wondering if Kira was mentally unstable or just trying to be funny. Either way, they were continuing listening to him rant on and on about supposedly having a friend that knew this famous writer.

"Alright Shizumi-kun I think you've made your point, just try to bear with it and read that version of the story for now ..." Ms. Ochi was getting a headache from this new student, and it was only his first day.

Kira groaned and read the remainder of the chapter without any more outbursts or interruptions. The school bell rang some time later signaling the start of lunch. Kira walked over to Orihime and looked at her, reminding her of his plan, she nodded nervously and got up to follow him.

"Hey, Orihime, are you in a hurry to go somewhere?" Tatsuki looked at Orihime who was quickly gathering her things.

"Y-yeah, sorry Tatsuki I can't eat with you and the others today, I'm going to go eat on the rooftop today with Shizu- err, Kira."

"What? Why would you want to even be near that idiot!" Tatsuki yelled, all the while pointing at Kira who was smiling and walking over to her without her knowing. All of a sudden he wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"_Don't tell me you want to spend time with me too? Don't worry, there's plenty of me to go around, Je t'aime" ***_

Kira gently bit Tatsuki's earlobe, then ran out of the room extremely fast since Tatsuki had picked up a desk and was ready to throw it at his head. Orihime quickly ran out of the room after him and followed him to the rooftop.

**~Bleach~**

**~On The Rooftop~**

"Haha! Did you see that, Orihime? Your friend was blushing so hard, she was as red as as my heart! Oh wait, I forgot I don't have one …" Kira was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically.

"Kira, you shouldn't be so mean to Tatsuki-chan, she was just concerned about me is all."

"Hey hey I wasn't being mean, and besides I did the same thing to Chizuru and look what happened, she hasn't bugged you at all! Well, that's because she's unconscious, but anyways, remember the plan. Start eating, and quickly before anyone comes up here."

Orihime nodded slightly and took out her lunch, Kira recoiled in fear and shock at what she had brought out.

"What in the name of an entity I don't believe in **is that!**" Kira was pointing at a small plastic container Orihime was holding.

"This? Why it's my specialty! I make all my own lunches, it's a spread you put on bread. It's red bean paste mixed with chopped up onion, a little pepper and little sliced up pieces of salmon sashimi!"

"I think ... i'm going to be sick ..." Kira wobbled back and forth, until he finally collapsed on the hard ground. Orihime saw a little ghost come out of Kira's mouth, she figured it was his soul until it held up a sign saying "i'm not a soul".

"Oh well, more for me!" Orihime quickly started shoveling pieces of her bread paste concoction onto her loaf of bread she brought, and began gulping down pieces, almost choking on them. About 5 minutes later she packed the empty container away and set her things aside, she had much more time left for lunch than usual, normally she sits with her friends and talks with them while eating as a slower pace.

"Okay, now what do I do … ? Oh! The next part of the plan, go to sleep and completely ignore everyone that tries to talk to me … I hope this works." Orihime laid down and stared up at the sky, with all of this mass confusion going on, she wasn't sure if Kira's plan to bring her and Ichigo together would work, or if he was just using that as an excuse to hit on all of her classmates.

"U-um … Kira, are you awake yet?" Orihime looked over at Kira who was still knocked out cold from the sight and smell of her lunch. The little white ghost looking thing that leaked out of his mouth earlier was now floating in mid-air, and was sitting at a heated table while drinking a cup of tea.

"_Demons are strange creatures …" _Orihime thought to herself before lying her head down and drifting off into a nap. She had a brief dream of walking on the beach, holding hands with a figure who's appearance was blocked by a shadow. The person suddenly stopped, spun her around and embraced her, then pulled away and slowly inched towards Orihime's face in an attempt to kiss her, but just before their lips made contact …

**BONK!**

Orihime got a rough smack to the head which yanked her right out of her dream. She opened her eyes and noticed Tatsuki was standing over her with an annoyed look.

"Exactly **what** are you doing up here alone sleeping next to **that thing?**" Tatsuki yelled at Orihime, while pointing at Kira who was still unconscious. The little white ghost thing was gone, but now he appeared to be mumbling in his sleep … something about a short, blue haired girl, maybe it was his ex-master or friend?

"Oh, good morning Tatsuki-chan, what time is it?" Orihime asked sleepily, and while rubbing her eyes.

"It's 5 minutes before the end of lunch, I came up here to get you and beat the living shit out of that pervert over there!"

"No no Tatsuki please don't hurt Kira, he wasn't trying to make you mad, he was just playing around. Just please trust him, he would do nothing to hurt me, I promise."

Tatsuki sighed and walked over to Kira's unconscious body, she poked him twice in the face and punched him once in the chest. She heard some breath escape from his mouth, but no words. She turned to Orihime with a frightened look on her face.

"Exactly what the hell did you do to him? He looks like he could be dead."

"O-oh, about that … I guess my lunch frightened him a little, haha ..." Orihime walked over and picked up her things.

"Your strange tastes in foods will never stop surprising me, Orihime. Come on, let's get back to class."

"B-but what about Kira? We can't just leave him there, he may get kidnapped!"

Tatsuki sighed and began walking towards the stairs to go back to the classroom. "Orihime, we're on the top of a school building with no possible way up or down except the stairs. And besides, who would want to kidnap that loser?"

"Awww does that mean you don't like me, Tatsuki-_chan? _I'm hurt, being called a loser by such a cute girl." Orihime and Tatsuki both jumped when Kira suddenly flung himself onto his feet and looked at them both with a grin, exposing his fang yet again. "Even after I made you blush from excitement earlier, you still don't like me, that makes me sad."

"I'm going to kill you ..." Tatsuki's eyes suddenly lit up with flames, and she bolted towards Kira who immediately ran away and went back down to the classroom, leaving Orihime behind.

"Well I guess I better get back to- oh no I failed the second part of the plan! I wasn't supposed to talk to anyone … i'll just need to try harder I guess." Orihime gathered her things and headed back to class, the rest of the day went by pretty slowly with few interruptions, except when Chizuru woke up from being in the nurses office and barged in the classroom, attempting to rip Kira's arms and legs from his body for what he did earlier.

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and as everyone was gathering their things and heading home, Orihime heard Kira's voice in her head again. "_Yo, first off don't ever use your experiments to knock me unconscious like that again, and second, were you able to complete the plan?"_

"_No … sorry Kira, when Tatsuki woke me up, I immediately started talking to her, i'm sorry."_

"_That's okay, using sloth is always a difficult tactic, and rarely can anyone pull it off. Meet me back at __your place after school we can can discuss our further plans."_

Orihime nodded and headed out the door, through the entrance of the school and past the gate to go home. Kira was walking slowly behind her, but just as he was about to get to the gates, he felt someone's presence a few feet behind him, an angry presence.

"Hey, new guy. Who the hell are you and what kind of relationship do you have with Orihime?" Kira spun around and saw Ichigo standing there, with a menacing look on his face.

_~Spoiler Warning~_

"Hello there, Ichigo Kurosaki. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, tell me, how is the Soul Society doing? Everything going alright with the 13 Squads? I'm surprised you still have your soul reaper powers, after what happened with Aizen."

"How the hell do you know all of that! Did Orihime tell you!" Ichigo clenched his hands into fists and looked like he would attack Kira at any moment.

"Now now carrot top, there's no need for violence. Orihime didn't tell me anything, I just met her yesterday when I arrived at town, I was picking up some groceries and I bumped into her. I told her I was attending Karakura High the next day and we became friends, is there something wrong?"

"Well that's all fine but how do you know so much about me?"

Kira chuckled, "oh I know much more about you than you know, Ichigo, possibly even more than even you know about yourself. I apologize for the dramatic introduction I made today, I meant no harm in what I did to Orihime. I hope we can end up being good friends!" Kira extended his hand, Ichigo cautiously shook it while staring him dead in the eyes.

"I still don't trust you, no offense but you give off a bad vibe." Ichigo growled at Kira.

"Don't worry, you can trust me completely, believe it or not I may become the best thing that has entered your and Orihime's lives, however I can't tell you why that is. Now then, I have things I must attend to, so i'll see you tomorrow."

As Kira turned his back and walked away, Ichigo could have sworn he saw Kira's eyes flash a dark red color when he had turned around to face him. Chad and Uryu had been listening on everything the entire time, and walked up to Ichigo when Kira left.

"Kurosaki … are you sure you can trust that guy?" Uryu asked with a nervous tone of voice.

"I'm not sure … but I want to keep an eye on him and Orihime. I didn't believe a word he said about suddenly bumping into her at the store."

"Should we follow him?" Chad asked, while looking in his direction.

"No, but could you and Uryu check up on Orihime later today?" Ichigo looked at them both, he had a very serious and concerned look on his face. They could tell he was seriously worried about Orihime.

"I'll make sure Orihime is okay, I can visit her later today if she's home." Uryu suggested, while fixing his glasses position.

"I'll come as well." Chad added in, for some reason he wasn't too sure if this guy was safe or not either.

Ichigo nodded at them both, and they went their separate ways. With all that happened today, Ichigo just couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to happen, he wasn't sure what it was, but he was sure that Kira was going to be a part of it.

"_That bastard better not touch Orihime … i'll kill him."_

**~Bleach~**

**~Later in the day – 5:00 pm~**

"Oi! Orihime! Where do you keep the **normal** food? All I see here are strange concoctions that I wouldn't eat even if I was close to death from starvation!"

"They're all perfectly normal and nutritious! You're just jealous that you can't have any."

"Like hell i'm jealo- oh look a phone book, maybe we can have delivery." Kira picked up a phone book and started going down the list of nearby eateries that had delivery.

"B-but I don't have any-"

"Don't worry about it, i'll pay for it. I may have been stuck inside that box for ten-thousand years but i'm not skill-less. I made some money last night while you were sleeping. Oh that reminds me, if a girl with long black hair comes by and asks for me, tell her I got hit by a train."

"U-um okay ..." Orihime decided not to ask about that comment, she was worried about the response she would get.

Meanwhile, Chad and Uryu were waiting outside about a block down from Orihime's house. All the windows were closed so they couldn't see anything, but they could definitely sense somebody was inside of that house along with Orihime.

"Uryu, can you feel his spiritual pressure?" Chad asked, while a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"Yeah … it's incredible, it's almost as wild and powerful as Ichigo's when he's in bankai, maybe even more powerful … let's be careful."

They ran towards Orihime's house, up the stairs and stopped outside her door. They each tried listening to what was going on, all they heard was screaming and laughing and that was enough for them to take action. Uryu took out a bobby pin and pick-locked the door, they swung it open and barged in. Uryu had his Quincy bow out and Chad had his Brazo Derecha de Gigante prepared.

"The screaming is coming from Orihime's room, let's go!" Uryu called out, they ran to Orihime's room and swung open the door, although what they saw next they definitely didn't expect.

"Hey Lust, who are those two? The four-eyes has a funny looking bow and the taller guy has a … you know, I don't know what the hell that thing is, is that like a growth or something on his arm?" Wrath asked, looking at the two boys, all seven sins were sitting around Orihime's bedroom, with Orihime sitting on her bed with Kira sitting next to her.

"Look, Mr. Anger Management, I told you to call me Kira. Those two are Yasutora Sado and Uryu Ishida. They're friends of Orihime and Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I see … they've seen us, should we kill them?" Wrath slowly walked over to Uryu and Chad who were standing in shock and fear at the door.

"Yes Wrath, let's kill my clients friends, i'm sure she'd love th- **No don't kill them you brainless muscle-head!****"**

"Orihime … who the hell are these people? Why are they in your room, and why were you screaming earlier?" Uryu sternly questioned Orihime while he was looking around the room at the seven people, his bow still drawn.

"The screaming wasn't Orihime, it was the midget girl over there, she got mad cuz she looked in Orihime's underwear drawer and saw her bra size." Kira was pointing at Envy, who's face turned a dark red color from embarrassment, as well as Orihime's.

"U-um … Kira, should we tell them about the plan?" Orihime looked at Kira with a worried look on her face, he patted her head and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, i'm sure they will help you and I when they learn about our intentions. Now then gentlemen, let's start off with who we are ..."

Kira went into a long and in-depth description of all the sins, where they came from and why they were in Orihime's room, and most importantly about Orihime's wish. Uryu and Chad were partially confused, and partially frightened when they were told the seven sins' physical forms were before them, but that was hardly shown in Uryū's and Chad's expressions when they next were told Kira was there to help Orihime confess her feelings for Ichigo.

"Okay … now let me get this straight, the new student is actually the physical representation of the sin of Lust, and he's here to help you tell Ichigo your feelings?" Uryu was trying to keep a straight face, but he was having a hard time holding back the jealous expression that was clearly being displayed on his face.

"Y-yes … sorry Ishida-kun, I didn't want any of you to get involved in this, Chad i'm sorry to you as well." Orihime began sobbing, thinking that her friends now hated her since she kept such a big secret from them, although it was only for one day.

"Well then, now that you know of us and why i'm here and going to your school, would you like to help me get Romeo and Juliet together? It'll be a hell of a lot easier than getting the real two together, since these two aren't related." Kira laughed and stood up, standing a couple feet in front of Uryu.

"As long as nobody get's hurt … and since it's for Orihime, i'll help you, but what do we get for helping you?" Uryu looked Kira dead in the face, which only made him laugh.

"Well now aren't we the demanding one? Well how about I give you some play-time with Envy? She never has been able to find a boyfriend."

"Shut up, Lust! I can find a boyfriend if I want to, it just so happens that I don't feel like committing to anything right now, and don't go off treating me like some sort of prize!" Envy yelled at Kira, while trying to punch him in the gut, only to be held back by Kira's left hand.

"Alright alright little feisty one, we get the point, you're too scared**. **Anyways, I'll see what I can do about getting you a little something for your troubles."

"Maybe you could give the glasses-boy Orihime for a day? He seems to like her quite a bit, ha!" Wrath laughed loudly, making Uryu blush hard and Chad look the other way.

"Well now, it looks like Wrath is going to take your job away from you, Envy. Then again, i'm sure he could do it much better." Kira let go of Envy and stepped to the side, making her run into the wall behind him. After she got back up and rubbed her head to make the pain go away, she scoffed at Kira and went to go stand with Pride.

Kira stood in the middle of the room, looked around and smiled a devil-ish grin. "Now then … about our next plan, Uryu and Chad, i'm going to need a lot of help from you two on this one. Let's just say, Ichigo is going to start feeling alone and worried after this."

**~Chapter End~**

**Author's Notes - **

Wow! Sorry all for that being such a long chapter, and I apologize if I didn't put too much interesting material into this one. Fear not, however, because things will get a lot more interesting now.

"_She's a lesbian, huh? Dammit … all the hot ones always are ..."_ This is NOT my personal opinion, I wrote this only to prove how somewhat shallow Kira is. Ladies, you are all beautiful no matter what someone may tell you.

"_Don't tell me you want to spend time with me too? Don't worry, there's plenty of me to go around, J__e t'aime__" _The phrase, "Je t'aime" is french for I love you. Kira said it to Tatsuki to basically fluster her, or piss her off. Either way, it seemed to work both ways.

Now then, did you notice a couple of references that were made in this chapter? Review this chapter with the answer to where the reference is from and what the quote is (if there is one), and you'll get a special mentioning in the next chapter! I'll give you all one hint:

They are both references from pieces that started off as book series and became movies.

Good luck to everyone, and thank you for reading chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be up within the next week.

_~Love, Ecstasy~_


	3. Stealing Friends and Sudden Confessions

**Bleach: A Demonic Encounter**

**Previous Chapter Summary** – The man that introduced himself as Orihime's demonic guardian turned out to be a demon named Kira Shizumi that helps fulfill people's desires. As he and Orihime were speaking, the other six sins came out and introduced themselves, which brought it's own kind of humor. Kira then informed Orihime that he would be attending her school until her wish was fulfilled. The two put a couple of plans into action, but didn't find much success. Ichigo approached Kira, warning him to not hurt Orihime. Chad and Uryu later discovered Kira, Orihime and the six sins in Orihime's house and were told the entire story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or any companies/businesses associated with it.

**Additional Note**: Congrats to Ichihimefan1 for being the first one to catch the first hidden reference in chapter 2. Kira's teacher told him to "turn to page thee-hundred and nintey four" which is from Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban. However, nobody caught the second reference, so i'll leave that blank for now. Pay attention to the story to catch the hidden reference, and you can be mentioned in the next chapter!

**Bleach: A Demonic Encounter** **- Chapter Three**

"W-what do you mean he's going to feel lonely?" Orihime asked Kira, worrying about what he had just said.

"Let me be more specific, we're going to use the sin of greed next." Kira stated.

"Yayyyy ..." Greed cheered from the back, still clutching the object in his arms.

"Yeah … yay … anyways, we're going to make Ichigo feel lonely by having Ms. Melon Tits over there steal all his friends. Eventually, Ichigo is going to feel lonely and will have to confront her about it."

"U-um … Kira … can you not-"

"Yeah I know i'm a genius, thank you for saying that." Kira grinned about the brilliance of his plan, while Orihime was shivering in the corner from embarrassment of Kira's nicknames. Uryu and Chad stood at the entrance of the room, still trying to soak in all of the information they had just learned, while the other sins were conversing amongst themselves.

"If you don't mind telling me, Shizumi-san, exactly why do you need our help with this?" Uryu asked, while adjusting the position of his glasses.

"Call me Kira, Geek Boy, and I need your help because you're going to LET Orihime steal you from Ichigo constantly. It'll make the plan a lot more believable and less … staged."

"But it **is **staged ..." Chad stated, making Kira jump slightly.

"Holy shit, you can **talk ? **This whole time I thought you were mute … even if it is staged, this can work. Even if it doesn't make Orihime and Ichigo a couple automatically, it'll definitely- hey … I just realized something." Kira stopped mid-sentence and began laughing slightly, holding his hand to his mouth.

"Pride, what the hell is so funny? You were getting to the good part." Wrath growled.

"You … you guys aren't going to believe what I just realized, Ichigo's name means **STRAWBERRY! **Holy bitch on a stick that's funny, you're lucky he isn't gay, he has a pretty fruity name! Ha!"

Kira was laughing loudly, rolling around on the floor. The rest of the sins joined in and began laughing hysterically as well, Orihime was pure red from embarrassment, and Uryu and Chad were trying to hold back a laugh. After a couple of minutes passed, and everyone had calmed down, Kira cleared his throat and began speaking again.

"Okay … now then, this plan is going to come into action starting tomorrow, and most likely will end tomorrow too. Chad, you're one of Ichigo's best friends, right?" Chad said nothing, and instead just nodded.

"Okay, you'll be the main priority then. Orihime, focus on keeping Chad away from Ichigo the most."

"B-but Kira … doesn't this seem kind of mean? I'm not sure I can do that to Ichigo ..." Orihime had a worried look on her face, she had a difficult time being mean to anyone, much less the boy she loved.

"Yes it is mean, that's why it's fun. Don't worry, i'm sure you can do it. It's not like i'm asking you to pound his face in … yet. I'll call on Wrath to do that if needed." Wrath snickered menacingly, making Chad, Uryu and Orihime shiver slightly.

"Alright … I guess I can try." Orihime tried to put on a convincing smile.

"Good! Now then, Senor Gigante and Geek Freak, go home and get some sleep, you two will be busy tomorrow." Uryu and Chad both sighed and sweat dropped at the nick-names he had just used to refer to them, but they figured it would be best to not argue about it, so they quietly left after saying goodbye to Orihime.

"Okay guys, you all gotta go too, frankly it's too crowded in this place with 8 of us here ..." Kira shooed all of the sins away, once again receiving various remarks in response. After everyone had left, and it was just Kira and Orihime left in the room, things got a lot quieter but also much more awkward.

"So … do I still have to sleep on the couch?" Kira asked, Orihime just sighed and smiled.

"Yes, there's no other place you can sleep."

"Aww, why can't I just-"

"No, you are not sleeping with me, Kira."

"I am a sad panda ..." Kira said sarcastically as he walked out the door, dragging his hands along the ground. Orihime sighed, she knew he wasn't actually upset, but knowing when he's joking or when he's serious is getting harder and harder. However, for the moment, the thing she needed to focus on the most was finding the courage to go through with the plan. She had never been mean to Ichigo before, so stealing his friends, even if it's just temporary, was going to be difficult.

After doing her usual night routine, and putting on her pair of pajamas, Orihime felt herself get really sleepy and exhausted. As she slid under her blankets and began closing her eyes, Ichigo's image flashed through her mind again.

"Ichigo ..." Orihime whispered just before she fell asleep, "please, don't hate me for this."

_**The Next Day, Homeroom**_

Kira was waiting outside of the classroom for Orihime, since he had gotten up earlier and left before her so he could make sure she followed through with the plan. After a couple of minutes, Kira saw Orihime walk down the hall towards the classroom, sporting her usual cheerful smile and peppy look.

"Ugh … you're too damn happy all the time, it nauseates me." Kira said, while making fake gagging noises.

"You're so mean to me, are you like this with all of your clients?" Orihime responded with a pout.

"Nah, only the hot ones, i'll admit i'm a shallow guy. Anyways, don't forget about the plan, steal away Ichigo's friends at any time possible, Four-Eyes and Pablo will be playing along so it shouldn't be too difficult, the only problem is ..." Kira looked into the classroom with a concerned look on his face.

"P-Problem …?" Orihime shared his worried look.

"The only problem is, that black-haired, flat chick over there." Kira said, pointing towards Rukia Kuchiki.

"Oh, that's Rukia, don't worry she won't interfere with the plan." Orihime tried assuring Kira that nothing was wrong, but he wasn't convinced.

"I don't know about that … remember i'm the sin of lust, I can tell when someone has feelings for another, and I can tell that that girl definitely has the hots for Ichigo too … this isn't good." Kira leaned back on the wall, which only made Orihime worry.

"Are you … sure she likes Ichigo?" Orihime looked heartbroken, her face was completely devoid of color and emotion.

"Yes, although I can't read Ichigo to tell who he likes, for some reason there's some sort of evil and monster-like aura preventing me from reading his thoughts … it reminds me of my mother-in-law … ugh." Kira shivered slightly, but Orihime remained speechless.

"Hey, don't get all upset, i'm sure you'll be fine, just remember the plan." Kira tried assuring Orihime everything would be fine, she gave off a slight smile which Kira could tell was fake, but he just ignored it and walked into class.

As Kira and Orihime walked into homeroom together, they got various stares. Kira got stares from Tatsuki and Chizuru which were a mix of spite and embarrassment, and Orihime saw Uryu and Chad shoot her a glance and a quick nod before returning to their conversation. Ichigo, however, had his gaze locked dead on Kira, staring him down as he gave Orihime a pat on the head before walking back to his seat in the back.

"I don't like him … at all." Ichigo mumbled to Rukia, who was sitting with Ichigo.

"Why not? He isn't hurting anyone or anything, it'd be best to forget about him and Orihime, after all he's-"

"Forget about Orihime? No way, I don't trust that bastard near her for one second." Ichigo growled, cutting off Rukia who looked down at the ground with sorrow in her eyes..

"Y-Yeah, maybe you should ask him what his relationship is with Orihime?" Rukia suggested, hoping Ichigo would shoot it down.

"I tried, but he only assured me that he's a friend … i'll be right back." Ichigo said as he quickly stood up and walked over to Kira, leaving Rukia alone and with even more sorrow in her eyes.

"_You idiot … why can't you worry about other people for a change …?" _Rukia thought to herself before taking her seat. Meanwhile, Orihime was talking to Uryu and Chad on one side of the room, but then turned her head and watched as Ichigo walked up slowly to Kira.

"Hello again Strawberry-kun, want some pie?" Kira said cheerfully, holding out a slice of piece he pulled out of his bookbag.

"Where the hell did you get … forget it, what's your relation with Orihime?" Ichigo asked sternly.

"Why, like I told you yesterday, I merely bumped into her at the-"

"Cut the bullshit you silver-haired bastard, I know that's a lie." Kira's smile faded into a grin, and he began eating small pieces of the pie.

"You know, this would be must better with whipped cream, do you have any?" Kira attempted to avoid talking to Ichigo, in fear he himself would mess up the plan.

"Don't change the subject! I'm asking you how do you know Orihime?" Ichigo growled, slamming his hand on Kira's desk.

"No whipped cream? Okay fine i'll tell you … i'm actually Orihime's … butler." Ichigo looked at him with a confused and annoyed look.

"You're kidding … you're her butler? You're the same age as her, there's no way."

"Oh believe me, I definitely am," Kira said with a slight laugh and shot a glance over at Orihime who had been watching them the entire time, "age has nothing to do with it." Ichigo just sighed and looked over at Orihime, who jumped from nervousness as he walked over to her.

"Is he seriously your butler, Orihime?" Ichigo asked, looking at Orihime with intense and serious eyes.

"Y-Yes, sorry I didn't tell you, Ichigo ..." Orihime looked down at the ground, red in the face.

"Tell me if he tries anything funny ..." Ichigo said as he quickly walked back to his seat.

Orihime sighed a breath of relief, and Kira began walking over to Uryu and Chad.

"You two remember what to do, right?" Kira whispered.

"Yes but … Kira, a butler? That was really your best excuse?" Uryu said with a look of concern on his face.

"Hey what's wrong with that? After all, i'm simply one _**hell **_of a specialist ... see what I did there?" Kira said with a grin, nudging Uryu with his right arm.

"Yeah ... I did." Uryu replied, as a stress mark appeared on his forehead.

"I said hell, because I'm a demon"

"Yeah, I figured that ..."

"It was funny, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, you're a comedy genius, now can you please go away?" Uryu asked, obviously getting frustrated.

"Oh fine have it your way, you're more of a kill-joy than Wrath." Kira moaned and dragged himself back to his seat just before the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. The day went by rather slowly, Kira was up to his usual antics of pestering Chizuru and Tatsuki while also hitting on them, and Orihime attempted to stay focused on the mission at hand.

"_Next period is lunch … this will be a good chance, I hope I don't screw this up." _Orihime thought to herself.

"_Eh don't sweat it, Double-D, you'll be fine."_ Kira said, penetrating her thoughts.

"_Kira, get out, you're not supposed to be in there."_

"_That's what __**she **__said! But okay, fine, i'll leave you alone."_

Orihime sighed and the bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch. As Ichigo walked over to Chad, Orihime quickly ran over to them and grabbed Chad's massively large hand.

"U-Um, Chad, come with me please ..." Orihime said nervously, Chad noticed she was putting the plan into action and went along with her, walking out of the classroom.

"What just … oh well," Ichigo shrugged and looked over at his quincy friend, ""hey Uryu, feel like eating-"

"Sorry, Kurosaki, Orihime asked me earlier to be with her today." Uryu said as he grabbed his lunch and walked out of the classroom, trying to catch up with Orihime and Chad.

"Alright … well I guess i'll ask-"

"Dammit, let go of me you pervert!" Tatsuki yelled, trying to escape Kira's hug he had pulled her into her.

"Aww what's wrong Suki-chan, don't you like hugs?" Kira said with a laugh.

"... Tatsuki" Ichigo finished his before sitting back down in his seat to eat by himself.

Tatsuki had managed to break Kira's hold on her, and got ten feet away from him before turning around and glaring at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you such a jerk to us!" Tatsuki yelled, standing with Chizuru who was standing away from Kira with a deep red blush on her face due to him also hugging her randomly.

"Hmm why indeed … well, i've always had a nasty tendency to pick on cute girls." Kira said, grinning a wicked smile which exposed his fang, Chizuru and Tatsuki both blushed and cursed at him before storming past him to go eat outdoors like usual. Kira laughed and pulled out his own lunch, which consisted of nothing but pie.

Meanwhile, Orihime was on the rooftop with Chad and Uryu while the three of them enjoyed their lunches, eating in total silence due to the aura of awkwardness that was smothering them. They had never eaten alone before without Ichigo, so they didn't know what to talk about.

"So ..." Uryu attempted to break the silence and start a conversation, "nice weather we've been having .."

"Really? The weather? That's the best you could come up with?" Orihime scoffed at Uryu, not realizing what she had just said, and quickly attempted to make up for it.

"I-I'm sorry Uryu, i'm so used to Kira talking like that around me so I guess it rubbed off on- … Uryu?" Orihime looked over at her quincy friend, who was sulking about 10 feet from them.

"You're right, the weather isn't a good topic of discussion ..." Uryu said with a sigh while black clouds of depression swarmed around him, making Orihime and Chad sweat-drop.

"Orihime … how is it going so far?" Chad asked in his usual monotone voice.

"I think it's going good … thanks for your help so far." Chad nodded and everyone continued eating, except for Uryu who continued his depression trip.

Sometime later, the bell rang and their classes resumed. Orihime worked hard through-out the entire week to prevent Ichigo from talking or even getting near Chad or Uryu, which at first confused him but then he became surprisingly worried. At the end of school on friday, Ichigo grabbed his stuff and hurriedly walked out of the school building and past the fence, giving Rukia little time to catch up to him.

"Ichigo, dammit wait up! I'm still here you know." Rukia yelled, causing Ichigo to stop, giving her a chance to catch up to him. However, when he turned around to face her, Rukia's heart dropped. Ichigo's eyes were filled with worry, mostly for Orihime, he knew something was up and that she was involved.

"Ichi … go … what's wrong?" Rukia looked at him with concern filled eyes.

"Haven't you noticed? Orihime, Uryu, even Chad … everyone is avoiding me lately." Ichigo sighed and looked up at the sky, which only made Rukia's heart ache even more.

"Maybe … they are planning a surprise for you?" Rukia said with a smile, attempting to cheer her human friend up.

"I don't think so … I just, don't want them to desert me." Ichigo leaned against a building and covered his face with his right hand.

"Even … if they do," Rukia gulped down the knot in her throat, and began building up all the courage she good find, "you'll never lose … me." Ichigo pulled his hand away from his face and smiled.

"Do you know how dumb you sound right now? Thanks though, Rukia, you're a great friend." Ichigo patted her head and began walking away, but Rukia stood still and looked down at the ground with clenched fists.

"No ..." Rukia whispered just loud enough for Ichigo to hear, and turn back around to look at her.

"Huh? No to what, Rukia?" Ichigo walked back over to her, and his eyes shot wide open when she suddenly leaped at him and hugged him tightly. She buried her face in his chest and stayed there for a minute. Ichigo stood there with a look of confusion on his face, which changed quickly to shock when Rukia looked up at him, tears flowing down her cheeks from her eyes.

"No … I don't want to be just friends." Rukia said in between sobs.

"W-What are you trying to say? Is this some kind of joke or-"

"I would never joke about my feelings! Why haven't you ever noticed them, Ichigo? All the time we spent together fighting, whether it was against hollows or each other, you've never noticed me. You're always worrying about Orihime … " Rukia pulled away from Ichigo and stood in front of him, looking down at the ground.

"Rukia ..." Ichigo could barely say anything, he was too shocked at Rukia's sudden mood change.

"That time, so long ago, when you fought your way through the soul society and risked your life to save me, it made me so happy … but after that, it's like you forgot about me and only thought about Orihime."

"That's ..." Ichigo looked down at the ground, still unable to respond in full sentences.

"I guess i'll say it bluntly," Rukia clenched her fists and threw away her nervousness, "I love you, Ichigo, I have always loved you." Ichigo's eyes shot open, and he looked down at Rukia who had hugged him once more and pressed her body against him. Ichigo just stood there, completely devoid of thought, as the soul reaper that had changed his entire world so long ago had just spilled her heart out to him and was now pressed against him, with her head resting on his chest.

"Oh for the love of anal dwelling butt monkeys … this is not good." Kira face-palmed as Orihime looked with despair and shock as the love of her life was being confessed to and hugged by one of her closest friends. Tears began flowing down Orihime's cheeks, as she continued watching.

"It's all over … there's no use anymore." Orihime cried loudly, Kira tried to shush her and calm her down in fear that their cover would be blown.

"Be quiet, it isn't over Ori-"

"Yes it is! Kira can't you see what's happening? Rukia beat me to it, now Ichigo will live happily with Rukia. Maybe it's for the best, she's much prettier than me and she can take care of herself ..." Orihime wiped away her tears and began walking away, only to be pulled back by Kira.

"Orihime, for the love of sliced bread, stop beating yourself up, look." He pointed at Ichigo and Rukia, who Orihime noticed were now further away from each other, and Ichigo looked like he was frightened. Orihime watched intently as Ichigo looked like he was trying to put some distance between him and Rukia.

"I'm sorry, Rukia … but I can't return those feelings, there's another-"

"It's Orihime, isn't it!" Rukia screamed at Ichigo, while more tears flowed from her eyes. "I knew it, it's always her, it has always been about her!" Rukia stomped away, her fists clenched in a tight ball, and began quickly making her way over to Kira and Orihime's hiding spot.

"Oh boy … we should probably run-" Kira began saying as he and Orihime got up to make a break for it.

"Don't you two move!" Kira and Orihime cringed as Rukia's harsh voice shot through their eardrums. Both of them slowly turned their heads, and Kira silently screeched when he saw waves of red hate coming from her.

"Orihime … mark my words, Ichigo **will **be mine, I won't let you have him!" Rukia yelled before running off quickly towards Ichigo's house, leaving Orihime, Kira and Ichigo all standing with looks of shock on their face.

"Kira … I can't help but think you had some involvement in this- what the hell are you doing!" Ichigo asked, looking down at his startled classmate who was now stuffing his face with more pie. "Where the hell do you get all of this pie!" Ichigo yelled with a stressed look on his face.

"What? I like pie … pie is good, pie makes me happy and calms he down when a witch suddenly glares in my direction with the motive to kill ..." Kira said, obviously talking about Rukia.

"Whatever … anyways, i'll see you later, Orihime." Ichigo waved goodbye to her, and began walking to his house. Orihime waved back, then stopped and took a deep breath before smacking Kira in the back of his head, making him drop his sustenance.

"You could have made Ichigo fall in love with Rukia! That wasn't how the plan was supposed to- um, Kira?" Orihime looked down at her love adviser, who was now shaking slightly.

"My nom … you spilled my nom." Kira looked up at Orihime with tear-filled eyes."

"Your … what?" Orihime stared at Kira as he quickly buried the spilled food in the ground and made a tiny grave. He then stood up, cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure.

"In any case … the plan worked out mostly like I planned, however, my suspicions were correct. I'm going to keep an eye on Rukia while we continue trying to bring you two together. For now, however, let's go home, i'm hungry ..." Kira said, looking down at the food grave he dug a moment ago. Orihime nodded and they began walking back to her home.

"Hey … Orihime, I saw these two people holding hands earlier and it looked fun, can we try that?" Kira asked excitedly.

"U-Um, no I don't think we should … you can try asking Chizuru tomorrow?"

"Hmm, okay i'll try it, thanks." Orihime nodded as they continued they walk, she looked up at the sky and swore she saw Rukia in her soul reaper outfit quickly jump over her.

"_Rukia … i'm sorry, but I won't let you have Ichigo, no matter what."_

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Whew, that was a difficult chapter to write, let me all know what you think about don't be afraid to leave feedback! By the way, the thing that Kira called his pie (nom) is a word that can mean food or something that is tasty. Also, there were two hidden references in this chapter, one from an anime/manga and another from a movie. Find the references and you can be mentioned in the next chapter! As always, see you all later, and thank you for reading.

_~Love, Ecstasy~_


	4. The Mock Date

**~Bleach: A Demonic Encounter – Chapter 4~**

**Previous Chapter Summary: **Kira just got done introducing Uryu and Chad to the sins and explaining the plan, and then went on to explain the next phase of the plan to use the sin of greed. The next day before school, Kira is worried about the plan when he notices Rukia has feelings for Ichigo as well. Orihime puts the plan into action for the entire week, keeping Chad and Uryu away from Ichigo as much as possible, and on the final day Kira's worries become reality when Rukia confesses to Ichigo, only to be rejected. Rukia storms off, but not before swearing to Orihime that she will claim Ichigo no matter what.

**Additional Notes: **Grats to BAMmwuhahaha (interesting pen name, mate) for being the only one to attempt to guess a reference in the last chapter, which he did. Kira said he was "one **hell** of a specialist" which stems from Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian constantly refers to himself as "one **hell **of a butler". Catch the reference in this chapter and you'll be mentioned in the next.

**~Bleach: A Demonic Encounter~**

As the morning sun peaked over the skies of Karakura Town early Sunday morning, a certain orange haired girl was nearly dead on her feet from exhaustion due to an alarming wake up call from her demon roommate and specialist, Kira Shizumi, who woke her up in the very early morning to put another plan into action.

"Rise and shine Double-D! It's time to put another plan into action." Kira cheered at Orihime who was sleeping while standing up through sheer willpower.

"Nnn..." Orihime moaned in her sleep, only to suddenly feel a shiver up her back and screech from the sudden feeling. Kira had used some of his demon magic to imitate the temperature and feel of ice on Orihime's bare back, which gave just the reaction Kira was hoping for.

"Ahhhh! Kira, why would you do that?" Orihime cried as she rubbed her back, expecting the sensation of ice to go away.

"Well now that you're awake, it's time to explain the next plan, Wrath! Get your ass out here!" Kira yelled at the book which, after a couple minutes, began shaking and giving off a bright light. Wrath soon appeared, heavy bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and a snarl as mean as ever plastered on his face.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up, hormone boy."

"As a matter of fact, yes I do! You're helping Orihime today, i'm taking a day off."

"A-Ah … Kira, do you think that's a good idea …?" Orihime asked in a worried tone, Kira had always annoyed her but Wrath flat out scared her, and she didn't want him to lose control and pummel someone's face in.

"Why do I need to help the girl out? Isn't that your job, Lust?" Wrath asked while yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Kira! My name is Kira, dammit. Yes technically it is, but remember I helped you a long time ago with one of your clients, now you have to repay the favor." Kira said with a grin, exposing his sharp fang.

Wrath just growled and shot a menacing glance at Orihime, who froze up and waved slightly. Eventually, after much guilt tripping and pleading, Wrath accepted the task. However, one thing was still on Orihime's mind.

"Say .. Kira, why do you want the day off so badly?" Orihime asked while Kira was using some of his demon magic to pick out a nice set of clothes.

"Well, I have a date with Chizuru! I originally had asked Tatsuki and she … well, she didn't take it too well. So I asked Chizuru, who said no at first, but after some sweet talking and pestering, I got her to say yes, under a few conditions of hers though.

"Conditions …?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, she said I can't hug her, or touch her at all, or be within 3 feet of her at any given point. Oh, and I can't call her anything but Chizuru-sama."

Orihime smiled and sweat-dropped, thinking about how that sounded nothing like a date, but she didn't feel like bringing Kira's mood down so she just kept quiet about it. The only thing she needed to worry about was how the day was going to turn out with Wrath being in charge of her plan to capture Ichigo's heart, she didn't want to scare him away.

"Okay guys, i'm leaving! I'm going to go get the tickets and buy a gift for Chizuru, so cya later!" Kira yelled as he walked out the door into the morning sun, leaving Orihime **alone **with Wrath, who was smiling a wicked grin at her.

"U-um … so about the plan … I thought maybe we could do something less mean or hurtful like Kira did with greed?" Orihime suggested, attempting to avoid any violent ideas Wrath had concocted.

"What kind of guy do you take me for? We'll be using my sin today, the sin of wrath, i'm looking forward to today's events." Orihime was afraid he would say that, now she has to worry what today's' events would be.

"So … does that mean you have a plan already?"

"Sure does! You're gonna love it." Wrath laughed wickedly, sending a chill up Orihime's spine, she knew this day was going to be filled with things she didn't really want to do.

"First off ..." Wrath cleared his throat and grinned, "you're going on a date today with Ichigo."

"W-w-what!" Orihime to say the least was shocked and extremely nervous, she wasn't sure she would be able to go through with this, but she knew Wrath wouldn't give her a choice.

"B-by date … what do you mean?" Orihime asked with a nervous tone of voice.

"Ugh you humans … fine, you don't need to call it a date, you just need to hang out with Ichigo for the day, alright? By the way, the others will be helping you to make sure you and your toy aren't interrupted." Orihime nodded and felt a little more relieved, she wasn't sure she was ready for a date with Ichigo, or a date with anyone at that. She sighed and looked out the window at the dawn of the morning, an orange glow covered the town. It certainly was a good day to go outside, but that wasn't going to prepare her for what was coming.

"Where are we-" Orihime began asking where she would be with Ichigo, before Wrath cut her off.

"You're going to the amusement part, I already got you tickets, courtesy of Lu-, I mean Kira … ugh that name makes me sick." Wrath was making gagging noises, which Orihime ignored, and began looking through her clothes drawer for a nice outfit that would impress Ichigo.

"Um, i'm sorry to ask, but could you leave so I can change …?" Orihime asked with a slight blush spread across her cheeks. Wrath said nothing, and instead quickly disappeared into the book, she figured he had no interest in human women, or any humans for that matter. She decided on an orange tank top with a white undershirt and jeans, close to what she usually wears, but the tank top would definitely get a reaction out of Ichigo.

"_This should get his attention ..." _Orihime blushed, realizing what she had just thought. She quickly showered, and went through her usual morning routine before slipping the outfit on.

"I wonder how Kira's date is going to go … oh well, I need to focus!" Orihime said before gently slapping her cheeks with her palms, attempting to wake herself up. She had a long day ahead of her, and to make sure nothing went wrong, the other sins are going to be helping, that was pretty thoughtful of them considering they had only talked with her once.

"It's only ten in the morning … hey Wrath, what time are Ichigo and I going to the park?" Orihime said, looking at the book.

"**Whatever time you want, you need to ask him!" **Wrath yelled, before throwing the tickets out of the book, not bothering to come out and see her off.

Orihime just shivered and grabbed the tickets, this didn't seem like Wrath was bothering to help her with the plan, but she didn't really feel like arguing with him. She decided she would go to Ichigo's house at twelve, and they would go to the amusement part at one. She just hoped he wasn't busy today, and if he was, the entire plan would be ruined.

"Okay, i'm off ..." Orihime called out, receiving nothing in response. She shrugged and walked into the morning sun, heading towards Ichigo's house, she couldn't help but feel like someone, or something, was following her. Given the circumstances, she couldn't get distracted, so she tried to hurry. Arriving at Ichigo's at quarter before twelve, she rang the doorbell and Yuzu greeted her.

"Hi Yuzu-chan, is Ichigo home?"

"Yes he is, but he's sleeping, do you want me to go wake him up?"

"No, if it's alright with you, i'll do it."

Yuzu nodded and welcomed Orihime in, the house was quiet and calm, Yuzu appeared to be the only one awake.

"The house has been really quiet ever since Rukia-san left ..." Yuzu sad with a sad tone to her voice.

"Huh? Rukia left?" Orihime was surprised, but at the same time, she wasn't. Due to the mishap that happened the other day after school, she figured Rukia wouldn't want to live in the same house as Ichigo for a while, due to him rejecting her.

"Yeah … yesterday after she came home from school she grabbed her things and barged out the door, i'm not sure where she went … I hope she's okay." Yuzu looked down at the floor with sadness in her eyes.

There wasn't much Orihime could do, and she figured it'd be best if she didn't tell Yuzu what happened. Instead, she took her shoes off and walked through the house and directly to the staircase to Ichigo's room.

Orihime quietly walked up the stairs, and down the hallway to Ichigo's rooms door. As she quietly approached the door, she contemplated knocking on it or just opening the it, considering the possibilities and consequences, she decided to just knock.

"U-um … Ichigo-kun?" Orihime called out quietly before she knocked on the door.

"Orihime? Is that you? What's up?" Ichigo replied, sounding completely awake, much to Orihime's surprise.

"I … came to ask you something ..."

"Well do you want to come in? I'm not gonna make you stand out there all day."

When Orihime heard that invitation into Ichigo's room coming from Ichigo himself, she suddenly lost all nerve to ask him to go to the amusement park with her, or to talk to him at all.

"_Oh come on you wimp, enter the damn room!" _A harsh voice rang throughout her mind, and in moments Orihime recognized it as Wrath's. She knew someone was following her earlier, but she didn't realize it was him! She looked around the hallway, but couldn't find a single trace of Wrath anywhere, so she decided to ignore it and do as he said. 

Orihime slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door …

"Yo, Orihime, so what do you need?" Ichigo asked, before Orihime fully opened the door.

"Ah, I was just coming to s-s-say h-h-h-hot ..." Orihime stumbled on her words when she fully opened the door, revealing Ichigo top-less, in the middle of changing his shirt.

"What? Are you alright Orihime?" Ichigo asked as he began walking to Orihime.

"Y-y-yeah i'm f-fine, don't come any closer!" Orihime replied with a deep red blush across her face.

"Don't come any … Orihime what are you talking about? What's wrong wi- AHHH! DAMMIT!" Just as Ichigo got to the door and reached out to her, Orihime, out of nervousness and embarrassment, pulled the door shut and accidentally closed it on Ichigo's hand.

"I-Ichigo! I'm so sorry!" Orihime cried as Ichigo was rolling around on the floor holding his hand.

"Dammit that hurts! Orihime what's wrong with you?"

"Here, let me heal it!" Orihime walked towards Ichigo to heal him using her power, but Ichigo started crawling away from her.

"Hell no, get away from me! You're gonna break my hand off!"

"Dammit, HOLD STILL!" Orihime blurted out, causing both Ichigo and herself to stop in surprise at what she had just said. It was almost as if she was forced to say those words, she didn't have time to even think before she said them.

"Uh … okay ..." Ichigo stuttered as he held out his injured hand.

"_Why did I say that! Ohhh … Ichigo must hate me now." _Orihime thought as she began healing his hand, she just knew that somewhere, Wrath was either grinning or laughing to himself.

"_Wait a second … Wrath! He said we were going to use his sin today … maybe-"_

"_Ha! You catch on quickly, princess." _Orihime heard Wrath say in her mind. She was annoyed enough when Kira penetrated her mind, but now Wrath can too?

"_Wrath, did you make me say that...?"_

"_Yep, I sure did, and look how effective it was. You're holding your precious dog's hand, how cute … nauseating though." _Orihime heard fake puking noises in her mind, coming from Wrath.

"He isn't a dog!" Orihime yelled, not realizing she had said that out loud. Ichigo just sat there, shocked and speechless, making the situation more awkward. Out of embarrassment, Orihime began tearing up and slammed her hands on the ground along with her head, attempting to apologize. She forgot, however, that she was healing Ichigo's injured hand, and accidentally crunched his hand in between her head and the floor, causing Ichigo to turn pale white and unresponsive.

"I-Ichigo! I'm so sorry! Please wake up!" Orihime yelled as she began shaking Ichigo's pale and unmoving body back and forth. When that didn't work, she laid him on the ground and tried giving him CPR by pushing on his chest.

"I-chi-gooooooo!" Orihme yelled with tears in her eyes, awakening Isshin and alarming Yuzu who both ran into his room to check out the noise.

"Ichigo! Are you alright? We heard the yelling and … ah ..." Isshin and Yuzu froze at the entrance upon seeing the sight, which they made out to be different than what was actually going out. When they walked in, the first thing they noticed was Ichigo lying on the floor with Orihime placing both of her hands on his naked chest.

"Hello Orihime … it's nice to see you ..." Yuzu and Isshin both said in unison, their eyes half open, and their faces in a frozen, serious look.

"W-W-Wait a second! You got this all wrong, Ichigo passed out so I-"

"He passed out … Yuzu, he passed out ... she knows what she's doing, we should leave." Isshin said, before he and Yuzu slowly backed out of the room and closed the door quietly, leaving Orihime sitting there, practically frozen from embarrassment.

"This is going to be hard to explain to them later ..." Orihime whined, before finishing up healing Ichigo's hand.

A couple minutes later, Orihime tried lifting Ichigo onto his bed, which she quickly found out was impossible. She had no choice but to leave him on the floor and wait for him to wake up, which she hoped was soon, or at least after she thought of an excuse as to why he woke up on the floor.

"Ichigo's room has always been so cozy … so warm ..." Orihime whispered, looking around the room. She had been in his room before, but she didn't have any time to look around and explore. She knew she should stay out of his stuff, but she wasn't going to let the opportunity of laying on his bed go past her. Orihime walked over and jumped on Ichigo's bed, and began rolling around on it like a puppy, basking in every minor thing about it.

"Mmm … It smells just like him ..." Orihime laid her head on the pillow and inhaled deeply, enjoying every scent it had to offer. Suddenly, she found herself getting very sleepy, and her eyelids got heavy.

"Nn … I can't fall asleep here … I have to ask ..." Orihime lost the fight, and easily fell asleep on Ichigo's bed.

**~Two Hours Later~**

Orihime turned over on her side and slowly opened her eyes. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she had to think a second about where she was and what she was doing there.

"Oh that's right … I was going to ask Ichigo about the- Ichigo!" Orihime frantically looked around the floor where she had left him laying unconscious. However, she couldn't see a single sign of Ichigo anywhere, so she decided to lay back down for a moment.

"Ahh … Ichigo's bed is so cozy, I don't wanna get up, but I still need to ask him about the amusement park ..." Orihime sighed and laid her head back on the pillow.

"The amusement part? What do you mean, Orihime?"

"I was going to ask Ichigo to go to the amusement park with me, but it didn't go as planned ..."

"Just ask him now?"

"Good idea! I'll do that as soon as I can find him, thanks Ichigo!"

"No problem, Orihime."

"Now, as soon as I can find you, i'll ask y-y-y- ICHIGO! What are you doing in bed with me!"

Orihime yelped when she realized Ichigo was laying next to her in the bed with a large grin on his face. She accidentally fell off the bed out of shock, and laid on the ground in a daze, trying to recollect her thoughts of the current situation.

"Orihime? Don't tell me you're going to pass out this time." Ichigo said with a slight chuckle.

"T-That's not funny! You scared me, why didn't you wake me up? Why were you in bed with me?" Orihime wanted to die from the embarrassment, it was bad enough she was laying next to Ichigo in a bed a few moments ago, but he also remembered that she knocked him out cold.

"I woke up a few moments before you, I decided it would be fun to see your reaction when you woke up like this."

"I-Ichigo! That's not nice, what would you do if someone walked in?"

"They know not to open my door without permission, so don't worry."

Orihime decided to not tell him about the misunderstanding from earlier, she didn't want to be here when his dad began bombarding him with questions about it. For now, she needed to get asking him to the amusement park out of the way.

"Hey, Ichigo … I got these two tickets to the amusement park and-"

"You already told me a second ago when you were still laying in the bed, of course i'll go with you."

"Ah .. that's right ..." Orihime blushed, forgetting she had told Ichigo everything, not knowing he was the she was talking to at that time. "W-Wait, you said you'll go with me!"

"Of course, it's a date! Heh … in any case, what time are we going- Ahh, Orihime!" Ichigo yelled out as Orihime began wobbling back and forth, and then began to fall backwards.

"_He said it's a date … ahhh i'm soooo happyyyyy ..." _Orihime sounded like she was high, and as she began falling back, Ichigo reached out to grab her, but only succeeded in pushing her down faster and falling onto the ground with her. As Ichigo composed himself, he realized he was kneeling over Orihime, who was laying on the ground, with his hands on each side of her and his face inches away from her breasts.

"I-Ichi-nii … Dad and I were wondering if you wanted to talk about- ahhhh …." Once again, Yuzu and Isshin walked in the room at the wrong time, and misunderstood the situation. This time, the thing they noticed was Ichigo kneeling over Orihime, while Orihime herself was laying with a large blush on her face, not moving.

"He's gotten better, Yuzu … he stopped fainting …" Isshin and Yuzu slowly drifted out of the room, and down the stairs while a slight breeze of awkwardness followed them, leaving Ichigo speechless.

"Dammit … Orihime, wake up!" Ichigo held Orihime's nose, causing her to gasp before air, before she shot up and gasped for a breath.

"I-Ichigo, what happened!"

"Nothing, let's just go to the amusement park now ..." Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand, walked her down the stairs and to the front door. "We're leaving, i'll be back later." Ichigo yelled to his family, Karin was sitting on the couch watching television, while Yuzu and Isshin were standing across from them with a very strange but serious look on their face.

"Goodbye~" They both sang in unison, making Ichigo sweat drop and run out the door.

"Ah! Ichigo, wait up!" Orihime yelled as she ran after him, as they both headed for the amusement park.

"_By the way, princess, you're on your own from the rest of the day, I won't be helping you, but the other sins will be." _Wrath growled in Orihime's mind, she nodded and kept walking with Ichigo towards what would hopefully be a nice day.

"_I hope this goes well … Ichigo, I hope you realize my feelings soon."_

**~Later – at the amusement park~**

"Welcome to Namakemono Land! May I see your tickets please?" The man at the booth of the entrance to the amusement park greeted Ichigo and Orihime with a grin, and Orihime handed him the tickets, and was shocked at his expression.

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you two, it's not often the entire park gets rented out to a couple people."

"W-wait … what do you mean by rented out?" Ichigo asked with a shocked look.

"Oh that's right, a very … scary looking man came by yesterday, with long silver hair, and paid a fortune to rent this entire park out for him and his date, and you two."

"Long silver hair … don't tell me ..." Orihime and Ichigo both had visible clouds of depression surrounding them, which only darkened as a voice called out to them.

"Heyyy there Strawberry and Bouncy! What's up y'all!" Kira yelled out, grinning and walking a few paces in front of Chizuru who looked like she wanted to leave the earth using any possible chance she had.

"Kira … you rented this place out?" Orihime asked, while the clouds of depression continued swarming her.

"Yep! Sure did, I wanted to make sure you two enjoyed yourself without the added stress of … people."

"Oh, so now I stress you out?" Chizuru said angrily, causing Kira to cringe and shake his head constantly.

"C-Chizuru-chan … that outfit..." Orihime noticed Chizuru was dressed much more extravagantly than usual, she actually looked girly for once. She was wearing jean shorts with a purple shirt and a necklace that looked out of this world.

"Y-Yeah so what? I figured it would be fun to make Kira drool over what he can't have, and if you're wondering, he got me this necklace..." Chizuru looked away when a slight blush began to creep across her face.

"Kira you bastard … what are you trying to do to her? And what is that necklace made out of?" Ichigo said, eying the stone.

"Ah, it's a gem of my family's own design, it's called "Shizium" it's a mock off from our family name. It's a gem with a cloudy design inside, that changes from purple to blue, it's also as durable as diamond."

"That looks … expensive ..." Orihime said while staring at it.

"That's what I keep asking but this bastard won't tell me the price, but if he thinks he can win me over with some jewelry than he's mistaken, let's go already." Chizuru growled, storming off into the amusement park.

"_Kira … that story about that stone isn't true, is it?" _Orihime said, speaking into her mind, hoping Kira was listening.

"_Of course not, I created the stone an hour before I met up with Chizuru." _Orihime heard Kira chuckle slightly in her mind, and noticed he was smiling.

"Let's go Orihime … I don't like this guy." Ichigo said out loud, making sure Kira heard him. He was grateful he rented out the amusement park for Orihime and him, but he still wasn't too sure about trusting him.

"Good choice, you shouldn't trust me, Strawberry-kun." Kira chuckled and ran off after Chizuru, leaving Ichigo with a pissed off scowl on his face, and Orihime holding him back from running after him.

"That guy … damn I hate him!" Ichigo growled.

"He's n-not that bad, Ichigo ..."

"If you say so Orihime, let's at least enjoy ourselves before he somehow ruins it ..." Ichigo sighed and walked into the park, leaving Orihime behind, with a slight look of sadness.

"_He doesn't look like he's having fun … but we only got here, I hope his mood improves."_ Orihime ran after him, hoping to make the most out of the day.

Thankfully for Orihime, Ichigo's mood not only improved, but improved ten-fold. He was enjoying himself almost as much as she was, they went on every attraction at the amusement park, the haunted house, spinning tea cups and the ferris wheel. Although, Orihime didn't enjoy the ferris wheel all that much.

"Umm … Orihime, you never told me you were afraid of heights." Ichigo said as Orihime was clinging onto him, shaking like a leaf.

"Y-Yeah, I never used to be, but after the whole watermelon-octopus incident, i've been kind of afraid of high up places … and watermelon."

"Alright … well if it makes you feel any better, i'm not going to make you let go." Ichigo said with a slight chuckle, making Orihime realize that she had both of her arms wrapped around him with her head buried in his chest. She screeched and jumped back, making the ferris wheel cart rock back and forth, which only made her freak out more.

After a couple of minutes, the ride stopped, allowing Ichigo and Orihime to get off, both of them felt sick to their stomachs and Orihime looked like she was ready to pass out. The two looked at each other and began laughing, realizing how much fun they were having, however that was interrupted when Orihime spotted a definite threat.

"I-Ichigo …" Orihime stuttered, pointing about 20 meters away from their current position.

"What's wrong, Orihime?" Ichigo said, looking behind him, unable to see anything.

"T-there's a … huh?" Orihime was stunned at the sight she just saw, she noticed a hollow, approximately 40 feet in height and who's reiatsu rivaled that of a soul reaper captain's, but what happened after wards shocked her even more. Envy and Pride, of all people, appeared out of no where and easily dispatched the hollow without hardly breaking a sweat.

"_T-thank you ..." _Orihime said in her mind, attempting to reach out to either of the two.

"_Hmph! Who said I was doing it for you, melon-boobs! Pride made me help out, it's not like I wanted to." _Envy scoffed in her mind, making Orihime giggle slightly, but a thought came to mine.

"_Wait! Won't Ichigo see you two!"_

"_Don't worry sweety, we have our shadow cloaks on, the only people who can see us are the people we allow to see us."_

"_Ohhh … thanks!" _Orihime smiled and waved at them, making Ichigo do a double take, trying to find what she was looking and waving at.

"Uhh .. Orihime, who or what are you smiling at …? Just a second ago you looked like you had seen a ghost."

"O-Oh! It's nothing, don't worry! Ahaha ..." Orihime said with a strange grin on her face, which only made Ichigo worry more about her.

While the two were conversing amongst themselves, Orihime's stomach growled, which caused her to blush and Ichigo to laugh slightly.

"I take it you're hungry? Come on, let's go eat." Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand and gently pulled her to the food stand. Orihime was having the greatest time of her life, she couldn't stop smiling and thinking about how lucky she was that she dug that book up during her school's field trip. Eventually, the two arrived at the food stand and were greeted by a cheerful girl who looked about 20.

"Here we are, order whatever you want, it's on me." Ichigo said, looking at Orihime with a smile.

"Actually, young man, your meals have already been paid for." The young vendor lady said.

"Let me guess, lady … a guy with silver hair gave you money for our meals?" Ichigo said with a sigh.

"Yes! Do you know his name? He came up to me with a red haired girl and gave me forty-thousand yen! He said thirty-thousand of it was for your meals, and the other ten-thousand was to buy myself something nice later. He was soooo nice …."

Orihime and Ichigo smiled and laughed slightly, while the lady was lost in her own world. After a while, they ordered their food and found a small bench to sit at and eat. Ichigo had ordered some takoyaki while Orihime ordered a strange item that Ichigo could not identify."

"Orihime what's ..." Ichigo began asking, looking at the strange food.

"Hmm?" Orihime tried speaking in between shoveling mouthfuls of the food down her throat, almost choking on occasion.

"N-Never mind ..." Ichigo looked back down at his food and decided to keep quiet and just enjoy his treat. It was, after all, on Kira, and he wasn't about to pass up free food.

They ate quietly, enjoying the food and the company of each other, and the nice weather that day had decided to give them. Orihime thought that this day was going to go horribly wrong, but she's glad she was wrong. On the contrary, this was the best day of her life, even better than meeting Ichigo in the first place. Never in her wildest dreams would she had thought she would end up going on a date with him, even if he didn't treat it as one.

"Yo, how're you guys doin'!" Kira called out, instantly turning Ichigo and Orihime's romantic mood off. However, their fear and slight annoyance was instantly turned into shock when they noticed a very large blood stain on Kira's shirt, as well as a rip through it. The strangest part wasn't the shirt though, Chizuru was actually clinging to his arm and walking _with _him, but she still looked rather annoyed.

"K-Kira! Are you alright? What the hell happened?" Ichigo yelled in shock, he didn't like this guy very much but that didn't mean he wanted him dead.

"Huh? Oh, this? Heh … funny story about that ..." Kira said with a chuckle and a grin.

**~One hour ago~**

"Kira, i'm going to the bathroom, and don't follow me!" Chizuru yelled, before quickly walking off.

"Yeah yeah, your royal highness ..." Kira yelled back, and then smiled and looked up at the sky. "_You know Kira, out of all the girls you flirt with, you may have found the one you're actually compatible with."_

"But then again … she doesn't like me the same, I always do go after the difficult ones, heh ..."

"Honestly … that boy thinks he can win me over just by spending some money on me, what kind of girl does he think I am? Besides, my heart belongs to Orihime and only Orihime!" Chizuru yelled while washing her hands and checking her necklace to make sure it hadn't gotten damaged.

"_But still … this necklace really is pretty … i'm surprised he got something like this for me, I guess he does have a heart after all." _Chizuru smiled slightly and walked out of the restroom building and back to the park, however, she accidentally took a wrong turn and ended up in a restricted area behind one of the buildings.

"Oh, dammit … this park is way too damn big, where the hell am I?" Chizuru looked around, trying to spot a land mark to find her way back to the ride Kira was in front of. However, her worry of finding her way back quickly turned to a fear for her life when she heard two voices laughing and making their way to her, and quickly.

"You would be in our territory, little girl, there's a reason this area is restricted." A man in a black hoodie and a red hat said, standing next to a man also in a black hoodie, and they were blocking the only exit.

"This area was shut off due to electrical shortages a while ago, and since it hasn't been repaired, we've made it our hang-out spot. Looks like we're going to have some fun today, ain't that right, Akihiko?" The man in the red hat said to his partner, who said nothing but instead laughed wickedly.

"W-What are you talking about? You two filthy fucks better not lay your hands on me!" Chizuru yelled, getting into a fighting pose.

"Hey, check it out Akihiko, the little bitch has some fight in her. Come on princess, won't you have a little fun with us? We may even let you go unharmed." The man in the red hat said maniacally, before walking over to Chizuru and placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it harshly.

"I told you … don't lay your grimy hands on me!" Chizuru yelled before kneeing the guy in the crotch, and delivering a powerful kick to his stomach that sent him flying back to his partner.

"Oi! Zetsu, are you alright man?" Akihiko called to his friend, who slowly got up and put his hat back on while showing a menacing snarl, clearly pissed off.

"You damn bitch … I take back what I said, we won't be having fun at all, and you aren't gonna be leaving here!" Chizuru froze up when Zetsu pulled a large knife out from under his hoodie, the blade had to have been at least 8 inches in length.

"D-Don't make me hurt you ..." Chizuru attempted to threaten them, but she began to shake and her legs suddenly lost strength, causing her to fall to her knees, staring in pure fear and horror as the man pointed the knife at her.

"Say your prayers, you damned cunt!" Zetsu yelled as he ran towards Chizuru, swinging the knife.

"K-Kiraaaaaa!" Chizuru yelled before burying her face in her hands, waiting for the knife's impact to take away the last breath from her mortal body. She waited, but when the knife never came in contact with her body, she slowly looked up to see someone standing in front of her.

"K...Kira ..." Chizuru whispered, staring at Kira who was now standing in front of her, arms outstretched, blocking the man with the knife from reaching her.

"Kira! For once i'm happy to see you, hurry up and … oh … oh my god!" When Chizuru looked more closely, she noticed the blade of Zetsu's knife was embedded into the spot where Kira's lungs would be. She saw blood slowly forming a pool on the ground, and more blood was coming out of Kira's mouth.

"Kira! Zetsu you jackass, get away from-"

"Chizuru ..." Kira said quietly and calming.

"Y-Yes …?"

"I need you … to **make me a promise**." Kira's voice had changed to a deep growl, and he slowly turned his head to face Chizuru. She was shocked to see his light blue eyes had changed to a cold black, and his pupils looked like a panther's, his small fang had at least tripped in length, and his tongue was split in two like a snake's, and sticking out of his mouth.

"W-What the ...?"

"**Please** … **don't tell anyone what you saw here at this moment**."

"What do you mean …?" Chizuru received no response, but instead fell to her knees when she witnessed the sight that happening before her.

"_**Gular Asj: Zilthuras!**_(Demon Art: Shockwave).**"** Kira yelled before a sudden force sent Zetsu flying back, slamming right into his partner.

"W-What the hell was that!" Akihiko yelled in fear and shock, "let's get out of here!"

"**You two aren't going anywhere**! _**Gular Asj: Mishunadare Toralar**_(Demon Art: Shadow Restriction) **!" **Suddenly, the two Zetsu and Akihiko's own shadows lifted off the ground and wrapped around their legs and torsos , restricting them from moving at all, they couldn't even fall over since their feet were pinned to the ground as well.

"C-Come on man, cut it out! This ain't cool" Zetsu cried out, tears slowing down from his eyes, "I promise we'll leave you and your girlfriend alone."

"**I'm afraid I can't let you leave, and I hope you two have said your prayers by now**, _**Gular Asj:TichAr Kamil**_(Demon Art: Hell's Spear)**!" **Four spear shaped shadows shot out of Kira's palms, impaling both Aihiko and Zetsu through the heart and brain, killing them instantly.

"K-Kira … what **are **you …?" Chizuru barely managed to choke out the words, Kira said nothing, but only faced her, his face and eyes still twisted into that of a monster's.

"**I will tell you … after this is over with, for this next part, I suggest you look away and cover your ears**." Chizuru nodded her shivering head and turned around, plugging both of her ears.

"**Now then … I haven't eaten yet today, so I think i'll take care of that right now! **_**Gular Asj: KARAMAN**_(Demon Art: Consume)**!" **The two lifeless bodies of the men were slowly being pulled into a cyclone-like vortex coming from Kira's mouth. When the motionless husks reached him, he quickly devoured both of them, flesh, bones and all, even all of the blood that was on the ground had vanished into his mouth.

Chizuru was sitting on the ground, shaking intensely and practically speechless. She jumped from fright when Kira suddenly tapped her on her shoulder. She looked back at him to see his smiling face, eyes and everything completely back to normal, she had never been this close to him before to notice how pretty his true eyes are.

"It's all over, can you stand on your own?" Kira asked, holding out a hand.

"Y-Yeah … thanks." Chizuru said, grabbing his hand, still in complete shock. "Where did those guys go?" She couldn't see a single trace of either of them ever being there.

"Don't worry about it, they won't hurt you or anyone else ever again."

"Kira … who or what are you?"

"I'm so sorry for not telling you earlier … i'll start from the beginning, starting with who I am."

**~Current Time~**

"So … these two men showed up and attacked Chizuru, you defended her and got stabbed, and they just ran off …?" Ichigo said in confusion, hardly believing the story for one second.

"Yep, that's what happened, ain't that right Chizuru?" Kira said, smiling slightly.

"Y-yeah … and don't be mistaken, i'm only holding onto his arm because he got injured and I don't want him to suddenly fall and injure that stupid brain of his even more!" Chizuru gripped onto Kira's arm tightly, and held his hand, before looking off into the distance with an annoyed face.

"I see … well, are you alright, Kira?" Orihime asked, she knew he was fine, but she didn't want Ichigo to catch on to what Kira really was.

"Yeah i'm fine, the bleeding stopped, and we found some medical supplies in the abandoned building we were behind." Orihime sighed and smiled at Kira, who grinned back, exposing his small fang.

"_The truth is, the wound automatically seared itself shut due to my healing abilities the moment the knife got pulled out, and I only let myself get hit so Chizuru would worry about me, score!" _Kira was laughing and cheering in Orihime's find, despite looking perfectly calm and motionless physically.

"Pretty good day, despite me being stabbed, wasn't it, Chizuru-sama?" Kira chuckled, only to be hit over the head by Chizuru's fist.

"D-Don't talk about it like it's a joke, you moron!"

"_Uguu_ … you're so mean to me." Kira whined, and pretending to cry, which only annoyed Chizuru further while Ichigo and Orihime giggled slightly to themselves.

"In any case, it's getting late and I think we should head back." Kira said, looking at the sunrise, which was bathing the amusement park in a soft array of orange and red. The four teenagers looked at it for a short while, enjoying the time they had and thinking of how lucky they were that this day happened.

The group began walking back, and met in the cross way where Ichigo and Chizuru went one direction while Kira and Orihime went the other.

"My house is next to Orihime's, so i'll be saying goodbye here. Thanks for the wonderful day, Chizuru-sama." Kira said with a warm voice, causing Chizuru to blush.

"J-Just Chizuru is fine … and your welcome." She quickly hugged Kira and ran off, leaving the other three standing and laughing.

"Looks like you and Chizuru are on better terms, Kira." Orihime said cheerfully before turning to Ichigo shyly. "Um … I had fun today, Ichigo ..."

"So did I, thanks Orihime, and thank you Kira. I guess you're not that bad of a guy after all." Ichigo said with a cool grin, receiving a pat on the shoulder from Kira in response.

"You too, mate, thanks for going with Orihime today. We should do it again some time!"

"Don't press your luck, see you tomorrow, goodbye Orihime-chan." Ichigo gave Orihime a long hug, and walked back to his house, leaving Orihime grinning from joy. However, one thing came across Orihime's mind and brought her mood down a little.

"Kira … does this mean I'm no longer your client?" Orihime asked with wide eyes, almost tearing up.

"Heh, nah, don't worry squirt, i'm not leaving yet, we still have a lot of work to do. Besides, how could I abandon Chizuru after an episode like that?" Kira chuckled slightly and began walking back to Orihime's house with her.

"You … showed her you're a demon, didn't you?"

"Yeah … she took it better than I thought, although I didn't plan to show her for a very long time. Anyways, i'm gonna rent a hotel room tonight, it's nice to have privacy once in a while, i'll see you tomorrow at school!" Kira patted Orihime's head gently and dropped into a shadow-like hole below him, which Orihime guessed was something close to teleporting.

Orihime sighed and made her way back to her house, walking inside and going up to her room, she fell on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the amazing time she had today. She was glad things didn't turn out badly like she thought they would when Wrath was put in charge today.

"Thank you, God, for the wonderful day today with Ichigo ..." Orihime said while a single tear fell down her cheek. However, her good mood suddenly disappeared when an angry voice pierced the darkness of her room.

"I'm glad you had a good day, it'll be that much more fun when I completely ruin it for you."

"W-Who's there!" Orihime yelled in a panic, the lights were suddenly flipped on to reveal Rukia in her soul reaper form. "R-Rukia-san ..." Orihime choked out, scared stiff when Rukia drew her zanpaktou.

"Hello, Orihime, let's have a little chat, shall we?" Rukia said, before a maniacal smile spread across her face.

**~Chapter End!~**

~Author's Notes~

Wow! This was a really fun chapter to write, I didn't want to stop, but I knew you guys would become annoyed or bored with reading such a long chapter. There is one hidden reference in this chapter, and it's from an anime. If you can find it, i'll mention you in the next chapter! As always, thank you all for reading and i'll see you in the next chapter!

_~Love, Ecstasy~_


	5. Sudden Treachery and Hidden Feelings

_**Bleach – A Demonic Encounter: Chapter 5**_

_**Last Chapter Recap** – _Orihime was told Wrath would be in charge of the plan that day, since Kira was taking the day off, and was sent to Ichigo's home to ask him to go to the amusement park with her for the day. After a couple of mishaps, they finally set off for the amusement park only to find out Kira had rented the entire place out for them. Orihime and Ichigo enjoyed their day together, while elsewhere Chizuru had been attacked by two men, Kira defended her by temporarily going into demon state. Later, the day concluded and everyone said their goodbyes before going separate ways, Kira said he would be renting a hotel room for the night, so Orihime went home alone. However, when she got home, she found Rukia waiting for her.

_**Additional Notes –**_ Okay guys, I want to get a couple of things clear. First off, the demon magic Kira uses is in NO WAY like the shinigami's hado and kido. The "demon arts" used by Kira aren't what the soul reapers use, they're a completely different demon arts, so stop sending me messages about that. Secondly, a few people have been wondering what "arc" of Bleach this story is in, since Rukia is still around but Ichigo hasn't used his powers. Essentially this is before Orihime gets kidnapped and taken to Hueco Mundo, but it isn't 100% sticking to the story, this is a fanfic, not a re-cap on the anime.

_**Even MORE additional notes – **_As always, there's a hidden message in this chapter, and the first person to point it out in a review along with their thoughts on this chapter will give a special mentioning in the next one. I'll give you hint: it's a song, and my all time favorite one.

_**Bleach – A Demonic Encounter**_

Orihime froze in her tracks upon seeing her supposed friend Rukia Kuchiki standing a few feet away from her, sword drawn and a wicked grin plastered across her face.

"R-Rukia … what are-" Orihime tried to speak, but Rukia harshly cut her off.

"What am I doing? I'll tell you what i'm doing, getting rid of the nuisance that has been keeping me from Ichigo for the past 2 years!" Rukia yelled, gripping her sword so tightly that her knuckles were drained of color.

"Rukia I … I don't understand ..." Orihime began shaking, and was too scared to move or defend herself. Never in her wildest imagination would she think that Rukia of all people would be attacking her free of will.

"Ugh you're so damn dense … if I can take you out of the picture, Ichigo will be mine, do you understand **that?" **Rukia growled before slicing her sword at Orihime, purposely missing her neck by a couple inches and pressing the blade against her neck.

"What happened to you, Rukia? This … this isn't like you at all!" Orihime began sobbing in between her shouts, a mixture of emotions flooded through her, the strongest of them being fear and confusion.

Rukia said nothing, but instead smiled and withdrew her sword from near Orihime's neck, and raised it up in the air. A beam of light bounced off the sword and back at Orihime, who was still frozen in fear and shock.

"Goodbye, Orihime, i'll be sure to take care of Ichigo when you're gone!" Rukia tightly grabbed her sword, and began swinging at Orihime, who thankfully had regained movement in her body and dodged the attack, and continued moving backwards, but she quickly realized she had backed up into a corner.

"You're mine now, now die!" Orihime screamed and collapsed to the floor, covering her eyes as Rukia raised her sword in the air, about to slice her in two. She waited for the blade to rob her of her final breath, but after some time passed and she didn't feel anything, she slowly opened her eyes to see a tall figure in front of her.

"You're … going too … far." The figure, pausing briefly between his words. Orihime stood up and looked closer at the person who was shielding her.

"Sloth …" Orihime's eyes shot open when she saw Sloth, awake, and defending her from Rukia's sword, his bare hand was holding the blade, and when Rukia withdrew her sword, Orihime didn't see a single drop of blood or cut on Sloth's hand.

"What are you-" Orihime stopped when she noticed Wrath, Greed, Pride and Gluttony standing behind Rukia. All of them were either glaring or smiling at her, and looked like they were ready for a fight.

"You … shouldn't be … attacking … this girl ..." Sloth said again. Rukia said nothing, and looked behind her, quickly realizing she had no chance against the five of them.

"You … you will all regret this!" Rukia shouted before dashing to the window, and shattering it before quickly jumping out to make her escape. Orihime was still scared, and the five sins all took a breath and looked at Orihime.

"Orihime … there's something we should tell you." Pride said with a frown on her face.

"W-What just happened! Why did Rukia attack me, and why did you all appear to defend me? I just … I don't understand any of it ..." Orihime fell to the floor sobbing heavily, Pride walked over and hugged her, attempting to calm her down.

"There there hun, you're fine now, we won't let anyone harm you." Pride shot a glance to Wrath, who then nodded.

"Orihime, have you noticed Rukia acting strangely for the past couple weeks?" Wrath said.

"Y-Yeah … she's been trying to take Ichigo for herself, why is she doing this?" Orihime laid a head on Pride's shoulder. "I just … don't get it, she's never been like this before, ever since Kira ..." Wrath nodded, and looking out the window, the sunset was pouring its light into the room.

"Let me ask you a question, Orihime, you know that we're all so-called miracle workers for whoever requests a job from us, right?" Wrath asked, Orihime nodded and got up and sat down on her bed. Pride followed her and continued comforting her.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, Rukia partnered up with Envy, and I assume it was to capture Ichigo's affection, the same way you are trying to."

"But … how did Rukia find Envy? I have the book, so she couldn't have summoned her ..." Sloth yawned and looked at Orihime.

"She … Envy … went … directly to … Rukia ..." Sloth said before falling back asleep, Wrath grunted and spoke up again, trying to put more description into what Sloth just said.

"What he basically means is, Envy found Rukia without being summoned and offered to help her, which has never happened before.

"So … Envy is helping Rukia? She's turning against me?" Orihime began tearing up again, and Pride continued holding her and spoke up.

"No sweety, technically Envy was never on your side, none of us are, except for Lust. When we don't have clients, we're free to do whatever we want. We five are on Kira's team because you're so darn cute!" Pride pressed Orihime tightly against her massive breasts, causing Orihime to gasp for air.

"I … can't breathe ..." Orihime choked out, prompting Pride to release her.

"Oh, sorry dear." Pride smiled, apologetically.

"If you two are finished … it's true that we aren't committed to helping you, but what Envy tried doing was breaking the silent code of the sins." What Wrath said piqued Orihime's curiosity.

"Silent … code?" Orihime said, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes, there's a couple of unspoken rule between us sins involving our job requests. First, none of the sins are allowed to meddle in another sin's business unless given permission." Orihime was listening intently, as Wrath scratched the back of his head.

"Finally, no mortal is to be gravely injured during a request unless the sin is protecting himself or his client. Envy tried to kill you, which is why we stopped her."

"W-Wait … that was Rukia, wasn't it?" Wrath shook his head, which only worried Orihime even more.

"No, that was Envy in the form of Rukia, she has been taking Rukia's place to avoid raising suspicion."

"No way … how long has Envy been doing this?" Orihime was, to say the least, shocked. She couldn't tell any difference between Rukia's spiritual pressure and Envy's, although she guessed Envy had made sure she wouldn't be found out.

"Ever since the day after Lust first went to school with you." Gluttony said.

"If you knew Envy was helping Rukia, why didn't you tell me?"

"We couldn't tell you, Orihime, even if we wanted to, it would still be breaking the first unspoken rule. What I want to know is, why did Envy offer to help Rukia, without being summoned?" Wrath looked at Pride and Gluttony, hoping either of them knew the answer, although neither of them did.

"This is so much ..." Orihime was holding her head, all of this information about Rukia trying to take Ichigo away from her and Envy being in disguise for the past two weeks was a lot for Orihime to take in at once. "So … what happens now?" Orihime asked worriedly.

"Well, to put it bluntly, nothing new. Lust will continue helping you get Ichigo, while Envy will also be helping Rukia with the same thing. At this point, it's a race to see who can capture Ichigo's heart first."

"Oh no ..." Orihime, to say the least, was heart broken. One of her closest friends was now her biggest rival for the one thing that she cares most about, more than her own life.

"Don't worry Orihime onee-chan, i'm sure you'll win!" Greed smiled and held Orihime's hand, cheering her up a bit.

"Thank you, Greed, that makes me feel a lot better." Orihime smiled and hugged him. Just as Wrath was about to return back to the book, he realized something.

"Hey Princess, where the hell Is Lust? I just noticed the bastard hasn't been with you this whole time."

"Oh … well, Lust decided to rent a hotel room to himself, maybe he felt like he was around too much? Ehehe ..." Orihime laughed nervously when Wrath growled loudly and slammed him fist against the wall.

"That son of an angel … when I get my hands on him …"

"Come now, Wrath, there's no need for such harsh language." Gluttony said while tearing his way through a piece of meat. Wrath mumbled something before disappearing back into the book. The other sins said their goodbyes before disappearing into the book as well, all of them, except for Pride who was still clinging onto Orihime.

"Um … Pride, aren't you going back into the book too?" Orihime said uncomfortably as Pride began running her hands up and down Orihime's back.

"You need somebody to stay with you and keep you safe, don't you? Since Kira isn't here, i'll stay out here to protect your beautiful body- I mean to keep you safe." Orihime shivered when Pride slipped a hand up the back of her shirt and ran her fingers up and down her spine.

"T-That's okay I don't- ahhh!" Orihime screamed when Pride placed a hand on her bare stomach, prompting her to quickly stand up and put a few feet of distance between the two of them. "I'm going to go take a bath and get ready for bed! Don't follow me!" Orihime said quickly before running off into the washroom and locking the door.

"Aww … she isn't making this very fun. A simple door lock won't stop me, but I think i'll leave her alone for now." Pride snickered and laid down on the bed. Meanwhile, Orihime was busy showering and trying to soak in all of the new information she learned today.

"Rukia has turned against me, Envy is helping Rukia, and now i'm going to be molested all night by a demon … can I go back to the amusement park now?" Orihime whined before pouring water on herself to wash off.

"Well … I guess it isn't all that bad, at least the other sins are helping me." Orihime lowered herself into the bathtub and sighed. Today had been quite a day, the amusement park and now the whole mess that just happened a while ago, her life had certainly become more interesting ever since she found that book. After some had time passed, and Orihime finished her bath, she went through the rest of her nightly routine and got on her pajamas to get ready to sleep.

"Ah … Pride, what are you doing?" Orihime stared at Pride who was laying on the bed under the covers, and giving Orihime the most seductive look she could muster.

"I thought we could sleep together? It'll help me keep you safe."

"Absolutely not!" Orihime stated, which made Pride sit upright and look at her with puppy dog eyes.

"You .. you mean you don't want me to protect you? Am I not good enough? Or do you think i'm to ugly to sleep with?" Pride was putting on a major act, fake tears and all, but Orihime was buying all of it and ran over to her.

"N-No no it isn't that! I just don't think it's a very good- wahhhhh!" Orihime wailed as Pride grabbed her and pulled her into the bed and under the covers with her.

"Hehe … I win!" Pride grinned, Orihime just sighed and pouted.

"You're so mean, you tricked me." Orihime laid her head on the pillow, she didn't feel like arguing after all she had been through today. "Good night, Pride."

"Good night, Hime-cha~n." Pride smiled at Orihime before turning on her side and dozing off into a deep sleep.

Orihime sighed and laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She wasn't too sure what to make of this whole situation with Rukia, but she knew that, no matter what the outcome, she'd either lose Rukia as a friend or lose Ichigo as her potential lover. No matter what happens, somebody was going to leave her, but she knew which one was more important to her.

"_Rukia … i'm so sorry, but you can't have Ichigo." _Orihime whispered, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

_**The Next Day: Monday Morning**_

Orihime yawned and rubbed her eyes as the morning sun poured through her window into her room. She stretched and looked at Pride, who was still laying next to her, with her arms wrapped around Orihime's torso.

"Pride, time to wake up … nnn … come on, let goooo..." Orihime whined as she tried pulling Pride's arms off of her, but the grip was too intense. Eventually, Pride awoken, gave Orihime a quick kiss on the cheek, and stood up to stretch.

"Good morning Hun, sleep well?" Pride smiled warmly.

"Yeah I guess, i'm going to go get ready for school." Orihime walked off to begin her usual morning routine. Just as she walked into the bathroom, Wrath came out of the book and looked around, before speaking.

"Pride, i'm sure you've thought about this too, but we have got to keep Envy from attacking Rukia anymore." Pride just sighed and smiled, before sitting back down on Orihime's bed.

"Yes, I know that, i'll make sure to warn Lust about what she tried to do, and i'll also keep an eye on her, don't you worry your pretty little red head." Wrath growled and leaned against the wall. Some time passed, and Orihime came back into her room and slipped her school uniform on, and said her goodbyes.

"Okay, i'm leaving!" Orihime called out.

"Bye hun, stay safe." Pride said, then winked at her. Wrath said nothing, and just waved at her. Orihime left and began walking to her school, wondering what surprise she was in for today.

**~Later – School Homeroom~**

As Orihime walked into her homeroom class, everything seemed normal. That is, until she spotted Rukia sitting in her desk, but she wasn't sure if that actually was her, or Envy in disguise. She decided it would be best to not try and find out, and quickly walked over to her desk like normal.

"Hey there, Orihime!" Kira called out, before walking over to her. Orihime wondered if he knew about what happened yesterday.

"H-Hey, Kira … listen, I have to tell-"

"Good morning, Orihime …" Those words shot at Orihime, sending a deep chill down her spine. When she turned around, Rukia was smiling and acting like she would any other normal day. Kira's smile quickly turned into a snarl, suggesting that he knows what happened.

"Good morning … R-Rukia ..." Orihime managed to choke out.

"I feel like I should apologize for last night, i'm not sure what came over me, and I just wanted to-"

"Cut the bullshit Envy, we know it was you that attacked her, Pride filled me in." Kira growled, while glaring at her.

"So you do know … well, in that case, i'd like to apologize for Envy's actions, and for not telling you sooner, Orihime. I promise though, it's the real me today, Envy won't be posing as me any longer. As for you, Lust, i'd appreciate it if you would drop the attitude."

"Where do you get off telling me what to do, you damn traitor?" Kira growled at Rukia again, who just shrugged and walked away. Orihime knew she was competing for Ichigo's affection with Rukia, but she didn't want to upset her.

"Kira … wasn't that too harsh?" Orihime looked at Rukia with a worried look.

"I couldn't care less, but anyways, for today's plan you're just going to hang out with Ichigo like you normally would. I'm going to stay with you though, after what happened last night, i'm not leaving your side anymore." Orihime nodded, and just before the school bell rang, Kira walked to the back of the room to his seat.

"_Orihime, try not to worry too much about the whole Envy thing, i've never failed to fulfill a request and i'm not going to start now." _Kira spoke into Orihime's mind, but even his reassuring words couldn't get rid of the painful doubt that was eating in the back of her head.

"_Alright, thank you, Kira. By the way, i've been wondering about something. The park employee said you rented the whole park out to us, how do you already have so much money?" _Orihime asked curiously, she wasn't aware that demons even handled earthly currency, much less have a way to get a hold of it so quickly.

"_Ehehe … yeah about that, to be honest, I don't actually have any money, none of us sins do. As for how I rented the park out … let's just say, a mortal's mind is easy manipulate into believing whatever you want them to believe."_

"_K-Kira! It's illegal to brainwash people into believing you rented the park out … I think."_

"_Yeah yeah, whatever you say, little derp, what are they going to do? Arrest me?"_

Orihime just sighed and looked out the window. The day was passing painfully slow, even when lunch time came around, it felt like a week had passed by then. Orihime took her lunch out, and before she started eating, she felt a gaze upon her. She glanced to her left to see that Tatsuki was looking at her and walking towards her, lunch in hand. Although she was smiling, Orihime could see her eyes were filled with concern, and Tatsuki always knew when her best friend was in trouble or upset.

"Hi, Tatsuki-chan," Orihime said cheerfully, beaming a bright smile towards her good friend.

"Hey there Orihime, are you alright?" Tatsuki asked, she was being pretty straight forward.

"Y-Yeah i'm fine..." Orihime stuttered and began eating the large loaf of bread she brought for lunch.

"You don't sound fine, and you looked like a mess walking into class this morning, did that guy do something to you?" Tatsuki asked fairly loudly, pointing an accusing finger towards Kira.

"Hm?" Kira asked, with his mouth stuffed full of pie, making Tatsuki and Orihime sweat-drop.

"No, he didn't do anything … i'm fine, really." Although Orihime tried her best to look happy and cheerful, Tatsuki still didn't completely buy it.

"If you say so … do you want to go eat lunch on the roof?" Tatsuki had the habit of staying close to her whenever she seemed depressed or worried, and she could tell this would be one of those times. Nodding and smiling, Orihime gathered her loaf of bread and book bag and started heading out the door with Tatsuki.

"Oi! Hold up, i'm coming with you." Kira yelled from across the room, putting the remainder of his pie into a plastic container before hurriedly heading towards the door.

"Over my dead body, why do you need to come with us?" Tatsuki shouted, extending her arms out, blocking the way to Orihime.

"Why, you ask? Well, I like spending time with my best friend of course. In addition to that, you and I haven't spent much … _quality _time together." Kira snickered, which infuriated Tatsuki.

"Who would want to spend time with a rotten excuse of a-"

"Umm, I don't really mind if he comes with us ..." Orihime cut Tatsuki off before things got violent and disruptive, the last thing she needed was for one of them to get hurt, and chances are, it'd end up being Kira.

"Tch, fine … just keep him away from me." Tatsuki growled, and the three of them headed upstairs to the rooftop of the school.

There was a pleasant breeze outside, and the sun's shine was peaking out from behind a couple of large clouds, making the perfect weather for the three teen's lunchtime together. Well, it would be perfect, had it not been for the small sparks of lightning shooting from Tatsuki's eyes towards the boy who was grinning at her from the other side of the mildly uncomfortable brunette.

"This is … nice, right?" Orihime said, attempting to lighten up the mood, but to no avail.

"It **would** be nice, if that pervert wasn't here." Tatsuki scoffed, shooting a glare towards Kira, who was smiling at her calmly while eating his diminishing lunch.

"Now now, must we use such derogatory terms, Suki-chan? I merely admire your radiant beauty is all, I don't make any sexual attempts at you, now do I?"

"S-Shut up, you're still a disgusting pervert!" Tatsuki said, blushing slightly but also clenching her fists.

"Suit yourself, milady." Kira shoveled down the remaining amount of pie he had, then stretched and laid down on the ground, his arms folded under his head to act as a pillow. "I think i'm going to take a nap, wake me up when September ends."

"But Kira … it's October." Orihime said, slightly confused.

"Well if you need to be so technical about it, the end of lunch will do too I guess." As he drifted off into sleep, Tatsuki couldn't help but groan and shoot a menacing glare at the now-sleeping boy laying a couple meters from her.

"That guy … I swear, he's one of the worst guys in our class."

"He isn't that bad, he has good parts about him." Orihime said, smiling slightly.

"Orihime … don't tell me … you've fallen for him?" Tatsuki said, sounding slightly disgusted.

"N-No, no! Of course not, he's just a good friend."

"You scared me for a second … so, when are you going to ask Ichigo out?"

Orihime spit her food out of her mouth from the shock of her friend's sudden bluntness, and after she regained her composure, Orihime took a deep breath and blushed a deep red.

"W-W-What are you talking about! Ichigo is just my-"

"Love interest"

"Exactly! He's just my love interest, and i'd never think of ask- TATSUKI-CHAN!" The now embarrassed Orihime shouted at her best friend, who couldn't help but laugh at how easy it was to verbally trick somebody like that.

"Heh .. oh come on Orihime, everybody knows you like him, it's so obvious. I think the only person who doesn't know is Ichigo, but that's just because he's dense." Tatsuki said, looking up at the sky calmly. "In all seriousness though, I really think you two would be a cute couple. I've seen how he looks at you, you can tell he's feeling something. If only something or someone could help you two get together."

"R-Really …? He looks at me like that ...?" Tatsuki smiled and nodded, Orihime matched her smile and looked up at the sky, neither of them said anything for a few minutes. A light wind raced across the rooftop, making their skirts flicker in the breeze.

"You know, that's what I have him for ..." Orihime breathed out and in calmly, trying to reveal to Tatsuki a secret she had been keeping from her.

"Huh? Have who for what?"

"Kira … the truth is, he isn't actually from here, and he's been helping me build up the nerve to get closer to Ichigo."

"He's been … helping you? I find it hard to believe that guy would do anything to help anybody but himself." Tatsuki glanced over at the motionless boy, who was still sleeping soundly.

"It's true! He's been a lot of help, and without him, I don't think I could have admitted to myself that I'm in love with Ichigo." Orihime smiled and laid her head down on Tatsuki's lap, who laughed slightly and patted her best friend's head.

"You're just like a spoiled kid sometimes, ya know that?"

Orihime just giggled and nuzzled her head into her best friend's lap. It was quiet, except for the soothing sound of the light wind, and the sound of the leaves rustling on the ground below. Suddenly, the school bell pierced the silence, signaling the end of lunch time.

"Aww, it's over already?" Orihime pouted and jumped up onto her feet. "Oh well, see you in class Tatsuki! And be sure to wake Kira please." Orihime grabbed her things and rushed off to get to her class on time. Tatsuki just smiled and watched her best friend run through the door and down the stairs, before slowly standing up and picking up her things.

"That girl … heh, she'll never change."

"You like her, don't you?" Tatsuki jumped upon hearing Kira's sudden voice, and dropped her leftover lunch onto the floor.

"W-What the hell are you blathering about? Just go to sleep for eternity you worthless-"

"You're only hurting yourself by trying to ignore it, you know." In the couple of weeks that Tatsuki had known Kira, she had never seen such a serious expression on his face. He wasn't grinning that stupid grin at her, or making any advances towards her.

"C-Cut the crap, Kira … Orihime's my friend."

"Yeah, a friend you have a crush on. I'm not telling you how, but I can sense when somebody holds feelings for another" Kira.

"What's it to you? Who I like is my own business, and besides, Orihime belongs with Ichigo anyways. Tatsuki said while gathering her stuff off the ground again.

"I know that, and i'm not telling you to go for her. All i'm saying is, it isn't healthy to keep your feelings hidden and locked up inside you, if you at least tell her, it'll be a huge burden off your back, so why don't you?"

"Because … I don't want to risk our friendship." Tatsuki said, staring at the ground, clenching her skirt in her hands.

"I don't think Orihime is the kind of girl to break off your friendship because of something like that."

"How would you know about what she would and wouldn't do? You barely know her, not to mention the rest of us." Tatsuki snarled slightly at Kira, who only chuckled a bit and smiled at her.

"I know a lot more about her and you than you think, Tatsuki-chan. Now then, I believe we have class, so i'll talk to you some other time." Kira packed up his things and began heading towards the staircase. Just before heading down the stairs, he looked up at Tatsuki and smiled.

"Oh and I almost forgot … when that wind blew earlier, well, let's just say, black is definitely a sexy color on you."

Tatsuki's eyes lit up with flame as she began chasing after Kira, calling him foul names the entire way to their class. Meanwhile, Orihime was sitting in her classroom, preparing for the rest of the day. Glancing quickly towards Ichigo, she felt her heartbeat quickening, and she couldn't help but smile slightly while being in his presence.

"_Wait for me … Ichigo." _Orihime whispered silently.

**Chapter End!**

**Author's Notes**

Wow! This was an … interesting chapter to write, hopefully it cleared up a lot of questions you guys had about the story and the Kira character, who I promise will be showing up MUCH less than the previous chapters. Also, I apologize for taking so long to finish this chapter. The past couple of months have been really hard on me, i've had to deal with my mother's passing and some legal issues with the matter. Anyways, i'll see you all in the next chapter! And thank you for your continued support.


	6. The Festival and An Unwanted Visitor

**Bleach: A Demonic Encounter**

**Last Chapter Recap: **The Rukia that attacked Orihime turned out to be Envy, who Orihime also found out had secretly gone to Rukia to help her in her mission to capture Ichigo's heart, causing a silent rivalry between the two best friends. Kira, Tatsuki and Orihime had lunch on the school rooftop, where Orihime confessed that she was in love with Ichigo. But Orihime wasn't the only one who made a confession! Tatsuki secretly told Kira that she harbors feelings for Orihime, but was afraid to tell her best friend about them in fear they would stop talking.

**Additional Notes: **Congrats to ichihimenaruhina shipper345 for being the first person to guess the last chapter's hidden reference. Kira said to "wake me when September ends" which is a popular song by Green Day, and my all time favorite song.

**Author's Notes: **There is yet another reference in this chapter, although it isn't very well hidden, so see if you can find it! You get a mentioning in the next chapter if you can.

**Bleach: A Demonic Encounter – Chapter 6**

The school bell rang throughout the building, signaling the end of yet another slow and uneventful day. As Orihime Inoue was packing up her things, she was approached by one of her closest friends, and the boy she had a huge crush on, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Yo, Orihime," Ichigo said, sounding cheerful but looking grim as always.

"Hi Ichigo, did you need something?"

"Yeah, there's a festival this Friday and I was wondering if you wanted-"

"YES! I'll go with you!" Orihime said, cutting Ichigo off and sounding just a little bit too ecstatic.

"Alright … i'll tell the others you can come, and you can bring that **guy **with you if you want." Ichigo put emphasis on the word, not wanting to say the boy's real name.

"O-Others …?" Orihime looked a little disappointed, she was hoping to get a romantic night alone with Ichigo.

"Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki and Renji are all coming, I asked Rukia but she said it'd be best if she didn't go, what's gotten into her recently?"

Orihime hesitated for a second before shrugging and giving one of her cheerful smiles. She had nearly forgotten about Rukia, and the whole deal with Envy. She desperately wanted to tell Ichigo about the whole ordeal, but to do that, she'd basically need to confess to him, and she was still much too nervous to do that.

The two friends said their goodbyes, and headed home. Normally, they would walk home together, but Ichigo had to pick up some groceries for his family, so they had to part ways at the gate. As she began walking away from the school, she was suddenly hugged from behind and squeezed tightly.

"Wahhhhhh! W-Who is it?" Orihime screeched.

"Hellooooo Orihime-chan! How's my favorite client doing?" It was Kira, hugging her, and almost suffocating her, from behind.

"B-But i'm your only client ..."

"I know! That's why you're my favorite, anyways i'll meet you at your house later, I'm going to go mess with some people for a bit."

"Okay, but aren't you supposed to be protecting me? Envy might-"

"Envy isn't going to attack you again, she promised. Anyways, see you later!" Kira waved goodbye as he disappeared into a black puddle underneath him. Orihime just sighed and continued walking to her house.

The breeze was still sweeping over Karakura Town, giving off a pleasant feeling accompanied with the sun's rays. Walking home in a cheerful mood, Orihime had never been so impatient for the end of the week to come. Images of the festival came into her head, along with multiple fantasies of her and Ichigo.

"We'll eat cotton candy, and play some games, and then later we'll watch the fireworks on the hill standing next to each other. Then the romantic atmosphere will overwhelm Ichigo, and he'll take me in his arms and maybe we'll- kyaaaa! It's just too embarrassing to think about!" Orihime said, lost in her own little world and blushing intensely as she walked down the road. However, she didn't pay full attention to where she was going, and she was headed right across an intersection, and the traffic signal was broken.

As Orihime started walking across the street, a man talking on his phone was driving increasingly fast and not paying attention to what was in front of him. As the car came down the street faster and faster, Orihime was halfway in the road when she came out of her imagination world and noticed the car coming straight at her.

"Wha-" Orihime managed to choke out just as the car came flying towards her. Orihime didn't even have enough time to use her Santen Kesshun

"_**Demon Style: Shadow Tendrils!" **_As Orihime heard those words being yelled out, multiple large shadowy tendrils shot from the ground and wrapped themselves around the incoming vehicle, stopping it instantly a yard from Orihime. As the car and the man inside came to a complete halt, neither of them injured, the tendrils instantly disappeared, leaving both the driver and Orihime completely confused.

"W-Was that ..." Orihime said, still in a slight daze. Just as she said those words, a shadowy figure appeared from behind a light post.

"Hello~ there hun, you almost got hurt! It's a good thing I was here." Orihime recognized the voice as Pride, who was smiling and walking over to her and the shocked driver.

"W-What the hell was that! Giant tentacles were wrapped around my car, and where did you come from, lady!" The man driving the car shouted, while Pride slowly walked over to his window.

"Oh don't you worry about that, sweetie, now how would you like to forget that whole thing?" Pride said as she inched her face closer to the man's.

"Forget it? W-what do … s-so huge ..." The man was hypnotized by Pride's gigantic chest, giving her an opening.

"_**Demon Style: Kiss of the Forgotten!" **_Pride whispered, before placing her lips on the man's. Suddenly, the man gasped and fell unconscious against his seat, worrying Orihime slightly.

"P-Pride, what did you do to him?" Orihime said, looking at the man who thankfully still looked partially alive.

"Oh nothing really, I just erased his memory of almost hitting you, and seeing my powers. More importantly, are you alright, hun?" Pride asked worryingly, walking over to Orihime and embracing her in a long hug.

"Yeah i'm fine … thanks for saving me." Orihime hugged Pride back as a sign of appreciation. "How did you know I was going to be here?"

"I was following you the entire walk home, since that lazy Lust isn't doing anything as of late."

"I-It's not his fault … i'm sure he's been under a lot of stress, and he can't protect me all the time ..." Orihime didn't want Kira to sound like the bad guy, even though she did partially agree with Pride about him not doing much lately.

"Either way Hun, you need to remind him that you're his responsibility, and that he needs to start watching out for you more." Pride sounded slightly annoyed for once.

"Alright … I guess I can say something to him."

"Good! Now then, shall we go home?" Orihime nodded, and started walking towards her house with Pride.

"Um, is that man going to be okay?"

"Oh don't worry about him, he'll wake up in a minute or so."

After that accident, Orihime had nearly forgotten about the festival on Friday, and about how happy she was. She wasn't too sure if she was going to invite Kira or not, she didn't want to bring anyone who wouldn't give her and Ichigo any time alone. Even though she probably wouldn't confess, it'd still give the two some time to talk.

Walking up to her house, Orihime heard faint shouting coming from upstairs, most likely in her room.

"W-What's that?" Orihime said, sounding a bit frightened.

"Oh those boys … Wrath is probably giving Lust an earful right now, we'd better hurry, i'll meet you in your room." Pride vanished into a black portal on the ground, while Orihime began running up to her room.

Opening her door frantically and running up the stairs, Orihime could hear the shouting getting louder and louder.

"She could have been injured or killed, all thanks to your lazy ass wanting to go fuck around!" Orihime clearly made out the screaming voice to be Wrath, clearly more pissed off than he usually is.

"She would have been fine! Pride was there, and how was I supposed to know she could have gotten hit by a damn car?" The other voice was clearly Kira's, sounding equally as pissed off.

"You would … have known if … you were … with her ..." The other, quieter voice was definitely Sloth, who didn't sound very mad, but he definitely wasn't happy.

"Sloth does have a point, Lust, she is** your **client, and therefore she is your responsibility. Pride shouldn't need to watch over her." The final voice was Gluttony, sounding calmer than anyone else in the room.

"Alright already! I'll apologize to the little derp when she comes home, and i'll start taking better care of her as my client, happy now?" Kira yelled, just as Orihime walked through her bedroom door.

"U-Um … it's okay, i'm not hurt, so please don't yell at him ..." Orihime said, attempting to defuse the whole situation.

"There you are, Orihime, Lust had something he needed to say to you, isn't that right?" Pride said, laying on the bed smiling.

Mumbling for a bit, Kira walked over to Orihime and started patting her head.

"I'm sorry for not being there, or something, so do you forgive me or what?"

"Y-Yeah I do ..."

"Good! Now that she forgives me, can everyone get off my ass about the accident?" Kira yelled slightly, and all the other sins nodded before returning to the book, all of them of course, except for Kira and Pride.

"Now then, enough about me, what happened at school between you and Ichigo today?" Kira sat down next to Pride.

"Oh um … well, i'm going to a festival this Friday with him … and some friends." Orihime laughed nervously.

"I see … is Rukia going?"

"No, Ichigo told me that she refused to go." Orihime said, as Kira nodded and breathed a breath of relief.

"That's good, well i'll go to protect you, but i'll try to not be a nuisance so I don't mess up your time with you and your soon-to-be boyfriend."

Orihime blushed at his remark, but she had to get used to the idea of being Ichigo's girlfriend, if she ever had a chance of being it. After the three did some talking, the sun began to set, pouring it's orange rays through Orihime's now-fixed window. She assumed once of the sins had fixed it for her, seeing as how they're home most of the day. Feeling much more relaxed now, Orihime laid down on the bed with Pride, as Kira floated around the room. However, one thing still bugged her quite a bit.

"Hey Kira … I was wondering, will you ever introduce yourself and the other sins to Ichigo?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Well that depends, is he likely to attack me? I know shinigami aren't too fond of demons, Uryu filled me in on Ichigo's other life."

"No, as long as you tell him you're on my side, I don't think he'll attack you."

"Alright … i'll tell him everything when the time comes, when that time will be, i'm not sure." Kira looked out the window, as Orihime laid down next to Pride, who was remaining silent through the entire conversation.

"By the way Hun, did you know Lust has kissed every single one of his clients in the past?" Pride suddenly said, sitting upright.

"Did you really need to tell her that? Shall I tell her what **you** have done with every one of your clients in the past?" Kira smiled evilly.

"No no I don't think Orihime's virgin ears need to hear that ..." Pride said, laughing nervously.

"Hear what? What happened?" Orihime perked up.

"Well, you see Orihime, Pride has a special way of "sealing the deal" with her clients." Kira began, ignoring Pride's pleads.

"Kira, don't you dare!"

"After her request has been fulfilled, she gives her client a little something to remember her by, whether they're a boy or girl."

"Kira! No!"

"She … takes a photo with them!"

"It's not true! I swear i've never slept with- oh that … hehe yeah I guess I **do **do that with them..."

Orihime laughed along with Kira, making Pride blush and pout slightly. As the three talked on for a couple more hours, nighttime came and with it, bedtime for Orihime. After going through her nighttime routine, Kira and Pride said their goodbyes before disappearing into the book. It had cooled down a bit outside, making it slightly chilly inside the room, which made the bed even more inviting with its warm covers. Laying down and going underneath the blankets, Orihime felt slightly relieved that everything had gone so smoothly up until this point, but she was still worried Envy or Rukia would strike again.

Feeling her eyelids become heavier and heavier, Orihime slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, hoping and wishing that Friday will come quickly.

_**A couple days later: Friday morning.**_

"**IT'S HERE!" **Orihime shouted throughout the house in the early morning, alarming Kira and Pride who burst out of the book.

"What happened? What's here, are we under attack!" They both said in unison.

"Friday! The day of the festival, and my time with Ichigo!" Orihime said loudly and cheerfully before jumping out of her bed and rushing to go through her morning routine.

Pride and Kira just looked at each other and smiled while giggling slightly, they had never seen Orihime so enthusiastic or excited for something, and they soon realized she was starting to become more open about her feelings.

"So, what goes on at these festivals nowadays? We haven't been to one in ages, and i'm sure they're different than the festivals we're used to ..." Kira said, while Orihime struggled to put on her school uniform.

"Lots of things! There's games, cotton candy, contests and fireworks, and lots of people wear yukatas."

"Cotton … candy? That sounds weird! What's a yukata?" Pride asked curiously.

"It's something you wear to festivals, they're really pretty, and cotton candy is delicious and fluffy." Orihime answered quickly, while packing her lunch.

"Hmm, sounds fun … you're so lucky you get to go." Pride whined at Kira, laying on Orihime's bed.

"I'm only going for business you carefree dick magnet, i'm not going for fun." Kira groaned, imagining all of the merrymaking that will be going on later that day, and he hates merrymaking.

"You're so cruel, Lust …"

"I'm not cruel, i'm honest, there's a difference." Kira and Pride continued arguing as Orihime gathered her bag and headed downstairs.

"Okay, i'm off! Make sure you hurry, Kira, you don't want to be late!" She shouted, receiving no answer, she assumed they were still arguing. Orihime shrugged and headed out the door, excited for today's events.

_**Some time later: School Homeroom**_

"Good morning, everyone!" Orihime said cheerfully to her classmates and friends.

"Ah what a wonderful blessing it is to be greeted in the morning by the princess, Ms. Orihime Inoue." Keigo said, trying and failing once again to capture Orihime's affection.

"Yo, Orihime, you're still coming with us today, right?" Ichigo said to the smiling girl.

"Of course, Kira will be coming as well."

"So we'll have to deal with **another **airhead, apart from Ichigo?" Uryu said calmly before pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

"What did you say?" Ichigo said with a visible stress mark on his temple, getting in the face of his Quincy friend and rival, who just made eye contact with him and grinned. Everyone could see the lightning shooting back and forth between the two boys' eyes.

"Whoa! Nobody told me we were going to see some yaoi action today, I should have brought my camera!" Kira said as he laughed and walked into the classroom. Ichigo and Uryu jumped back from each other and glared at him.

"Nobody asked you, you silver-haired bastard." Ichigo growled before walking to his seat.

"Aww so they aren't going to kiss? What a waste … anyways, Uryu, come here a second." The quincy walked over to him cautiously.

"What do you want?" He asked, worried slightly. Kira waved at the Quincy and wrapped his arm around his neck in a playful headlock.

"Hey there Four-Eyes, I got a question for ya, has Rukia ever had a really close friend?"

"What? Why do you need to know that?" Uryu asked, Kira just smiled.

"Trust me, it's important, has Rukia known a guy for a while?"

"Ugh … well I guess she's been friends with Renji Abarai for a while, he's coming to the festival with us today, why do you need to know this anyways?" Uryu wasn't answered, because Kira tightened his arm-headlock out of excitement and accidentally choked out the struggling boy in his arm, Chad had to take him to the infirmary.

"This works out perfectly! Orihime, I have a plan!" Kira yelled at Orihime with a twinkle in his eye, creeping her and the rest of the group out slightly.

"A plan for what? Just what the hell are you trying to pull?" Ichigo asked, skeptical about what the plan could be.

"It's something good, trust me, but for now let's go to our seats 'cause I think class is starting." Just as Kira said those words, the school bell rang throughout the building, prompting all the students to get to their seats quickly.

Orihime was sitting in her desk quietly, still excited for the festival today, when Kira's voice suddenly entered her head.

"_Hey, Orihime, I need some information on someone named Renji Abarai."_

"_Renji? Why do you need to know about him?"_

"_Ugh, is today Quiz A Demon Day or something? Just tell me anything you know, it'll help you get Rukia off your ass."_

"_Well … he and Ichigo are friends I guess, and he's really good friends with Rukia, for a long time I think."_

"_Heh … perfect, this is turning out better than expected."_

Orihime just sat in her seat, and decided to let Kira do as he pleased, since he said it would help get Rukia out of the competition for Ichigo, she knew it couldn't be a bad thing. As the teacher walked in and began taking attendance, the school day seemed to be quickening with each passing hour.

Even when lunch time came around, it felt like hardly any time had passed. As Orihime took out her lunch, she looked over at Ichigo who was already walking towards her.

"Hey, Orihime, you eating with anyone today?"

"No, i'm not … um, would you like to eat together? I mean, that's only if you're not busy ..." Orihime looked down at her desk, blushing intensely, while Ichigo just looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah i'll eat with you, are you alright?" Ichigo asked, looking at Orihime who was hiding her face in her hands.

"Y-Yeah, i'm fine! Just … excited for tonight …"

"Heh, that's good, I have to admit, a festival sounds like a good break from our normal lives."

"Yeah, it's a good thing there haven't been any hollow attacks too." Ichigo nodded in agreement, and the two began eating quietly by themselves.

The classroom was mostly empty, since almost everyone had gone outside to eat their lunch. Tatsuki and Chizuru went outside to eat with their friends, and after some begging, allowed Kira to come with them. The only people that remained in the classroom, were Orihime, Ichigo, and a girl sitting in the corner of the classroom eating her bento furiously.

"Psst, Ichigo, have you seen that girl before?" Orihime whispered.

"Not really, and I didn't see the teacher introduced a new student, maybe she's just absent a lot?"

They both shrugged and continued eating, talking to each other every now and then. As they were eating, the girl in the corner of the room got up and began slowly walking towards them. She was fairly short, around 5 feet tall, with long brown hair and pale skin. Ichigo and Orihime watched her out of the corner of their eyes, and as she stopped and stood a couple of desks away from them, Ichigo turned around to face her.

"Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Orihime." The girl said with a blank and expressionless look on her face.

"How do you know my name? And who are you anyways?" Ichigo asked, remaining cautious of the mysterious person.

"You'll know who I am soon enough, as for Orihime, i'm sure she knows quite well who I am." The girl looked at Orihime, who was watching her quietly from behind Ichigo. Suddenly, the two girls made eye contact, and Orihime froze in place and felt an evil presence scratching away at her soul.

"Envy ..." Orihime managed to choke out.

"Envy? What are you talking about, Orihime? Have you two met before?" Ichigo looked at Orihime then back at the mysterious girl, who was now inches away from his face, prompting him to quickly step back away from her.

"My client is right, you really **are **cute, I can see why she's fighting her close friend for you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo clenched his fists and glared at Envy more.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough, as for you, Orihime, i'd be careful if I were you." Envy snickered and walked around them and headed out the classroom door, just before heading into the hallway, she stopped and looked back at Orihime who was still frozen where she sat. Envy snickered, and walked out into the hallway, before instantly vanishing.

"Orihime, who the hell was that girl? She said you knew her, and what did she mean about her "client"?" Ichigo stared at the girl who was still shivering and hugging herself in her seat.

"I … can't tell you, I can't explain it very well … but I know someone who can." Orihime said, standing up and trying to keep her balance.

Ichigo couldn't say anything in response, he was too confused and surprised by Orihime's sudden change in mood, and he still didn't understand what that girl meant by her client, and why she scared Orihime so badly just by looking at her. She said her name was Envy, isn't that the name of a deadly human sin? He wasn't sure, but right now the only thing Ichigo **was **sure about, was that no matter what he needed to do, he had to make sure she stayed away from Orihime.

"Come on Orihime, let's pack up our lunch, class is going to start soon." Ichigo said as he began putting away his things, which only made Orihime worry that he was trying to ignore the current situation.

"O-Okay ..." She responded, putting away her things as well.

The bell rang and the remainder of the classes began, which seemed to go extremely slow, unlike the morning classes. The day dragged on, and all Orihime could think about was Envy's cold stare, that she somehow was able to sneak in without anyone noticing, and disguise herself so well. Regardless of that unfortunate event, she was hell bent on having a good time at the festival, and nothing was going to stop her.

Just as the final bell rang, and everyone began leaving, Orihime waited at the gate for Ichigo so they could go home together. Finally, she saw him walking towards her with one of his friends, who said his goodbyes and walked towards his house.

"Yo, Orihime, you didn't need to wait for me you know." Ichigo said, walking up to her.

"It's fine, I don't mind." Orihime said with a slight blush and a smile and began walking home with him like usual.

The weather had cooled down slightly, due to the approaching winter season, but it was still warm enough for a festival. Orihime could barely contain her excitement, and although they wouldn't be alone, she was hoping that her and Ichigo could spend some quality time together. Coming up on the intersection they always part at, the two teenagers stopped and turned to each other.

"See you later Orihime, let's all meet at the gate?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah! I'll see you there, Ichigo." Orihime replied, Ichigo nodded and waved goodbye as he walked off to his house. As he faded off into the distance, Orihime smiled and turned to continue her walk towards her own house, when suddenly a black puddle appeared on the ground, and Kira began emerging out of it.

"Heya squirt, how's it going?" Kira said before jumping out of the puddle.

"Um good, were you following Ichigo and I?"

"Well duh, I'm your guardian for the moment, remember? Anyways, how's this festival thing going to work?"

"We're going to meet up with Ichigo and the others near the gate, I guess."

"Alright, by the way are you alright? You have a sort of … eery aura leaking out of your pores, did something happen?" Kira said, looking intently at Orihime who just nodded slightly and smiled.

"Y-Yeah … i'll tell you when we get home ..."

She didn't want to tell Kira about Envy's appearance, but she knew she was going to have to. It will also, most likely, develop some more unneeded stress and tension between the sins, which is the last thing they need right now, but keeping it from them is probably even worse. For now, they headed back to Orihime's house to prepare for the festival tonight, when they arrived and went up to the bedroom, Pride was laying on the bed and in a deep sleep.

"Why the hell does she like your bed so much, Orihime?" Kira asked, looking at Pride with a visible annoyed look.

"I don't know ..." Orihime replied, before walking over to her bed and shaking the sleeping demon to try and wake her up. "Come on Pride, it's time to wake up."

"Nnn …" Pride groaned before sitting upright and rubbing her eyes. "Good morning hun … and Lust."

"You have some kind of fetish for her bed, don't you?"

"Mmm I guess you could call it that." Pride smiled and erotically slid her fingers across the bed sheets. Orihime just shivered and then grabbed at her skirt, preparing to say something important.

"Envy … appeared at school today." Kira and Pride turned to face her, wide eyed and worried.

"What? When? And why didn't you call me, Orihime?" Kira shouted, clearly concerned for her safety.

"At lunch … but, Ichigo was with me! He could have protected me ..." Orihime looked down at the ground.

"Hun, while it's true we're not very powerful, that still doesn't mean she wouldn't be able to injure you." Pride said, standing up and walking over to the book.

"Pride, get Wrath and Gluttony out here, they need to hear this." Pride nodded and disappeared into the book, returning a few seconds later with the two other sins.

"So, she's going to ignore our warnings and still go after you, huh? When I get my hands on that little bitch ..." Wrath said, cracking his knuckles.

"What did she say or do to you, Ms. Orihime?" Gluttony asked.

"Not much … she was in disguise, and she walked up to Ichigo and I and told me to watch myself ..."

All of the sins became silent for a moment, eyes closed in deep thought. After a few minutes passed, Wrath and Gluttony nodded at Kira and Pride, before returning to the book.

"Thank you for telling us, Orihime, but don't worry, we can assure you that she won't hurt you." Kira said, attempting to calm her down.

"O-Okay ..." Orihime said, rummaging through her closet to find the yutaka she had gotten. "Are you going to wear a yutaka, Kira?"

"Most likely, but only so I can blend in, it's not like i'm going to have any fun there."

"Be glad you can go, I wanna go too ..." Pride said, pouting in the corner.

"Okay, i'll be right back, i'm going to go make a snack!" Orihime hung her yutaka up and headed into the kitchen, leaving the two sins to talk privately about important matters.

"Pride, you know what i'm about to say, don't you?" Kira said, ominously.

"Yeah, she's going to be at the festival, won't she?" Pride replied, looking at the book.

Kira nodded. "Most likely, whether or not she'll make a move is unclear to me at this point. Regardless of if she does show up or not, i'm going to monitor everything at the festival, i'll let you and the others know what happened when I get back."

"Alright, stay safe."

"Heh, it isn't me you need to worry about." Kira snickered before walking towards the window. "When Orihime returns, tell her I went to rent a yutaka and that i'll be back soon.

Pride nodded and Kira disappeared out the window. Orihime came back with a few slices of bread, and ate them with Pride. The day was slowly passing, and as the sun began to set, Orihime grabbed her yutaka and ran off to go change, denying Pride's offer to help her. Some time later, Orihime returned wearing her pink yutaka and had her hair up in a bun.

"Oh my my, you look amazing, Hun! I just wanna eat you up …" Pride said, drooling slightly and wiggling her fingers.

Orihime laughed out of nervousness, and kept her distance from Pride. A few minutes later, Kira came back wearing a plain black yutaka.

"Alright i'm back, and damn this thing is weird … the guy who rented it to me had to put it on for me." Kira said, tugging a little at his yutaka.

"I guess so … are you ready to leave?" Orihime asked, heading towards her bedroom door.

"Yeah, we'll see you later Pride, i'll be sure to tell you how fun the festival was, and how delicious the candy of cotton-like texture is." Kira smirked, making Pride pout up and turn her back to them, obviously jealous.

The two left, and headed down the street towards the shrine that the festival was being held in. Shortly after arriving, Orihime spotted Ichigo standing with Uryu, Chad and Renji at the gate, she waved at them and quickly ran up to greet them all.

"Hello everyone!" Orihime said, smiling and receiving greetings from her friends."

"Hey, Orihime, you look nice." Ichigo said, making her blush slightly. He was wearing a dark blue yutaka, Chad and Uryu were both wearing yutakas with flower designs, and Renji was wearing a plain black one.

"T-Thanks … you do too." Orihime replied, blushing.

"Hey there carrot top, lookin' sexy." Kira said, whistling at Ichigo.

"Piss off, you creep." Ichigo snarled.

"Uhh Ichigo, who is this guy …? He doesn't look familiar." Renji said, stroking his chin and looking at the silver haired boy who turned to him and smiled.

"Hmm … Renji Abarai, is it? It's a pleasure, i'm a friend of Orihime."

"I see … you're kind of strange looking." Renji said bluntly, making Kira slump down in depression.

"Anyways … Tatsuki should be here shortly with Chizuru, but let's go in for now." Ichigo said, facing the entrance.

The others nodded and followed Ichigo into the festival. As soon as they got to the stands, they saw all kinds of things, from a guy selling masks to a gold fish scooping stand. Everyone walked around in a group, looking at the various attractions and trying a couple of them out, until finally Tatsuki spotted them in the crowd and called out Ichigo's name.

"Hey, Tatsuki, you made it." Ichigo said, looking at his friend who was panting and out of breath, she most likely ran here. Chizuru walked up right behind her, panting and looking just as tired as Tatsuki.

"S-Shut up … we got here as fast as we could, we couldn't find a yutaka rental place that was open." Tatsuki took a breath and smiled at everyone, she was wearing a bright red yutaka while Chizuru was wearing a purple yutaka with flower designs on it.

"Ah ..." Kira sounded, awestruck and mouth agape, staring at the two girls.

"What are you staring at, pervert?" Tatsuki shouted, Chizuru nodding in agreement.

"A-Angels ..." He blurted out, making the two girls blush and get even more mad.

"If you're done … let's split up into pairs, traveling around in this huge group will be annoying. I've prepared some sticks for everyone, choose one and pair with the person that matches your number on the stick." Uryu said, reaching into his yutaka sleeve and pulling out exactly eight sticks. Everyone drew one and looked at the number, some being happy faces, others being horrified expressions.

"Oh come ON! Even here I have to deal with this creep?" Tatsuki pulled at her hair in frustration, having been paired with Kira.

"But you two make such a lovely pair." Chizuru joked, clearly making fun of her friend's misfortune, she herself was paired with Renji.

"I can't say I didn't see this coming …" Uryu said, adjusting his glasses and standing next to Chad. "We'll see you all later after the fireworks, meet back up at the gate.

Everyone nodded and headed separate ways, Orihime was left standing with Ichigo, contemplating how amazing her luck is. She was a little worried when Uryu pulled out the sticks, but she realized he probably made sure they were put together.

"Alright, let's go, Orihime." Ichigo said, looking around and heading off towards a stand.

"Ah, wait for me, Ichigo!" Orihime shouted, running after him. Needless to say, they had the most fun of their lives, no worries about school life getting in their way, nobody is kidnapped, and best of all, no hollows. It seemed whenever things settled down in life for Ichigo, something or somebody appeared and raised hell for him.

"Look, Ichigo! A shooting gallery!" Orihime said, pointing at a stand with 4 rifles sitting on holsters at the front, and multiple prizes that participants would try to shoot down, but one certain prize caught Orihime's eye.

"Aww such a cute bear!" She said, pointing at a bear in the middle row, it was about the size of an average sized kitten.

"Want me to try and get it for you?" Ichigo said, walking up to the stand.

"Um only if you want to, I don't want you to waste your money ..."

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." Ichigo handed the guy running the stand the money, and was given a rifle and 3 shots, they were just corks though. Ichigo aimed the cork gun and fired his first shot, nicking the bear's hand slightly. The second shot went right over its head, missing by less than an inch.

"_Come on, Ichigo … I know you can do it." _Orihime thought in her mind, she didn't want that bear specifically, she just wanted a memento of this night from Ichigo.

Finally, Ichigo aimed the rifle and carefully fired, hitting the bear right in the chest, knocking it right over. The man running the stand smiled, picked up the bear and gave it to Orihime.

"Enjoy, young lady, your boyfriend is a very good aim" the man said.

"W-W-What? H-He's not my boyfriend ..." Orihime said while trembling with embarrassment.

"Really? Ah what a shame, you'd be lucky to have such a beautiful young lady as your lover, young man." He said, turning to Ichigo.

"Thanks … I think, anyways, lets go Orihime." The pair left as the man waved them off.

The pair tried various stands, Orihime tried to win a goldfish from the scooping stand, but the rice net just kept breaking. While they were walking around, Orihime's stomach growled, followed soon by Ichigo's.

"Guess we're in agreement then?" Ichigo said, looking around for food stands.

"Hehe … I guess so ..." Orihime replied.

"Hey I think I see a cotton candy booth, want some?" Orihime replied by nodding slightly and they began walking towards it, but when they got to the stand, what they saw was probably one of the most disturbing things they have seen.

"Oh my Satan this shit is AMAZING! Give me three more!" It was Kira, obviously enjoying his first time eating cotton candy, the man and woman running the cotton candy booth were both working fast.

"Your teeth are going to rot out if you eat all that, you silver-haired bastard." Ichigo said as Kira began shoveling pieces of cotton candy into his mouth.

"IT MELTS IN YOUR MOUTH! It's like it was never even there … can you believe this!" Kira yelled and continued eating mouthfuls of candy, Ichigo saw Tatsuki sitting on a bench a few yards from the cotton candy machine with a visible cloud of depression looming over her.

"Tatsuki-chan looks … sad." Orihime said, looking at her best friend.

"Y-Yeah … I think we should leave these two alone for now ..." Ichigo said as the pair walked off.

After an hour or so of walking around, trying various food from a few stands and playing some games, they decided to take a break on this hill that had a nice view of the festival. It was a slight climb, but still definitely worth it since the fireworks would be set off soon, and they had the best view. There was a dark forest behind the hill, and a small clearing they could rest at. Feeling her feet aching, Orihime sat down on a log that looked like it was carved to act as a bench.

"Today sure was something, huh?" Ichigo said, looking down at the festival.

"Yeah … thank you, Ichigo." Orihime said, gripping her yutaka.

"Heh, you're welcome, but I didn't really do anything." Ichigo grinned slightly and sat next to Orihime, who automatically started blushing.

"T-That's not true! It's because of you that I was able to have so much fun today … and now I have something to remember it by." Orihime held the stuffed bear in her hands and smiled at it.

"If you say so, but I doubt I could do such a thing."

"D-Don't say that! Of course you can, and it's all because you're so … Ichigo, I need to tell you something." Orihime stood up and looked at Ichigo with a serious and determined look, but inside her she was really embarrassed, almost to the point of death.

"Hm? What's that?"

"The truth is … I kind of, well I guess you could say I **really **li … I really lo-" Orihime's confession was suddenly cut short, when they both heard a loud roar coming from the forest behind them.

"No way … don't tell me ..." Ichigo said, looking nervously at the forest, when suddenly a very large hollow appeared, knocking down trees in his way. "Shit! Of all times for Kon to not be with me."

"W-What about your combat pass?"

"I left it at home, I didn't think anything would show up, much less one like this ..."

The hollow got closer, and Orihime was able to see it clearly. It was large, about the size of an average house, with 4 separate mouths on its face and a large horn extending from its forehead, and two massive hands. As the hollow emerged the forest, it was blocking the only path down from the hill, and focused its gaze on the two teenagers.

"Come on, Orihime! We need to run for it!" Ichigo said as he grabbed Orihime's wrist and began dashing towards the hollow, narrowly avoiding it's overwhelming punches, thankfully they made it past and were ready to get out of there.

"Oh no! My bear!" Orihime noticed she had dropped her stuffed bear memento that Ichigo had won for her. "I'm going back for it!" She said as she ran towards the hollow.

"Orihime, what are you doing! It's just a stuffed bear! That hollow could kill you!"

Ignoring Ichigo's warnings, Orihime dashed towards the hollow and spotted her bear just between its legs. She quickly ran towards it, barely escaping a punch, and grabbed her bear. However, as she turned around to run back, she tripped over a stray root sticking out of the ground, and fell face first into the dirt.

"Orihime! Watch out!" Ichigo yelled, as the hollow raised its foot and put it over Orihime, who looked up and screamed, clutching the bear to her chest just as the hollow began bringing its foot down.

"**Demon Style: Summon! Freeze your enemies with the power of the frozen tundra, Frostmourne!" **Orihime heard these words being yelled, and suddenly a dark figure quickly appeared before her, and stopped the hollow's attack instantly.

"You seem to be a danger magnet, Orihime, I feel bad that Ichigo has to be your guardian so much." It was Kira, appearing not a second too late, and holding a large sword with a skull perched near the hilt that he was using to hold the hollow back.

"K-Kira! How did you know-"

"I'm your guardian, of course i'll know if you're in danger." Kira smiled and looked over at Ichigo who was standing in place, mouth agape looking at him in shock.

"You … just who the hell are you …?"

"I'll explain later, but for now I should probably quickly finish this bastard off, Orihime, get out of the way!" Kira jumped up and brought his sword above his head, and swung it with a huge impact onto the hollow's forehead, not even scratching it. Dodging the hollow's attacks, his swung at various other parts of its body, like its legs, neck and torso, unable to do any visible damage.

"W-What the hell? I can't do anything to-" Kira was cut off when the Hollow stepped back and delivered a devastating punch, sending him flying into a tree.

"Kira!" Orihime screamed.

"Tch, i'm fine, don't worry." Just as Kira stood back up, Uryu and Chad came running up the hill.

"Is everyone alright? We felt the immense spirit pressure from the festival." Uryu and Chad noticed the gigantic hollow and became cautious.

"It's about time you two showed up." Kira smirked, wiping a bit of blood from his mouth.

"At least we didn't get blown away by a lowly hollow. Now then, Ichigo, catch!" Uryu yelled as he threw Ichigo's combat pass to him.

"What- how did you get this?"

"I grabbed it from your room before we left, because I knew you'd be too carefree to bring it, now hurry up before someone gets hurt!"

"Hey, I just got slammed into a tree!" Kira shouted.

"Okay, hurry up before someone **important **gets hurt."

"Now that was just mean ..."

Ignoring the argument between the two, Ichigo slammed the combat pass against him, bringing out his Shinigami state. Gripping his sword in both hands, and removing the bandages, he held it carefully in front of him.

"Getsuga … tenshou!" Ichigo yelled as he swung his sword towards the hollow, releasing a powerful attack that sliced right through it, splitting it in two. Just as it evaporated into the air, Ichigo returned to his normal human form, and Kira sheathed his sword.

"Kira, what was that sword? I didn't see you carrying a hilt." Uryu asked, curious about a demon's abilities.

"It was a summon, I keep multiple swords ready just in case something like that happens."

"It didn't seem to be very useful ..." Chad spoke up, making Kira pout and go sit on the log. However, right now, the most curious one was Ichigo, who just witnessed a boy that was supposedly Orihime's friend pull out an evil looking sword.

"Kira … you have a lot of explaining to do." Ichigo said with a serious face, walking over to the log.

"I'll give you the short version, because the long version would come as a shock to you." Kira began explaining the book and talking about the other sins, leaving out, of course, that he was working for Orihime.

While the two boys were talking, asking and answering questions, Orihime looked towards the forest, and caught a glimpse of blonde behind one of the trees, before hearing an eery and ominous voice ring throughout the air.

"_You got lucky ..." _

**Chapter End!**

**Author's Notes**

This was a really fun chapter to write, I was just waiting to make Orihime begin to confess, then have the moment **ripped **to shreds by a surprise fight scene. Anyways, I would love your reviews and opinions. Also, i'll be asking a poll at the end of each chapter from now on.

**Today's Poll: Do you think I center the story around Kira too much? Do you think he has "too much screen time?" **

Leave your answer in a review and i'll read them as soon as I can! As always, thank you all for reading, and i'll see you in the next chapter!

_~Ecstasy~_


	7. Switching Places and Unsettling News

**Bleach: A Demonic Encounter**

**Previous Chapter Recap: **Ichigo asked Orihime to go with him and their friends to a festival on Friday, which she happily agreed to. Walking home after school, Orihime was almost hit by a car, only to be saved by Pride, prompting Kira to take up more responsibility as her protector. When Friday came around, Orihime was eating with Ichigo when suddenly Envy, who was in disguise, showed herself to the pair before running off. Later that day at the festival, the group of friends had lots fun until a powerful hollow showed up almost crushing Orihime, until it was defeated by Ichigo. However, before it was defeated, Kira attempted to strike it, but in doing so, showed his true self to Ichigo.

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, first off i'd like to congratulate Rob4000 for being the first person to catch the reference in the last chapter. The sword Kira pulled out, Frostmourne, is a famous sword in the Warcraft Online Game series. Also, once again there will be a hidden reference in this chapter. However, if you're the first one to find it, you'll get **YOUR VERY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTER APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **That's right, you will get to mail me details about your OC, and i'll include you in the next chapter! So good luck to everyone, and thank you for reading!

Here's the two hints:

It's a line from one of the first Bleach episodes.

It had something to do with Ichigo's homeroom class.

You have to tell me who the person(s) that originally said the line(s) is, and what event caused them to say those lines.

**Bleach: A Demonic Encounter – Chapter 7**

Just as Kira was finishing explaining the whole story to Ichigo, Renji, Chizuru and Tatsuki came running up the hill. Obviously they heard the trees falling and were worried about the others.

"Is everyone alright? Renji said you were up here, exactly what the hell happened?" Tatsuki said with concern upon seeing the fallen trees and large prints in the ground.

"Oh um, you see ..."

"This guy's a demon." Ichigo said pointing to a now embarrassed Kira.

"You're way too blunt … did you really need to tell those two like that?"

"You mean those three...?" Ichigo said, confused.

"No, actually, this pervert saved me back when we went to the amusement park. That's when I found out what he was." Chizuru said, folding her arms and looking away.

"So let me get this straight ...", Ichigo said, rubbing his temples with his fingers and glancing at Kira, "you're some kind of demon assistant to people who call for you, and there's more of you? Great … just what we need."

"Hey i'm not that bad, i'd like to think of myself as a pretty caring and respectful-"

"Hell no." Chizuru and Tatsuki both said in unison, causing Kira to sulk in a fetal position.

"You're all so mean to me ..."

"With all of that aside, Shizumi-san, you're our ally, right?" Renji said with a concerned look, which was quickly matched by Ichigo.

"As long as Orihime is on your side, then I am as well, i'm under her command, so to speak. Besides, how could I turn against somebody so cu~te?" Kira said with a smirk on his face and stood up.

"Stay away from us you pervert." Tatsuki said with a glare while putting an over in front of Chizuru who hid behind her.

"Oh please babe, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to **this **hottie." Kira said before swiftly appearing in front of Renji and gently caressed his cheek and chin. "Ever wanted to take a demon out for a spin before, fire-eyes?"

"I-Ichigo … where do you find people like this?" Renji yelled before jumping back and putting up a defensive stance.

"Don't blame me, Orihime is the one that dug up that damned book."

"Ah … well yes but, I didn't think- um, Kira, I don't think Abarai-san likes that ..." Orihime called out to Kira, who was creeping towards Renji, and began chasing him trying to get a hold of him.

"Get away from me you sick freak!" Renji yelled running away from his pursuer, his face pale white.

"You two would make a good match … we approve!" Tatsuki and Chizuru grinned and gave Renji a thumbs up which only lowered his spirits even more.

"If you all would listen for a moment, I think we have something important we need to discuss … that is, the hollow that suddenly showed up." Uryu said, pushing his glasses up. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, listening carefully. "I didn't sense a hollow anywhere near here, but I **did **sense another evil presence, a powerful one as well."

"Yeah … me too, now that you mention it, but wasn't it this bisexual freak?" Renji said, pointing to Kira.

"I'm flattered that you'd compliment me in such a way, Renji, but no, I suppress my demonic aura when i'm in public, but I think I know who it might be." Kira said, summoning a sketchbook into his hands. "I keep this in handy, in case I need it."

"Kira … you're thinking the same thing I am, aren't you?" Orihime shivered when Kira nodded, and began drawing on the sketchbook he just summoned.

"Her name is Envy, she's a sin acquaintance of mine, you can guess what sin she represents. She looks around fourteen, has blonde hair, is around five feet in height, and she's usually scoffing in jealousy at something or someone." Kira held up the sketchbook to reveal a fairly detailed drawing of Envy, shading and all. "She's been giving Orihime a rough time lately."

"She looks like a middle school student, are you sure she's dangerous?" Ichigo asked, looking at the drawing.

"She's just as powerful as me, and she isn't afraid to bring harm to people we know. That's why I advise everyone here to keep their guard up, especially Uryu, Chad and Orihime. And, unlike me, she isn't working for anybody." Orihime noticed the small lie, but figured it was best to not tell everyone that Rukia was working with Envy.

"When you say she's as powerful as you … does that mean she'll get sent flying by a weak hollow as well?" Ichigo said, making Renji snicker slightly, even Uryu grinned a little and tried holding back a laugh.

"That wasn't my fault! I wasn't in my demon state, so I was basically as strong as a normal human, ask Chizuru about what it looks like."

"Sounds like an excuse that means you're weak." Ichigo said, continuing to laugh with Renji, making Kira turn red.

"Hey, what's a hollow? You guys have mentioned it a few times." Chizuru asked, while an equally as curious Tatsuki nodded in agreement.

"It's nothing, don't get yourselves involved in it." Ichigo said.

"Can we at least help with this Envy thing? I'm not about to sit back and let my best friend get hunted down by some jealous little girl." Tatsuki announced, making everyone know she wasn't going to be convinced otherwise.

"We'll take as much help as we can get, but for now, the only thing we can really do is keep our eyes peeled and our guard up, and wait for Envy to make a move."

"So we have to wait to be attacked? Why don't we go find her and-" Ichigo was stopped when Kira put a finger up, motioning for silence.

"I know it's a horrible plan, but it's all we can do. If she wanted to, she could hide on the planet Uranus, finding her is impossible."

"Alright, just don't let anyone get injured, got it?" Ichigo sighed and looked at Orihime. "By the way, Orihime, before we got attacked, weren't you trying to tell me something?"

"Ah u-um, no n-not really, I mean uh, ahaha … no ..." Orihime said, looking at the ground, her face blushing a dark red.

"The next part of the fireworks is starting." Chad said, looking at the sky.

The sky lit up with the colorful art of the fireworks bursting into various designs and colors, bringing a calming and happy feeling over the teens who, just a minute ago, were stressed and worried about the events to come. As everybody stood in the grass near the edge of the hill, admiring the fireworks, Kira smiled and walked back and sat on the log, hugged his knees and buried his face in his arms. Noticing this, Chizuru slowly walked over and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong with you, don't tell me you're crying." Chizuru looked at the demon, who raised his head and smiled a little.

"Nah i'm not crying, I was just thinking about how complicated this whole thing got. And how beautiful this scenery is." Kira said, smiling and look at the exploding fireworks, then yawned a little.

"So, this Envy girl … is she cute?"

"I guess she's kind of cute, but she's more like a little sister to me, i've told her that before, do you have a crush on her or something?"

"Of course not, Orihime-chan is the only girl who has captured my heart. I'm just wondering, why is she trying so hard to stop you?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think anyone knows. Women are so damn confusing." Kira sighed and laid down, laying his head on Chizuru's lap.

"H-Hey you bastard, what the hell-"

"Just for tonight, please, Chizuru-sama?" Kira purred like a kitten and smiled at Chizuru, who blushed and looked away.

"F-Fine … anyways, I think I know why she's trying to stop you and Orihime, but I'll keep that to myself for now ..."

"I'm glad you understand it, 'cause i'm clueless." Kira yawned and closed his eyes, his head still comfortably placed on Chizuru's lap.

Chizuru just groaned and placed a hand on Kira's face. "_You're such a … jerk …"_

The fireworks were continuing, and Orihime was enjoying the nice view, then Ichigo tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Orihime." Ichigo warmly said, with a slight smile across his face.

"H-Hey, Ichigo … did you enjoy the festival?" Orihime said, blushing a little.

"Yeah, but all of this stuff about Demons is really shocking."

"Y-Yeah ..."

"But I just wanted to let you know, no matter what kind of demon shows their face, i'll protect you." Ichigo said, smiling at Orihime who returned his smile and blushed even more.

"Oh, I see … thanks."

Ichigo nodded, and looked back at the sky, just as the last few fireworks were lit and went off, Orihime saw a large pink firework burst into the shape of a heart, making her own heart skip a beat. Placing a hand over her chest, Orihime smiled and closed her eyes.

"_Thank you … Ichigo."_

_**A couple days later: Monday Morning**_

"Nn ..." Orihime moaned, hearing her alarm clock going off, which also woke up Kira and Pride who both swiftly came out of the book.

"Ugh dammit Orihime, why does your alarm need to be so loud?" Kira growled, and rubbed his eyes.

"It works well … you should get ready for school." Orihime said as she walked into the bathroom to get ready.

"Forget that, i'm skipping today, i'm still sore from Friday's turn of events ..."

"You're so lucky Kira, you get to experience a young life again." Pride whined, laying down on Orihime's bed.

"Again with the bed … and there's nothing enjoyable about this school, except maybe the hot girls and occasional guy, I doubt even you would enjoy it."

"Then why not let me go for a day?"

"We've told you twice before, you can't go ..." Kira said, sounding mildly annoyed.

"Aww come on … I promise i'll behave, can I at least go for one-"

"Absolutely not!" Orihime and Kira both shouted simultaneously, making Pride start pouting.

"I didn't expect you to be against me too, Hun, that hurt my feelings..."

"S-Sorry, Pride, but I don't think it'd be a good idea, you might um … well I'm worried-"

"What Orihime is trying to say is, you'd probably whore yourself out to every guy or girl in the school."

"Lust! That isn't true!" Pride yelled while frowning slightly.

"Kira, that was kind of rude ..." Orihime said, poking her head out of the bathroom door.

"Like I care, she knows she would, and it's not like someone will ever like her for her personality." Kira said while filing down his nails with some of his demonic energy.

"Just what do you take me for?" Pride shouted, beginning to tear up.

"Let's see … an overly flirty slut who uses her body to try and solve practically every problem she has, it's amazing that you haven't caught a disease yet. "

"I c-can't believe you just said that ..." Pride began to cry and sob, Orihime came out of the bathroom after hearing Kira's last statement and rushed over to Pride to comfort her.

"Kira, you should apologize to her." Orihime said, holding the crying demon in her arms.

This is one thing Orihime never pictured herself doing, comforting a crying demon while another rude demon ridiculed her and floated around the room. Definitely not something she would have seen herself doing when she was a little kid in elementary school, but then again, she also never pictured herself falling in love with a half human, half soul-reaper who has saved her from certain death on a few occasions.

"Oh come on! I've said worse to you." Kira sighed and continued floating around the room.

"That (sob) doesn't make it right ..." Pride said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ugh … i'm sorry, okay? Now stop crying ..." Kira grunted and looked away.

"I don't believe you, it didn't sound sincere." Pride wiped her eyes and laid her head on Orihime's shoulder.

"Oh for the love of … fine." Kira landed on the floor and walked over to Pride, and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and locked lips together, shocking Orihime and making her blush a deep shade of red. After a few seconds, the two demons parted lips, while Orihime was still extremely embarrassed and confused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm just not a morning person … at all."

"It's okay, you're forgiven, but to make up for it, you have to let me go to school in your place."

"Fine … just don't ruin my reputation, as bad as it already is, it doesn't need to get worse."

"You two … but what … why?" Orihime was still confused by the two sins kissing.

"The kiss? Orihime, a kiss can be more than a display of affection." Pride said, hugging her.

"Yeah but … nevermind … I need to finish getting ready for school." Orihime hopped off her bed and finished her morning routine for school, putting on her uniform and doing her hair.

"Orihime, do you know where Renji is staying? I need to test something ..." Kira said, looking out the window.

"I don't know … sorry, what are you going to do to him?" Orihime asked, worried about Renji's well-being.

"Nothing that isn't helpful to our mission of getting you together with Ichigo. I think i'll wait until tomorrow though, i'm gonna get some much needed rest" Kira said, while Orihime put on her shoes and began heading out the door.

"Ah! Wait for me, Hun!" Pride said, as she hopped off Orihime's bed and stood in front of Kira. "**Demon Style: Mirror Mirror," **as Pride spoke those words, she began taking on the exact appearance of Kira, save for the school uniform, which she added herself. Just as the spell finished, Pride grabbed Kira's book bag and ran out the door, catching up to Orihime.

"Today is going to be fun! I'm so excited, I finally get to go to school!" Pride was chanting a song about school days, while Orihime was quietly drowning in her sorrow while walking next to her.

"_Why did it have to turn out like this?" _Orihime whined in her head, unwillingly looking forward to today's events.

_**~Later that day: Homeroom~**_

"H-Hi everyone ..." Orihime greeted her group of friends who were all congregated around Ichigo's desk and chatting amongst themselves, everyone noticed right away that something was wrong.

"Hey, Orihime, are you alright? And what's wrong with that freak?" Ichigo said, pointing at Pride in disguise, who was grinning and looking around the room like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh, um, well sh- I mean, he's not feeling well today ..."

"This room is so **neat**! Everything is so organized and cool, and all the students look so adorable in their uniforms!" Pride said cheerfully, scanning everyone and everything in the room, receiving strange looks from Orihime and the others.

"What's wrong with you, pervert? Did you take an extra dose of moron this morning?" Tatsuki asked, making Pride turn around and face her.

"Hm? I'm not a pervert, why would you think that? And I didn't know they made a medicine for stupid people … the twenty-first century is amazing!"

"Of course you're a pervert! You keep hitting on Chizuru and I, you never leave us alone!" Tatsuki shouted in confusion, receiving agreement from Chizuru who was standing behind her.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourselves, ladies. Neither of you are my type, never in this lifetime would I go for you two. Hey Orihime, what's that thing right there?" Pride asked, pointing at the chalkboard.

"Wha- … but … you ..." Tatsuki and Chizuru were in mild shock after hearing those words from who they thought was Kira, who was always hanging on them.

"That's a chalkboard, you write on it with chalk."

"What's chalk? Is it fun to play with?"

"It makes your hands kind of white with powder when you hold it, but it's fun ..." Orihime sighed when Pride walked up to the chalkboard and began thoroughly examining it.

"_Orihime, what is wrong with him? He's not hitting on Tatsuki or Chizuru, and he's acting like more of a freak ..." _Ichigo whispered in Orihime's ear.

"_Um, I'll explain everything later ..." _

"_Alright, I guess." _

The bell rang and everyone returned to their seats, save of course for Pride who the teacher had to tell to go sit down, after staring for a moment in shock at the student rubbing his (her) face on the chalkboard. The day began and class went on like it would any other day, except for Pride flipping through her book and looking at all the interesting things in it. The morning sun poured through the windows, and a light breeze rolled into the classroom, lightening the mood.

Orihime was surprised that Pride hadn't caused a ruckus yet, the first class ended swiftly without any mishaps, as she entered her second class with Pride, she began feeling confident that the rest of the day would go uninterrupted too. Well, that was, until Renji came into the class late. The teacher was just starting her lesson, and Renji walked into the class, not catching Pride's attention at first.

"Hey, sorry i'm late." Renji said as he went to his desk next to Ichigo.

"Late? You missed an entire class …" The teacher said before sighing and continuing writing something on the board.

"_Psst, hey Orihime, who just walked in? I didn't see, I was looking at this book, did you know there's a whale that's called a 'killer whale'? That sounds scary." _Pride said, projecting her voice into Orihime's head.

"_Y-Yeah I knew that … the person that just walked in was Renji, he's our good friend, he's over there next to Ichigo."_

"_Mmm … the one with the red hair? I can't see his face very well ..." _Pride was fidgeting in her seat, trying to get a good look at Renji's face. She finally resorted to speaking into his mind.

"_Hey! Red-hair, look over here!" _Renji jumped a little in his seat from the shock, and started looking around the room for the person that spoke into his mind. Finally, he locked eyes with Pride who was waving at him on the other side of the room, and all hell broke loose.

"In the name of Satan! YOU'RE HOT!" Pride shouted from across the room at Renji, who automatically perked up and stepped back from his desk and back to the wall, as Pride began walking over to him, hands stretched out and groping the air, drooling slightly and eyes turned into hearts.

"What the- not again! Get away from me you freak!" Renji yelled at Kira who continued creeping towards him.

"Mmm … no way darling, you **will **be mine tonight!"

"Abarai-san! Shizumi-san! Control yourselves, and sit down!" The teacher yelled at the two, which had little effect. Kira began chasing Renji around the room, attempting to grab a hold of him. Nobody dared to intervene except for Chad, Uryu and Ichigo who got up and stood in front of Renji to block Pride's path.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo yelled at Pride. He wasn't sure of the situation, since Orihime never explained it, but he didn't want him near Renji.

"What am I doing? Trying to get my hands on that delicious piece of fire behind you, can I please have him?" Pride begged.

"Kira, I think you're taking this a bit too far ..." Uryu said, ready to defend his friend. The teacher quickly left the room to get the principal, as Ichigo and Chad got ready for a fight. Although they couldn't use their other abilities, their fists would be plenty.

"Aww don't tell me you're jealous of him getting all the attention? You know, now that I get a better look at you, you're kind of cute yourself." Pride said, before suddenly appearing next to Uryu and giving him a swift kiss on the cheek.

"W-Why you …. **bastard!" **Uryu yelled, picking up a desk and throwing it at Pride, who jumped out of the way before it made contact. Orihime watched as the boy who was normally calm and professional went into an insane rage. Uryu was definitely acting out of his normal character, so to speak.

"Hey, watch it! All I did was kiss your cheek, why is that such a big deal? You're in High School, you have been kissed before, right?"

"S-Shut up!" Uryu said, beginning to throw his book and assorted materials at Pride, while Ichigo and the rest of the class all watched in shock. They had never seen Uryu this angry or out of control.

"U-Um … should we …?" Orihime asked Ichigo, pointing at Uryu who was still wildly attacking Pride.

"Ugh, i'd rather not get involved … but tell me, what the hell is wrong with Kira?" Ichigo said, watching the fight.

"Oh … that's not Kira … it's one of the other sins, Pride. Kira let her go to school today disguised as him … it's a long story, heheh ..." Orihime looked away from Ichigo, who was looking at her with a shocked expression.

"You've got to be kidding me … ugh, are all the demons this annoying?" Orihime just shook her head, thinking of the other 4 sins that seemed mildly normal. Lust, Pride and Envy were the only ones that seemed to have anything wrong with them. Just as Uryu began to calm down, and Pride began creeping towards him instead, the teacher came back with the principal and a couple other staff members.

"Hold it right there!" The principal yelled at Pride, who stopped in front of the windows, knowing she was in trouble.

"It's over, Shizumi, just come with us without putting up a fight." The teacher said, walking in with the other staff members.

"Tch … this is going to be hard to explain to Kira ..." Pride mumbled to herself.

"Now just come quietly and we'll talk about this more in my office." The principal began to say, walking closer to Pride to grab her. Unfortunately, just as they were about to capture her, she turned around and broke through the window, falling down and landing on the ground below before sprinting away.

"W-What … but … this is the 5th story ..." The principal gasped in shock, the other teachers were staring out the window in disbelief.

"Hey, Rukia, can you … ?" Ichigo looked at her, noticing she had already pulled out her memory altering device.

"Yeah yeah … I can't believe she would mess up like that ..." Rukia hit the device, altering the minds of everyone in the room except for Ichigo and the others, Tatsuki and Chizuru included, who were now sitting down in their desks, still confused about Kira "rejecting" them.

The confusion died down, mostly due to half the class not remembering what just happened, and the teachers returned to their respected rooms. The day resumed, with nothing else exciting happening for the rest of the day. The end of the school day came quickly, the bell sounded and everyone piled out of the school. Just as Orihime was beginning to walk home, she noticed Rukia walking the opposite direction of where she usually went.

"_She's probably staying somewhere else … I should talk to her." _Orihime thought before running up to Rukia.

"U-Um hi … Rukia ..." Orihime said nervously.

"Oh, hello, Orihime." Rukia greeted her friend warmly, as if nothing was wrong. "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah … it's about the festival on Friday … did you ask Envy to do that?" Orihime asked, worried about the answer. However, the answer she got in response was one she definitely was not expecting.

"Hm? What do you mean? I didn't ask Envy to do anything on Friday, she said she was leaving to visit an old client in America … did something happen? Come to think of it, I don't see Envy at all anymore … we never talk about plans or anything." Rukia looked at Orihime with a confused look, which Orihime matched as well.

"You mean … you didn't ask her to go to the festival and attack us?"

"She did **what?" **Rukia asked, yelling from shock, Orihime could tell by her expression that Rukia had no part in what happened that night.

"She … attacked Ichigo and I at the festival … a hollow showed up, we think she may have somehow been controlling it ..." Orihime looked at Rukia, who was still staring at her in disbelief.

"Orihime … I didn't even know Envy was going to be there, I stayed home, Envy did all of that … I've got to get home quickly, goodbye!" Rukia called out as she began running home, Orihime noticed she looked worried.

"_I need to tell Kira about this …and quickly." _Orihime thought as she ran home, still shocked about what she had just found out.

Running up to her house, Orihime heard some faint yelling coming from her room, and she automatically knew who was causing it and for what reason. She sighed and ran up to her door, unlocked it and ran upstairs to her room.

"What the … WHY? **Why would you do that! See, I knew this would happen!" **Orihime ran into her room and noticed Kira in a shocked and disturbed state, yelling at Pride who was sitting on the bed, hugging her knees and pouting.

"It wasn't my fault … Renji just didn't want some hot lady love ..."

"Did you forget you were disguised as **me! **He thought I was chasing him around! Yes he is hot, but I wouldn't do something so dumb!"

"U-Um Kira … everybody's memories were erased, so it's okay now ..." Orihime said, trying to calm the freaked out demon.

"No it is not! I mean, you saw it, didn't you? The riot she caused in class, that jerk used my body to take advantage of Renji and Uryu and then she ki … kiss..."

"She kissed one of them ... yeah, I know ..."

"This sucks, don't say that! My life is over!" Kira cried, hugging his knees in a fetal position.

"Oh please, get over it already Kira, a kiss is nothing more than a form of greeting, I fail to see the problem." Pride said. "I mean, in this book I was just reading, it said there are **far **worse things that can happen to a cute boy."

"Would you shut up! This is a catastrophe, you came on to my classmates … **what the hell kind of books are you reading?" **Kira clutched his head and shook it violently, trying to ignore the events he was just informed of.

"U-Um … Kira … I know you're stressed but, I have important news for you ..." Orihime said, looking at Kira who glanced at her.

"Hm? What is it? And what's wrong with you? You look super pale ..." Kira felt like the news he was about to receive wasn't good, and he was right.

Orihime went on to tell him about how she caught up with Rukia after school and asked her about the mishap at the festival, and how Envy had lied to Rukia and went to the festival on her own, and attacked them of her own free will as well. This news was troubling, and definitely didn't make Kira or Pride feel any better.

"This isn't good … guys! Get out here, this is an emergency, we have a major problem!" Kira yelled at the book, causing the other 3 sins to quickly come out.

"What is it, Lust? You seem troubled." Gluttony said, filling his mouth with a salad he had brought out in a large bowl.

"Yes I am troubled, there's a problem, it seems that- … are you eating a salad …? The fuck, dude?" Kira stared at Gluttony, as did everyone else, causing him to turn bright red from embarrassment and eat his salad even faster.

"W-What? I'm dieting …" Gluttony said, embarrassed that everyone was still staring at him, and began shoveling more food into his mouth.

"That's … disturbing … anyways, as I was saying ..." Kira said, still looking at Gluttony out of the corner of his eye. "There's some new information about Envy … it seems Rukia didn't tell her to attack us at the festival."

"What? You've got to be kidding me ..." Wrath growled, covering his face with his palm. "So now we have another person working with Envy?"

"No … that's the problem ..." Kira said, looking out the window. Wrath, Gluttony and Sloth looked at him in suspense. "There is no third person … there's no longer a second person either."

"What are you talking about, Lust?" Pride asked, worried about his tone of voice.

"What I'm saying is … Envy is working alone, and she's making her own rules … from here on out, we're at war with our own fellow sin.

_**~Chapter End!~**_

_**~Author's Notes~**_

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading chapter 7, this story is starting to heat up, huh? Crazy shit is going on, and it'll only get crazier! Once again, if you catch the hidden reference in this chapter, and are the first person to point it out in a review along with what you thought about this chapter, you'll get **YOUR VERY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTER APPEARANCE **in the next chapter! Good luck to everyone, and like always, i'll see you in the next chapter!

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

_**~Love, Ecstasy~**_


	8. A New Friend and The Soul Society

**Bleach – A Demonic Encounter**

**Last Chapter Recap – **Kira explained everything to Ichigo to the others, leaving out the part about Rukia, and warning everyone about Envy. Chizuru led on that she knew why Envy was acting in such a way, but decided to keep it to herself. The next school morning, Kira ended up bullying Pride to the point of making her cry, which after apologizing, agreed to let her go to school disguised as him, only to cause multiple disasters. After school, Orihime finds out that Rukia didn't order Envy to attack the group at the festival, leading Kira to realize they're at war with Envy who is now working alone.

**Author's Notes: **Congrats to Red-Weasel-Chan for winning last chapter's contest! The reference was from one of the first episodes of bleach, in which Kon (in Ichigo's body) caused trouble in Ichigo's homeroom class by kissing Tatsuki and Orihime on the cheek. Her Original Character will be making a debut in this chapter.

**Additional Notes: **Instead of a reference in this chapter, there's going to be a trivia at the end! Be sure to read the question, and if you submit the correct answer in a review, you'll get your name mentioned in the next chapter.

**Bleach – A Demonic Encounter: Chapter 8**

"At … war?" Orihime asked nervously, the sudden news was still shocking, even though she was the first one to hear it.

"Yeah … this is a serious problem. Although we don't know why Envy is doing this, we do know that she at least has a reason." Kira sighed and looked at the other sins, a depressed look coming over his face. "Wrath, I need to borrow the Demon Sphere."

"The Demon Sphere …? Lust, you haven't used it since …" Wrath stuttered, which shocked Orihime, seeing as how she had always see him angry or annoyed.

"I know, give it to me." Wrath nodded and reached a hand towards his chest, where a small dark portal formed, and took out a small orb that had lightning crackling inside it. As Wrath handed it to Kira, Pride looked down at the floor.

"W-What is that …?" Orihime asked, looking at it.

"This is the Demon Sphere, it has the powers of all the sins, capable of doing whatever we can do and more. It's extremely powerful, but very dangerous, and is only used in emergency situations. It needs some of my blood to be activated."

"What are you going to do with it … ?" Orihime asked.

"For now, nothing, but I'll be keeping it with me in the case of an emergency."

"Lust, are you sure you'll be able to use that?" Pride asked, looking at the sphere.

"I … don't know, but if we need to, I'll have to use it, you and I need to leave the past behind us." Kira bit his lip and looked away, Pride just laid her head on the bed pillow and sighed.

"Did … something happen?" Orihime looked at the two sulking demons, as well as the others, who seemed to be upset as well.

"This orb has some tainted and dark memories, Pride and I don't use it because of that." Kira said, tucking the orb safely into his chest.

Orihime felt it was best not to ask about what those memories were, she rarely sees Kira upset over anything, and this was the only time she has ever seen him hesitate about something. For now, however, she needed to worry more about protecting herself and finding out Envy's intentions.

"Orihime, I know you're not a normal human, so why haven't you used your powers yet?" Kira asked, looking at her two hair clips.

"I guess I haven't needed to yet, the hollow attack almost made me use them but you and Ichigo stepped in before I could." Orihime smiled and put a hand on her left hairpin.

"Just be prepared to use them if the time comes … I can tell there's going to be a war, and one of us will need to end up fighting Envy if things continue this way."

"Lust, you know that someone will most likely be you." Gluttony said, finishing his salad and putting it aside.

"I know, I just wish nobody needed to fight her."

"None of us do, Lust, but for now, the best we can do is keep our head up and prepare for the future." Pride said, looking at Kira who nodded and smiled slightly, exposing his fang.

"In the meantime, let's just try to enjoy ourselves and continue like we would any other normal day." Kira said, all the sins nodded in agreement, and most of them went back into the book except for Pride and Kira.

The atmosphere in the room was calm, but unsettling. Orihime desperately wanted to know more about the Demon Sphere, and exactly why it's so dangerous. Most of all, she wanted to know about the dark memory that haunts Kira and Pride, even though it may not be any of her business.

"U-Um, Kira … if I may ask, why do you not like the Demon Sphere? Specifically, that is … but, you don't have to-"

"It killed a past client of mine ..." Kira said, clenching his fists. "She was the only client I have ever lost, and up until now, she was my favorite. Of course, you're my favorite now." Pride wiped a lone tear that was falling down her cheek, which told Orihime that it affected Pride as well.

"She was such a sweet girl, it shouldn't have happened, it haunts Lust and I to this day." Pride said.

"W-Why did it happen?" Orihime asked nervously, afraid she had already passed the boundary.

"Long story short, she was rejected by the love of her life, and her emotional rampage caused her to steal the Demon Sphere and try to use it to reverse the outcome of her confession, but it backfired. Orihime, promise me that just in case this plan doesn't go as intended, you won't do anything hasty?" Lust asked, Orihime nodded and looked down at the ground. She felt like she shouldn't have asked that question before.

"I'm bored, Orihime, come cuddle me." Pride stretched her arms out, inviting the girl onto the bed.

"S-Sorry, Pride, I need to go run a few errands."

"Oh, do you want me to-"

"Dibs on going with her!" Kira yelled, raising his hand into the air.

"T-That's not fair! You're so mean …"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go anywhere with Orihime after what happened today?"

"Have a nice time ..." Pride said, wallowing in her depression on the bed.

Orihime and Kira went downstairs, put on their shoes and walked out the door. The afternoon wind was blowing much more viciously than usual, trees were swaying in the breeze and a few dark clouds were floating in the sky.

"Looks like It might rain." Kira said, looking up at the sky. "By the way, Orihime, what errands are we running?"

"Well, just shopping for groceries, mostly ..."

"Alright, can we stop by the school first? I'm going to repair the window that Pride broke."

"Y-Yeah ..." Orihime smiled lightly and walked towards the school with Kira, she had almost forgotten about the incident that happened earlier that day. Eventually, they reached the school and Kira noticed the window that was broken.

"Looks like nobody has tried to fix it yet, and there's nobody there now, good. This will only take a moment, so don't move." Kira floated up to the window and began quickly repairing it. While he was up there, Orihime was repeating the things she needs to buy from the grocery store in her head.

"Milk, bread, extra spicy peppers, some more fish, and- hey, what's that?" Orihime squinted her eyes and looked across the street, there were four people and it looked like three of them were messing with the one in the middle.

"K-Kira! Come down quickly when you're done, someone needs help!"

"Calm your tits, I'm coming down now." Kira said as he descended down to the ground and landed next to Orihime. "Okay, so what's going on?"

"Some guys over there are assaulting somebody! We have to help them!"

"Ugh … can't we just, call the police or something? I don't want to get involved ..." Kira groaned and began walking in the direction of the grocery store, but was stopped when Orihime grabbed his arm.

"I'm your client, you said you have to do what I say, so I'm telling you to go help that person!" Orihime began shivering, realizing what she had just done.

"Who do you think you're commanding? Fine, whatever, let's go." Kira sighed and ran with Orihime over to the alley where the four people were.

"I told you to apologize! Are you three dumbasses that slow? The auburn haired girl was yelling at three boys who surrounded her while pointing at a vase of flowers that was broken and laying on the ground.

"Huh? Why the hell should we? They're just some dumb flowers." The tallest one of the three boys scoffed, grabbing a metal pole nearby.

"They're important to somebody! Now apologize, or I'll beat the hell out of you three!" The girl yelled again.

"Hey Yahiko, I think this bitch is picking a fight with us." The shortest boy said, the girl backed up slightly and stood next to a large dumpster. Kira and Orihime watched, hiding behind the building that led to the alley.

"Come on, Kira! We need to help that girl." Orihime said.

"Do we have to? We don't even know her." Kira groaned, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"She's going to get hurt, come on."

"Ugh fine … you owe me for this." Kira sighed and walked into the alley, heading towards the three guys. "Hey, dumb, dumber and dumbshit, leave the girl alone."

"Huh? Who the hell are you? The tallest guy snarled at Kira.

"I can handle this myself! Get away from here." The auburn haired girl yelled, clutching the dumpster.

"Yeah right! You're a weak little girl, you can't help yourself for shit, you're lucky my friend wanted to help you so badly or I wouldn't care." Kira laughed, which only pissed off the girl.

"What did you just call me … ?"

"I said you're a weak little girl! Now stand back while I take care of-"

"Don't fuck with me!" The auburn girl yelled, gripping onto the large dumpster and picking it up into the air with little effort. "I'm going to enjoy your pain." She smiled, an evil grin spread across her face, and tossed the dumpster, hitting all three guys dead on and knocking them against the walls and onto the pavement, all three of them severely bleeding.

"Well, that's certainly new … I guess you're a strong little-"

"I'm not a little girl you bastard!" The auburn haired girl yelled again, picking up a slightly damaged chair out of the dumpster and throwing it at Kira and Orihime.

"Ugh, what a drag … **Gular Asj: Ze'noz Dexal'ish **(Demon Style: Molecular Disintegration)**!" **Kira yelled, shooting a small purple beam out of the palm of his hand, hitting the incoming chair and instantly causing it to evaporate into thin air.

"W-What the ..." The girl said in shock.

"Some way of repaying somebody who came to help you, but if you truly want a fight, I'd be happy to participate." Kira growled, his outer body slowly transforming into his demon form, but was stopped when Orihime gently smacked him in the back of his head.

"Kira! That isn't a nice thing to do to a girl who just got assaulted … kind of."

"Ugh whatever … for now, heal those three so they don't die of blood loss." Kira said, Orihime nodded and hurried over to the three guys and began healing them with her powers. "Hey, hot head over there, what's your name?"

"It's Ariel Tatsuya … who wants to know?"

"Kira Shizumi, so tell me, how did you pick that dumpster up? You're strong for a normal human."

"I'm just strong, what of it? And I should be asking **you **how you destroyed that chair like that, and what you were turning in to a second ago."

"Oh, okay I'll tell you what I am if you answer a question for me." Kira said.

"Fine, but tell me what you are first." Ariel said, crossing her arms.

"Ugh fine, I'm a demon, also this girl's guardian, just don't tell anyone or I'll erase your memory."

"A … demon? Okay, now what's the question?"

"Does the carpet match the drapes?" Kira asked, pointing at Ariel's red hair.

"W-What? I don't under- … **you bastard**!" Ariel yelled, beginning to throw random objects at Kira.

"Hey, stop it! I was just- ouch! Was that a lamp! Who throws a lamp?" Kira put his arms up to defend against the incoming objects, Orihime sighed just as she finished healing the three boys.

"U-Um, you two shouldn't fight … you're making a mess." Orihime said, noticing the trash spread everywhere.

"That girl started it!" Kira said, pointing a finger at Ariel.

"Hmph, you called me weak, you had it coming." She crossed her arms and looked away. "_Regardless of him being a jerk, he seems strong, even more so considering he's a demon, I better try to befriend __them." _Ariel thought to herself.

"S-So, you're Ariel-chan? It's nice to meet you, I'm Inoue Orihime." Orihime said smiling a warm smile, extending her hand to shake Ariel's.

"Y-Yeah, it's nice to meet you too, are you a demon too?"

"No, I'm just a human with some strange powers. By the way, what happened to that vase?" Orihime asked, looking over at the broken vase with flowers laying on the ground, Ariel clenched her fists and walked over to it.

"I left them here for a young girl who died, I come every so often to visit her ghost, I can see them, you know."

"You're just like a friend of mine, he can see ghosts too. So, do you go to Karakura High? I've never seen you around before." Orihime got a better look at the girl, she had on a t-shirt and jeans that were slightly torn in the right leg.

"Yeah, I'm a sophomore, I don't really associate with upper class men though."

"What were you doing in this area, Ariel-kun? It's dangerous to go alone." Kira asked, throwing the trash back into the dumpster.

"Ariel … kun? I was replacing the flowers, and going to buy some groceries."

"What a coincidence! We were going there too, do you want some company?" Orihime asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Uh, sure … you're awfully friendly for having just meeting me."

"S-Sorry, it's just that, finding other humans that have special powers is really rare, so I'm happy I could meet you."

"Can we just go already? Before these three wake up." Kira said, kicking one of the unconscious guys lightly in the gut.

"We're just going to leave them here … ?" Orihime asked, worried about the boys.

"Yeah, so what? It's not like some wild beasts are going to eat them." Kira said before walking away, heading towards the grocery store.

"You're an awfully big jerk to her, even though she's your friend." Ariel said, glaring at Kira.

"Yeah well if you had to spend hundreds of years at a time in a single room with a whore, a jealous little girl, a pissed off prick, a guys who's always asleep, a fatass and a greedy little kid, you'd be a jerk too."

"Wait … what?"

"Forget about it, let's just go."

Ariel shrugged and followed Kira and Orihime to the store, none of them said anything the entire way there. It certainly was abnormal for there to be another human with extraordinary powers in Karakura Town, which is why Orihime seemed to like Ariel so much. Finally arriving at the supermarket, the trio walked in and went to their respective aisles.

"Hey Orihime, what are these things? They look weird ..." Kira said, pointing at a red box in the candy aisle.

"Oh, that's Pocky, it's candy."

"Is it good …?"

"Yeah I guess … they're chocolate covered biscuit sticks." Orihime's eyes widened when Kira grabbed 5 packs of them and headed to the register.

"I'm gonna buy these, I wanna try them, I'll wait for you outside." Orihime saw Kira pay for the boxes of Pocky, then walk outside.

"Okay … I guess."

"Hey, Orihime-san, where did the freak go?" Ariel asked, poking her head from behind one of the aisles.

"He's outside … eating some candy."

"Okay then … anyways, I'm about done here, how about you?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm done, let's go." Orihime and Ariel walked to the register and paid for their things, and met Kira outside, sitting on a bench near the entrance.

"These are … amazing. It's chocolate, but it's on a stick … dude ..." Kira was staring at the pocky he was holding between his fingers, his eyes wide and sparkling.

"What a weirdo … can we leave him?" Ariel asked.

"U-Um, no, I don't think we should … Kira, we're going now." Orihime called out to the demon who was in a Pocky trance.

"Huh? Oh, I'm coming." Kira called out, getting up quickly and running to Orihime and Ariel.

"By the way, Ariel-chan, If you ever want to talk again, I'll be in the second senior class." Orihime smiled at the red-haired sophomore.

"Alright I guess …" The trio continued walking but eventually ended up in a large field of grass, they looked around, confused.

"What the- since when was this field here?" Ariel asked, looking around.

"This is strange … there should be a building here." Orihime said, looking around.

"Wait … don't tell me … you two, stand back." Kira said, the two girls looked at him with a confused look but did as he said and backed up slightly. "**Gular Asj: Nerok Korka Gr'iall **(Demon Style: Hell Neutralizing Wind)." Kira yelled, taking a large breath of air and blowing the area around them, revealing a large prism like object enclosing the entire field.

"W-What the hell is this …?" Ariel asked, a breath escaping her lips.

"This … would be demon magic, or more specifically, the Space Displacement technique, it can only be used by Envy, this cannot be good." Kira said, looking around.

"E-Envy? What does she want now?" Orihime asked, shivering slightly.

"Why don't you just ask her yourself?" The three teenagers heard someone shout, and looked up, to see Envy flying in mid-air, two blonde colored wings keeping her afloat.

"Envy! What the hell is this? What do you want now?" Kira snarled at her.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to talk for a bit, is that so wrong?" Envy smiled an evil smile, and began conjuring something in her left hand.

"Your idea of talking isn't the normality, what are you up to?" Kira went into a battle stance, and began slowly transforming into his demon state.

"W-Whoa … what the hell is going on here, Orihime-san?" Ariel asked the shivering girl.

"Trouble … stay behind me Ariel, I'm going to put up a shield, _Santen Keshun – I reject!"_ Orihime put up a barrier, protecting her and Ariel from Envy's line of sight.

"Hmph! How typical, a couple of little girls hiding behind you, Lust." Envy laughed.

"What did she just call me … ?" Waves of hate began radiating out of Ariel.

"Envy! Release this ability, you'll get your fight soon enough, but now is not the time." Kira yelled at the laughing demon.

"Who needs a fight? Just get rid of that girl and I'll come back to the book, and we can continue our lives toge-"

"**Like hell I'll get rid of her! She's my client, she's important to me**!" Kira yelled in his demon form, this is the first time Orihime has seen it. His eyes were changed to that of a panther's, his fang grew almost 2 inches, dark scales covered his arms and legs, and his voice was noticeably deeper and more aggressive.

"Why do you care so much about protecting her? Is it because of what happened to Konata?" Orihime could see a single tear fall down Envy's face.

"**This has nothing to do with her! Keep her name out of your traitorous mouth**!" Kira yelled back.

"This has everything to do with her! You're just trying to make up for your past failure!" Envy cried back.

"**That bitch … Ariel, I need your help." **Kira growled, looking over at the shocked girl.

"With … what?"

"**To disable this field, we need to get Envy out of it, and I know just the way." **Kira grinned and walked over to her, and began whispering something in her ear.

"W-What? Are you insane?"

"**You'll be fine, she won't even see it coming." **Kira reassured Ariel about his plan, and she nervously nodded.

"You're fucking crazy, but alright, I need a reason to hit this bitch anyways." Ariel said, Envy was looking down at them and trying to figure out what they were planning. Suddenly, Kira grabbed Ariel and placed one hand on the bottom of her feet, and the other gripping onto her shirt, looking like he's ready to throw her.

"**Ready, go!" **Kira yelled, tossing Ariel at a high speed towards Envy.

"Ha! Do you honestly think that a simple human can hurt me? She's just a little gi-"

"I'm not a little girl you bitch!" Ariel yelled, drawing her arm back and bringing it forward with tremendous strength, delivering a devastating punch downward to Envy's stomach, causing her to cough up some blood.

"W-What ..." Envy choked out before she was sent flying to the ground, impacting it with such force that the impact point caved into the ground, and causing Envy to bounce even after hitting the ground, flying out of the prism which automatically disappeared.

"Help me! Damn it you better catch me!" Ariel yelled as she began falling.

"**Yeah yeah, I got you." **Kira released his wings and flew up, catching Ariel in mid-air and bringing her down safely to Orihime."

"Are you alright, Ariel-chan?" Orihime asked, getting ready to use her healing powers.

"I'm fine, but did you have to throw me so damn hard?" Ariel shouted, hitting Kira once on the back of his head.

"**Yes, I did, or you wouldn't have reached Envy in time." **Kira said before releasing his demon state. Envy was struggling to get up after receiving such a painful blow to the stomach.

"You … what the hell … was that?" She choked out, blood steadily coming out of her mouth, signaling internal bleeding.

"That was your punishment for calling me a little girl." Ariel grinned. "And I enjoyed every minute of it."

"You're one crazy sadist, Ariel … anyways, that should teach you to not let your guard down Envy, if you had been in your demon form, that would have shattered her hand and arm for even trying to punch you." Kira yelled to Envy who was still struggling to get onto her feet.

"You'll … regret this … **Kothar Odgen: Whedab Amuul! **(Demon Style: Dark Void)" Envy cast the spell and a large black portal appeared beneath her, which she slowly began sinking into to. "I'll see you soon … Lust." Envy disappeared into the void and it quickly closed up. The large field the teenagers were in disappeared, and a building reappeared in front of them.

"Everyone around us acts like nothing happened …" Orihime looked around, multiple pedestrians were walking around like normal, but some were looking at the three teenagers sitting in the middle of the street.

"It's because we were caught in Envy's ability, we couldn't see anyone and they couldn't see us. We were basically in a completely separate dimension in that field." Kira said, brushing some dirt off himself. "We should go, I'm hungry and I don't want my Pocky melting in the sun." Kira said, walking away with Orihime towards her house.

"My house is this way, thanks for the … strange afternoon." Ariel said, walking the opposite direction that Kira and Orihime were.

"Bye, Ariel-chan! It was nice meeting you!" Orihime waved at her new friend who just kept walking.

"This day was two kinds of crazy I swear, first the issue with Pride, then we meet that feisty runt, and then we have a problem with Envy. This day couldn't get weirder." Kira sighed as they came up to Orihime's house.

"B-But it's a good thing we got to meet Ariel-chan, right? She helped us beat Envy." Orihime said, unlocking the door to her house.

"Technically yes, but Envy wasn't being serious at all, I doubt she even wanted to fight. Even so, the strength that girl has rivals that of Greed, even though he's the weakest one out of us, he's still immensely strong." Kira and Orihime walked into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom, and automatically saw Pride sobbing on the bed, in the middle of a nap.

"W-What's wrong with her?" Orihime asked, looking at the sobbing demon.

"She's dreaming about something upsetting, I'm not sure what it is, we'll have to wait until she wakes up to tell us." Kira said, walking over to Pride and wiping a couple tears from her face.

"Kira … that name you mentioned earlier, who is it?" Orihime asked nervously, she was worried it would be a touchy subject for Kira.

"Konata, you mean? She's the client I had before you, and she's the one that the Demon Sphere killed. It affected Pride and I pretty heavily."

"Envy was the one most affected by it, however." Pride said, suddenly sitting up and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Good morning, Pride." Kira said, looking at her.

"Envy …?"

"Yes, Envy hasn't always been the spiteful, extremely jealous girl she is today. She was once very kind, not nearly as rude, but when my ex-client died, she flipped." Kira looked at his right arm, where 4 small scars were placed in a row.

"The other sins were upset as well, but not as much as us three. I felt horrible for Envy, since she had to see that brutal scene, the poor girl hadn't even seen a dead animal before in her life, let alone a dead human." Kira walked over and hugged Pride as she began sobbing.

"But … why did she become so mean?" Orihime asked.

"When her only friend died, Envy felt like fate was against her. She couldn't make friends with humans usually because they were scared of her being a demon, and because of that, Envy turned into the girl you know today."

"Do you think … Envy still thinks about it?"

"I'm positive she does, she often woke up from nightmares in the middle of the night, remembering the whole thing."

"She would always crawl into Lust's bed so he would cuddle her to make her feel better." Pride said, giggling.

"S-Shut up Pride! You know she's like a little sister to me, and nothing more." Kira turned away in embarrassment.

"Envy wishes for more than that, though ..." Pride mumbled.

"Hm? What was that?"

"Nothing at all, so did you get your groceries?"

"Yeah we did, I put them away already, we also met a girl who was really strong and-"

"A bitch … definitely a bitch." Kira said.

"Kira! That isn't very nice … she helped you defeat Envy, after- oops ..."

"Defeat … Envy? Exactly what do you mean by that?" Pride asked wide-eyed, looking at the two.

"You just had to say it … Envy caught us in the Space Displacement technique, none of us were hurt, except for Envy who got punched really hard in the stomach. I'll admit, that girl we met is as strong as Greed."

"Well, I'm glad she didn't hurt any of you, but that still worries me." Pride sighed and hugged Orihime, holding her tightly. "Don't do that to me ever again, okay?"

"I won't, Pride, sorry … um, what were you dreaming about?" Orihime asked, petting the demon's head.

"I had a dream that you were killed by Envy, and Lust was badly injured as well ..." Pride began gently sobbing, and Orihime hugged her back.

"That won't happen, Pride, I'll make sure of it." Kira assured her. "Stop crying, you're stronger than this."

"T-Thanks … so, what do you two want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I need to go visit Renji for a bit, you two may stay here for a while, I've been told he's in Soul Society, so I'll be headed there alone. I contacted the head captain, the old man said I can come as long as I am escorted from the gate by a captain." Kira said, walking towards the window.

"You're going … alone? Will you be alright?" Orihime looked at him with worry in her eyes, but Kira just smiled and waved her off.

"I'll be fine, I'll see you later." Kira smiled and jumped out the window and flew up into the air, where a Shinigami gate and Captain Komamura were waiting for him.

"I assume you're the demon who is friends with Ichigo Kurosaki?" Komamura said while watching Kira's movements.

"And I assume you're the Shinigami's mascot?" Kira chuckled, but Komamura wasn't laughing.

"Don't push your luck, demon, you're lucky the head-captain is allowing you into Soul Society in the first place."

"Alright, I'm sorry, let's just go." Kira said, Komamura grunted and walked through the gate, Kira followed behind him.

After running from the Kōtotsu, since Kira did not have a hell butterfly and was seen as a foreign object, they safely arrived at the gate of Soul Society, where another captain was awaiting their arrival.

"Shunsui Kyōraku of the eight division, this is Kira Shizumi, a demon and one of the substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki's, acquaintances. He is here to visit Renji Abarai to discuss matters happening in the human world, please escort him to the sixth division's barracks." Komamura looked at Kira before disappearing from sight.

"Well … this is certainly new, a demon openly coming to Soul Society, can't say I've heard of that happening before." Shunsui said, looking at Kira who smirked back at him.

"I can't say I've ever been to a place like this before, normally I wouldn't dare, but under the current circumstances, I have no choice." Kira said, walking with Shunsui who looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"If I may ask, exactly what are these circumstances? It's rare I hear of Ichigo Kurosaki being unable to take care of a situation by himself."

"To put it bluntly, a fellow demon friend of mine who is also a sin has gone rogue, so to speak."

"A rogue demon, huh? Sounds like a handful, but why do you need Abarai's help?"

"He is assisting me in a task that will end up help the rogue demon problem, if it all goes according to plan." Kira looked around Soul Society, noticing multiple Soul Reapers staring him down, either in total fear or caution.

"I see … just to let you know, the sixth division is led by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of a noble clan, I would advise you to use proper manners in there." Shunsui said, tipping his hat down. "And just between you and me, I don't think there's a single Shinigami in Soul Society who would hesitate assaulting you."

"Heh, is that so? Would you be one of them?" Kira grinned, exposing his tooth.

"I prefer to avoid conflict, just know that I neither trust you nor not trust you."

"Well, unless it's a captain that's assaulting me, I doubt I'll need to worry about it." Kira smirked, showing his brimming confidence, which only worried Shunsui more.

"_With an attitude like that, he's sure to get attacked, especially by that psychotic man … well, no use in worrying about it now" _Shunsui thought to himself, noticing they had arrived at the sixth division barracks.

"Here we are, enjoy your stay." Shunsui said before walking away.

"Hm, sixth division, huh? Seems barren, I was expecting more people, or at least a small welcoming party."

"You'll get no welcoming party, you should be thankful I don't strike you down in my presence, demon." Byakuya Kuchiki declared, coming through a door.

"You must be the captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, it's a pleasure." Kira said, bowing.

"Save your breath, regardless of if you are an ally of Ichigo Kurosaki, you are not an ally of the Soul Society. Renji is inside, make it quick." Byakuya turned his back and directed Kira inside.

"_Damn nobles … if I wasn't surrounded by these damn shinigami, I would have shut his mouth." _Kira thought to himself.

Walking inside the barracks while being led by Byakuya, Kira noticed automatically that this particular building was much different than the others. It had a pond in the back, a garden and was much larger. He figured this was because of the Kuchiki families wealth, no other squad could acquire such a structure without it.

"Renji is in here, he has been waiting for you." Byakuya opened a door, revealing Renji sitting in the middle of the floor with a set of tea before him, three cups were present.

"Thank you, but if I may ask, why are there three-"

"I will be listening in on your conversation, given that I am allowing you to be in my presence, you should feel honored." Byakuya said, walking over to Renji.

"Yeah … honored enough to commit seppuku ..." Kira mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Byakuya shot a glance back at him.

"Nothing … please excuse the intrusion." Kira said as he walked inside and sat across from Byakuya and Renji, who was looking mildly uncomfortable.

"Please, pretend I am not here, and converse as though I wasn't." Byakuya said, sipping from a cup.

"Alright … hey Renji! How ya been-"

"Don't. Touch. Me, you bisexual freak ..." Renji shivered, Byakuya looked at him with a slightly confused look.

"Ah, I forgot to mention, earlier today that wasn't me that was causing problems in the classroom, that was my sin associate Pride, she seems to think you're pretty cute." Kira grinned and sipped some tea. "This is really good, very well prepared."

"S-Still … don't come near me, so what is it that you want?" Renji cleared his throat, trying to act professional.

"I need to talk to you about the Envy problem, and a problem regarding it that I believe you can assist me in getting rid of." Kira sipped some more tea.

"Which problem … ?"

"I'll say it as politely as I can, given that she is your good friend and Kuchiki-San's younger sister. It's Rukia, before a few days ago, she was working with Envy to interfere with my plans on assisting Orihime."

"W-What? What do you mean she was interfering?" Renji asked with shock, Byakuya just remained still and glared at Kira.

"To put it bluntly, and please don't freak out, she has been attempting to get Ichigo to fall in love with her before Orihime can confess to him."

"Are you accusing my sister of falling for such a barbaric person such as Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked, glaring at Kira even more.

"That's what we originally thought, yes, up until a couple days ago. I'm not so sure Rukia likes Ichigo as much as we were led on to believe, while it **is **true she has feelings for him, I don't believe she was interfering out of her own free will." Kira looked over at Renji, whose eyes were wide from shock.

"S-So … Shizumi-san, what you're saying is, Rukia has romantic feelings for Ichigo?" Renji's hands were noticeably beginning to shake slightly.

"Yes, however, not strong enough to want to get in the way of Orihime Inoue. I believe Envy was pushing Rukia into confessing to Ichigo to fuel her own selfish desires, what those are exactly, I'm not sure." Kira took another sip of tea, while Renji and Byakuya were waiting for more information.

"So, one of you demons was controlling Rukia? Give me a good reason I shouldn't strike you down this very moment." Byakuya threatened, reaching for his sword.

"A good reason, you say? Well, since I'm not assisting or encouraging Envy in any way, I see no reason why you'd injure me." Kira smiled, but Byakuya didn't release his sword's handle.

"So, what exactly are you asking of me, Shizumi-san?" Renji asked, looking slightly confused.

"Call me Kira, and there is a simple way we can get Rukia away from Envy with her own free will, but it requires you to trust me for a moment." Kira said, which automatically made Renji back up slightly.

"No offense but, it's not because you're a demon, I'm just worried you'll … well ..."

"Molest you while you're defenseless?"

"Watch your foul mouth in my presence." Byakuya said, pulling out his Zanpaktou.

"Fine fine, well how about this, while I'm channeling the completely harmless spell, Byakuya can hold his sword to my throat, and if I make any move that he deems dangerous, he'll end it there, how's that sound?" Kira finished the remainder of his tea, and looked at Renji.

"F-Fine … but it better not endanger me in any way." Renji sat in a relaxed position as Kira walked over and sat in front of him, and held his hands out, with his palms directly facing either of Renji's temples. Byakuya noticed his cue, and placed his sword against Kira neck, resting it on his left shoulder.

"Alright, here I go. **O he who watches over the night, and cradles the dreams of mortals in his embrace, let forth the path of false beliefs and cloud this soul in a predetermined dream. Gular Asj: Ix'ith Torax **(Demon Style: Dream Substitution). Kira recited, and after saying those words, Renji automatically fell into a deep sleep, still sitting upright in the room.

"Alright … that's it, now we wait for a couple minutes and see what comes out of it." Kira sighed and looked at Byakuya. "Mind taking that sword away from me?"

"Not until you tell me what spell you just cast."

"Think of it as a simulation, it's a dream that I created, and we will see Renji's reactions on the outside such as happiness, sadness, anger, grief, or anything else. It's used very rarely, since it's only good for gathering information on somebody's beliefs towards something." Kira said, Byakuya lowered his sword and put it away, but still kept his eye on him.

"What did you make him dream about?" Byakuya asked, semi-curious about this spell, since he has never seen it before.

"I created a situation in which Rukia dies in front of Renji, I need to see his reaction and most importantly, how he feels about her." Kira said, placing his fingers in a triangle shape. "Now, I will record his reactions for future reference, **Gular Asj: Oogath Ze Oogath **(Demon Style: Moment by Moment)." As the spell was cast, a square shaped figure of purple energy appeared in front of Kira, and began recording Renji's exact movements.

"Do not toy with my comrades or family, demon, if I find out something has happened to either of them, I'll take great pride in severing your head from your shoulders." Byakuya said coldly, before getting up and walking out of the room.

"Ah! Give my compliments to whoever made this tea, it was the best I've ever had." Kira said, grinning slightly.

"I prepared it myself, you should feel honored." Byakuya said before closing the door.

"What a guy … anyways, Renji, let's see how this goes." Kira watch Renji intently, as his facial expressions began to change.

_~Inside Renji's Dream~_

"So, Renji, I heard you finally managed to fire a kido without it blowing up in your face? That's quite a feat for you." Rukia said, laughing as she and Renji continued walking through a grassy field.

"Hey come on, you know I've always had a hard time with kido, and it's not like I chose to make it backfire all those times." Renji blushed and turned his head.

"You're right, it was just your clumsiness." Rukia laughed more, making Renji blush harder. Suddenly they stopped and Rukia turned to face Renji with a slight blush creeping across her face. "Listen … Renji, there's something I have to tell you."

"W-What is it, Rukia? Are you alright?" Renji asked, noticing Rukia's red face.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine … we've known each other for a long time, we went to school together and have fought beside each other. I just wanted to let you know, that I … I lo-" Rukia was stopped when a large claw suddenly impaled through her brain, a powerful hollow came out of the shadows and grinned at his fresh kill. The sky suddenly turned black, and the once grassy field, turned into a wasteland covered with bones and shinigami uniforms.

"R-Rukia … **Rukia! **Let her go you bastard!" Renji yelled as he drew his Zanpaktou. "Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji tried releasing his Zanpaktou, but it wouldn't do anything, it wouldn't change form nor respond to him at all.

"Kyaaaa!" The hollow screeched, pulling his claw out of Rukia's head, causing her to drop to the ground, dead. Renji dropped his sword and ran over to her, teary eyed.

"Rukia! Rukia! Wake up, open your eyes! Are you going to let a simple hollow beat you? Come on, wake up! Please … just wake up ..." Renji cried, his tears falling down his cheeks and hitting the dead girl's face. The hollow retreated, leaving the two Shinigami alone in the empty wasteland. The sky cried and rained heavily onto Renji and Rukia, causing the blood to mix into the dry soil beneath them, and masking Renji's heavy tears.

_~End Dream~_

"Rukia!" Renji screamed, waking up from the nightmare, tears still steadily falling down from his eyes. He looked around, and noticed Kira sitting across of him, sipping from his teacup. "W-What … what was that?" Renji yelled.

"That was a dream simulation in order for me to gather data, and I thank you for taking part in such a god awful thing, it feels and seems more like reality than a normal dream does. " Kira said, putting down his cup. Renji noticed the square object floating in front of him, that seemed to be reflecting his actions.

"What the hell is this thing …?"

"That's a recorder, I used it to record your facial expressions and reactions throughout the ordeal. You have my word that nobody but myself will see this, it's merely to gather data for myself to study." Kira took a deep breath and sighed, then looked Renji in the eyes. "Don't bullshit me on this, answer truthfully, are you in love with Rukia?"

"Why should I tell-"

"Because if you don't tell me, we may never get Rukia completely free of Envy's control." Kira said, Renji grunted and stood up, and looked outside. The sun was shining brightly, giving off a pleasant feeling.

"Yes … I do, I've known her for so long, I couldn't bear something happening to her. I'll help in any way I can, as long as it helps keep Rukia safe." Renji said, clenching his fists.

"Well, for now, we cannot do much. And to be honest, I'd like to enjoy Soul Society a little before I return home, would you care to show me around the place?" Kira asked, looking outside.

"Uh … I don't think that's a good idea, I mean, the Head Captain only gave you permission to see me, right?" Renji asked, praying that the answer would be in his favor.

"That's true, but I can always ask for permission to sight see, right?"

"I'll send a message to the Head Captain … but I don't think you'll be allowed to look around today." Renji said.

"Aww … fine, I'll just head back for now, give my best to Byakuya." Kira said before heading out the door and away from the sixth division barracks. Retracing his steps and heading back to the gate of Soul Society, something suddenly caught Kira's eye. There was a small, pink haired girl sitting in the middle of an alley eating a doughnut.

"Kids these days … I guess I better help, I'll feel bad if I don't." Kira moaned and walked up to the girl. "Hey there, what's your name? Are you lost?"

"I'm Yachiru, I'm not lost, silly! You're not a shinigami, are you?" Yachiru said, looking up at Kira.

"Uh, no, i'm not …" Kira noticed the girl had a shinigami uniform on, which shocked him slightly.

"Then what are you?"

"A demon."

"Yay! Are you strong? Do you wanna fight Ken-Chan?" Yachiru said, jumping over in front of Kira and looking up at him with a cheerful face. 

"Uhh, I really shouldn't any longer, and I don't think the Head Captain would appreciate me fighting-"

"It's just play fighting, silly! With wooden swords, nothing bad will happen, 'kay?"

"Okay, I guess … this is going to be interesting." Kira said as Yachiru grabbed his hand and led him away towards the eleventh division barracks. Upon noticing the building, Kira automatically saw it differed greatly from the sixth division's, it's much less like a mansion and more like a dojo. Upon entering, there were multiple men sitting around the room in rows, with a wooden sword placed in front of them.

"Hi everyone, where's Ken-Chan?"

"H-He went out for a moment, Yachiru-san ..." A nervous looking man said.

"Y'all got nervous when this girl walked in here … why? Are you guys like, disturbingly weak or something?" Kira said, not realizing he hit a major nerve.

"What was that? We'll have you know that we are proud members of the eleventh division, which is made of persistent, powerful and tactical people!" A bald man said while standing up, a visible stress mark appearing on his forehead.

"Now now, Ikkaku, your ranting really is an ugly thing, couldn't you be more considerate of our guest?" A man with a feather near his eyebrow said to the bald man.

"Did you not hear that man call us weak, Yumichika?" Ikkaku yelled.

"Yes I did, but I believe that means he isn't from around here, maybe you would like to prove him wrong while our captain is away?"

"Heh, it would be my pleasure!" Ikkaku shouted, before looking over at Kira. "Hey, you, silver-haired bastard, get a sword and spar with me."

"Do I have to? This little girl just dragged me here, I just wanted to go home and finish my pocky while talking to Orihime ..." Kira moaned, hanging his head. He was exhausted and rather annoyed, after having to put up with Byakuya.

"Come on! What are you, chicken?" Ikkaku shouted once again, taunting him with a wooden sword.

"Fine, whatever you say cue ball, but you asked for this." Kira grabbed a wooden sword from one of the men sitting on the ground, and stood across from Ikkaku, getting into a fighting stance.

"Cue ball … ? I'll make you eat those words! Ikkaku yelled as he charged at Kira, who side stepped his assault and tapped him on the back with the wooden sword.

"Blow to the spine, causing temporary paralysis, long enough for me to finish you off." Kira's expression remained plain throughout the whole ordeal.

"You got lucky … I was just going easy on you, but now I'm pissed!" Ikkaku charged again, attacking Kira with a fury of blows and expert swordsman combat skills, but Kira was still faster and more aware, and was able to deflect a blow and knock Ikkaku's sword out of his hands, and quickly put up his own sword against Ikkaku's throat.

"Dead, may I leave now? I'm kind of in a rush, I left my Pocky on my desk, and it'll probably melt if I don't get it in the freezer soon."

"Y-You bastard!" Ikkaku yelled again, charging at him with his fists. Kira responded quickly by taking a huge breath and breathing it out in a large gust of wind.

"**Gular Asj: Gr'iall Roxith **(Demon Style: Wind Storm)." The spell blew Ikkaku off his feet, and send him sliding on the floor back a few feet into a few of the guys that were watching.

"See, Ikkaku, this is why you shouldn't let your emotions control you in a fight, they only cause you to lose … quite pitifully if I may add." Yumichika said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Shut up, Yumichika! If you think you can do better, why don't you fight him?" Ikkaku yelled.

"I would, but I don't want to get dirt all over me. Besides, have you ever seen him around here before? Fighting a stranger isn't exactly my idea of-"

"Hey, there's a strong spiritual pressure coming from here, who is it? I'm **dying** for a good fight." Everyone in the room except for Yachiru and Kira stiffened up and looked at the entrance, where a tall and dark figure was standing.

The figure opened the door and came through, Kira knew this was definitely the captain because of his uniform, and he seemed like the only mildly intimidating one out of this bunch. His hair was in spikes, and there was a small bell on the end of each point. He had an eyepatch covering his right eye, and a scarred up body.

"I take it you're the captain of these weaklings … uhh, Ken-Chan was it?" Kira asked, receiving a glare from the captain.

"My name is Kenpachi Zaraki, and what do you mean weaklings?" Kenpachi looked around and noticed Ikkaku was laying on the ground with a couple scratches, and nobody else seemed to have gotten up from their spot. "Huh? What the hell is this? Did nobody try to fight this guy?"

"Well, you see captain … Yachiru suddenly brought him in here, and Ikkaku got the real only chance to fight him." One of the men next to Yumichika said, causing Kenpachi to shoot a glare at him, which made him instantly stiffen up.

"Yachiru, why are you bringing random guys here?" Kenpachi lowered his tone of voice and looked at the small, pink haired girl who was smiling at him.

"He said he's strong, so I brought him so he can fight with you, Ken-Chan!" Yachiru smiled.

"So … you have a little girl as your lieutenant … is she like, your daughter or something?" Kira asked, looking at Kenpachi.

"Huh? She isn't my daughter."

"Then … your little sister?"

"I'm not little! And I love Ken-Chan very much!" Yachiru said, hopping onto Kenpachi's back.

"Wait … are you his girlfriend? Isn't that like, pedophilia?" Kira said, sounding really confused.

"She isn't my girlfriend, and she's over 60 years old, she just looks young." Kenpachi said, grabbing a wooden sword. "Now shut up and fight me."

"She looks like that but is actually over 60 … sheez, talk about the ultimate Loli, but fine, if I have to spar with you, I will." Kira grabbed his sword and got into a ready stance in front of Kenpachi.

"Yachiru, get off." Kenpachi said to Yachiru, who nodded and hopped off his back to go watch from the sidelines.

"You're holding your sword with one hand … that's strange, oh well." Kira said.

"You idiot, concentrate on something more important, now let's do this!" Kenpachi yelled, charging Kira and swinging his sword visiciously downward, hitting Kira's sword and making a loud impact.

"Whoa, you're way stronger than cue ball." Kira grinned and pushed Kenpachi away.

Kenpachi just grinned evilly and charged Kira again, swinging at him in a fury of incredibly fast blows, all of which were difficult to track. All Kira could do was stay on the defensive, while this psychotic guy continued swinging at him while laughing maniacally.

"Come on! Get serious, I know you're better than this!" Kenpachi yelled before hitting Kira once in the cheek with the wooden sword.

"Tch, If I wanted to get serious, I'd need to transform into my second state." Kira wiped the small amount of blood coming from the scratch on his cheek, and got into a defensive stance again.

"Then transform! I'm not getting any fun out of this." Kenpachi smiled statistically and got into an attacking stance.

"Fine, but remember, you **asked for it …" **Kira began slowly changing into his demon form, his eyes changing to that of a panther, scales covering his arms and his voice becoming noticeably deeper.

"W-What the hell? What are you?" Yumichika said, becoming noticeably frightened.

"**A demon, now then Kenpachi, shall we continue?" **

"Now **this **is what I call fun! Don't hold back, give me all that you've got!" Kenpachi laughed loudly as yellow spiritual pressure seeped out of him.

"**My pleasure!" **Kira yelled, charging at Kenpachi and swinging an upwards strike which was blocked. Even though they were using wooden swords, the other men of the eleventh division that were watching could see sparks fly whenever the swords met.

"Come on! I know you're better than this!" Kenpachi yelled, swinging back at Kira who deflected his blow and struck him across his face with his sword hard enough to crack the blade slightly. Kenpachi laughed and swung his sword again, hitting Kira's, both of them cracked a little more, but neither of them noticed it.

"**That's my line! You've got a trick, now use it!" **Kira yelled, swinging a fury of blows at Kenpachi who was blocking them all. Finally, Kira swing once at Kenpachi's face and caught his eyepatch, ripping it off.

"O-Oh no … everyone, run!" The entire eleventh division, except for Yachiru, panicked and quickly cleared the building, as Kenpachi stood there, motionless.

"Look what you've gone and done … now I can't hold back anymore." Kenpachi smiled and an enormous amount of spiritual pressure exploded out of him, sending Kira sliding back a few feet.

"**W-What the hell is this guy? He's more psychotic than Wrath." **Kira stepped back slightly, and Kenpachi charged him again, this time with more speed and force. Their swords collided and sent out a devastating shock wave that shook the barracks.

"Haha! Now this is a fight!" Kenpachi laughed even more maniacally than before as the two of them continued swinging at each other and defending, they seemed to be on equal ground, but Kenpachi still had an upper-hand. Suddenly, as Kira and Kenpachi both swung a tremendous blow, the swords met and instantly shattered into multiple pieces, leaving both of them with only a handle.

"Tch, these cheap swords aren't fit to handle a real fight, take out your sword, we're fighting for real!" Kenpachi said, unsheathing his Zanpaktou.

"**Whoa whoa, wait a minute bro, that is definitely **not a good idea."Kira yelled, coming out of his demon form.

"Come on! Fight me for real! You're almost as good as Ichigo, and I love a good fight!" Kenpachi yelled, swinging his sword down, Kira narrowly dodged it as it hit the ground, splintering the floorboards.

"I've gotta go! Goodbye!" Kira said nervously as he quickly ran outside and down one of the streets, he wasn't sure where the hell he was going, but he just wanted to escape Kenpachi.

"Wait, damn you! Fight me!" Kenpachi yelled, chasing after him.

It was certainly a strange sight to see, the eleventh division captain chasing a normal looking guy who was wearing a suit around Seireitei. They jumped across rooftops, most of which broke because of the spiritual pressure Kenpachi was giving off, and they ran down streets, pushing to the side any soul reaper who was In there way.

"Out of the way! I have a maniac after me!" Kira yelled as he ran past multiple soul reapers, then past Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki as they were walking with Captain Ukitake.

"W-What was that?" Kiyone shouted in shock when Kira ran past her in a blur, followed shortly by Kenpachi.

"Ah, that must be the demon guest we had arrive a while ago, looks like Captain Zaraki befriended him." Ukitake said, chuckling slightly.

"No, I don't think befriended is quite the right word ..." Sentarō said, smiling slightly from mild nervousness. Suddenly, Kira teleported in front of them and looked Kiyone in the eyes, their faces inches apart from each other.

"W-W-What do you-?"

"Hmm … you're pretty cute." Kira said with a grin, then gently kissed Kiyone on the lips before continuing running from Kenpachi who had caught up to him.

"Come back here and fight me!" Kenpachi yelled while continuing his pursuit.

"T-That … w-was my first ..." Kiyone stuttered, her face blushing the deepest red possible, Sentarō looking in the direction Kira ran, an extremely shocked look on his face.

"C-Captain Ukitake … is it safe to have that guy running loose in Soul Society?"

"Who knows … but, it seems Kiyone has an admirer, isn't that rig- Huh? Kiyone?" Ukitake's eyes shot open as Kiyone steadily fell over, falling flat on her face, still blushing intensely.

**~Later, at the Tenth Division Barracks~**

As Ukitake and Sentarō tried getting Kiyone to wake up and respond to them, Kenpachi had chased Kira everywhere around Seireitei, eventually ending up at the tenth division barracks and running inside, meeting Captain Hitsugaya in the hallway.

"Who are you? And why do you look so paranoid?" Hitsugaya asked Kira who was panting heavily with his back against the wall. Suddenly, Kenpachi appeared in front of the barracks, yelling and taunting him to come out from hiding. "Oh, that's why, well I regret to inform you that you can't-."

"I can't talk now, kid, direct me to your captain, I need to hide here." Kira said, patting Hitsugaya's head.

"K-Kid …? I'm the captain, I'm not a kid!" Hitsugaya yelled, swatting Kira's hand away.

"The life cycle in this place is so fucked up … anyways, can I please stay here until Kenpachi leaves me alone?" Kira begged, and Hitsugaya just sighed and turned around, then began walking.

"Follow me, just don't cause any trouble."

"You are my savior, I owe you one." Kira sighed a breath of relief as Hitsugaya led him to a room with multiple books and scrolls covering tall bookshelves, a long haired woman was on a ladder and was pushing away some of the books, taking out a hidden bottle of sake.

"Aha! The Captain still hasn't found you, It's so upsetting that I have to hide you, but as long as it works I guess it's not-"

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled, causing the woman to fall off the ladder to the floor, the sake bottle landing on her stomach, unharmed.

"Owww, Captain, you scared me! Couldn't you have waited for me to get off the- oh, hello~ there!" Matsumoto swooned after seeing Kira standing next to Hitsugaya, his blue eyes seemed to sparkle before her. "Who is this cutie you brought with you?"

"I'm not sure, he was running from Kenpachi, and begged to stay here, keep him out of my hair while I work." Hitsugaya sighed and sat down at his desk, and began doing his paperwork.

"Will do! Let's go sweetie, we can drink this is my room!" Matsumoto said, grabbing Kira's arm and dragging him to her room, sake bottle in hand.

"Do I not get a say in this? I just wanna go home." Kira whined, but Matsumoto ignored his protests.

"It isn't often a cute guy wanders into my sight, and whenever one does, I have to drink with them, it's my rule." Matsumoto said cheerfully, opening the door to her room and leading Kira inside. It was messy, like what a human guy's room would be like, there were clothes and alcohol bottles scattered everywhere, the only clean area was a small part in the middle of the room for sitting.

"Something bad is going to happen, I can already tell ..." Kira groaned and sat down across from Matsumoto as she popped open the sake bottle and poured a drink for the two of them.

"I've never seen you around here before, are you a new recruit?" Matsumoto asked, handing Kira a cup.

"Uh, no, I'm actually not a shinigami … at all." Kira drank a small amount of sake, he was glad alcohol didn't affect him in the slightest.

"Ohhh, then where are you from? There's no way you're from Soul Society, I would remember a cute face like yours." Matsumoto was already getting visibly drunk, downing cup after cup of sake.

"I'm from Hell, I'm a demon and friends with Ichigo Kuro- umm, don't you think you should slow down?" Kira asked, seeing Matsumoto down almost all of the bottle by herself, she was visibly drunk by now. She obviously didn't hear the part about him being a demon.

"Aww come on, don't be shuch a shpoil shport (hic)." Matsumoto began crawling towards Kira, who downed his drink and backed away slowly from her.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Hitsugaya shaid I need to take care of you, I'm gonna do it." Matsumoto slowly slid one of her uniform sleeves off her shoulder and inched closer to Kira.

"Uh, no thanks, you're uh … not really my type!" Kira backed up against the wall and started panicking.

"It'sh okay, I don't mind." Matsumoto's face was now inches away from Kira's.

"But I do! Someone help me!" Kira yelled, just as Matsumoto began going in for a kiss, she fell asleep and fell onto Kira's lap. "Oh thank god … that's convenient."

"Oi, what's going on in here? I can't get any work done with all the- what are you two doing?" Hitsugaya walked in on Matsumoto laying on Kira who was pinned up against a wall.

"Your lieutenant got drunk as shit and tried raping me!" Kira yelled, gently pushing her off.

"I think you should leave … Kenpachi has probably given up by now." Hitsugaya said, and began walking away.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Kira said, getting up and following Hitsugaya to the exit.

"Be careful on your way back, Kenpachi is the type to jump out when you least expect it."

"Got it, thank you for your help, Captain Hitsugaya." Kira bowed before walking outside and teleporting away. Hitsugaya just sighed and walked back to his office.

Meanwhile, Kira began walking back to the gate of soul society so he could return home. After today's events, he was eager to get home and finish his pocky, which he hoped wasn't melted by now. Continuing walking down a street, he heard some faint yelling that sound panicked, and some laughter drowning the panicked yelling.

"Kiyone! Are you alright, wake up!" Ukitake gently shook his third-seat comrade who was completely unresponsive and bleeding from the nose, while Sentarō continued laughing hysterically, since Kiyone had fallen on her face around fifteen minutes ago, the two were trying to get her to wake up ever since.

"T-That guy! He made her fall on her face, see Captain? This just proves I'm the superior third seat." Sentarō said, still laughing.

"This isn't the time for games! Kiyone has been hurt, we need to get her to Unohana to-"

"Would you like me to heal her? It's just a broken nose." Kira said, walking up to them while smiling.

"Y-You, you're the one that kissed her earlier … can you really heal her?" Ukitake asked, coughing slightly.

"Yeah of course, it's easy, stand back for a moment." Kira kneeled down in front of Kiyone and placed his palms in front of her broken nose. "**Gular Asj: Rezan Ze Lok Korcan **(Demon Style: Restoration of the Damned)." A purple light enveloped Kira's hands, and Kiyone's nose began healing, eventually returning to its non-broken state.

"Thank you … although a kiss may have been quite extreme, she may have overreacted." Ukitake looked over at Kiyone, then at Kira. "May I ask your name?"

"Kira Shizumi, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki, I came here to discuss brief matters with Renji Abarai, but I got mixed up in tons of trouble." Kira sighed and shivered, remembering Matsumoto's advances on him.

"I see, you're the demon Shunsui told me about, you don't seem very dangerous."

"Because I'm not dangerous, I'm not a barbarian like most of the demons living in hell, I'm well-mannered and calm."

"Could have fooled me, the way you came on to Kiyone like that." Sentarō said, wiping the tears from his eyes that were brought on by extreme laughter.

"When it comes to cute girls, I don't mess around." Kira said, Ukitake and Sentarō just nodded. Just then, Kiyone stirred and opened her eyes slightly.

"Kiyone, you're awake! Thank goodness, we were worried you'd be out for much longer." Ukitake said, helping her to her feet.

"Nnn … what happened? All I remember is walking with you two, then a guy came by and-"

"Hey there! Feeling any better, cutie?" Kira smiled at Kiyone, who automatically blushed a deep red again.

"Y-Y-You! T-That was … that was my first kiss, give it back!" Kiyone began playfully clawing at Kira.

"How do I give it back?" Kira groaned, holding her back from clawing him.

"I … I don't know! I want it back!"

"I've gotta go, give my regards to the Head Captain, tell him I appreciate him allowing me to come here." Kira said to Ukitake who nodded and smiled slightly.

"I'm sure you'll be welcome here any time after the rest of us warm up to you."

"One can only hope, oh well, cya!" Kira said before kissing Kiyone once more on the lips and running off to the gate.

"Waaa-" Kiyone mumbled, falling backwards. Ukitake was fortunately able to catch her. Meanwhile, Kira appeared at the gate, where Captain Komamura was waiting for him to guide him back home.

"I take it you didn't cause too much trouble?" Komamura asked, watching Kira and he approached him.

"Me? No, I didn't do anything, however I **did **almost get sliced in half by a psychotic captain with a loli for a lieutenant, and almost raped by a huge chested lieutenant to a child captain. Though I did get to meet a cute shinigami, so I guess that was the best part." Kira smiled and walked with Komamura back to the human world.

"That's not what I meant, did you take care of whatever business you had?"

"Yeah I did, speaking of which, is Captain Byakuya always so stuck up?" For the first time since meeting him, Kira actually saw Komamura grin slightly.

"He's a noble, you can't expect anything less from him. We've arrived." He said as they approached the exit leading to the human world.

"Thank you, I can finally eat my pocky now … cya later puppy!" Kira said as he jumped down and landed in front of Orihime's house.

"Puppy …? Demons are strange creatures." Komamura said as he turned and went back to the soul society. Meanwhile, Kira opened the door to Orihime's house and went upstairs to find everyone sitting around the room talking.

"Hey, Lust, did you get what you needed?" Wrath asked, looking at Kira who was attempting to compose himself.

"Yeah I did, but holy fuck the Soul Society is filled with weirdos! I almost got sliced in half, raped and beheaded by three different people. However, I did get the data, and it turned out better than I had hoped." Kira held up a small cube that held the memory for the event Renji went through.

"Y-Yeah, there are some strange people there … oh, I put your candy in the freezer so it didn't melt." Orihime said.

"Thank you, I was worried about that." Kira sighed and got up and headed for the window once again.

"Where are you headed now, Lust?" Pride said, looking at him from on the bed.

"I'm going to talk with Rukia."

"Rukia? Are you out of your mind? What if Envy attacks you?" Wrath pounded his fist against the wall.

"She won't, because Rukia isn't working with Envy anymore, I'm going there because we now have a way to make her switch sides and help us in the battle to come." Kira said, opening the window and releasing his wings.

"W-What's that …?" Orihime asked nervously.

"True love." Kira grinned before jumping out the window and heading towards Rukia's place.

**~Chapter End!~**

**~Author's Notes~**

Wow, this is the longest chapter I have ever written … ever. I apologize to anyone who dislikes long chapters, but I just couldn't leave the chapter off after the scene with Envy, it just felt like it lacked substance. I figured it was time Kira visited the Soul Society, much more fun to be had there. **ANYWAYS! There is a trivia question down below, if you're the first one to answer it correctly, you'll be mentioned in the next chapter!**

-**Trivia-**

Envy does not cast spells in the normal demonic dialect, she instead uses another language that is also quite old and used by mythical creatures and other beings. What is this language?

_~Love, Ecstasy~_


	9. An Extravagant Dinner and New Love

**Bleach: A Demonic Encounter**

**Previous Chapter Recap – **After hearing they were at war with Envy, the sins all spoke about the coming battle, and Kira resorted to deciding to use an object that brought Pride and himself dark memories. Afterwords, Kira went to go grocery shopping with Orihime and repair the window that Pride broke. However, they met a girl named Ariel who had superhuman strength. After finishing their shopping, the three teenagers were trapped by one of Envy's abilities, Ariel and Kira quickly got rid of Envy through a devastating punch to her gut. Later on, Kira took a trip to Soul Society to meet with Renji to discuss personal matters, meeting a few captains along the way and causing all sorts of trouble in the Seireitei.

**Author's Notes – **Nobody got the trivia question that was in last chapter, but it was pretty difficult so it's basically my fault. Envy speaks in the Draconic dialect, whereas the other sins speak in the Demonic dialect. The trivia question this chapter will be much easier, and as always, you will get a special mentioning in the next chapter if you get it right!

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach: A Demonic Encounter – Chapter 9<strong>

"W-What did he mean by true love …?" Orihime asked Pride after Kira disappeared from their sight.

"Lust is the expert when it comes to that, so I'm not completely sure, we just need to have faith in him." Pride said, smiling while laying on Orihime's bed. "Come cuddle me Hun, I'm bored."

"O-Okay ..." Orihime would normally deny Pride's request, but after today's events and seeing how upset Pride was after her dream, she didn't want to leave Pride without any happy memories in case something happened.

"Really? I'm so happy! You never say yes." Pride smiled happily as Orihime walked over to her bed and laid down with Pride, and let her embrace her.

"W-Well … after seeing how upset you were in your dream, I realized you really care about me ..." Orihime smiled and hugged Pride, who began to sob. "W-What's wrong?"

"I'm just … so happy … I love you, Orihime." Pride sobbed and continued embracing the smiling teenager. Orihime stayed in the embrace, as her mind wandered off, thinking about what Kira has planned and why he is going to talk with Rukia.

Meanwhile, Kira arrived at a hotel complex where he tracked Rukia's whereabouts to. As he approached the entrance, he was greeted by a man in the hotel uniform, and again after he entered the building. He automatically noticed this building was very extravagant, most likely a four or five star hotel. Kira noticed a receptionist at the counter who was a young girl, most likely in her early twenties with short brown hair and glasses.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I need to know where a certain person is staying." Kira asked the lady, who was looking down at some paperwork.

"No problem, give me one moment to finish this … and done. Now then, what do- y-y-y-yummy ..." The receptionist tripped on her words upon seeing Kira, who just looked at her with a confused look.

"Yummy … ? I'm not edible … well, a certain part of me is in a way but I assume that's not what you're- blah, never mind I'm getting off topic, I need to know where Rukia Kuchiki is staying." The receptionist was bright red after hearing what Kira just said, and stumbled to try and find Rukia's room number.

"Y-Yes … Ms. Kuchiki is staying in room number 308 on the third floor, is there anything else you n-need?"

"Hmm … well I do have a small problem, I was hoping you could solve. I lost my phone number, may I borrow yours? _Je t'aime" _Kira whispered, making the receptionist fall to the ground unconscious.

"Young girls these days … so easy to manipulate, all you need is a pretty face and the right words, how sad ..." Kira walked away from the desk and took the elevator up to the third floor, walked down the hall and located Rukia's room.

"Hey, Rukia, it's Kira, I need to talk to you about something, I come in peace." Kira said, knocking on her door.

"Go away! I'm not letting you in!" Rukia yelled back.

"Either open the door or I'm coming inside forcefully."

"Don't you dare!"

"Alright then … you asked for it." Kira sighed and used his demon magic to phase through the door, arriving in the hotel room. Unfortunately, he didn't bother contemplating why Rukia didn't want him in, and he figured that out automatically when he saw her in the middle of changing, completely topless, and bra-less, and slipping on her pants.

"Y-You … **bastard! **Get out of my room!" Rukia yelled, throwing various things such as a bar of soap and a toothbrush at him.

"Ouch! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were changing! I came to talk about Renji, it's important!" Kira said while standing with his back to Rukia, who stopped throwing things at him upon hearing what he said.

"W-What's wrong with Renji? What happened to him?" Rukia asked, quickly slipping on her pants and a tank top.

"Nothing happened to him, may I turn around now so I can explain?"

"Yes you may … erase the image of my body out of your mind." Rukia said, blushing slightly.

"You don't have to tell me twice, I don't like under-developed girls anyways." Kira chuckled slightly, but stopped when Rukia threw one of her shoes at his face. "Ouch … anyways, I met with Renji in the Soul Society to talk with-"

"You went to the Soul Society? The Head-Captain allowed you in?" Rukia asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, I was shocked too … anyways, I met with Renji to gather some information that I want you to see." Kira said, pulling out the purple cube that held all of the data from his meeting with Renji.

"W-What is that?" Rukia asked, looking at the cube.

"It holds all of the memory from my meeting with Renji and projects it into a hologram, before I show you this, I want to make a couple things clear. First, I know you like Ichigo, but I also know you don't like him enough to interfere with Orihime's attempts at him, Envy made you do that, didn't she?" After hearing those words, Rukia looked down at the ground in shame, recalling everything she did and said.

"I'm sorry … Envy was persuasive, she said you were corrupting Orihime, and that I needed to save her by taking Ichigo first, I didn't realize she was the one corrupting me." A single tear fell down Rukia's cheek, which was wiped away by Kira.

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong, Envy can be very sneaky. I know you're no longer working with her, so you don't need to worry." Kira smiled and Rukia returned the smile, only to glare at him slightly.

"If you're trying to make a move on me … it won't work."

"Like I told you, you're not my type. Anyways, I'd like you to see this footage." Kira sat in front of Rukia and placed the cube between them. "**Gular Asj: Oogath Ze Oogath Tenzai! **(Demon Style: Moment By Moment Replay)." Kira said, and the cube projected a small holographic screen between them, allowing Rukia to see Kira and Renji's conversation, and hear it as well. The first thing she saw was Renji in the dream-like state, his face going from happy to embarrassed, then to anger and extreme grief in a matter of seconds.

"W-What's wrong with him? What did you do?" Rukia asked Kira, who was watching the hologram as well.

"It's an ability of mine that allows me to force a person into a dream of my choosing, it let's me record their actions and see how they would react in a certain situation."

"What situation is Renji in …?"

"You die in Renji's arms, and his grief causes him to cry uncontrollably. Now, listen to our conversation after he comes out of it." Kira said, pointing to he hologram. Rukia nodded and continued listening and watching intently.

"_Don't bullshit me on this, answer truthfully, are you in love with Rukia?_"

"_Yes … I am, I've known her for so long, I couldn't bear something happening to her. I'll help in any way I can, as long as it keeps Rukia safe."_

Rukia was speechless after hearing her best friend, the man she has known for so long, confess that he loves her. Although it wasn't to her face, it was still enough to make her break down into tears, realizing the weight of the burden he must have been carrying for so long.

"I … all this time I've been going after Ichigo, it must have been killing him inside ..." Rukia cried, Kira just smiled slightly and hugged her.

"You couldn't have known, it isn't your fault." Kira said while comforting the crying girl. After a few minutes, they parted and she wiped her eyes.

"Thanks, Kira … you're not as much of a jackass as I thought you were."

"Gee, thanks … anyways, I suggest thinking on it for a bit, Renji loves you very much, and you two would make a very cute couple. I would know, I'm a love expert." Kira smiled and whispered something in Rukia's ear before standing up.

"O-Okay, I will … thanks, and tell Orihime I'm sorry, I'll help you all fight Envy in any way I can." Rukia said as Kira opened the door and began to leave.

"You are already helping." Kira said, as he closed the door and headed back downstairs, leaving Rukia sitting in her room, remembering the times she spent with Renji.

"_Renji ..._" she whispered, "_wait for me._"

Meanwhile, back at the lobby, Kira noticed the receptionist was back on her feet, but still had a slight blush creeping across her face. He walked up to her, preparing for another fun moment of making her swoon.

"Hello again, back on your feet, I see." Kira said to the receptionist, who noticed him and stiffened up.

"H-Hello! Yes … sorry."

"No need to apologize, I just wanted to thank you for your help, I hope to see you again sometime." Kira winked before walking away, causing the receptionist to nosebleed slightly.

Kira teleported back to the house, and found Orihime and Pride sleeping in each others arms on the bed. He couldn't help but smile slightly, since this is the first time he has ever seen Pride truly smiling.

"You've always been faking a smile, Pride … it's good to see you don't have to anymore." Kira brushed a lock of Pride's hair out of her face, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nn ..." Orihime said, waking up and noticing Kira sitting beside her.

"Good morning, Orihime, sleep well?"

"Y-Yes … how long was I asleep?"

"Only about an hour, don't worry, was Pride okay?" Kira said, noticing Pride's eyes were red, signaling she had been crying.

"She's okay … she was happy when I agreed to cuddle with her, and she said she loved me." Kira's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Pride said she loves you? Orihime, that's an honor, she has only said it to one other person, and that's me." Kira said.

"R-Really …? I didn't know she cared about me so much ..." Orihime was shocked, she thought Pride only saw her as an acquaintance and nothing more.

"She does, I care about you just as much as well, you're a very important person to me, not just as a client, but as a very close friend." Kira embraced Orihime, who was shocked at the sudden affection.

"K-Kira …? Are you okay?" Orihime noticed Kira was crying slightly, which shocked her even more.

"Y-Yeah … sorry … I don't know what came over me." Kira said as he broke the hug.

"It's okay … I'm going to go make a phone call, I'll be right back." Orihime walked out of the room and went downstairs.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep now." Kira said to Pride, who smiled and sat up.

"Aww, and I thought I was doing a good job of feigning sleep, so why did you hug her suddenly?" Pride asked Kira who grinned slightly.

"The same reason you began crying and told her you loved her, we both know my mission is coming to a close, whether it ends for better or worse, it's going to end soon." Kira said, making Pride frown.

"I really don't want to leave her, she's such a sweet girl, one of the best clients you have ever had."

"Yeah, that's for sure. I just hope this whole thing ends without any casualties, as much trouble as Envy has given us, I still love that girl to death." Kira smiled and laid down next to Pride and cuddled her.

"You know, she loves you too, but not in the way you think she does." Pride sighed, preparing to say something she should have said a while ago.

"W-What do you mean ..."

"What I mean is, Envy is in love with you, Lust. She has been for a very long time, she's just too shy to tell you." Kira sat up in shock and looked at Pride, who was looking back at him with a serious look on her face.

"No way … you're kidding, right?" Kira laid back down in Pride's arms and sighed. "I can't believe it … all this time, and all the girls she has seen me going after instead of her, that must have hurt her heart."

"More than you think, Lust. She has been in constant pain, knowing that the boy she loves has no interest in her." Pride sighed and embraced Kira, laying her head on his chest.

"I've never seen you this physical with me, Pride, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just been a while since you and I have been like this."

"I'm not going anywhere, you don't need to worry." Kira reassured Pride and kissed her on the cheek, making her smile slightly. Orihime came back into the room and smiled upon seeing the two demons together so calmly.

"_Maybe one day … Ichigo and I will be like that?" _Orihime whispered, blushing slightly and and holding a hand over her heart.

"Welcome back, Orihime." Kira said, smiling at her.

"T-Thanks … I didn't know you two were so close." Orihime said.

"We're good friends, we cuddle all the time." Pride said.

"O-Oh … I see."

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day, Orihime?" Kira asked.

"W-Well, not much, I was just going to-"

"Dinner it is then, let's go Pride." Kira said, hopping off the bed and heading out the door.

"Yay! I can't wait! Let's go, Orihime." Pride said, grabbing Orihime's wrist and walking out the door.

"B-But I never agreed to-"

"You're letting us take you to out to dinner, and that's final. You never know when we will disappear." Kira said, which confused Orihime.

"What do you mean …?" Orihime asked with worried eyes, making Pride and Kira silent for a moment, before speaking up again.

"When our mission is fulfilled, we disappear back into the book, and it gets sent to another place in the world so we can await our next mission." Pride said with a clear, upset tone of voice.

"N-No way … I'll never see any of you again?"

"Chances are, no you won't … I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Kira said, patting Orihime's head. "All the better to enjoy the time we have together while it lasts, right?"

"Y-Yeah … let's go." Orihime slipped her shoes on and went out the door with the sins. "Where are we going …?"

"We're going to a special place I picked out just for us." Pride smiled at Orihime and held her hand, then held Kira's. "Hold on tightly."

"**Gular Asj: Nerok ****Azith**(Demon Style: Hell Teleport)." Kira cast the spell, instantly teleporting the three. They arrived inside of a large, fancy building that was completely empty except for the few waiters and chefs that greeted them as they entered.

"Welcome back, milady." The staff said, bowing to Pride who giggled and waved.

"No need for the formalities, gentlemen. This is Lust's client, Orihime, treat her kindly." Pride said, pointing to Orihime who was spellbound, staring all around the building with wide eyes.

"Certainly, now if you would please follow me, I will show you to your seats." A tall man in a suit said, directing the three to a table that was placed in the middle of the room. The three friends sat down and picked up the menus in front of them.

"Would you care to start off with any refreshments? We just got a fresh shipment of Mellow Cola in." The waiter said, which sparked Kira's hearing and make him begin shaking.

"Y-Yes! Mellow Cola, please!" Kira said with excitement.

"P-Pride … this menu is weird, I've never heard of any of these things before." Orihime whispered, looking at the menu.

"That's because all of these ingredients are from a separate dimension, Wrath is in charge of gathering the ingredients for this restaurant." Pride said, looking back at her menu. Orihime was surprised but also really excited, everything on the menu sounded really good.

"Miss, would you like anything to drink?" The waiter asked Orihime.

"C-Can I have some of this … Air Agua?"

"Certainly, and you, milady?" The waiter asked Pride.

"I'll have some Mellow Cola as well."

"As you wish, it will be here momentarily." The waiter bowed and left, leaving the three to talk amongst themselves.

"Pride … why do they refer to you with such formality?" Orihime asked.

"It's because Pride is the daughter of the manager here, she's also a "princess" so to speak." Kira said.

"A p-princess? I didn't know ..."

"Yeah but since we're part of the seven deadly sins, we don't get out much, but when we're released, we sometimes take trips to Hell and come here when we can." Pride smiled at Orihime who was still shocked.

"I see … this food sounds interesting, the dimension it comes from must be really fun." Orihime said, scanning the large menu.

"Wrath has told us stories about it, he said the monsters there are tough, but he of course is tougher." Kira said. Just then, the waiter brought their drinks, and gave the respective person their refreshment. "You almost have to be ungodly strong to get this Mellow Cola by yourself." Kira held up the large glass in his hand, and sipped some of it.

"Wrath is powerful, but of course Sloth is the strongest one, we can never entrust him to jobs though because he's always sleeping." Pride laughed and drank some of her drink, Orihime just stared at hers.

"Is it really okay for me to drink this?" Orihime asked, picking up the glass.

"Yeah, you'll be fine, it's not dangerous or anything." Kira said, gulping down more of his drink.

"O-Okay ..." Orihime drank from the glass, and automatically was shocked by it. It went down as smoothly as if she was drinking pure air, but she could still feel its refreshing taste. "W-What is this?"

"Air Agua, it's a liquid that tastes as if you're drinking pure air, interesting, isn't it?" Pride smiled at Orihime.

"Y-Yeah, it is." Orihime drank more.

"I hate to kill the mood, but I talked to Rukia today. Don't worry, the outcome was good." Kira said, putting his drink down.

"Really? What happened, Lust?" Pride asked.

"I told her about me going to Soul Society, and let's just say … she's on our side now, we gained a valuable ally for the upcoming war."

"T-That's good … I'm so glad Rukia isn't against us anymore." Orihime breathed a breath of relief.

"To be honest Orihime, she never was, Envy was manipulating her the whole time." Kira sighed and looked at his menu. "I'm ready to order the food whenever you two are."

"Manipulating? I've never known Envy to be so … controlling." Pride said, looking at her menu.

"Me neither, but for now let's just enjoy our time together." The three friends all smiled, and the waiter came over to take their orders.

"What will you three have?" The waiter asked professionally.

"I'll have the Puffer Fish Sashimi, with some of its poison in a cup please." Kira said, drooling slightly.

"I'd like a slab of Jeweled Meat please." Pride said, the waiter nodded and turned to Orihime.

"And for you, my dear?"

"U-Um … what's the Bubble Fruit like?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Ah you have a fine eye Miss Orihime, the bubble fruit is a delicious food that will enrich your taste buds and is packed with plenty of nutrients. I must warn you though, it is served in a very large amount."

"A-Ah, okay … I wouldn't want to-"

"Go ahead and get it Hun if you can't finish it all, Kira and I can finish it, 'kay?" Pride winked at her, Orihime then nodded and smiled.

"Okay, I'll have that then."

"Certainly, it will be ready in approximately twenty minutes." The waiter bowed and left, leaving the three friends to talk once again. This time, however, Kira got up from his seat and began casting a spell.

"W-Where are you going, Kira?" Orihime asked.

"I'm going to go check up on things in Soul Society, the Head-Captain gave me permission to come and go as I please, as long as I don't cause any trouble."

"Have fun, Lust, don't get yourself caught up in any more problems." Pride giggled and Kira just smiled, before teleporting away. Now it was just Pride and Orihime sitting at the table, and Orihime was very confused about something.

"Hey Pride … why did Kira order poison with his sashimi?" Orihime asked, worried about his health.

"Ah, well you see, all of the sins have a certain animal aspect that is tied with them, Kira's is the scorpion, he can ingest any kind of poison and it won't hurt him, it actually tastes good to him I guess." Pride answered, drinking more of her cola.

"W-Wow, I didn't know that … what's your animal?"

"I'm a Panther, isn't that cute?"

"Y-Yeah … I guess." Orihime smiled and drank more of his beverage, hoping Kira will come back safely.

~**Meanwhile – at the Soul Society~**

"For the love of all that is evil and unholy, why does this keep happening to me?" Kira yelled as he continued running from the Kōtotsu, since he didn't have a Hell Butterfly, he had to hope he didn't visit on a day it was cleaning, it just seemed to be his unlucky day. After reaching the exit, Kira burst through the gate, narrowly escaping certain doom, and landed at the gates of Soul Society, where he met Renji.

"Back so soon? I thought we got rid of you." Renji grinned, as Kira approached him.

"Sorry, I'm must harder to get rid of than that. Anyways, how have things been?"

"Well, Kenpachi has been trying to track you down, and Ukitake's third seat has been in a shocked state ever since you left … what the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing, nothing at all … anyways, I have a surprise for you, come with me." Kira grabbed Renji's wrist and led him to the squad six barracks where a row of shinigami belonging to the barracks were waiting in 2 separate lines leading to the building.

"W-What the hell is this?" Renji asked in shock.

"This is the beginning of the rest of your life." Kira said smiling, and leading him towards the building. When they reached the end, Byakuya came out from behind a pillar and watched them both approach him.

"Hello again, Captain Kuchiki." Kira grinned.

"Hello, demon. Have the preparations been made?" Byakuya asked with a straight face.

"Yes they have, but isn't this a little formal?"

"Not in the slightest, Renji, do you know why you're here?" Byakuya turned his gaze to his lieutenant.

"N-No, not at all ..."

"Good, bring her out." Byakuya motioned to a couple shinigami who opened a door, which Rukia stepped out of.

"R-Rukia … but what-"

"H-Hello, Renji ..." Rukia said, blushing slightly. Kira nodded at Byakuya, and the both of them stepped down from the entrance to the barracks, leaving the two shinigami alone to talk.

"Rukia, what is all of this? And are you alright?" Renji asked, noticing Rukia's blushed face.

"Yeah, I'm fine … I just needed to tell you something. We've been friends for a while, we went to school with each other, fought with other, and laughed with each other. The past years with you have been amazing, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I lo-"

"Rukia, watch out! Renji yelled as he suddenly drew his Zanpaktou and stood behind a shocked Rukia, who turned around to look at him. However, Renji looked around and could find no trace of a hollow ready to attack.

"W-What the hell are you doing you idiot?" Rukia yelled as she hit the back of Renji's head.

"Ow! Don't hit me so hard, I was just protecting you from the-"

"That was a dream, Renji, it wasn't going to happen for real." Kira called out, causing Renji to turn bright red.

"O-Oh … I see ..." Renji rubbed the back of his head, completely embarrassed.

"Sheez … while I'm pouring my feelings out to you, you decide to lose your damn mind. You moron, you're always like this Ren-" Rukia was stopped when Renji suddenly spun around and planted his lips softly against hers. Their muscles weakened, and Rukia closed her eyes, sinking into Renji's arms and kissing him back passionately.

"I love you, Rukia." Renji said breaking from the kiss with a blush spreading across his face.

"I love you too ..." Rukia replied, blushing even more than Renji, and sank into his embrace. The crowd of squad six shinigami all cheered at the new couple, and Byakuya nodded, a slight grin spreading across his face.

"You sure you're okay, giving away your sister to your lieutenant like that?" Kira asked Byakuya while grinning slightly.

"Renji is a faithful shinigami, and has always been a loyal friend to Rukia. I should thank you, demon, you helped them come together."

"Aww well I'm glad to be of assit-"

"I should thank you, but I won't, I still don't like you." Byakuya said coldly, causing Kira to drop into a fetal position.

"Nobody likes me … not even the shinigami." Kira whined as the crowd continued cheering.

"Stop your sulking, while I won't thank you, I'm sure Renji and Rukia will."

"Yeah, you're right … but for now, I'm going to go take a walk, and I'll make sure I stay away from Kenpachi this time ..." Kira said as he got up and headed towards the exit. Byakuya watched him leave, and ten turned his attention back to Rukia, who looked happier than she had ever been in her life. He watched, and for the first time in a long time, smiled from true happiness.

"Well, that went much better than expected, now where should I-"

"Y-You! W-What are you doing back here?" Kira heard someone yell at him, he spun around and saw Kiyone pointing at him, and standing next to a much taller and bustier silver-haired girl. "That's the guy I told you about, Isane!"

"Hey there! If it isn't the little cutie shinigami, what have you been up to?" Kira grinned and began walking towards the two girls.

"S-Stay away from me! Isane, kill him!"

"U-Um … Kiyone, I don't think it's right to kill someone just because they kissed you ..." Isane said, blushing slightly.

"I-I don't care! He didn't just do it once, he did it twice!"

"Still ..."

"Aww, do you not like me, Kiyone-chan?" Kira asked, suddenly appearing in front of Kiyone and holding her against himself, smiling down at her while caressing her face with his right hand.

"L-L-Let me go!"

"And if I don't?" Kira grinned at Kiyone who was blushing intensely and motionless, hypnotized by Kira's charm, while Isane just watched them, blushing intensely as well.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" The Squad Four captain Unohana said, walking up to the scene.

"C-Captain Unohana! U-Um, I guess this guy has feelings for Kiyone ..." Isane said embarrassingly.

"Well, she **is **pretty damn cute, I just can't help myself." Kira said, smiling at the captain.

"Is that so? How adorable! But you know, young demon, you mustn't force yourself upon a young maiden in such a way ..." Unohana said, shooting a glance towards Kira who instantly froze up and released Kiyone, who just stood in place and stared at him.

"Y-Yes ma'am … sorry." Kira said, bowing to the captain.

"Now then, if you'll excuse me." Unohana smiled and walked away, eventually disappearing from sight.

"S-She is scary ..." Kira shivered, then looked back at Kiyone. "Sorry for that, Kiyone-chan."

"W-Whatever ..." Kiyone blushed and looked away.

"Well, I had better leave, given that my food in the real world will be ready soon, I don't want it to spoil . Cya later Kiyone, and nice meeting you Isane." Kira said as he turned around and began walking back to the gate.

"You're not going to kiss me …?" Kiyone asked.

"Do you want me to?" Kira came back and placed his forehead on Kiyone's while staring into her eyes.

"I-I didn't say that! Just leave, I can't stand being in your presence." Kiyone scoffed and looked away.

"Alright, whatever you say, bye." Kira said, and started walking away again, but then teleported in front of Kiyone and kissed her on the lips before smiling and teleporting away, leaving her shocked and embarrassed once again.

"I hate demons ..." Kiyone said with a blush across her face.

"B-But he obviously doesn't hate you ..." Isane said, trying to use a little humor to cheer her sister up.

"Don't remind me! Gah!" Kiyone yelled before walking away in frustration, while Isane walked after her. Meanwhile, Kira exited the Soul Society and made his way back to the restaurant, where Orihime and Pride were still sitting quietly, talking amongst themselves.

"And then I told him, I don't care if you're a foot long, you're still a jerk!" Pride said and started to laugh hysterically, Orihime giggled slightly out of confusion, obviously not finding any humor in that story.

"Hey you two, I'm back." Kira announced, sitting down at his seat.

"Hi, Kira, how did everything go?" Orihime asked, obviously thankful that she didn't have to deal with Pride alone anymore.

"It went well, Rukia and Renji are officially a couple now, thanks to my intrusion in their personal lives." Kira said proudly, and finished the remainder of his Mellow Cola. "God I love this stuff! It stays bubbly even after being out for so long.

"The food looks like it's arriving." Pride said, noticing the waiter bringing out two separate trays.

"Thank you all for waiting, here is your Puffer Fish Sashimi with the poison in a cup, and your Jeweled Meat." The waiter said, placing the dishes in front of their respective people. The waiter then turned to Orihime and smiled. "Are you ready, my dear?"

"F-For what …?"

"For your Bubble Fruit, of course." The waiter whistled and a chef wheeled out a large tray to Orihime, it had to be as large as a beach volleyball and as tall as an office desk.

"Heh, have fun, Orihime." Kira grinned and began eating his meal. The waiter lifted the lid of the dish, and a large stack of bubble-like food was revealed.

"T-This is edible? They look just like bubbles ..." Orihime said, looking at the tower of fruit before her.

"I assure you this is definitely food, quite delicious food at that, now if you'll excuse me, I will let you enjoy your meal." The waiter bowed and left once again.

"What's wrong, Orihime? Not going to eat?" Pride grinned and began digging into the large piece of meat that was in front of her, the way she ate made her look like more of an animal than Kira.

"S-Sorry, I will … thank you for the food." Orihime said her respects, then gently picked up one of the bubbles. She noticed it felt like a soft fruit, but still looked like a bubble, and as she brought it up to her mouth, she could already smell richness pouring from it. Putting it into her mouth, it seemed to slip into it, and Orihime was automatically overcome by the most amazing taste she has ever experienced in her life.

"So? How is it, Orih- holy mother of a demon ..." Kira was watching Orihime with wide eyes as she began shoving the Bubble Fruit quickly into her mouth, devouring them one after another and swallowing them just as quickly as she was shoving them in, savoring every bit of their taste.

"Mmm! Mhm!" Orihime moaned as she continued frantically eating the Bubble Fruit as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"I think she likes it, Pride." Kira laughed as he and Pride continued eating.

"Yeah I guess so, how's your sashimi?"

"Amazing, and this poison is as potent as ever." Kira grinned and sipped the poison from the glass cup.

"You and your poison … it never ceases to surprise me." Pride giggled and continued eating her food which was about halfway done.

"Yeah and your speed eating never ceases to- holy shit monkeys!" Kira said as he and Pride both stared at Orihime, who was sitting back in her chair looking very satisfied after having eaten her entire plate of Bubble Fruit.

"W-Where did you put all of that, Orihime?" Pride stared at Orihime, who just smiled back at them.

"That was ama~zing."

"Well … the nutrients definitely shows, your hair and skin are practically shimmering, although I'm surprised you finish all of that without gaining any weight." Kira said, looking at Orihime's stomach which was as thin as ever.

"Yeah, usually only people like Lust and myself can finish all of it without gaining any weight, since we burn calories so quickly.

"Maybe I'm just lucky?" Orihime giggled slightly.

"No … I don't think being lucky has anything to do with-" Kira stopped and his jaw dropped when Orihime's shirt suddenly broke a button, and her breasts expanded at least an entire letter size or two, her bra looked like it was ready to burst as well.

"Well … that explains where all the calories went … holy shit." Kira said, staring at Orihime's chest, which she quickly covered up.

"D-Don't look!" Orihime said in embarrassment.

"Well, when we get back it looks like I'll have to modify all your clothes so they fit you again, Orihime ..." Pride said, realizing that Orihime's bust was nearly as big as her own.

"Y-You mean I'm going to be like this permanently?" Orihime whined slightly.

"Well you shouldn't have eaten so much, it's fine though, we can make your clothes slightly bigger to easily fit your … new growth." Kira shook her head, trying to get the imagine out of his head.

"**Gular Asj: Retor'el Col'xax **(Demon Style: Object Enlargement)" Pride said, causing Orihime's clothes to enlarge themselves slightly so they weren't pressuring her anymore, she then fixed the button that broke and Orihime looked good as new.

"T-Thanks, Pride … this is so embarrassing, but that Bubble Fruit was so good I just couldn't stop." Orihime said, mentally scolding herself.

"It's fine, Orihime, let's go ahead and go home, you have a lot of work tomorrow." Kira smiled and the three got up. Pride slipped a few bills on the table and the group teleported back to Orihime's house.

Upon entering the room, the trio were automatically overcome with extreme fatigue. Orihime crashed onto her bed while Pride and Kira were about to retreat back into the book.

"T-Thank you for today, Kira and Pride … it was a lot of fun." Orihime said with a smile before drifting into a deep sleep.

"Looks like we did well, Pride." Kira said, smiling at the sleepy demon.

"Yeah, I'm glad we could do for her what we didn't have the chance to do for Konata …" Pride smiled slightly and Kira hugged her.

"We're pretty nice people for being demons, huh?"

"Yeah, you're right, but for now let's go to bed, I'm tired ..." Pride yawned and disappeared into the book, Kira smiled at Orihime and walked over to her, then kissed her on the cheek.

"Glad you had a nice day, Orihime, good night." Kira said before disappearing into the book.

"_Ichigo … I love you ..." _Orihime whispered.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Hey all! Sorry this chapter was so dry and boring, I just felt like I should put in a cutesy romantic chapter before the big war! The story is coming to a close, who will end up on top? Will Envy defeat everybody with her army, or will Orihime and the sins prevail? Find out soon!

* * *

><p><strong>TRIVIA QUESTION!<strong>

Orihime, Pride and Kira ate some very strange food at that restaurant, some of it didn't even sound edible! What was the dimension that the food originated from? I'll give you a hint: It's from another one of my favorite anime.

~_Love, Ecstasy~_


	10. War Discussion and Ichigo's House

**Bleach: A Demonic Encounter**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter Recap – <strong>Kira went and found Rukia to talk to her about his conversation with Renji, which caused her to reflect on her past actions, and her feelings towards Renji. Kira and Pride took Orihime out to dinner at a strange restaurant, which had even stranger food items. In the middle of the meal, Kira went to Soul Society once again, this time to assist in Renji and Rukia coming together as a couple. Afterwords, Pride tells Orihime that they won't always be together, since they disappear after Kira finishes his mission. The three return home, and just before going to sleep, Kira and Pride reminisce about their past client who had met an unfortunate end, and that they are glad they were able to treat Orihime well.

**Author's Notes – **Congrats to Reiaa Kuran who guessed the trivia question correctly. Well, she got close enough, the strange food that Kira and the others ate are from the anime "Toriko" an anime where the entire human world is centered around food and gourmet etiquette. It's an amazing show, I suggest you all give it a shot when you have the chance, it makes me really hungry whenever I watch it … Anyways, there's going to be **TWO **references in this chapter instead of a trivia question, so keep your eyes peeled!

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach: A Demonic Encounter – Chapter 10<strong>

"Nn …" Orihime stirred in her sleep as the morning sun broke into her house, enveloping the room with its warm rays. It was a Tuesday morning, following a very eventful Monday. So much had happened that it's surprising it could all be packed into a single day.

"Ugh, Orihime, you really need to get a quieter alarm ..." Kira said, coming out of the book, bags could be seen clearly under his eyes, indicating lack of sleep.

"That would defeat the point of an alarm clock though … I'm going to go get ready." Orihime moaned, dragging herself to the bathroom. Just then, Greed come out of the book, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly.

"Good morning, big brother …" Greed said in a sleepy voice, looking up at Kira.

"Hey there Greed, you're up early, something the matter?"

"I was just thinking, you're almost done with big sister's mission, right?"

"Y-Yeah … I am ..."

"I want to spend some time with her before we go." Greed looked down at the floor with sorrow filled eyes, showing his clear sadness for having to soon part with Orihime. Kira just smiled at patted his head.

"Don't worry, you'll get to spend time with her soon enough. For now, however, She and I need to get ready for school." Kira smiled at Greed who nodded and returned to the book. Although the circumstances were depressing, Kira knew that they were going to have to part with Orihime at some point all along, he just didn't foresee becoming so attached to her.

"What's wrong, Lust? You look tired, didn't get much sleep I take it?" Pride said, appearing behind Kira who clenched his teeth and spun around to face her, glaring at her.

"Its … because … of … **you**! You are the reason I didn't get any sleep, damn it!"

"Aww come on Lust, you know I have certain needs that must be met, and you just so happen to be the most eligible boy to do it." Pride winked at Kira who blushed intensely and looked away.

"W-Whatever … anyways, what should I expect from school? You didn't mess with anybody's mind, right?"

"No of course not, don't worry your precious little silver haired head." Pride giggled and jumped onto Orihime's bed, taking a deep breath and inhaling the multiple scenes that covered the sheets.

"You know … one of these days, I'm going to get used to you having a bed fetish for my clients. When that day comes, I'll most likely die a very painful death."

"Don't joke about that, Lust! I'd be sad if you died … and besides, I see nothing wrong with liking Orihime's bed."

"Ugh, fine, enjoy her bed … I'm going to school." Kira sighed and clicked his fingers. His hair automatically became clean and straightened, his teeth whitened, and then he put on his school uniform. "See you later, Pride." Kira said, leaving the room and heading to the door to wait for Orihime.

"Don't joke about such a thing …" Pride whispered, laying her head on the pillow, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Orihime came out of the bathroom and quickly ran into her room, changed into her school uniform, and rushed downstairs to meet Kira. The two walked out the door and began walking to school, both of them staying completely silent the entire time. There was nothing to really talk about, that is, nothing that was positive.

"S-So, Kira … you got Rukia and Renji together?"

"Yep sure did, given I was nosy and intruded on Renji's personal feelings. Oh well, they're happy now, and I'm sure they will be for the rest of their life."

"How can you tell …?"

"I just can, the mutual love between those two is strong, almost as strong as your love for Ichigo." Kira said the last part with a smile, making Orihime blush a bright red and cover her face with her hands. On their way to school, they noticed a small stand on the side of the road, an elderly woman was sitting behind a glass orb.

"Hey Orihime, look at that, we can get our fortune told." Kira said, walking over to the stand.

"B-But what about-"

"We have plenty of time to get to school, and if we're running late I can just teleport us, come on." Kira ushered Orihime over to him, she silently walked over and stood in front of the stand. The lady smiled at both of them, while Kira stared at the psychic woman, his eyes turning purple for a brief moment.

"_There's some kind of strange aura coming off of her, I think this lady is a real psychic." _Kira whispered in Orihime's mind. She nodded and smiled at the woman.

"H-How much is it?" Orihime asked the Psychic.

"For you two beautiful young children, I'll do it for free." The lady smiled at Orihime and held out her hand. "Take my hand, dear, I'll do yours first." Orihime nodded and held out her hand, the woman took her hand and began humming strange things, before finally becoming silent for a moment, then releasing Orihime's hand and looking at her.

"You have a very bright future, you'll find much happiness, but you'll lose someone very important to you along the way."

"O-Oh no ..." Orihime felt sightly scared, until Kira put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Orihime, everything will be fine."

"He's right dear, just stay positive. Now, hold out your hand, young man." Kira nodded and held out his hand, the woman took it in her own hand and began humming the strange things again then became silent for a moment like before, only this time instead of releasing his hand, she suddenly jumped in her seat as if something scared her. The woman released Kira's hand, and her own hands began violently shaking as she looked at him with worried eyes.

"W-What's wrong, ma'am? Are you alri-" Kira was cut off when the woman suddenly gasped.

"The reaper ..."

"The what?"

"The reaper is coming for you! Run, child! Run while you can!" The woman began frantically shaking and chanting something strange, Kira's eyes widened and backed up.

"I see … interesting, come on Orihime, let's go." Kira said, walking away towards the school. Orihime just looked at him with worry in her eyes, then looked at the woman who was still shaking violently from fear. Orihime stayed still for a moment, then ran to catch up with Kira.

"K-Kira! Aren't you worried about that woman's prediction?"

"Not really, I get the same prediction from every single legit psychic I go to. In actuality, I'm already dead, but I'm still alive because of my mission as a sin. I can still die though, but it's not likely that will happen anytime soon."

"Yeah but … what about my prediction then?" Orihime asked.

"Well, let's just hope that the person you lose is someone you won't miss." Kira and Orihime both stayed silent as they approached the school, the psychic's predictions about the two of them was very unsettling, especially Orihime's. Even if she was going to be happy, she didn't want to lose somebody along the way as well. Worrying about the fortune telling the entire way, Orihime arrived at her homeroom class with Kira. The two walked inside, and automatically noticed Ichigo and Uryū talking to each other in front of the front row of seats.

"H-Hi, Ichigo ..." Orihime said, waving at him.

"Hey, Orihime and … it is Kira today, right?" Ichigo asked with a cautious look.

"The one and only! So who here saw what happened with Pride?" Kira asked, looking around the room. Everyone seemed to be acting normally.

"Everyone, including the principal and a couple teachers. Rukia's mind altering device saved you, though. So only a few of us remember what happened."

"Ugh, thank god … so everything is back to normal, right?"

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know what normal is anymore with you around, but she really messed with Chizuru and Tatsuki, look at them." Ichigo pointed to the two girls, who were sitting in their seats, staring at Kira. They looked like a mixture of angry and confused. Suddenly, Chizuru got up and walked over to him, cautiously looking him in the eyes.

"Kira … are you okay in the head?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" Kira looked at the red-haired girl who was fidgeting and glaring at him.

"You're not harassing me or Tatsuki, and yesterday you said you didn't like us. Did you hit your head or something?"

"No, yesterday wasn't me, it was a friend of mine in disguise."

"Oh … so you're still going to annoy-"

"Nah, I've kind of gotten over you two."

"You wha-?"

"I'm kind of seeing someone at the moment, since you two hated me, there was no point in continuing going after you. Now then, I have to go talk to Rukia." Kira waved and walked away, leaving Chizuru completely shocked by his sudden change in attitude.

"I guess even that moron can change for the better. Anyways, is there any news on the Envy problem?" Ichigo asked, looking at Orihime.

"N-Not really, but she hasn't attacked us either." Orihime felt bad about lying, but she didn't want to tell Ichigo about the time with Ariel, and Envy almost trapping them.

"Alright, that's a relief. Let me know if anything happens, okay?"

"I will …" Orihime smiled at Ichigo who waved goodbye to her and walked over to his seat. Meanwhile, Kira approached Rukia who had a large smile plastered on her face.

"You seem to be in a good mood, any special reason?" Kira asked, knowing full well what the reason was.

"You idiot, you should know why I'm happy."

"So harsh, Rukia-chan, but you're welcome."

"I'm not thanking you … I would have ended up with Renji eventually, with or without your help ..." Rukia blushed and looked away.

"Sure you would have, but aren't you glad it happened sooner?"

"I guess … but tell me why you really came over here. I know it wasn't just about Renji."

"Nothing gets past you, huh? I'd like to know if Envy told you anything about herself, like a weakness or a plan of attack. Anything would be very useful for the war to come." Kira sat in a desk in front of Rukia and looked out the window, taking a deep breath of the fresh air rolling in.

"Unfortunately, the only thing she said was that she was attacking within a week, she told me that three days ago. The only thing she ever talked about was how much you angered her." Rukia giggled a little.

"What? Oh come on, I can't anger her that much."

"She said you're always ignoring her to talk with other girls, I always knew you were a jerk but I didn't think you were so cruel to little girls." Rukia gave him a sly smile and turned away.

"S-She isn't a little girl! She's the same age as I am, and we're way older then you think!" Kira furiously rubbed his head in frustration, and slammed his face onto the desk.

"It's not my fault you can't understand a woman."

"Nobody ever will. Girls are stranger than a duck who doesn't know how to swim."

"And you're more oblivious than a deer staring into the headlights of an oncoming car." Rukia smirked.

"Have you seen headlights before? They fuck with your mind … being all bright and shit…" Kira began swaying back and forth, which only creeped Rukia out even more.

"You're disturbing me … are you done talking to me yet? Class is about to start."

"Fine fine, my apologies for disturbing you, your Royal Highass- I mean Highness." Kira laughed and began walking away, while Rukia began fuming up, annoyed at the sheer nerve he shows towards her.

"Ah, and I forgot to ask." Kira said, turning around on heel. "Is it alright if I tell Ichigo about you and Renji?"

"Whatever you want to do, I couldn't care less if he knows."

"Cool, see you later then." Kira grinned and went to his seat.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. The day began as it would any other normal day, barely anybody remembered the incident with Pride, so that took a load off Kira's shoulders. Although everything seemed to be fine, Orihime was still worried about the attack from Envy the other day. Even though nobody was hurt, they may have just gotten lucky, and like Kira had said, she wasn't being serious. Regardless of them winning the battle, she couldn't help but feel like something terrible was going to happen. Eventually, the lunch bell rang, and all the students took out their food and moved next to their friends to eat. Orihime took out her lunch and walked over to Ichigo.

"H-Hi, Ichigo, do you want to eat lunch together again?" Orihime asked with a shy smile on her face.

"Yeah sure, I was going to go to the rooftop to eat."

"O-Okay, I'll go with-"

"I'm coming too!" Kira yelled, walking over to them. Ichigo automatically sulked and got up from his chair.

"Why do you have to be everywhere I am?"

"Because I'm Orihime's guardian." Kira announced, throwing his hand up in the air in a fist pump.

"I can protect her just fine, you don't need to anymore."

"Let's see you protect her against a pissed off demon bent on drinking your blood."

"What the- I hope you mean Envy." Ichigo said with a slight disgusted aura around him.

"Yes, who else? You're not my type, and besides, I need to eat with you and Orihime because I have some important information to discuss with you."

"Ugh … fine, just don't try anything funny." Ichigo sighed and walked out the door, heading towards the stairs. Orihime and Kira followed him while carrying their lunches. They reached the roof of the school and didn't see anybody else up there, they found a spot and began eating, Ichigo keeping his gaze on Kira the whole time.

"So … this is nice, huh?" Orihime said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I like pie ..." Kira said, taking out a whole pumpkin pie out of his bag, Ichigo and Orihime just stared at it, wondering how any person could like something that much.

"What's with your obsession with pie?" Ichigo asked, looking at the boy who began slicing the pie into pieces.

"It's amazing, almost as amazing as … sex." Ichigo and Orihime began choking on the food they were swallowing when they heard Kira say that, and began coughing violently. Finally, the two teenagers regained their composure and a blush creeped across their face.

"W-What the hell do you think you're doing? Saying disgusting stuff like that!" Ichigo yelled at the calm demon who was blissfully eating a slice of pie.

"What? It's true, pie is pretty amaz-"

"Not that! The … other thing you said."

"Oh, you mean about sex? Yeah sex is alright, but pie definitely beats it, when you're my age and when you've slept with as many girls as I have, It starts losing it's meaning ..." Kira smiled as he shoved the remaining amount of pie into his mouth, and reached for another one. "Either of you have any whipped cream?"

"Why would we have that?" Ichigo yelled in frustration.

"You don't carry around a back-up canister of whipped cream? How horrible! What is the human race coming to these days?" Kira shrugged and began eating another slice of pie, Orihime and Ichigo both took a deep breath and sighed, then went back to eating their lunch.

"S-Say … Kira, just what age are you anyways?" Orihime asked curiously.

"I won't tell you exactly what it is, but I **will **tell you that it's over nine-thousand."

"You're over nine-thousand years old? You still look like you could be our age." Ichigo said with a slight surprised face.

"That's because my body doesn't change with age, I look the exact same from the day I was killed and sent to hell, and got assigned the role as a sin representative."

"U-Um, if it's not too much to ask … how were you killed?" Orihime asked, hoping it wasn't a touchy subject.

"When we're assigned to be a sin representative, we're given the sin based on how we died, and the reason we got the assignment is because our death was much more … intense than anyone else in that same category, respectively. I was hunted down by the boyfriends of multiple girls I had slept with, and they all took their turns beating me to death. It was quite an interesting experience."

"Why does that not surprise me …?" Ichigo asked, covering his face with his palm.

"Well, back then, cheating was considered a horrible crime, and since there wasn't really a good law system, they just decided to end me. It's okay though, because after I got my demon powers and my first client a year later, I found the guys and really fucked with their minds." Kira laughed and continued eating his lunch.

"I see … that's interesting, I guess … how did the other sins die?" Orihime asked again, Kira's answer piqued her interest.

"Let's see … Greed was killed by a grieving family member after he murdered his parents and changed their will to keep all their money to himself, Envy was a serial killer who took out soon-to-be brides on their wedding day, she was eventually caught and before they could arrest her, she committed suicide. Wrath got the death sentence after killing a village full of people, when one of them laughed at his red skin." Kira paused to take another bite of pie.

"T-That's horrible … I feel so bad for Wrath now." Orihime said, Ichigo just continued eating his lunch in silence, listening intently on the stories, seeming mildly entertained.

"Who's next …? Oh yeah! Pride was shot by a pissed off ex after she boasted to the entire town that she had slept with all of the village's men. Gluttony had a heart attack after consuming eight-hundred thousand calories worth of food at a banquet, and Sloth died of dehydration after he fell onto his house floor and was too lazy to get up to go drink something, he stayed there for days."

"You and Pride seem to have similar morals." Ichigo said with a sigh.

"We do not! It isn't easy being a stud, you know, but it's easy to be a slut." Kira groaned and finished another piece of his pie, there were only three slices left.

"Ugh, it's amazing you can talk about such things so calmly … Anyways, you had some information to discuss with us, right?" Ichigo asked, finishing his lunch and putting it away.

"Ah yes, I have two things I'd like to talk about. First off, Renji and Rukia are officially dating now."

"Seriously? Well, I can't say I'm surprised, Renji has always been right there to save her with her." Ichigo said with a slight smile. Kira smiled briefly then put his piece of pie down, a serious look appearing on his face.

"The other thing I need to talk to you about is … I'm afraid Envy is going to attack us within four days." Ichigo and Orihime looked at Kira, neither of them saying anything for a moment.

"Will we have enough time to prepare and gather enough people to help us fight?" Ichigo asked.

"We should have enough time, and if the Soul Society lends us a few people, we'll be just fine. Most likely, Envy is going to use lesser minions of Hell to fight with her, I don't think the Hollow plan worked out too well for her." Kira shoveled another whole piece of pie into his mouth, then put the remaining two on a napkin and held them in front of Ichigo and Orihime. "Want some?"

"Err, no … I'll pass. Do you know what kind of demons she will use?" Ichigo asked, watching Orihime drag the two pieces of pie over to herself and begin eating them.

"Well, there's a ton of lesser demons, but I know about quite a few. From their weaknesses, to their strengths, I've got info on lots of them." Kira turned to his backpack and pulled out a notebook, but as he did, a small object wrapped in tin-foil fell out.

"What's that, Kira? More lunch?" Orihime asked, looking at the package.

"Not really, it's a chocolate cornet, given to me by my ex-client Konata, I'm saving it for a special occasion." Kira smiled and placed the tin-foil wrapped object back in his backpack, and began scribbling on his notebook.

"Will you be able to give us directions and information about the demons while we're fighting?" Ichigo asked, watching Kira scribble.

"I should be able to use my Demon Voice to project to everybody on the battlefield, it only works on people I consider allies, and you'll hear it inside of your head."

"Alright … I'll trust you on that, do you know where the battle will take place?"

"I assume it will be Karakura Town, but Sloth is going to use an ability to put us into a separate dimension, most likely a false Karakura Town, so we can fight without injuring civilians." Kira turned his notebook around, depicting a long-haired girl with shimmering eyes and two strands of hair that extended from the top of her head like antennae.

"W-Who's that?" Orihime asked, looking at the detailed drawing.

"This is an old friend of mine, she's going to be visiting us soon to discuss reinforcements and battle tactics, frankly speaking, she's going to provide us assistance when the time comes." Kira tucked the notepad back into his backpack and laid down.

"Sounds like you're prepared, maybe you're not so useless after all." Ichigo said, causing Kira to sulk a few feet away from them.

"I'd like to think I did a pretty good job so far ..." Kira whined in a fake tone of voice. Suddenly, the school bell rang and the three teenagers packed up their stuff and headed for their classroom. As they walked, Orihime still couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was about to happen. She hoped it was just indigestion from lunch, but her stomach felt very knotted. The group arrived at their class, and the day continued on normally. Orihime noticed dark clouds were forming outside, casting a gloomy mood over the school.

"_Hey Orihime, I have a question for you." _Kira said, whispering into Orihime's mind.

"_W-What is it?"_

"_How skilled are you at using those healing powers of yours?"_

"_U-Um … well, pretty good I guess, why?"_

"_No specific reason, although you may be on the medical team during the battle, you'll be an invaluable part of it."_

"_Okay … I'll try my best."_

Orihime smiled slightly, feeling relieved that she could be of use in the battle. She was always used to Ichigo protecting her, and on occasion, using her healing powers after he fought. But, that wasn't really helping in the fight itself, just in the aftermath. Now, however, she will finally be able to use her powers to assist in the winning of a battle, Orihime couldn't feel any happier. All she could think about throughout the day was how important she was going to be in the upcoming war. Before she knew it, the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, everyone packed up their things and began heading home. Orihime headed out the school doors and noticed Kira waiting for her at the gates, talking with Ichigo.

"So I ripped out his spine and used it as a whip to take out the rest of the people." Kira laughed, while Ichigo just looked at him with a disgusted and horrified look.

"That's … horrific, I'm glad you're on our team." Ichigo said, looking like he's ready to puke.

"Oh I've done much worse, like this time I shoved a rusty metal fence post up a woman's- oh hey there, Orihime!" Kira said, smiling at waving at the teenager who was approaching the two guys cautiously.

"H-Hi … um, what were you talking to Ichigo about?"

"Oh just some past fights I've been in, anyways, shall we go?" Kira said, beginning to walk home. Orihime and Ichigo ran after him, and the three walked together as a group, talking and occasionally laughing along the way.

"So, when will you invite me over to your house to hang out, Ichigo?" Kira asked, walking with his friends.

"How about the day after never?"

"Aww come on! Why not? I'm a nice guy, I'll even let you hold my immense sword." Kira winked, making the color drain out of Ichigo's face.

"Please … rephrase that."

"I'll let you hold Frostmourne, better?"

"Yes, but I'm still not letting you come over, I'm worried you'll prey on my little sisters."

"Ichigo, that offends me! Do you honestly think I'm the kind of guy who would make advances on my friend's sis-"

"Yes I do." Ichigo gave Kira a comical glare.

"Well okay yes I would, but they're probably too young for me anyways since they're younger than you."

"Ugh … fine, you can come over, but only this once." Ichigo moaned and stopped as he and Orihime came to the place they walk separate ways. "See you tomorrow, Orihime." Ichigo said, waving goodbye.

"Cya, Orihime, I'll come back later tonight." Kira said, parting ways with Orihime, waving goodbye to her as he walked with Ichigo.

"Goodbye, you two! Have fun." Orihime called out, smiling and waving goodbye to them.

As Kira and Ichigo walked, neither of them said anything. Ichigo was looking at Kira out of the corner of his eye, trying to think of a good reason he had to come to his house. Even though they are allies, he doesn't trust him at all. The entire walk there was very awkward, complete silence was between the two teenagers, and both of them walked with completely emotionless expressions. As they approached the house, Ichigo stopped and turned to Kira, who also stopped and looked at him.

"Let me warn you now, my Dad is a freak, so keep your guard up and don't answer any of his strange questions." Ichigo said then turned around and walked to the door.

"I've had to deal with Pride for two-thousand years, I've seen weird first-hand." Kira grinned and walked to the front door. Ichigo began opening the door, and announced he was back.

"Hey, I'm ba-"

"Welcome home, my son!" Isshin said as he dove at Ichigo feet first, attempting to kick him in the face. Ichigo just ducked as his father flew past him, crashing into the driveway and laying on the ground in a daze.

"Well … your father seems to be happy you're home."

"He's always like this … hey Karin, Yuzu, I'm home!" Ichigo said, walking into the house. He and Kira set their shoes near with the others.

"Welcome back, Ichigo! We're having curry tonight for dinner." Yuzu called out from the kitchen.

"Alright, I brought a friend with me, will there be enough for him?"

"Yep! There will be plenty, who is your friend?" Yuzu called out from the kitchen as Kira and Ichigo approached the living room.

"A pest that you don't know, he kept bugging me to come over."

"Oh, okay! Make sure you ask Dad if he can stay for dinner though." Yuzu called out, Ichigo and Kira walked through the house.

"Hey now, that wasn't nice. I'm not a pest ..." Kira said with a frown.

"Whatever, just don't cause any trouble." Ichigo said, walking upstairs towards his room with Kira following behind him. As they walked down the hallway, Karin came out of her room and accidentally bumped into Kira as he was passing the door.

"H-Hey! Watch where you're-"

"Sorry, I didn't see you coming." Kira said, looking down at Karin who was now blushing slightly, looking up at the stranger.

"It's okay … who are you?"

"I'm Kira Shizumi, Ichigo and Orihime's friend, I assume you're Ichigo's little sister?" Kira asked with a smile, extending a hand out to Karin to help her up.

"Y-Yeah … I'm his younger sister, Karin Kurosaki ..."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Karin-chan." Kira grinned and took one of Karin's hands in his own, and gently kissed her fingertips, causing her to blush slightly. Ichigo grunted and grabbed the back collar of Kira's shirt and pulled him away.

"Stay away from my sister you creep!"

"Oh come on, I was just introducing myself to her, is that so wrong?"

"For you, yes it is." Ichigo said, pulling Kira into his room. Karin just stood in the middle of the hallway, her arm still partially outstretched, shocked and confused about what just happened. Meanwhile, Kira was looking around Ichigo's room examining every detail he could see.

"Being a teenage boy's room, it's actually really clean in here ..." Kira said, scanning the room with his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry I don't live up to your expectations." Ichigo said with a frustrated groan.

"So, where do you keep your porn stash?"

"I don't have anything like that!"

"Oh sure you do! You have to, I mean you're a maturing boy after all. Magazines under your bed? Or is it all saved on your computer?" Kira said, sitting down at Ichigo's computer desk.

"Like I said … I don't have any of that stuff! Would you stop looking around my room? You're lucky I'm even letting you stay here."

"You're letting me stay because I'm a friend. Do you want to see my sword now?" Kira said, beginning to conjure something in his hand.

"Sure … just don't break anything."

"I'll try not to." Kira smirked, casting the summoning spell causing Frostmourne to appear in his hands within seconds. Ichigo looked at the sword, examining it up and down, shivering at how evil it looked.

"That thing looks as messed up as you … why does someone like you have that?"

"Heh, I guess you could say I was born with it, I know I'm pretty lucky, but you're supposed to show off what you have, right?" Kira smirked, and held out the sword towards Ichigo. "Here, hold it."

"You're kidding, right? There's no way, it's probably way too heavy."

"Despite its size, it's actually fairly lightweight and easy to swing, here." Kira said, handing Ichigo the sword who then gently tossed it up in the air, surprised at how light it is.

"I guess you're right … it is pretty light, I was wondering how you carried it around everywhere." Ichigo handed the sword back to Kira.

"It's pretty easy to manage, and fairly easy to move around with." Kira said, slicing upwards in the air with the sword, narrowly missing Ichigo's face.

"Hey! Watch it! You almost hit me in the face with that thing!"

"Oh calm down, It's not even awake, it wouldn't have hurt you."

"Yeah yeah … just put that thing away before my Dad and sisters see it and freak out." Ichigo said, sighing and walking over to his door. Kira put away his sword and walked with him. "Let's go downstairs, I need to ask my idiot Dad if you can stay here for dinner."

"I'm sure I'll be able to stay, who wouldn't want me in their house?" Kira smirked, Ichigo just rolled his eyes and opened his door, causing Isshin and Yuzu to fly backwards from the doors sudden impact, since they were propped up against it to eavesdrop on Ichigo.

"What the hell you two? When are you going to stop doing this?" Ichigo yelled, trying to shove his two family members out of his way.

"Is it true … Shizumi-san?" Isshin asked in a serious tone, slowly standing up.

"Is … what true, exactly?" Kira asked, a single drop of sweat falling down his cheek as Isshin put his hands on Kira's shoulders and looked at him, tears in his eyes.

"Is it really that easy to handle despite its size?" Isshin gave Kira a thumbs up, a slight sparkle visible in his eyes. Kira just glanced over to Ichigo in worry, he didn't think that anyone was listening to them talking about the sword. He's worried what they will think of him now.

"Uh … Dad, it's not what you think, we-"

"It's okay son … I understand, and you have my full support!" Isshin hugged his son, who started trying to pry his father off of him.

"What the- get off of me! What do you mean by I have your support?" Ichigo yelled, looking at Yuzu who was looking up at Kira, blushing slightly.

"Are you and Ichigo close … ?"

"Of course! We're really close, he's important to me."

"H-How important? Will you make sure nothing happens to him?" Yuzu asked, Kira pondered the question.

"_She must mean I have to protect him so that Orihime can finish her mission … but how does she know __about that? Oh well, it's best to give her a positive answer." _Kira said in his mind, looking down at the petite girl and placing a hand on her head. "Of course, I'll make sure nothing happens to him, that would be really bad for me too, you know."

"Shut up already you silver haired freak, I don't need your protection!" Ichigo said, shooting a glare over to Kira.

"That's right! My son doesn't need protection, not from his father nor his lover." Isshin said, puffing out his chest. Kira and Ichigo both turned their heads at him and looked at him with a very disturbed and confused look.

"My … what?" Ichigo choked out.

"I've finally figured it out … why my son, who's bother powerful and popular with the ladies, has never had a girlfriend! Son, you have my full support, and I wish you and Kira a happy life together." Isshin gave the two boys a thumbs up and began tearing up, Yuzu escorted him back downstairs, leaving the two teenagers dumbfounded and frozen where they stood.

"Uh … Ichigo ..." Kira said, slowing turning his head to Ichigo who's eye wouldn't stop twitching.

"Don't say it … this is your fault in the first place, so **you **are going to clear up this misunderstanding."

"Fine fine, it's disturbing that your family eavesdrops on you like that." Kira sighed and walked downstairs.

"Don't remind me ..." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes and heading back into his room.

"Oi, Ichigo's Dad and little derp of a sister, where did y'all go?" Kira walked into the living room and noticed Karin, sitting on the couch watching a blank television. Suddenly, she turned her head and looked at him, a confused look on her face.

"Hey there … Karin was it? What's up?" Kira asked, as the girl walked up to him and looked into his eyes.

"Shizumi-san … are you and Ichigo really … close?"

"Yeah we're close, but we're not **that** close, Ichigo and I are just friends … I take it your Dad or sister told you about what they heard?" Karin said nothing, and just nodded, clenching her fists and turning away.

"My Dad is such an idiot … he's always doing that to Ichigo, he never gives him any privacy."

"You really care about your brother, huh?" Kira grinned and put a hand on Karin's head.

"Y-Yeah … so what? He's my family, I'm supposed to care about him." Karin blushed slightly and looked away.

"You know, for being so young, you're actually kind of cute." Kira wrapped his arms around Karin, hugging her from behind, held her for a minute then released her and walked into the kitchen. "I'm going to go explain everything to your Dad and sister."

"What a … bastard ..."

Meanwhile, Kira walked into the kitchen and saw Isshin and Yuzu sitting at the table staring at the wall. When he entered, they slowly turned their heads and looked at him, smiling slightly and pointing to a table across from them.

"Come, sit with us, talk with us." They both said in monotone unison, which creeped even Kira out, as he slowly walked over to them and sat down In the seat across from the two.

"Listen … before you say anything else, what you heard wasn't-"

"It's alright, we understand that you're proud of it. Now, when do you and Ichigo plan on marrying?" Isshin said, again in the monotone voice.

"We're not going to-"

"What about children?"

"Children … ? We're both guys! That's not even physically- … anyways, It isn't what you two think! We were just discussing weapons, not my um … yeah ..." Kira looked down at the table, Isshin and Yuzu's jaws both dropped as they realized what they were thinking this whole time.

"I see … well … this is a strange first meeting." Isshin covered her face with his hand, got up and walked away. "Yuzu, make sure you make an extra portion for Shizumi-san ..."

"Y-Yes, Father … s-sorry about that, Shizumi-san."

"It's alright lil' derp, and now that I get a better look at you … you're actually kind of adorable, like a little kitten." Kira grinned and got up, walked over to Yuzu and patted her head before walking towards the living room. "I'm going to check on Ichigo, cya later."

Kira left the kitchen, leaving Yuzu still blushing about the earlier events. Meanwhile, Ichigo was sitting in his room looking up at the ceiling while laying on his bed. Besides the fact that he is now friends with a demon, he will soon have to deal with a war.

"I'm never going to get to relax for a while, will I?" Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes just as Kira entered his room.

"Probably not. I cleared up the misunderstanding with your sister and Father. They're so friendly and lively, it's hard to believe you're related to them." Kira snickered, Ichigo just sat up and glared at him, before laying back down.

"You're a demon from hell, it's hard to believe you're not a bloodthirsty killer."

"Touche … anyways, what are we going to do for the moment until dinner?" Kira asked as he walked over to Ichigo and leaned against a wall in front of the bed.

"Tell me why you're really here, and don't give me that "I just want to make friends" bullshit." Ichigo said, looking at Kira.

"I promise it's nothing with malicious or evil intent, as for the real reason I'm here, I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?" Ichigo yelled, suddenly sitting upright

"Calm yourself carrot top, I can't tell you because it's a secret. You'll find out in due time, just be patient." Kira said, Ichigo just groaned and stood up and stayed silent for a minute. The air in the room was quickly becoming tense.

"Alright then ..." Ichigo said, turning around to face Kira again. "Now tell me the real reason you wanted to come over to my house so badly."

"Now that question I **can **answer, it's mostly to discuss plans on the war." Kira put his hands together, took a deep breath and began casting a spell. "**Gular Asj: Ret'til Len **(Demon Style: Ability Scan)." Kira spoke the words, and suddenly a large square appeared before him that was mostly purple, with the exception of the screen-like middle which was pure white.

"W-What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked, looking at the summoned object with some caution.

"Whoever touches it automatically has their spiritual pressure read and their abilities displayed on the screen, it allows me to judge what skills a person would have in a certain battle environment. Ichigo, come place your hand on the front of it." Kira said, stepping to the side.

"No way, I don't trust that thing, or you." Ichigo glared at the object, then at Kira.

"I'm on your side, so there's no reason to not trust me. Plus, this is going to be crucial to the war." Kira and Ichigo stared at each other for a moment, until finally Ichigo sighed and walked over to the Ability Scanner and placed his hand cautiously on the front. It let forth a quick beep, before changing colors from purple to green.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, human, shinigami. Sword name: Tensa Zangetsu. Primary ability: Getsuga Tenshou. Primary Strength, high agility. Weakness, inner hollow. Other abilities: hollowfication." _The Ability Scanner said with a computerized voice, Ichigo's eyes widened as it announced every strength and weakness of his, without more than a spiritual pressure reading.

"Hmm … well you're definitely going to be on the front lines. Judging by your spiritual pressure, you'll probably be pitted against "it"." Kira said, pausing for a moment in deep thought. That last sentence piqued Ichigo's curiosity and nervousness.

"What do you mean … it?"

"Each Demon has a entity slightly weaker than them that they command, I'm sure you'll be able to dispatch it easily." Kira stroked his chin and messed around with the Ability Scanner, until the image of a large, dark being with glowing yellow eyes, long shadowy hair and a hole in the shape of a heart where it's stomach should be.

"That's Envy's entity, huh? How tough is he?" Ichigo said, looking at the picture of the monster and reading his abilities.

"Its name is Darkside, and to be honest, I'm not sure how tough it is. Envy has never used him for battle, and I've never seen his abilities with my own eyes … though I **can **promise you that you won't have a difficult time dispatching it." Kira said as he closed the Ability Scanner. Ichigo just looked at him, slightly confused.

"I'll take your word for it … will he show up automatically?"

"No, Envy will most likely only send him out when she realizes she's losing. Until then, you'll help kill the minor creatures."

"And when we defeat the creatures and capture Envy, you'll kill her, right?" Ichigo asked, Kira paused for a moment, staying silent and motionless, before speaking up once again with a slight nervousness in his voice.

"Of course! S-She betrayed us after all, that's the only … punishment possible …" Kira clenched his fists and looked down at the ground, while Ichigo just looked at him, a slight shocked expression coming over his face. As the two stayed silent, they heard a voice call to them from downstairs.

"Ichigo! Shizumi-san! Dinner is ready!" Yuzu called out to the boys.

"Ahh~ finally! I'm freaking starving, let's go, Ichigo." Kira cheered as he marched out of the room, Ichigo watched him leave with a concerned look on his face.

"Just then, Kira … you showed hesitation, didn't you?" Ichigo sighed and walked out of his room, thinking of the inevitable war soon to come.

_**~One Hour Later~**_

Orihime was sitting in her room, laying on her bed and hugging her knees while the words of the Psychic from this morning rang through her head over and over.

"_But you'll lose someone very important … very important ..."_ The painful, ominous words repeated in Orihime's head. She worried about who she would lose, although she will find happiness, she will lose somebody important to her in the process.

"I hope the lady is … wrong." Orihime said, burying her face in her arms. Suddenly, Pride appeared out of the bed, and noticed the worried feelings radiating from Orihime.

"Are you alright, Hun?" Pride asked, walking over to the girl and embracing her in a close hug. Orihime sighed and laid her head on Pride's shoulder.

"Kira and I got a psychic reading today … the lady told me I would become happy, but I'll lose somebody important to me."

"Oh don't worry about those silly psychic readings, they're rarely right in the first place. Kira always gets the same reading that he is going to die, but after all these years, he has never even come close." Pride laid down and pulled Orihime into her embrace. "Your future can only be determined by you and you alone." Orihime smiled at Pride's encouraging words, but although they were helping, there was one thing she had a problem with …

"Um, Pride … t-thanks for your words but, the position we're in ..." While Pride was comforting Orihime, they ended up tangled up in each other. Pride's leg was wrapped around Orihime's, with her knee gently pushing into her upper thigh. Their faces were inches apart, and their chests were pushing against each other.

"Mmm, I don't mind it~, you're breasts are as big as mine now, aren't they? Thanks to the Bubble Fruit." Pride purred, and poked Orihime's right breast, causing the flustered girl to let loose a slight cry.

"P-P-Pride … don't do that!" Orihime yelled in embarrassment, her face turning redder than the reddest blood. Pride smiled wickedly and licked her lips, and began stroking and poking Orihime in various soft-core ways, after a few moments Kira teleported into the room, coming back from Ichigo's house.

"Ahh~ man Ichigo's little sister sure knows how to cook, his other little sister is actually pretty cute, I don't usually go after girls so much younger than- … Pride, what in the name of flying fuck ferrets are you doing to my client?" Kira stared at the two girls with a very distraught and disturbed look. Orihime poked her head up, pushed Pride off of her, jumped off the bed and ran to Kira, hiding behind his back.

"S-She … um … how should I put this … ?" Orihime blushed intensely and covered her face with her hands from embarrassment.

"Aww~ come on Hun, I was only showing my love for you." Pride stood up and brushed herself off.

"Pride … you seriously have some issues, I turn my back for one second and you're molesting my client! What in the world were you think- no, you weren't thinking, obviously your hormones have taken over your common sense ..." Kira sighed, turned around and hugged Orihime before turning back to face Pride.

"But she didn't tell me to stop ..." Pride puffed up her cheek and crossed her arms, pouting slightly.

"You sound like someone defending their actions of rape in a courthouse! You're just plain disturbing and … Pride, you're grounded." Kira said, causing Pride to suddenly perk up and shiver.

"N-No! Please don't ground me, I'll behave!" Pride began tearing up, and although Orihime could tell their argument was comical, she could also tell Pride was actually worried about something.

"Too late, you should of behaved sooner, **hey Sloth! Get out here!" **Kira yelled, and after a few moments, Sloth appeared from the book, awake but looking quite sleepy as usual.

"Why did … you call … me?" Sloth said, yawning in-between words.

"Pride is grounded, you know what to do." Kira said, Pride slowly turned his head and looked at Pride who was still shaking and hugging herself, then looked back at Kira.

"What did … she do … ?"

"She was molesting and violating Orihime."

"I see … come on … Pride … let's go …" Sloth said, looking at the frightened demon.

"I-I don't want to! I'm sorry, I won't do it again! I was just trying to comfort her! Pl~ease Orihime, for the love of your boob size, don't let them take me away!" Pride fell to her knees and began whining in a nasally voice, Orihime just continued hiding behind Kira, not saying a word.

"**Gular … Asj: Ulten … Za Ro … Barock **(Demon Style: Chains of the Convicted)." Sloth muttered those words, holding his hand towards Pride. Suddenly, large purple chains shot out of his palms and wrapped themselves around Pride who began whining even louder as Sloth dragged her back into the book. Orihime and Kira just stood there for a moment, in slight shock and terror.

"Man … Sloth is really fucking strong, I'm glad we're friends." Kira sighed and walking over to Orihime's bed and threw himself onto it.

"U-Um, Kira … what exactly does "grounded" mean to you guys …?" Orihime asked, in fear that she actually got Pride in some serious trouble.

"When I ground one of the other sins, they are placed in a room where the thing they despise the most surrounds them and they have to deal with such a thing for twenty-four hours. See, I'm the one that can pass judgment on everyone, although Sloth has to approve it, and he can pass judgment on me." Kira smiled and giggled slightly, remembering all the times he has grounded Pride.

"C-Can I ask what Pride's fear is …?"

"Having to sleep with one hundred virgin men, she **hates **having to teach someone how to have sex, and the men she has to teach usually end up being horrible. The thing she hates the most, is disappointment and feeling unsatisfied." Orihime cringed slightly, not wanting to think of such a thought, it may damage her mental state.

"Then … what's yours?" Orihime asked curiously, cocking her head slightly at Kira who sat up and looked at her with a fearful expression.

"Losing someone I care deeply about … I have only been grounded once, and when I was, I was forced to relive the death of my ex-client over and over again for twenty-four hours … it took me days to recover my sanity."

"O-Oh ..." Orihime felt bad about asking the question now, she didn't think it'd be something so emotionally scarring.

"Well, that's why I try so hard to behave myself, to a certain extent … now then, I'm going to go visit the other sins, I'll catch you later." Kira waved goodbye as he disappeared into the book. Orihime took a deep breath, exhaled, and laid down on her bed. She sort of felt bad that Pride got into trouble, but she really didn't like being violated. Now that she finally has the chance to relax, Orihime can't stop thinking about the war, and how important she will be in it.

"I'm glad I'll finally be able to join the fight … maybe I can finally be of use to Ichigo." Orihime smiled. Suddenly, a large pitch-black portal appeared in the middle of her room, and a tall figure covered in armor slowly stepped out. The portal closed, and Orihime was left frozen in shock, staring at the tall figure.

"Hello, human girl." The figure said, it was definitely a girl's voice, but it sounded rather malicious.

"W-Who are you?" The figure was tall, covered in black armor with a red ribbon like object wrapped around its neck.

"I've been looking for you … Orihime." The figure said, beginning to inch closer to the terrified girl.

**~Chapter End!~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Notes~<strong>

Well, this took a while to write … I'm having some bloody horrible writer's block lately. Oh well, the story is quickly approaching the climax! Will everyone be ready for the war? And who is this mysterious figure appearing before Orihime? Also, don't forget to look for the references in this chapter! The first person to point it out in a review will get a mentioning in the next chapter!

First Reference Hint: It's from a popular video game featuring multiple game characters comprised into one game.

Second Reference Hint: A very famous quote, popular among denizens of the internet.


	11. The New Arrival and The Virtues

**~Bleach: A Demonic Encounter~**

**Previous Chapter Summary: **Kira and Orihime were walking to school when they stopped by a stand to get their future predicted, worried about her own fortune, Orihime was thinking about it for most of the day. Later, during lunch, Kira spoke to Ichigo and Orihime about battle plans for the war. After school, Kira went to Ichigo's house where a couple of misunderstandings occurred. After some talking, Kira warned Ichigo about the opponent he would be facing, but assured him the opponent wouldn't be too difficult to defeat. Later at Orihime's house, Kira retired to his book just as Orihime was settling down from the day's events. Suddenly, a mysterious figure clad in full body armor appeared before her from a black portal, claiming he or she had been looking for Orihime.

**Author's Notes: **Congratulations to Red-Weasel-Chan for guessing the hidden Kingdom Hearts reference. Kira mentioned Envy's lieutenant is a creature named "Darkside" this creature is one of the main enemies in the first Kingdom Hearts game as well as the very first boss you encounter. Also, Congratulations to C-2 for correctly guessing the other hidden reference. The quote "Over nine-thousand" is a very common and popular quote on the internet, originating from the anime franchise "Dragonball Z". The quote is said by one of the first villains, Vegeta, when he is reading the main protagonist, Goku's, power level.

There will be two references this time in this chapter, and one of them is a difficult one, so keep your eyes peeled! Also, there will be a fairly long segment of mischief involving the sins and someone else in this chapter, so look forward to it! I needed something to make the chapter a little longer, four-thousand words just didn't feel right to me since all the other chapters are at least six-thousand.

**~IMPORTANT NOTE!~ **I've gotten a couple complaints lately, claiming that I'm apparently giving Kira and the sins too much "screen time" or something. Well, in the next two chapters after this one there will be absolutely **NO **appearances by any of the sins, giving the story more of an IchixHime feeling that it's supposed to give. My apologies to anyone who was disliking how the story was turning out, It's going to change a bit.

**Bleach: A Demonic Encounter – Chapter 11**

"I've been looking for you, Orihime ..." The mysterious armor-clad figure said, slowly walking towards Orihime who was backing up in fear.

"W-Who are you?! What do you want?" Orihime asked, terror filling her eyes.

"I've been looking all day … now that I finally have you here ..." The armor-clad figure stood in front of Orihime who was backed up against the corner while sitting on the floor.

"K-Kira! Help!" Orihime screamed, then went to put up her barrier. "Santen Keshun, I reject!" Orihime said, setting up her barrier between the mysterious person and herself.

"Oh? What's this? I knew you had abnormal powers for a human, but this sure is something~." The figure raised its left hand, and struck the barrier with a powerful slash, shattering it in a single hit. Orihime just stared in horror as her defensive tactic was destroyed in the blink of an eye.

"P-Please … don't hurt me ..." Orihime shivered as the figure bent down to look her in the eyes. The figure said nothing, but instead cast some sort of spell, and the armor began slowly disappearing in a black mist. Orihime watched as the armor completely disappear, leaving the human-like figure hidden in black mist. When suddenly, the unexpected happened.

"Orihime-chan~!" The figure leaped at Orihime and embraced her in a tight hug. The mysterious person turned out to be a girl, with long silver hair wearing a black and white partial plaid dress. She had an antennae like strand of hair coming out of the top of her head, which curled into the shape of a heart.

"Ah, I c-can't … breathe ..." Orihime gasped, as the girl stopped shaking her, released her from her embrace and stood up.

"Heheh, sorry! I got a little too excited, after all this is the first time Kira has let me meet one of his clients!" The girl smiled a wide smile as her hair-antennae twitched slightly. Orihime stood up and nervously smiled back.

"K-Kira? Are you that girl he talked about during lunch?"

"He was talking about me?! Well that's only natural, I **am **one of his oldest friend after all." The girl boasted, puffing out her chest and smiling confidently.

"U-Um, if you don't mind me asking … who are you exactly?"

"I am the chaos that always crawls up to you with a smile, Nyarlathotep! However, you can just call me Nyaruko, kay?" Nyaruko said with a wink, smiling at Orihime yet again.

"O-Okay … um, why were you in that armor a moment ago?"

"Oh! That's my battle armor, isn't it amazing? I wear it during inter-space travel." Nyaruko looked around the room, then walked over to Orihime's bed and jumped onto it. "Ah~ so comfy! I'm exhausted."

"I-If you don't mind me asking … isn't Nyarlathotep a western myth … ?" Orihime asked, standing up and looking at the girl who was laying on her bed.

"Yep, but I'm real, so are the others like Cthuga and Hastur, I don't usually look like this though." Nyaruko said, purring and rubbing her face on the pillow.

"So … this isn't your real form?"

"Nope! We take these forms when we want to interact with humans. I actually look like-"

"She actually looks like a nasty as fuck tentacle monster, it's bloody disgusting." Kira said, coming out of the book and noticing Nyaruko laying on Orihime's bed.

"K-K-Kira … you're so mean to me~" Nyaruko whined, burying her face in Orihime's bed pillow.

"Yeah yeah … anyways, I see you two are already acquainted. Now, get up, Nyaruko, so we can talk about war plans."

"I don't wanna, you called me hurtful things ..." Nyaruko whined through the pillow.

"I said truthful things, but fine, you can lay there if you want, I'm still going to talk about the war plans." Kira cleared his throat and turned to Orihime. "As you already know, this is my friend, Nyaruko, and although she's annoying, she's powerful and very resourceful."

"I-I see ..."

"She's going to be in charge of leading the front lines, I'm also counting on her to gather supplies for medical care." Kira stopped and looked at Nyaruko who was still laying face down on Orihime's bed. "Oi … are you getting up or what?"

"..." Nyaruko didn't respond, but just continued laying on the bed. Kira grunted, walked over and delivered a devastating pile driver to Nyaruko's spine, which caused her to let loose a loud exhale of breath, signaling she had been hit pretty hard.

"Gah! Ah … w-why … ?" Nyaruko choked out.

"You weren't responding, I was making sure you were still alive."

"I was just sleeping, sheez~ you're so mean to me ..."

"You fell … asleep!? How in the bloody hell did you do that?!"

"Ehehe, I guess the long trip took more out of me than I thought, and Orihime's bed is really comfortable, so I just couldn't resist."

"You're so … I don't even know what you are anymore, anyways ..." Kira sighed and leaned against a wall.

"U-Um … if you don't mind me asking … have you dated Nyaruko-san before, Kira?" Orihime asked nervously.

"As a matter of fact, there was this one time-" Nyaruko began.

"Hell no, never, not in this life, the next one or the life after that, I'd sooner give myself a second circumcision using a splintered four by four plank of wood covered in rusty nails." Kira used his arms to signal an "x" in front of his body, while Nyaruko sulked in the corner of the bed.

"You didn't have to be so detailed about it ..." Nyaruko whined in the corner.

"Yes I did … why did you ask that, Orihime?" Kira asked, looking at the confused girl.

"W-Well, you usually make fun of girls that you like, so I was just wondering ..."

"Oh, no she isn't my type … at all. Anyways, we have war plans to discuss, I already went over everything with Ichigo."

The air in the room became filled with a tense feeling, as Kira went on to explain everything he could about the upcoming war, how they will be fighting in a false Karakura Town, Envy's lieutenant and how Ichigo will be fighting it, and anything else he could. Orihime seemed to be confused about something.

"Something the matter, Orihime?" Kira asked, looking at her, she looked like she badly wanted to ask a question.

"It's just … um, where will the medical team be?"

"Excited about being part of a fight, huh? You're going to be staged in a building created by us, it'll be protected by a holy shield so no demons can get inside of it. However, that includes myself and the other sins as well, so we won't be able to assist you."

"A … holy shield? B-But … I thought demons couldn't use holy magic?"

"We can't … the shield will be made by a few others that will be helping us, you'll meet them … soon." Kira shivered slightly, obviously having an unpleasant memory about the people he was just speaking of.

"H-How soon will I meet them?"

"Tomorrow, because right now I'm tired as hell so I think I'll retire for the night." Kira yawned and began returning to the book when Nyaruko stopped him.

"Wait! Where am I going to sleep?"

"You can come sleep in the book with me and the other Sins, just don't cause any problems."

"Yay! A sleepover with Kira! I haven't slept in the book with you and the others in a long time! Good night Orihime, I'll see you tomorrow!" Nyaruko waved goodbye as she and Kira disappeared into the book. Orihime just stared at the book as the two disappeared, then threw herself onto her bed and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to be in my first war … I'm scared, but happy at the same time ..." Orihime wasn't sure what she was feeling. She was happy she would be able to assist in an actual large scale fight, but she was also scared about all the fighting. All she knew was that she had to try her best, no matter what happens.

"I miss you … Ichigo ..." Orihime whispered as her battle with fatigue ended, her eyes closing slowly as the night sky twinkled in the distance.

**~Meanwhile: Inside the Demonic Book of Summoning~**

Hey you guys! I brought Nyaruko!" Kira yelled out to the other sins inside their large mansion-like estate.

"Nyaruko-chan?! She's here?! I'll be right there!" Pride yelled from her room.

"Yay~! Nyaruko onee-san is here!" Greed said, running into the living room where Kira had brought Nyaruko into.

"Hey there, Greed! It's been a while, how ya been?" Nyaruko grinned and rubbed Greed's head, then Pride came in and Nyaruko looked up with an extremely scared look on her face.

"Hi~ there Nyaruko-chan …" Pride sung, slowly walking up to Nyaruko who began backing away.

"H-Hi, Pride … u-um, c-could you please stay away from m-me?"

"Aww, why? I won't hurt you, don't worry … I'll be very~ gentle." Pride said seductively, closing in on Nyaruko who was backed up in a corner.

"K-Kira, help me~!"

"Pride, leave her alone already … can't you tell you're scaring her?"

"Aww, fine …" Pride pouted and walked back to her room, just as the other sins were walking in.

"Hello there, Nyaruko-san, how have you been?" Gluttony asked as he bit a large carrot.

"Dieting, are we, Gluttony? I've been amazing~, except Kira being mean to me …"

"Lust will always be an asshole, it's amazing someone like you even likes him." Wrath growled, patting Nyaruko's head.

"Ehehe, I guess I can ignore his rudeness 'cuz he's so cute." Nyaruko purred and attached herself to Kira's arm.

"Let go of me, dammit! You have Mahiro, why are you hanging on me?! Let go!"

"I don't wanna~, and it's because it's been centuries since we saw each other, but you don't wanna spend any time with me~."

"That's because you're a pest … ah fuck this shit!" Kira yelled, picking up Nyaruko and carrying her over to a wall that had a sign above a tube-like structure.

"K-Kira, you wouldn't- … n-no! Please, don't! I swear I won't bug you any-"

"Have a nice ride!" Kira yelled as he threw Nyaruko down the tube, her screams could be heard on the way down.

"Come now, Lust, did you really need to throw Nyaruko-san down the laundry chute?" Gluttony said, pulling out another carrot.

"Yes, yes I did … she can sit down there with your sweaty clothes for a while until she can climb back out." Kira sighed and flew up towards his room. "Call me when she gets out of there."

"He's very … ruthless … to his … friends …" Sloth yawned, before dragging himself back to his room.

"I'm happy, I got to see Big Sister!" Greed cheered before running off somewhere, leaving Gluttony and Wrath alone. They looked at each other, both with a worried look on their faces.

"You just realized it too, didn't you, Wrath?" Gluttony asked with a frightened tone to his voice.

"Yeah … Kira threw her down the wrong chute, that was the trash disposal …"

"Did we remember to turn off the grinders?"

"**H-H-Help me~! I don't wanna die~!"** Nyaruko screamed in fear, the faint sound of the trash grinders could be heard just below her.

"Guess we didn't remember, I'll go get her … damn you, Lust ..." Wrath growled as he shot some Demonic energy down the chute to act as a rope.

Later, after Nyaruko was pulled out of the trash chute, smelling like leftover rotten mean and over-ripe fruit, she was directed to Kira's room. Inside, Kira was laying on his bed listening to music. Nyaruko walked in, sobbing slightly and pulling bits of trash out of her hair. Kira noticed her walking up to him, and sat up to greet her.

"Oh hey Nyaruko, I see you got out of the- whoa! What in the flying fuck ferrets happened to you?"

"Y-You sent me down the t-trash chute … I almost got shredded to d-death." Nyaruko said, sobbing still.

"The trash chute? Pfffttt ahahaha! That's fucking hilarious, I thought I sent you down the- oh god you smell!" Kira winced from the smell and held his nose shut. "Take a shower for hell's sake, you can use my bathroom." Kira pointed to a door to the right of his bed, Nyaruko slowly dragged herself over to it, still sobbing. As the bathroom door shut, there was a sudden knock on the bedroom door.

"Lust, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure Pride."

"Thanks." Pride slowly opened the door and shut it behind her, picking up the bits of trash left by Nyaruko and evaporating them into thin air with one of her demon arts. "You know, I think you were a little too harsh to Nyaruko-chan this time."

"Oh whatever, she shouldn't be so annoying, and it's not like she couldn't have protected herself from the grinders." Kira yawned and outstretched his arms. "Come cuddle me, I'm bored."

"It's rare to see you wanting me to get close to you. However, I still think you should apologize to the poor girl, she's really upset, and I'm sure she gets enough harassment and insults from that Mahiro boy already." Pride climbed into Kira's bed and laid in his embrace, resting her head on his chest.

"Ugh, fine … I'll apologize to the little derp." Kira moaned and ran his finger down Pride's back, making her whimper slightly.

"So mean … you know I hate being teased." Pride whispered and gently bit Kira's neck.

"Nice try, but not tonight. Like you said, I have to apologize to Nyaruko."

"Aw~ curse my good nature …" Pride sighed and stood up, beginning to walk towards the door. Suddenly, she stopped in the doorway and stared at the ground. "You know, Lust … I hope Envy can come back after all of this …" Pride closed the door, leaving Kira with a sudden change of attitude, he was now staring down at the bed with a frown on his face. After a while, Nyaruko came out of the shower, wrapped up in a towel and her head poking out of the door.

"K-Kira, do you have any clothes I can wear …?" Nyaruko asked, Kira didn't answer however, he was too busy drowning in sorrow while thinking about what life was with Envy, and what it will be like with her gone. "Kira?"

"Huh? Oh, you're out, uhh … you can wear my pajamas, one second." Kira hopped up from the bed and opened his dresser, after rummaging through it for a moment, he pulled out his pajamas which had red and purple design giving off the appearance of fire. He walked over to Nyaruko and handed them to her while looking away so he didn't get a good view of her in nothing but a towel.

"H-Here … they may be a little big, but they should fit you …" Kira said, looking away with a slight blush creeping across his face.

"Ehehe, you're blushing~, is it because you know I'm not wearing anything underneath this towel?" Nyaruko purred and pressed herself against Kira's torso.

"Just put these on already, dammit! I need to talk to you when you're done …" Kira growled, threw the pajamas on Nyaruko's head and laid back down on his bed.

"Aww~ you're no fun ..." Nyaruko whined as she went back into the bathroom to put on the pajamas. Surprisingly enough, they weren't all that big on her, considering the height different between Kira and her, maybe these were old pajamas? After she was dressed, Nyaruko left the bathroom and saw Kira laying on his bed again, eyes closed and breathing steadily.

"I'm back~!" Nyaruko announced, receiving no response from Kira. "Hello~?" She said, walking up to the sleeping demon to gently poke him in the ribcage. Suddenly, Kira opened his eyes, grabbed Nyaruko's arms and pulled her forcefully onto the bed. The position they ended up in was fairly strange, the pajama top had been pushed up slightly, exposing Nyaruko's stomach and part of her ribcage, and Kira was kneeling over her, his red eyes glimmering.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" Nyaruko asked in shock and embarrassment, even though she was always throwing herself at Mahiro, she wasn't used to others doing it to her. "K-Kira, are you-"

"I'm sorry, Nyaruko … I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just stressed out from all this war shit happening, and I took my anger out on you, I'm sorry." Kira said quietly, staring into Nyaruko's eyes.

"I-It's fine …" Nyaruko smiled awkwardly and looked away. Kira exhaled a cold, deep breath onto her neck and began biting down it to her collarbone as he placed his right hand on Nyaruko's bare stomach, making her shiver slightly.

"Nyaruko …" Kira whispered as he began sliding his hand up her stomach under the pajama top, making her whimper. Suddenly, Nyaruko placed her hand on his and grabbed it, stopping his ascent up her shirt.

"I'm s-saving myself for Mahiro-san …"

"Tch, of course you are … fine, have it your way." Kira sighed and withdrew his hand and got off of Nyaruko who sat up, still blushing and smiling.

"See? I **knew **you like me!" Nyaruko purred, poking Kira in the spine.

"S-Shut up … I just felt bad because I almost got you hurt …"

"Sure~ you did."

"Ugh, you're such a pest …" Kira groaned and laid down under his blankets and covers, Nyaruko smiled and laid next to him, making him blush. "You're … sleeping here tonight?"

"Yep! I don't have anywhere else to sleep." Nyaruko smiled gently and pushed herself against Kira into his embrace.

"What about-"

"I trust you more than I trust Pride." Nyaruko said, shivering slightly.

"Fine … hey, Nyaruko …" Kira whispered.

"Hm?" Nyaruko answered, looking up at Kira who suddenly moved down slightly so their faces were inches apart, and pressed his lips up against hers. Nyaruko's eyes shot open as Kira wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. After a few seconds, they broke apart, and Nyaruko moved back in the bed a few inches, her eyes still wide open.

"I c-can't trust you after all, can I?" Nyaruko asked, shaking slightly but also smiling and blushing a little.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm going to take advantage of you. Besides, that was just an apologetic, friendly kiss …" Kira groaned and moved towards Nyaruko, pulling her into his embrace again.

"Hehe, sure~ it was. These pajamas are really smooth and comfortable, what are they made out of?"

"Silk spun from the Flame Spider Queen, Beth'Tilac's, web."

"You're letting me wear something so valuable? Aww~ you're so sweet." Nyaruko giggled and poked Kira in the cheek.

"I-It's only because you're … special to me. It's either that, or you sleep naked besides me which would be bad for you. Just shut up and go to sleep." Kira groaned, holding Nyaruko against his chest.

"Hehe alright, good night~" Nyaruko purred, the lights were turned off and the two friends fell into a peaceful slumber.

**~The Next Morning~**

"Poke ..." A voice said softly, poking Orihime in her ribcage.

"Nn …." Orihime said, stirring in her sleep.

"Poke poke, rise and shine, Orihime!"

"W-Who is it?" Orihime slurred, still half asleep.

"It's me! Nyaruko~!"

"Ugh … What are you doing to my client this early in the morning?" Kira groaned, coming out of the book.

"I was just trying to help … besides, I should tell her what you did to me last night!"

"I already apologized for that, sheez, and it's not like you would have let yourself get ground up."

"I wasn't talking about tha~t." Nyaruko purred and stared at Kira who blushed and began shaking.

"D-Don't tell her about that, she doesn't need to know!"

"Need to know what?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Nothing at all, it's just Nyaruko being a pest." Kira groaned with a slight blush still on his face.

"You're so mean, I am not a pest …"

"Yes you are, and yes I am mean, but that's because it's early in the morning. Now then, Orihime, what day is it?

"Umm … I think it's Wednesday ..." Orihime said, looking over at the calendar.

"Great, they will most likely be here today … ugh, this is going to be very unpleasant. They didn't even tell us when they will be showing up." Kira groaned and fetched his school uniform, then removed his shirt.

"Y-You mean the people you were talking about yesterday, right?" Orihime asked curiously while walking to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you to them when they show up."

"Oh okay … will you be coming to school with us, Nyaruko-san?"

"Hell no, if I brought her along with us to school, she would cause nothing but trouble, you can ask my friend Mahiro about how she acts at school." Kira said, rolling his eyes and beginning to get dressed.

"I behave perfectly at- nyaa~? What are these~, Kira?" Nyaruko purred, sliding her fingers down ten very long, overlapping straight scars on Kira's back.

"They're j-just scars, why is it a big deal?" Kira quickly slipped on his shirt and walked away from Nyaruko who gave chase, all the while poking him in the back.

"Scars from what~?"

"A fight with a … very large cat … leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me what they're **really **from, don't forget, you owe me."

"I already compensated you for that! Don't touch me, dammit!" Kira yelled, running through the house.

"Tell me or I tell Kuko what you did to me."

"N-No! For the love of barely legal Lolis, please don't tell that woman, anything but that." Kira whined and got on his knees to bow to Nyaruko.

"That's what I thought, now tell me!" Nyaruko said triumphantly, Kira grunted and stood up, putting his mouth to Nyaruko's ear.

"Okay fine, what actually happened was…" Kira whispered something in Nyaruko's ear, which made her perk up and blush intensely.

"Y-You're h-horibble!" Nyaruko stuttered, blushing the deepest red imaginable.

"Actually I'm pretty sure it means I'm amazing." Kira grinned and winked, which only made Nyaruko blush more, and steam to come shooting out of her ears. "You passed up an amazing night … oh well, see you later~." Kira caressed Nyaruko's cheek before leaving the room, leaving her collapsed on her knees on the ground, blushing deeply and staring wide eyed at the floor. Orihime came in for a moment and saw her like that, then left to go find Kira.

"U-Um, Kira … are you sure it's okay to leave Nyaruko-san like that?"

"She'll be fine, she's just in shock." Kira said as the two teenagers slipped on their shoes to leave for school. "We're leaving, cya later Nyaruko."

"Have a … good day …" Nyaruko said in a monotone voice.

The crisp morning air felt cooler on the teenagers' skin, signaling that winter was approaching quickly. The pair walked without saying much to each other, except when Orihime tripped on some loose stones and Kira had to tell her to be careful. Eventually, they reached the school just as the morning traffic was letting up. Entering the school and walking up the stairs, Kira suddenly felt a striking feeling in his gut. Not a painful feeling, but a feeling that gave him the idea that something bad was about to happen.

"Well … that can't be good." Kira groaned, causing Orihime to perk up.

"W-What can't be good?"

"I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen … let's hope I'm wrong." Kira and Orihime walked down the hallway and entered their classroom, noticing the normal commotion commencing, they were glad for once they didn't need to worry about walking in on anything strange or being asked questions about the previous day's events.

"Yo, Orihime, and silver-haired bastard ..." Ichigo's cheery mood, at least whatever his version of cheery is, upon seeing Kira changed to that of disgust when he remembered yesterday's unfortunate misunderstanding.

"Still sore about yesterday, Strawberry? I can't say I don't blame you, I would hate if someone hit on my family too ..."

"I meant the room misunderstanding you dumbass! What did you do to my sisters?!" Ichigo yelled, the entire classroom heard him clearly and looked over in his direction.

"Nothing at all, calm your spiky hair … unless you count hugging as flirting, then yeah I flirted with Karin a ton in that case."

"Stay away from her you hell born asshole!" Ichigo said with a comical snarl, he looked like he was trying to make his yelling look like a joke, although his tone of voice was obviously serious.

"She seems to be quite fond of me, I wonder what our kids would look like …"

"**Don't you dare** ..."

"I'm kidding, she's too young for me, Yuzu too, can I go sit down now?" Kira grinned, looking Ichigo dead in the eyes as their foreheads pressed against each other. Ichigo glared at Kira before stepping back and turning to Orihime. Kira chuckled and walked away, heading towards his seat.

"It s-sounds like you two had fun yesterday ..." Orihime said with a slight giggle, trying to cheer Ichigo up.

"Not at all, my family almost got the wrong idea about me … and then he goes and hits on my sister, I knew it was a bad idea letting him come to my house."

"B-But at least you two got to talk about the … you-know-what coming up … right?"

"Yeah I guess, but we didn't discuss much. What has he told you?"

"Um, nothing new … the same old stuff ..." Orihime fidgeted slightly, trying to keep the news of the medical team and, more importantly, the holy barrier and who will be making it, secret. She wasn't sure who the people were that Kira mentioned, but since he seemed to detest them, she figured they were probably old rivals of his.

"I see … let's hope that bastard doesn't leave anything important out." Ichigo sighed just as the bell rang. The students all went to their respective seats and the teacher walked in, and began taking attendance. The day looked like it was going to be pretty boring, but that aching feeling in Kira's gut still wouldn't go away no matter what he did. A couple hours passed, and the class was now in Algebra.

"_Nothing has happened yet … maybe my gut was wrong." _Kira projected his words into Orihime's mind.

"_Y-Yeah … maybe, but it's still only 3__rd__ period."_

"_Way to be Miss. Pessimistic … still, this class is boring, Algebra fucking blows, when will I ever need to know what x and y are equal to?"_

"_M-Maybe if you get a job as-"_

"_Orihime, remember who you're talking to."_

"_O-Oh yeah … sorry …"_

"And if you take this and multiply with the solution you got over here, you get x is equal to or less than 18, any questions?" The teacher looked around at the class, when his eyes happened upon Kira who was looking lazily out the window, ignoring the lesson. "Shizumi-san, maybe you would like to solve the next question?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, whatever." Kira got up from his seat and began walking to the board. "_I really hate Algebra ..._" Kira took the marker from the teacher's hand and began writing away on the board. Suddenly, as if by a stroke of fate, the ceiling suddenly exploded and collapsed, debris falling on all of the students. Screams could be heard everywhere, mostly from shock or fear, not from pain.

"I'm not turning around ..." Kira said, his whole body shaking out of anger and slight discomfort.

"Anon, good children! Celebrate our arrival, doth thou not share in our happiness?" A booming voice said, Orihime couldn't recognize the strange way of talking.

"I'm not turning around, I'm not turning around ..." Kira said, shaking even more from anger.

"Wherefore art thou not facing me? Come! Away, we must fly, ere the day ends so young."

"I'm not turning around, I'm not turning around, I'm not turning around, I'm not turning around, I'm not turning around, I'm not turning around ..." Kira continued to shake, repeating the same phrase over and over.

As the dust cleared, seven winged figures were seen standing in a group, the tallest one was a man speaking in an old Shakespearean dialect. He began walking towards Kira, who hadn't moved a muscle from his spot at the board.

"Young sirrah! Pray I know why thou aren't celebrating-?"

"**I'm going to rip out your throat you moronic, ass faced, trash-filled fuckwit!" **Kira lost his mind, he suddenly turned around and began screaming in the face of the tall figure, who just stood in place while staring blankly at the pissed off demon.

"Bite your tongue, you saucy-!"

"Fuck you and your entire set of furniture! Do you even know how normal the day was and how peaceful it was until you dumbasses showed up like that?!"

"Hath we disturbed thine-"

"Do you even know?!"

"I ..." The tall man stayed silent, he seemed to be in shock from Kira's suddenly explosion of emotion.

"Do … you … even … know~ … ?!"

"No … the shame hath shown its ugly face to me … I am deeply ashamed." The winged man lowered his head and walked back to the group, as another figure walked up to Kira.

"Do you need to be so rude to Diligence all the time? We were just trying to show up as quickly as possible, ya know." The figure speaking now was a guy, about as tall as Kira. He had short blue hair and deep gray eyes.

"You. Came. Through. A. Roof! When would that ever be a good idea?!"

"We thought it was a good idea to get your attention."

"Oh yeah, it got my attention … and the attention of everyone else!" Kira pointed to the other side of the room, behind the group of intruders, where the entire class except for Ichigo and Orihime could be seen cowering in fear.

"Ah … I see your point, want me to fix this?" The man asked, bringing up his fingers which began to glow with a bright white light.

"Yes! Fix the ceiling, erase everyone's memory except for my client, that orange haired boy's and mine, and teleport us back to your house, now!" Kira yelled, rubbing his head in frustration. The blue haired man just sighed and waved his fingers, repairing the ceiling automatically. Then, a small white light appeared over everybody's head except for Ichigo and Orihime's, freezing everyone else in place.

"W-What the hell is going on here!?" Ichigo asked in surprise and anger while looking around the room, stopping at the winged figures.

"**Winged Style: Disappearing Light!" **The blue-haired man yelled out, as white pillars of light enveloped Kira, along with Orihime, Ichigo and the other winged figures.

"Ow … fuck me in the eye-socket, I forgot how much this hurts ..." Kira winced slightly as the white light touched him. Suddenly, the entire room flashed with the bright light, and the group suddenly vanished. The light faded from the classmate's heads, and everyone looked around, confused about the current situation.

"Huh? Why are we all back here … ? Oh well, back to teaching!" The teacher shrugged and walked back up to the board, and the students all sat back down at their desks.

Meanwhile, in a large mansion-like house on the top of a large cloud, Orihime and the others arrived in the middle of what appeared to be the living room.

"What in the … what just happened? Do you know, Orihime?" Ichigo asked the stunned orange haired girl, he was just as confused as her, and he gathered from her expression that she was clueless as to the current situation as well.

"My head hurts … why must you lot arrive in the flashiest of ways?" Kira rubbed his temples.

"Blame Diligence, he always wants to make such a … strange appearance." A tall girl with long, blue hair said, pointing her finger at the taller man whose head was still hung low in shame.

"No words can be said to express this most embarrassing feeling ..." Diligence said.

"Stop whining, Lust is just being an immature asshole like always ..." The blue haired man said.

"Oh go jump into the River Styx … ugh, just introduce yourselves to Orihime and Ichigo already, I'm sure they're confused about this situation." Kira sighed and walked away.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" The blue-haired man asked again.

"I'm going to go lay down for a nap, you lot have given me the biggest headache I've ever had …" Kira disappeared into a room, leaving Orihime and Ichigo alone with the seven winged figures. The blue haired man sighed and walked up to the two stunned teenagers.

"Let me first explain who we are. Just like there are seven deadly sins, there are also seven heavenly virtues, we're all the exact opposite of each other. My name is Patience, I'm the polar opposite of Wrath. It's a pleasure to meet you two." Patience bowed, and then walked back to the others. The next one to walk up to them was the tall, boisterous man. He had long, flowing black hair.

"Good day, young children! Pray thee not know my name? I am Diligence, the polar opposite of Sloth!" The man said, patting the two teenager's heads before returning to the group of people. The next person to step forward was a girl, fairly short with short red hair and a fang extending out of her mouth just like Kira, except her's was on the right side of her mouth.

"Hello you two, I am Chasity, the polar opposite of Lust. I must apologize for Lust's poor attitude, he never has enjoyed our company." The girl bowed and returned, a lady with long, blue hair stepped forth next.

"Good evening to you both, I am Temperance, the polar opposite of Gluttony. Do not worry, I will discipline Diligence later today for his reckless actions." Temperance glared at Diligence, who cowered behind Patience. Then, a short, blonde haired boy walked forward, and immediately hugged Ichigo and Orihime.

"Hi~ my name is Kindness, you're both really pretty~." The boy smiled then walked back.

"I'm … pretty?" Ichigo said with a stupefied expression. He sighed as the second to last angel stepped forth. He was a tall man with short, spiked pink hair and an emotionless face.

"Hello, I am Humility, I respect that you two are taking this situation so calmly, now if you'll excuse me …" Humility bowed then returned to the group. The final person to come forward was a boy, medium in height with a beaming smile and hair completely combed to one side.

"I'm the final one! But that's okay, I don't mind giving up for an earlier position, it makes everyone else happy! I'm Charity, it's nice to finally meet you two! Do you want some candy?" The young boy took out a few suckers from his pocket and handed them to Ichigo and Orihime.

"T-Thank you …" Orihime said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah … thanks I guess, you all are much less annoying than the silver-haired bastard and his group." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

"I heard that! Admit it Ichigo, you love me!" Kira yelled from the other room.

"Nobody loves you, Lust!" Chasity yelled back.

"I know **you **love me!"

"S-Shut up!"

"Just give up already~, you and I both know you're going to end up dating me one day, why delay the whole thing?"

"I-I told you already, I won't date you until you give up on your sexual desires!"

"Not gonna happen! I'll make you give up your Chasity before that! Mark my words, I **will **get you in bed with me one day!" Kira yelled and let loose a loud cackle, Chasity violently shivered and stood behind Patience who was covering his face with his palm.

"He will never change… ah, now that introductions are over, I must ask you two a favor-"

"Hey Patience! Have you fucked Temperance yet?"

"Lust, that's hardly an appropriate topic during this time, now if you'll excuse me-"

"Come on dude, hit that shit already! You know, bow chika wow wow! Ahahahah!" Kira yelled again while laughing hysterically.

"Very funny, Lust, now can I please-"

"Hey! You know what would suck? If you and her had a kid! They wouldn't know if they wanted to be neutral or active!"

"Yes that would be something, now would you just-"

"Being patient must suck, you can't give it a little push and ask for sex, you gotta wait for her to-"

"**Would you shut yer mouth ya hell-born spawn of Lucifer?! I am trying ta speak! I can only be ****so patient!" **Patience suddenly burst out, shocking the other Virtues as well as Ichigo and Orihime.

"Fine fine, continue with your little discussion, if you need me I'll be laying in Chasity's bed, waiting for her." Kira said seductively, making Chasity whine slightly.

"Finally … now then, I assume you two already know about the war?" Patience asked, Ichigo and Orihime both nodded. "Good, now then, Orihime-san, you know about the holy barrier we're gonna cast?"

"Y-Yes … thank you again for doing this."

"Don't mention it, however there's a small problem …"

"W-What is it?" Orihime asked worriedly.

"We need a few reagents from other worlds to cast the barrier, and these worlds are strictly off limits to both angels and demons. However, they **aren't** off limits to humans or what you call Soul Reapers. So, I need you and a few of your friends to gather the reagents. We're going to send four pairs of two to get the stuff, one to each world to gather two different reagents." Patience started scribbling on a sheet of paper.

"Are these worlds … dangerous?" Orihime asked.

"Yes they are fairly dangerous, that's why we need strong and sharp people to go there. I need you two to gather six other friends who you can trust to keep a secret, and gather these reagents for me, can you do that?" Patience handed Ichigo the paper which had different names of items on it, where they could be found and how to attain them.

"Why do we need to do this crap?" Ichigo asked, reading the paper.

"Because, the barrier will protect the medical team, which includes your girlfriend here, from getting hurt."

"W-What? Orihime isn't my girlfriend, you asshole!" Ichigo yelled, Orihime just blushed while frowning slightly.

"Ah, my apologies, I only assumed she was because you two seem so close, please forgive me." Patience bowed apologetically, then walked back to where Kira was. "Lust, it's time for you and your friends to leave."

"Aww~ come on, I was almost done prepping Chasity's room for our little love-fest."

"W-What are you doing to my room!? Stay out of it you blasphemous pervert!" Chasity yelled, slamming her foot into the ground.

"Bah, whatever … I'll be right there." Kira called out, and after a few moments he teleported next to Orihime. "So, the introductions are over with? You two know who these annoying lot are? Let's go then, this 'holy place' has been giving me headaches ever since we got here."

"Very well, it was a pleasure to meet you two, and as soon as you finish that list, use this device to call me so that I may teleport you and the other pairs to the dimensions. There's no rush, however, we will all be waiting patiently for your call." Patience tossed a white orb at Orihime, then snapped his fingers, causing white pillars of light to appear around the three friends instantly.

"Again with this?" Ichigo moaned.

"Ow, my head … ow, my kidney … ow, my upper intestine … ow, my abdomen … ow, my lasagna." Kira said, moaning in pain.

"Lust, lasagna isn't a major organ." Patience added.

"It isn't …?" Kira said before the three friends disappeared. The virtues all sighed and relaxed, having been rid of the nuisance that is Lust. Just then, Chasity perked up and ran into her room, the other Virtues then heard a loud scream a few moments later.

"W-W-What the hell is that?! Why are those things blinking?! Eww~ what is this sticky stuff?! And … oh I actually kind of like this … but still, what the Christ is all of this?!" Chasity yelled, Patience sighed and rubbed his temples.

"_I don't have enough patience to deal with all of this shit ..."_

**~Later – at Urahara's house~**

"So … you three need four pairs of two to go gather reagents from different dimensions to create a holy barrier that will protect Orihime in a large-scale assault by a Sin embodiment that will happen in three days … how come nobody told me any of this sooner?" Urahara looked at Ichigo, who looked away in frustration.

"We didn't think we would need reagents for the barrier, the bastard angels don't tell me anything …" Kira groaned and sipped some of his tea. "Ah, and it's nice to finally meet someone who didn't freak out when they found out what I am."

"Well, I've dealt with some strange people in the past, a nine-thousand year old demon isn't too much different."

"I see, by the way, as far as people that know the situation completely, there's Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. I know Tatsuki and Chizuru know who I am, but they don't know about the war …"

"I see, well that leaves only two other pairs to be assigned. I know just who to call, in the meantime, go home and rest, tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"B-But what about school …?" Orihime asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'll write you all an excuse note, saving this town is more important."

"Alright, thank you Mr. Hat and Clogs." Kira said, bowing to Urahara who waved a hand in front of his face.

"No no, please call me Urahara-san, I don't need another person calling me that ridiculous nickname …"

"Alright, whatever you say, Mr. Hat and Clogs. See you tomorrow!" Kira waved goodbye as he, Orihime and Ichigo all walked away to head back to their houses. Urahara was left alone, sighing as yet another person will be calling him that ridiculous nickname.

"_You've got challenges ahead of you, Orihime and Ichigo, will you two be able to face them together?"_

**~Chapter End!~**

**Author's Notes**

Well, I've gotta say this was a fun chapter to write! Lust sure is a piece of work, isn't he? Introducing the Seven Heavenly Virtues, and setting up the plot for the next couple of chapters was fun too. The end is drawing closer, how do you all think the war will end? Don't forget to guess the reference for a mentioning in the next chapter in a review along with your thoughts on the chapter. As always, thanks you for reading and I'll see you all next chapter!

_~Love, Ecstasy~_


	12. Gathering The Reagents: Part 1

**Bleach – A Demonic Encounter**

**Previous Chapter Summary – **The mysterious armored figure turned out to be a long time friend of Kira who will be assisting in directing the troops in the front line during the war. After the three friends retired to bed, and some interesting events taking place in the Demonic Book of Summoning, Orihime and Kira left for school the next day. All seemed peaceful until the Seven Heavenly Virtues came crashing through the roof into the classroom. One of the Virtues, Patience, was able to fix the roof and erase everyone's minds before teleporting Ichigo, Orihime and Kira to the Virtues' home. There, Patience explained that reagents needed to be gathered to cast the barrier that was going to protect the medical team during the war, the places these reagents were to be gathered are off-limits to demons and angels alike. Therefore, Orihime and Ichigo were tasked to gather six others to help them gather the reagents. Urahara told the two teenagers that he would be able to gather the remaining six, and told them to report to his house first thing in the morning.

**Author's Notes – **This chapter will have references to a couple of games. **NOTE: The way I portray the people that play the game is NOT how I honestly think all people who play that game are like, so don't get upset if something offends you.**

Also, there will be a trivia question at the end, but it has nothing to do with the anime or anything, it's just a random question. **First person to give the correct answer in a review along with what they thought of the chapter will get to decide where Chad and Uryu were sent, and what reagents they had to gather. I will message you if you're correct, be prepared to give as much detail about the area and reagents as you can.**

**Additional Notes – **As I mentioned before in the previous chapter, this chapter, along with the next one, will have little to no appearances by Kira or the other sins, this is mostly to give the story some Ichi x Hime feeling that I intended to give it. Also, there will be a few inside jokes in this chapter, so if you don't understand them, don't worry, I don't expect **everyone **to.

**Bleach – A Demonic Encounter: Chapter 12**

"Nn …" Orihime said, waking up to the cool and refreshing Thursday morning. She remembered she didn't have to go to school today so she picked out a normal outfit, a flowered t-shirt with a pink jacket and some jeans, then went to get ready for the day. Just before she walked into the bathroom door, she noticed a small post-it note attached to it.

"_Dear Tit Queen,_

_I'm going to be staying in the book for a couple days while you gather reagents, I'll be discussing war plans with Nyaruko and the other sins in the meantime so don't get yourself killed … or impregnated yet, cuz I wanna tape that shit for the internet first._

_Have a satisfactory day,_

_Kira"_

Orihime read the note, and blushed intensely when she got to the impregnated part. It was going to be strange not having Kira around for a little while, especially when she was so used to seeing him almost every waking moment of the day. Maybe some time away from him would be nice, though, it almost felt like he was strangling her with his constant presence.

"No time to get distracted, I have to finish getting ready." Orihime said enthusiastically before running into the bathroom to continue with her morning routine.

A little while later, Orihime emerged from the bathroom, her skin practically sparkling as she smiled cheerfully before heading off to Urahara's shop. Even though she wasn't sure what kind of world she was going to get assigned, nor what kind of reagents she had to gather, all she hoped for was that Ichigo would be her partner, because no matter what kind of dangers she had to face, she knew that she would be able to confront them with him by her side. Finally, Orihime reached Urahara's shop, and noticed a few people standing outside of the shop with him.

"Ah, Orihime, you've arrived, that means everyone is here." Urahara called out, as the other people turned around to greet her.

"Yo, Orihime." Ichigo greeted her like normal, except he was in his Soul Reaper form this time.

"H-Hi, Ichigo …" Orihime responded with a slight blush.

"I didn't expect Urahara-san to call us here so urgently … especially for a reason such as this." Uryu said, walking up with Chad who nodded slightly.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Orihime?" Chad asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be-" Orihime stopped when she noticed Rukia walking up to her with Renji behind her. Even though she knew they were comrades again, Orihime was still frightened about everything that happened with Rukia.

"Hey, Orihime …" Rukia said, shaking slightly.

"H-Hi, Rukia … are you coming too?"

"Y-Yeah … Urahara called me and told me the situation, and he told me Renji should come too."

"I-I see …"

"Listen, Orihime … I'm sorry about everything that happened, I don't expect you to forgive me for everything I did though." Rukia bowed, but stopped when Orihime walked over to her and lifted her head up.

"N-No, it's alright, you don't need to apologize, I'm just happy … we're friends again." Orihime embraced Rukia in a deep hug while tears started forming at the corners of her eyes. Rukia smiled and hugged her back.

"Yeah … me too, let's never-"

"Oh gag me, what's with this lovey-dovey shit? It's going to make me puke." A rather rude voice called out, Orihime and Rukia released each other and turned to the source of the voice, and upon seeing who it was, Orihime was filled with happiness.

"Ariel-chan! What are you doing here?" Orihime smiled cheerfully, Ariel walked up to her and let loose a deep sigh.

"That old creep over there suddenly approached me, somehow he found out I had met you and that demon jackass, so he asked for my help. I said no at first, but he told me I could skip school for the day if I came …" Ariel groaned and spat at the ground, she was most likely conflicted about going to school or going to a strange place with even stranger people.

"I-I see … but there's only seven people here, who's the other-"

"Don't tell me you didn't sense me here, girl … that's pretty insulting." An evil voice announced, just before a powerful and choking aura smothered everyone in the area.

"This spiritual pressure … don't tell me …" Ichigo's spirits suddenly dropped as he slowly turned around, his eyes wide with shock and a little bit of fear.

"What? Did you expect me to miss out on all of the fun, Ichigo?" Kenpachi Zaraki said with an evil smile, coming out from inside of the house.

"K-Kenpachi?! Why are you here? And where's Yachiru?" Ichigo asked, staring at the Soul Reaper who was practically looming over him.

"She didn't want to come, and I'm here because I wanted another fight with you and that demon. Where is he? I'm itching for a good match right now!" Kenpachi growled loudly, releasing another wave of spiritual pressure that sent chills up everybody's spines. Ichigo and Kenpachi began arguing back of forth, which eventually led to them running around the yard.

"I said I'm not going to fight you! We don't have time for that!"

"Come on, fight me! That demon isn't here, and you're already in your Soul Reaper form, come on!" Kenpachi yelled, swinging his sword at Ichigo who continued running.

"Hey … Orihime, who the hell is this guy? He looks … psychotic." Ariel whispered into Orihime's ear.

"He's a captain at a place called Soul Society … he's really strong, and scary." Orihime laughed nervously.

"Great, just what we need, another creepy guy in this town …" Ariel moaned. Just then, Urahara clapped loudly and called for everybody's attention.

"Alright, since everyone is here, I'll announce the pairs. I've divided the pairs based on compatibility and effectiveness." Urahara then took off his hat and pulled out four pieces of paper. "The first pair will be Orihime and Ichigo."

"Ahh~ …" Orihime let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad …"

"Hm? Why's that?" Ichigo asked, looking down at her. Orihime blushed and looked away.

"N-No reason …"

"Next, Chad and Uryu will be a pair."

"Why am I not surprised …?" Uryu asked with a sigh while Chad looked down at him.

"You and I seem to be paired together quite often."

"I know …"

"The next pair will be Renji and Ru-" Urahara didn't have enough time to finish his announcement, because Rukia suddenly squealed with joy. All of the others looked at her, including Renji, which caused her to blush intensely.

"W-What?! T-That was just … a slip …"

"Heheh, you don't need to be so embarrassed." Renji smiled and patted Rukia's head.

"S-Shut up …"

"If I may continue … the final pairing by default will be Ariel and Captain Zaraki … have fun Ariel." Urahara said sarcastically before looking away.

"W-What the hell do you mean by that?!" Ariel asked, suddenly feeling Kenpachi's presence looming over her from behind her back.

"Hey, girl, you better be strong, I don't tolerate weaklings." Kenpachi said with an evil grin.

"I'm not weak! Dammit, why couldn't I have gotten paired with that red-haired hottie over there?!" Ariel yelled, pointing at Renji who suddenly perked up and blushed.

"H-Hottie …?"

"Stay away from him, little girl, he's already mine." Rukia said defensively, hugging Renji and shooting a glare at Ariel.

"Tch, you don't even deserve him, I'm sure he would like a girl a little more … developed than you." Ariel said, snickering.

"What do you mean by **that **…?"

"Isn't it obvious? Someone with such a boy-ish body like yours is hardly fit to please a man."

"I'm going to crush your throat you bitch …" Rukia's eyes suddenly filled with fire as Ariel's did the same, they slammed their foreheads together and glared into each others eyes. Sparks could be seen shooting in between them from time to time.

"Now now, please try to control your emotions, save your anger for your fights ahead." Urahara said before turning to Orihime. "Do you still have that device?"

"Y-Yeah … it's right here …" Orihime answered, rummaging through her pocket for a while until she finally pulled out the small, white orb that Patience had given her. "Here it is … how do I use it?"

"I'm not sure, I don't specialize in Heavenly items …" Urahara said, examining the orb. "Hello~? Is anyone in there?"

"_Are you ready, Orihime?" _A voice suddenly called out from the sky.

"Y-Yes! We are …" Orihime answered, shouting up at the sky.

"_Alright, I'll be right there." _The voice boomed again. Suddenly, a white light crashed onto the ground in the middle of everyone there, and a winged figure soon appeared from it.

"Hello, everybody, it's nice to make your acquaintance." Patience said, facing everyone and bowing. He was dressed in a pure white robe with golden lace, a large bird-like symbol was sewn onto the front of his robe with golden thread. His angelic wings were spread entirely, and his halo was showing as well.

"W-What the … Ichigo … who is this guy?" Renji asked, staring at Patience in shock.

"That's Patience, he's part of the seven Virtues, opposites of the Sins … unlike Kira, he's friendly and not annoying." Ichigo said, walking up to the rest of the group while Kenpachi walked up to Patience.

"Huh? Who the hell are you? Are you strong?" Kenpachi asked with a threatening presence, standing in front of Patience.

"I believe I meet the requirements to fulfill my job, if that's what you are asking. It is nice to meet you." Patience said politely before bowing.

"Whatever, if you're strong then fight me."

"My apologies, but we don't have time for-"

"Come on! Fight me! Ichigo's being a coward, and that demon isn't here!"

"Again, I do apologize but I must reject your demand once more-"

"Like hell you are! I've never fought an Angel, this will be good practice!" Kenpachi yelled, laughing manically before raising his sword high in the sky and slashing it down towards Patience.

"Ah~ … you're almost as impatient as Lust …" Patience sighed and stopped Kenpachi's blade with his index finger, the force of the attack combined with the blade suddenly ceasing movement sent out a powerful shock wave that knocked Ariel and Orihime off of their feet, and made everyone else shield their eyes.

"Heh … it looks like you're strong after all … this will be **fun**!" Kenpachi yelled loudly while bringing his sword in for another slash.

"I told you already, we do not have time to waste, now repent! **Heavenly Style: Wrath of the Ancients!**" Patience yelled out these words and quickly waved his hand once in front of Kenpachi's face, quicker than anyone could see. Suddenly, Kenpachi was sent plummeting to the ground, small pillars of white light were seen piercing his body in multiple areas.

"K-Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled, but he received no answer.

"He won't wake up until I remove the light from his body, and I will do so when he is sent to his respective dimension. Before I get started, I have an announcement. To the Soul Reapers here, the air in these dimensions will have an affect on your speed, you will still be able to fly, but not nearly as quickly. Now, would the pairs please stand accordingly?" Patience directed everyone to stand with their partner. He walked over to Orihime and handed her a small, blue orb.

"What's this …?"

"A device that tells you the name of the two reagents you must gather, where to find them, and how to obtain them. I wish the both of you a safe journey, and although it is contradictory of my normal behavior, I do urge you to hurry." Patience placed a finger on Orihime and Ichigo's foreheads then muttered a few words. Suddenly, the pair disappeared into a green vortex which dissipated as soon as the two teenagers were gone. The others just stared at Patience with a shocked and mildly frightened expression.

"What the hell was that?!" Ariel yelled in shock. Patience turned to her and walked over to where she was standing with the unconscious Kenpachi.

"A dimensional teleportation technique, you're next, my dear." Patience gave Ariel a blue orb before placing a finger on her and Kenpachi's foreheads, just like he did with Orihime and Ichigo, and sent them off to their dimension. After a few minutes later, he finished sending the others to their respective areas, and then turned to Urahara.

"You have very interesting abilities … and I have never spoken with an angel before, would you care to tell me more about yourself over a cup of tea?" Urahara asked, tipping his hat up.

"I appreciate the offer … and I believe I will take you up on it, seeing as how I have nothing else to do today. I am in your care." Patience bowed and walked into the house with Urahara.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Orihime were spinning and flying through dimensional space at an extremely high speed. Both of them felt pressure on their entire body as they flew through an unknown area. Finally, they both landed on what felt like hard rock, and laid there for a moment. The extremely heat of the surrounding area caused them both to stand up and look at their surroundings.

"What … what is this place …?" Orihime asked with wide eyes, her mouth agape. She looked around and noticed there was absolutely no sunlight in the area, the only light was being given off by the flowing magma all around the area.

"This place is insane …" Ichigo said, walking over to a drop in the ground. He looked down and noticed there was no ground, there was only a gigantic magma pool waiting for them at the bottom. "What the hell …?"

"There's so much magma … I'm a little nervous." Orihime began shivering and hugged herself.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm here with you. Stand up and let's find these two reagents so we can get the hell out of this place …" Ichigo smiled at Orihime before scanning his surroundings. Suddenly, the blue orb that Patience had given Orihime began glowing brightly.

"W-What's wrong with the orb …?" Orihime reached a shaking hand into her pocket and pulled out the orb. It began beeping with computer-like sounds, before projecting a screen above it.

"_**Scanning … completed, area recognized as 'The Nether'."**_

"The Nether …? Where the hell is that? I've never heard of it." Ichigo said, staring at the projection with a confused look on his face.

"_**Gathering reagent data … completed. Reagents are: Blaze Rod and Ghast Tear. Encounter creatures for more information." **_The blue orb made beeping sounds again before the projection disappeared and returning to its normal appearance.

"I-I guess we'll find out more when we find something …" Orihime said, placing the orb back into her pocket before attempting to stand up.

"Don't over-exert yourself." Ichigo said, extending out his arm to help Orihime to her feet.

"T-Thanks, Ichigo …"

"Don't mention it, for now let's- … what the hell are those?" Ichigo suddenly grabbed the handle of his sword upon seeing a group of strange creatures about thirty yards away from his and Orihime's current location.

"M-Maybe the orb will tell us if we get closer …?" Orihime said, shaking still.

"Yeah, let's go, but be careful." Ichigo said as the pair began walking towards the strange creatures. "Hey … can you walk okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll be okay …"

"Then can I have my hand back?" Ichigo asked, looking down at his right hand that Orihime was firmly holding on to. Orihime blushed intensely and jumped back, landing on her butt.

"Ow~ … s-sorry, I didn't know I was still-"

"_**Creature in the proximity: gathering data …" **_The orb in Orihime's pocket fell out and began flashing again. It interrupted the awkward moment, which the blushing girl was thankful for.

"Those things look messed up … I hope this thing is useful." Ichigo said, kneeling down and looking at the orb.

"_**Data gathered, creature recognized as 'Zombie Pigman'. Description, while not aggressive at first, Zombie Pigmen will attack if provoked, calling nearby Zombie Pigmen to assist them as well." **_The orb muttered before turning off. Orihime placed it back in her pocket and stood back up.

"So … as long as we don't attack them, they won't attack us? Sounds easy enough, stay close by me just in case." Ichigo said, walking off with Orihime walking right behind him. They walked into the pack of creatures, who all turned their heads to look at them, but didn't make any threatening moves. One of them slowly approached Orihime and cocked its head at her, making her giggle.

"They're kind of cute I guess … even though they're rotting." Orihime smiled and reached a hand up and patted the Zombie Pigman's head, which was the wrong move to make.

"**Squeee grr~!" **The Zombie Pigman yelled, and began rushing towards Orihime and Ichigo as the other Zombie Pigmen did the same.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Ichigo yelled comically as he and Orihime began running from the stampede.

"I-I don't know! They looked so cute, I thought patting their heads would be okay, I'm sorry~!"

"More of them are chasing us as we pass them, what the hell is wrong with these things?!"

"I g-guess they follow each other when they see them attacking- **ah~!**" Orihime screamed as a Zombie Pigmen had reached them, and touched her back with the tip of its sword, not being able to reach her otherwise. The two teenagers increased their speed, even though they were already exhausted, and finally reached a dead-end. A large black structure was in front of them with tall mounds of rock on either side.

"Dammit, they won't give up!"" Ichigo spun around and grabbed his sword with both of his hands. "Getsuga … Tensho~!" He yelled, swinging his sword horizontally, sending a blast of spirit energy into the Zombie Pigmen, slicing them all in half upon contact.

"They don't seem to be … very strong." Orihime said, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, let's hope we don't find anymore …" Ichigo sighed, turning around and noticing a very large structure in front of him, extending far into the sky, and going well over a pool of magma. "What the hell is this thing?"

"I-I don't know … maybe …" Orihime pulled out the orb and held it towards the large structure. After a few moments, the orb lit up once again and began beeping.

"_**Analyzing structure … completed. Structure identified as a Stronghold, an area with many dead ends and turns, it houses many different creatures. Attention! Reagent detected in the proximity." **_The Orb said before shutting off once again, Ichigo and Orihime looked up at the structure and gulped.

"Well, it sounds like this is the place to find one of the items … great." Ichigo groaned and walked over to the structure, Orihime following close behind him.

"Y-Yeah … we just need to be careful …"

"Yeah, hold on tight, Orihime." Ichigo said, Orihime nodded and clung to his back as he jumped high into the air, landing on a bridge-like structure. "Okay now where the hell do we go from here …?"

"H-How about there …?" Orihime said, pointing to some stairs that led down into the Stronghold. Ichigo nodded and the two of them walked towards the path, heading down the stairs and coming across a three-way split in the path.

"Oh great, now which way do we- huh? What are these things?" Ichigo asked, squatting down underneath the stairs and looking at some small, red looking things growing out of some green sand-like material. "Orihime, bring the orb over here."

"O-Okay." Orihime responded, and knelt down in front of the unknown substance, and held the orb out in front of them.

"**Gathering data … completed. Object identified as Nether Wart, a necessity in creating potions, Nether Warts only grow in a substance called Soul Sand which, if gathered and spread, can slow down enemies." **The orb made a few beeping noises before shutting off again, leaving the two teenagers slightly confused.

"Well … it didn't say it was a reagent, so I guess we don't need them. They look really creepy." Ichigo said, poking one of them.

"Y-Yeah … maybe we should bring some with us? Just in case …" Orihime walked over and grabbed a handful of the warts and placed them in her jacket pocket.

"Yeah, good thinking." Ichigo said, patting Orihime's head which made her blush and shiver.

"U-Um, I think I hear s-something from this hallway …" Orihime nervously said, pointing down a long path. Faint sounds of crackling could be heard, as if there was burning wood.

"Yeah, I hear it too … stay close." Ichigo and Orihime walked down the hallway, which ended up being much longer than they expected it to be. After turning a few corners, they came across a room that was completely empty except for a small cage-like contraption in the middle of the room.

"W-What is-" Orihime began, but she was interrupted when the orb in her pocket began beeping loudly and flashing different brightly colored lights.

"_**WARNING! BLAZE SPAWNER DETECTED, DANGER LEVEL: MAXIMUM, PROCEED WITH EXTREME CAUTION." **_

"A … what?" Ichigo asked, confused by the orb's explanation. Suddenly, as if out of no where, a fireball was sent flying by Ichigo's face, missing him by a mere couple of inches. He looked behind him and saw a strange, floating creature that seemed to be smoking. "What the hell is that?!"

"_**ALERT! REAGENT CREATURE DETECTED; BLAZE, HOLDER OF THE BLAZE ROD. PRIMARY ABILITIES, SHOOTING FIREBALLS AT A DISTANCE. WEAKNESSES: MUST RE-CHARGE AFTER SHOOTING THREE FIREBALLS." **_The orb went off again, announcing it loudly.

"Heh, so it's just like Renji and his sword, huh? Let's go then!" Ichigo yelled, running towards the Blaze just as it began glowing with fire.

"_1 …" _Ichigo counted in his head as the Blaze shot a fireball that he avoided, causing it to crash onto the ground behind him.

"_2 …" _The next fireball narrowly missed his face, singing some facial hair on his cheek.

"_3 … _**gah**!" Ichigo yelled in pain as the final fireball hit him on his right shoulder.

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled, noticing the glowing embers on Ichigo's shoulder.

"You … **bastard!" **Ichigo yelled, slashing the Blaze in a horizontal strike, separating it in two. Just as it dropped to the ground and disappeared, a long, glowing object fell to the ground. Ichigo cautiously approached it, and quickly touched it with his index finger, then picked it up after realizing it wasn't hot at all.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" Orihime asked worriedly, rushing over to Ichigo.

"Yeah … I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that- look out!" Ichigo yelled, suddenly standing up and in front of Orihime, blocking the fireballs that ended up barraging his body, causing him to scream out in pain. Three more blazes had appeared, and all seemed to be getting ready to send another barrage of fire. "Gah! D-Dammit!"

"I-Ichigo! Are you okay?! Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime screamed, placing a shield in front of her, blocking the Blazes off from herself and Ichigo who fell to the floor, his Soul Reaper uniform singed in multiple areas and a faint smell of burning flesh coming from him.

"D-Damn these things …" Ichigo groaned in pain, Orihime quickly released her Sōten Kesshun and began healing him. The injuries weren't too severe but there were many of them, some that overlapped one another, which only added to the pain.

"Where are these bastards coming from …?" Ichigo said, noticing that even more Blazes had spawned behind the shield, there were a total of six now.

"I-I think it's that cage …" Orihime said, pointing towards the small contraption in the middle of the room.

"Alright, then I'll get rid of these bastards and that cage in 1 shot … **bankai!" **Ichigo yelled, transforming into his bankai form. His sword grew in length and his Soul Reaper attire changed into the black garb like usual, minus the scorch marks on his other outfit. "Getsuga **Tensho~!" **Ichigo yelled, slashing his sword diagonally, sending out a wave of spirit energy that struck the Blazes and the cage, causing them all to evaporate into thin air. Unfortunately, most of the room was destroyed as well, leaving Ichigo and Orihime out in the open, standing over the edge of a drop off into a large pool of magma.

"Ha … ha …" Ichigo panted, collapsing backwards onto his back. Orihime rushed over to him and continued healing his burns which she noticed had gotten worse, most likely from the strain put on by the bankai.

"Just hold on Ichigo, I'll heal you." Orihime said, sounding slightly panicked and worried.

"Don't rush yourself, I'm fine, calm down." Ichigo groaned, standing up and brushing himself off. "That was a pain in the ass … where's the last thing so we can get the hell out of-?" Ichigo was stopped when the orb suddenly went off again.

"_**WARNING! REAGENT CREATURE IN THE PROXIMITY, GATHERING INFORMATION. GATHERED, CREATURE IDENTIFIED AS 'GHAST', A LARGE, WHITE CREATURE THAT SHOOTS EXPLODING FIREBALLS. WEAKNESSES, THE FIREBALLS CAN EASILY BE DEFLECTED." **_The orb announced before shutting off, Ichigo let loose a loud moan before looking around.

"More fire? When this is over, I'm never going near fire again …"

"M-Me neither … but where is the-" Just as Orihime was about to finish her question, the area that Ichigo was standing on suddenly exploded as a large fireball hit the side of it. "Ichigo~!"

"Tch … I'm fine, find somewhere to hide!" Ichigo yelled, flying up from the smoke. He looked around, and finally spotted a large, white object that was floating around high in the sky. It had black eyes and tentacles coming from under it. "Talk about ugly …" Ichigo smirked just as the Ghast made a high-pitched noise and sent another fireball towards him.

"Not this time!" Ichigo yelled, hiding the fireball with his sword, sending it flying quickly towards the Ghast, missing it by a mere couple of feet. The Ghast flew to the right before letting loose another high-pitched cry, and sending another fireball towards Ichigo.

"Yeah right." Ichigo grinned and hit the fireball right in the center, sending it flying back to the Ghast and striking it straight in its face. Just as the lifeless creature fell out of the sky, Ichigo could make out a small, white object falling with it. He quickly flew over and reached out for it, grasping it in his hand. It was very small but hard, shaped like a tear and shimmering in the light of the magma. While Ichigo was examining the item, he heard a high pitched screaming coming from down below.

"I-Ichigo~!" Orihime screamed as she was holding on to the edge of a drop-off, another Ghast was floating just above her. Chances are it had caught Orihime by surprise and sent a fireball into the ground she was on, causing it to explode.

"Orihime! Hang on!" Ichigo yelled, quickly flying down as fast as he could. Just then, the Ghast let loose another cry and sent another fireball down, hitting the ledge that Orihime was hanging on to, sending her plummeting towards the magma pool below. Her screams could be heard through the area, piercing the air.

"Dammit!" Ichigo yelled as he went as fast as he could, but the air of The Nether was having an intense effect on his abilities, he wasn't able to use Flash Step or go at his normal extreme speed.

"Ichigo … I'm sorry …" Orihime whispered as she felt the heat of the magma closing in on her, a lone tear fell out of her eye.

"Orihime! **No!**" Ichigo yelled, reaching out his arm just as Orihime was about to hit the magma. Suddenly, the orb in Orihime's pocket shone with an intense light.

"_**Reagents in the proximity, confirmed. Commencing return teleportation." **_The orb enveloped the two teenagers in a bright light, stopping Orihime just as her foot was about to touch the magma, and causing them to automatically disappear into thin air. The Ghast up in the air looked around and began letting loose a loud wail. Across from the now-destroyed bridge, a brown haired man with a light green shirt and blue pants was standing over a cliff while staring wide eyed at the area that Ichigo and Orihime were just at.

"What … the fuck … was that? Ugh, I think Enderbro is starting to mess with my mental state … to hell with this, I'm out." The man groaned, building a structure and stepping through a newly formed portal.

**~Meanwhile~**

Ichigo and Orihime were sent flying through dimensional space again, both of them too frightened to open their eyes or look at their surroundings. When they finally stopped moving, they were inside of Urahara's house, in the room where Urahara and Patience were enjoying a cup of tea while conversing in a friendly manner.

"Now, unlike the Sins, us Virtues do not have to serve anyone that calls upon us. That is their … punishment, if you will, for being sinful during their lives." Patience said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Hmm … I see, well I guess that makes- oh! You two are back already?" Urahara said, looking down at the two teenagers who were in each others close embrace, their arms wrapped around each other with Orihime sitting in Ichigo's lap. "Hmm~ you two seem awfully close." Urahara said with a smile, the two teenagers opened their eyes and noticed their faces were inches apart.

"I-I … I'm s-sorry~!" Orihime yelled, bouncing off of Ichigo's lap and landing on her butt again, tears steadily running down her cheeks.

"W-What the hell!? You almost got Orihime killed you son of a bitch!" Ichigo quickly stood up and angrily grabbed Patience's collar, pulling him out of his seat to look at him face to face.

"I apologize for any danger you two may have faced, but it couldn't have been helped, I would have helped you if I could, but as I said yesterday, angels and demons are unable to enter those worlds." Patience released himself from Ichigo's grasp and bowed low to the ground.

"**You** … how are the others doing?!"

"I'm not sure, but I'm positive they're all doing well. You two had the second most difficult dimension." Patience said calmly, sitting back down and taking another sip of tea.

"Second? Who had the most dangerous one?" Ichigo asked, worried for his friend's safety.

"The red-haired girl and the large brute. I imagine they are doing just fine, however, given their combined physical power, the dimension should be very easy for them."

"So… what do we do now?"

"You two may go rest, you are finished for the day. Also … you may want to go have a talk with her." Patience pointed who Orihime who was sitting in a corner, her face buried in her knees while sobbing profusely.

"Orihime …" Ichigo said softly, placing his hand on Orihime's head, she quickly looked up, her eyes and cheeks red from the tears, and smiled.

"H-Hi, Ichigo …"

"Come on, let's go talk outside." Ichigo said, helping the sobbing girl up, and escorted her through the door and outside, leaving Urahara and Patience alone once again.

"Those two are … something special, huh?" Patience said, smiling and putting his cup down.

"They always have been, although I've never seen Ichigo this soft before." Urahara grinned and tipped his hat down. He and Patience both shrugged as continued their friendly talk. Meanwhile, Ichigo and Orihime had walked outside and stood underneath a tree in the shade, Orihime still sobbing slightly. They placed the reagents they gathered on the ground, and turned to face each other.

"Are you alright, Orihime? I'm sorry I couldn't reach you in time …" Ichigo said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Y-Yeah … I'm okay … I was really scared, Ichigo, I thought … I thought I was going to lose you." Orihime said with a slight smile while wiping her eyes.

"What are you talking about? You're the one that almost fell in the-"

"No! When you were fighting those monsters, when you got burned badly from protecting me, when all I did was sit around and get myself into trouble … again …" Orihime began sobbing again as more tears fell from her eyes, Ichigo just looked at her with a surprised expression. He hadn't recalled a single moment when Orihime had acted like this.

"Orihime … it's my responsibility to protect you, and all of the people I care about, I don't care if I have to put my life at risk, I'll do it time and time again if it keeps you safe, I'll-" Ichigo stopped when Orihime suddenly leaped at him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.

"Please … just this once, let me stay like this …" Orihime cried, pressing herself deep into Ichigo's embrace, crying into his chest and tightening her hold on him.

"Yeah …" Ichigo said softly, wrapping his arms around Orihime's body, returning her hug as he held her tightly against his body.

Orihime cried and cried for what seemed like hours, but they were simply mere moments for her as she let her emotions spill out while in the embrace of the man that has saved her countless times and protected her from danger, usually gaining serious injuries because of it. The cold wind blew through the air, sending chills up the two teenager's backs. Finally, Orihime stopped crying and wiped her eyes, and began giggling.

"H-Huh? What's so funny?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"It's … it's nothing … I'm just really happy."

"Why? You almost fell in a pool of magma …"

"I didn't mean that! Sheez, are you trying to make me cry again?" Orihime whined, bonking Ichigo in the back of his head, still attached to him in a deep hug.

"S-Sorry … um, how long are we going to stay like this?"

"O-Oh … sorry …" Orihime released Ichigo from the tight hug they were in, and turned around, attempting to hide her extremely blushing face from him. Just then, the door to the house opened, and out stepped Kenpachi and Ariel, who were both covered in blood, their clothes ripped in various places. Kenpachi was carrying two strange items, while Ariel was carrying two very large and strange looking items, they seemed to be swords that were resonating with an evil aura. They both walked over and threw the items on top of the reagents that Orihime and Ichigo had placed on the ground.

"W-What happened to you two?! Is that your blood?!" Ichigo asked in shock, Kenpachi just turned to him and grinned wickedly.

"There wasn't a single strong thing in that place … Ichigo, we have time to kill, fight me!"

"No way! I'm still injured, and I want to wait for the others-"

"I couldn't care less, come on!" Kenpachi yelled, swinging his sword down which Ichigo narrowly avoided. They began running around the area, screams of distress and insanity could be heard. Ariel groaned and laid down on the grass, next to the reagents and the swords.

"S-So, how did you two do …?" Orihime asked nervously, looking at Ariel who wiped some blood off of her clothes onto her hand.

"It was cake, when we got there almost everything was dead already, some idiots were arguing over something called 'loot' or whatever."

"I-I see … um, can you tell me about it?"

"Ugh, fine … I'm bored anyways, it went like this …"

**~One Hour Ago~**

"I said I don't want to fight you, dammit!" Ariel screamed as she ran through the strange dimension they had been sent to. As soon as they arrived, the lights that were keeping Kenpachi restrained suddenly disappeared, and he woke up in an extreme pissed off mood, eager to fight the closest living thing which, unfortunately for Ariel, happened to be her.

"**Come on! I need to take my anger out on something because of that coward Angel!" **Kenpachi yelled back as he gave chase. They were running through what appeared to be a very dark and depressing sewer. There was water everywhere, and corpses of unknown creatures were scattered throughout the area.

"Why?! **Why did I get the psychotic freak?! And what the hell is this place anyways!?" **Ariel screamed in annoyance as they eventually came across a pipe. They ran up it and came out of the exit, ending up in some kind of air field which, just like the sewer, was filled with corpses.

"What's with this? Everything's dead! There's nothing to fight, **so** **turn around and face me!" **Kenpachi growled, swinging his sword at Ariel who leaped out of the way, causing the sword to crash into the ground, creating a small crater.

"Watch it, you bastard! I'm on your team!"

"I couldn't care less about teams, or this war, I just want to fight!"

"Gah! Damn it all!"

"**Attention! Reagent detected in the proximity, scanning for data. Completed, reagent is 'Heart of Blue Fire' found inside the chest cavity of the inferno, Supremus. Primary abilities-"**

"Shut up already, dammit!" Ariel yelled, stuffing the orb back into her pocket. She noticed a large pile of blue smoldering rocks that were laying in front of a ramp leading into a large temple. She jumped into the pile of boulders, and frantically looked around. Finally, she saw a large orb that was glowing a gentle light blue color.

"Please be it!" Ariel yelled, grabbing the item, narrowly escaping Kenpachi's blade, and running off towards the temple.

"**Reagent obtained, Heart of Blue Fire." **The orb beeped inside of Ariel's pocket, which calmed her down a bit, but she knew she still wasn't completely safe as Kenpachi continued chasing her.

They ran up the ramp into the temple, noticing even more bodies scattered around than in the other places. Some of them looked evil for sure, but the others didn't give off a clear aura of good or evil. They looked strange, but Ariel wasn't too concerned with that at the moment. She took a sharp left, and ran into a room that had veils covering the entrance.

"W-What the fuck?! Are these **hookers!?**" Ariel yelled, laughing but screaming in fear at the same time. The room was filled with corpses, mostly women, dressed very suggestively.

"Tch, someone's beating us to all of the fun … that pisses me off!" Kenpachi growled.

"Well I didn't do it, stop trying to attack me!"

"You're the only living thing here! And you said you were strong, stop being a **coward!"**

"I'm not a coward, you bastard! Dammit!" Ariel and Kenpachi ran more, passing through even more rooms with corpses of women, before finally reaching the outside. Running along what looked like a runway, Ariel noticed the corpse of a very large female figure with multiple arms. However, what caught her eye was something else.

"_Her blood … it's still coming out, which means she died recently. Whoever killed all of those creatures is probably nearby." _Ariel sighed and passed the female figure, running through an opening and up some stairs, passing fresh corpses on the way. Finally, after running onto a large terrace, she saw a large group of people, alive and conversing about something.

"Be right back guys, my Mom says I have to take the dog out for a walk."

"Oh come on dude, we're at the council, do it in a few minutes."

"This is what we get for bringing a twelve year old to main-tank for us …"

"Yeah well if you weren't so stubborn, **you **could have tanked for us!"

"I told you already, I hate tanking!"

"Yeah? Well I hate twelve year old kids that have to take a break before every boss!"

Ariel heard a couple of the guys in the group of people arguing over something she didn't understand. What the hell is a main-tank? And what do they mean by bosses? Whatever they meant, they were pissing her off, and they were in her way.

"**Move out of the way you dumbasses, unless you want to get the shit kicked out of you!" **Ariel yelled, running into the group while pushing people out of the way. They looked so weird, some of them had pointy ears and purple skin, while others were blue and had tentacle-like beards.

"W-What the hell!? This wasn't part of the patch notes, and you're not in our group! Who the hell are you two!?" A short, bald creature asked when Ariel and Kenpachi ran into room that had veils in front of it.

"None of your business!"

"What the- hey! You're trying to take all the loot for yourselves, aren't you?! Come on guys, go after them!"

"But what about-"

"Forget him, we don't need three tanks anyways!" The small man yelled again and chased after Ariel and Kenpachi, the rest of the group following close behind him. As soon as Ariel went through some doors, they closed right behind her. There were four strange looking people standing on some kind of platform, and all four of them were staring at her.

"I have better things to-" One of the four creatures said, before Ariel leaped at him and kneed him in the face.

"**Shut up you pointy-eared asshole! **I have better things to do too!" Ariel yelled, running to the right and up a ramp, Kenpachi following close behind her.

"Gathios! Are you alright?" The female creature said, waving her hands that glowed with a bright light. The creature that Ariel had kneed in the face was bleeding from its nose, but the female's light healed him automatically.

"Yes, Malande, now let's smite these intruders in the name of Lord Il-"

"Out of my way, weakling!" Kenpachi yelled, shoving Gathios into a wall face first, imbedding him into the rock. Ariel and Kenpachi continued running around the large room, while the female ran over to Gathios once again.

"How's the rock taste, Gathios? Ahaha!" Another one of the creatures called out, laughing to himself from on the platform.

"Veras, if you have time to laugh, use that time to slay the intruders!" Malande yelled, starting to heal Gathios again.

"Tch, whatever you say, your royal majesty." Veras turned to Ariel and Kenpachi who were running towards him. "You wish to kill me? Hahaha! You fir-"

"**Shut it, jackass!" **Ariel jumped and grabbed Veras' neck and right shoulder, separating his neck from his body, and causing blood to spill all over her.

"Veras! You intruders will pay in the name of Lord-!" The final creature began to cast some strange spell, but was interrupted when Kenpachi sliced him vertically in half, the two halves of his body fell to opposite sides.

"Dammit, these guys are weak … **where's the real challenge?!" **

"Zerevor!" Malande yelled from across the room, just as Gathios was beginning to heal up.

"Huh? You got something to say?" Kenpachi yelled, suddenly appearing in front of the two shocked elves before brutally stabbing and tearing them apart. "Tch, that was no fun at all …"

"W-What the- … you're more of a sadist than me … that would be really hot if you weren't psychotic as well!" Ariel stood and stared at Kenpachi with a frightened look on her face. Just as the final creature fell, the door that had previously been shut suddenly opened, and the group of people quickly ran into the room.

"Y-You … you two killed them by yourselves!? What level are you, and what hacking program did you use?!" The short, bald man yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ariel growled, walking up to the man who cowered in her shadow.

"P-Please! Spare me!"

"I will if you tell me where I can find the, uhh … 'Horn of the Betrayer', I think." Ariel said, trying to remember the final ingredients name by memory.

"T-That's the horn of the master of this place! He's above this room, but you need to open that large door by talking to-"

"Like hell I do! Come on, girl!" Kenpachi growled, picking Ariel up and carrying her on his shoulder.

"W-What the hell do you think you're-"

"There better be someone strong up here …" Kenpachi said with an evil smile before jumping towards the ceiling and slicing a large hole in it, jumping through it and landing on the terrace above. He looked around and saw a purple skinned creature with horns staring down at a skull. He had green, glowing marks and a blindfold covering his eyes.

"Hey, you, are you strong?" Kenpachi said, putting Ariel down and walking over to the meditating demon.

"Who are you? Do you know who you are in the presence of?" The creature growled, putting the skull in his pocket and standing up. His height extended just above Kenpachi's.

"I couldn't care less who you are, as long as you're strong, now fight me!" Kenpachi yelled, swinging his sword down. The creature blocked it by bringing up a glowing, scythe-like blade.

"You don't know who you're messing with, you maggot! I'm the Lord of this temple and all of Outlands, Illidan Stormrage!" The creature growled, pushing Kenpachi's blade back, sending him skidding a few feet backwards.

"It seems like you're pretty strong after all … **finally, a real challenge!" **Kenpachi growled, releasing a wave of spiritual pressure that knocked Ariel down, but didn't phase Illidan one bit.

"Your strength is peculiar … with our combined might, we could rule not only Outlands, but many other worlds. What do you say?" Illidan said with a mischievous grin.

"I have no interest in ruling any worlds, just shut up and **fight me!" **Kenpachi yelled again, leaping at Illidan while attacking him with brutal sword thrusts. Illidan deflected all of his blows but they were pushing him back as well.

"This has gone on for long enough … I'll teach you rabble what happens when you stand against me!" Illidan growled and sent out a large burst of dark energy, sending Kenpachi flying backwards to the other side of the terrace.

"J-Just like Kira …" Ariel choked out, staring at Illidan who had transformed. He was now entirely black, but the green marks on his body were still glowing. Fire appeared from his feet with every step he took, and his eyes seemed to glow through the blindfold.

"It's time to end this." Illidan suddenly extended his wings and flew at Kenpachi with extreme speed, slicing him in an "x" pattern across his chest, causing blood to spill out.

"Geh!" Kenpachi choked out.

"We could have been a force to be reckoned with, but you chose to stand against me … now you-" Illidan was cut off when Kenpachi suddenly stabbed him through his chest, going right through his heart and piercing out through his back. "W-What …?"

"Tch, you think two scratches like these would kill me? You weren't very strong after all …" Kenpachi spit on the ground and retracted his sword, causing Illidan's blood to come spurting out, covering his Soul Reaper uniform in it.

"Y-You … will pay …" Illidan choked out as he fell to the ground, dead. Just then, Ariel heard some doors open, and the stampeding of feet. It was the group of strange people, running up the stairs and recoiling at the sight.

"W-W-What … how did you … we lost out on all of the loot because of these hackers!" The short, bald man began stomping the ground.

"Calm down, Basil, we'll just submit a ticket, they'll get banned soon enough." A female human in the back said.

"Y-Yeah … um, are you two going to take all of the loot?"

"What are you talking about? We just want the horn." Ariel said, tearing one of the long horns off of Illidan's head.

"Oh, thank goodness … we thought you were going to take the Legendary Swords."

"Swords? What do you mean?" Ariel walked over to the bald man and over shadowed him again, causing him to recoil in fear.

"T-The Swords he's holding! They're extremely powerful swords, with a set bonus to increase your attack speed and-"

"So, they're really powerful, huh …?" Hmm, they'll make a good present to Renji." Ariel grinned wickedly, walked over to Illidan's corpse and ripped the swords out of his lifeless hands.

"W-Wait, no~!"

"Cya around, losers." Ariel laughed as the orb in her pocket began glowing again.

"**Reagents obtained, initiating return teleportation." **The orb made a few high pitched beeping noises before teleporting Kenpachi and Ariel through a green portal, leaving the group of people shocked and mildly angry.

"Damn it! Now we have to wait until the lockouts reset!"

"We can still get the tier-"

"Forget the tier! The swords are the only important thing! Damn it, this Is why we don't let your brother come with us, Radrah. All he does is hold us back and- is he still afk?!"

"Actually … he got back a while ago, but he decided to play video games instead."

"Son of a-! Fuck this game, I quit!"

**~End of Flashback – Current Time~**

"And so that's what happened, and that's why I brought back the swords." Ariel said, pointing to the glowing weapons on the ground.

"I-I see … but I don't think Renji can use demonic weapons …" Orihime said, laughing nervously.

"He's got a sword already, he's connected to it by heart and soul, It's like his partner." Ichigo added, looking up at the sky.

"B-But … ah dammit! Now what do I do with them?!" Ariel grumbled in frustration.

"U-Um … maybe Kira would like them? He said he collects swords, so-"

"No way! I am not giving anything to that jackass!"

"Would you idiots keep it down? I'm trying to relax." Kenpachi growled while laying down in the grass a few yards away from everyone else.

"That's four reagents down … four to go." Ichigo sighed and looked up at the sky again.

"Yeah … Chad and Uryu haven't come back yet, neither have Renji and Rukia …" Orihime said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"They better come back soon, I'm bored." Ariel growled, turning on her side. "Wake me up if they show." Ichigo and Orihime just sighed and looked at each other, then blushed and looked away. For the first time, Ichigo had shown his soft side today, and for that, Orihime was thankful. Now, if the others came back safe and sound, she could rest easy.

"_Rukia … Renji … Chad … Uryu … please, return safely and soon."_

**Chapter End!**

**Author's Notes**

This was a really fun chapter to write, and I apologize to everyone that it took so long to make, I recently moved and have been without internet for a month and a half. Anyways, thank you all for reading, and **don't forget about the trivia question!**

**Trivia Question: **How did the Kennedy's, as in the president's family, supposedly obtain their wealth? I'll give you all a hint, it was through an illegal act back in the 1920's and early 1930's. There is more than one answer, so there are two that I am willing to accept. Good luck to you all!


	13. Gathering The Reagents: Part 2

**Bleach: A Demonic Encounter**

**Previous Chapter Summary: **Everyone arrived at Urahara's shop and was sent to their respective dimensions after being paired up. Ichigo and Orihime arrived at a strange dimension and had quite a problem finding the two ingredients, being ambushed multiple times along the way. Just as tragedy was about to strike, the second reagent was safely gathered and the two were teleported back to the shop, being the first to arrive. Kenpachi and Ariel defeated their dimension easily and later joined Ichigo and Orihime underneath a tree, now the only two pairs remaining are Rukia and Renji, and Uryu and Chad.

**Author's Notes: **Nobody got the trivia question in the previous chapter, which is surprising because I thought someone would just Google the answer. Anyways, there will be an easier trivia question this time and the prize will be … **Your OC appearance during the War! You can be on Ichigo and Orihime's side, or you can be fighting with Envy, so if you want to be apart of the story, make sure you answer the question! It will be in the Author's Notes at the bottom of the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach: A Demonic Encounter – Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p>"I hope they make it back safely ..." Orihime sighed and looked over at Urahara's shop, hoping to see her friends appear from it.<p>

"Don't worry, they're all strong enough to handle themselves, they'll be fine." Ichigo reassured Orihime, and although it helped a little, she still couldn't be too sure.

"Y-Yeah … you're right."

"Hello everyone, I trust you're enjoying your free time?" Patience walked outside with Urahara.

"The enjoyment is shallow …" Ariel groaned, "these idiots won't stop talking."

"Yes they do enjoy talking quite often, but it's when they aren't talking that you should be worried, especially in Ichigo's case," Urahara said with a grin.

"Shut up … and I don't talk that much."

"Sure you don't, anyways, It appears the others have yet to return, but judging by their orb's signal, it appears they're all very much alive," Patience said with a smile, receiving a relieved sigh from Orihime.

"Thank goodness … do you know when they will return?"

"I do not, but they're all very strong, they should return soon … I hope."

* * *

><p><strong>~Half An Hour Earlier, In Another Dimension~<strong>

* * *

><p>Uryu and Chad arrived in a brilliant flash of light on what appeared to be a platform, there was a strange creature sitting behind a stand to the right of them, and some stranger structures all over the area. Cautiously approaching the person behind the stand, Uryu and Chad never felt more alien to a world than they ever have before.<p>

"U-Um, excuse me …" Uryu said to the stranger who looked up at him with a toothy grin.

"Come to buy something, champion?"

"Champion … ? No, I was wondering where I could find these two items ..." Uryu handed the shopkeeper the piece of paper he had written down the two item names on. The man grinned and held up two glass containers.

"Ichor of Illumination and Ichor of Rage, I've got those right here."

"That was easier than I thought … alright tha-"

"But you can't have them for free, oh no, you need to pay for them." The shopkeeper tucked the two items away and awaited his payment.

"I should have known … how much are they?"

"500 gold pieces each."

"G-Gold!?" Uryu's face turned pale as the realization that he and Chad will never own such a expensive and sought after material sunk in, all seemed lost until the shopkeeper spoke up again.

"You gain gold pieces by defeating enemy minions and champions, you should know this."

"I see … where do we find these enemies then?"

"All around the place, just be careful, the champions are much stronger than the minions."

"Thank you, come on, Uryu." Chad said, walking away towards the strange structures.

"H-Hey! Wait a sec-"

"You new here, boys?" An unknown female voice called out, stepping out from behind one of the structures shaped like a statue. She had nine long, gray fox tails that each fluttered in different directions, and long dark hair that waved in the wind. She slowly walked up to the two friends and gave Uryu a curious look, mere inches separated their faces.

"Y-Yes, we've come for a couple of … items, are you an ally?"

"I believe so, I haven't seen you two around here before, I would remember a cute face like yours." The fox-lady smiled and gently licked Uryu's right cheek, causing him to stiffen and his face to turn the deepest red.

"Uryu, are you alright?" Chad asked, a drop of sweat falling from his forehead.

"So he's Uryu, and you are …?"

"Sado."

"I see, it's nice to meet you two, call me Ahri. Now, let's hurry up, we don't want the enemy to get too close." Ahri smiled and headed towards the dark forest that extended from the bottom of the steps they all were standing on top of.

"By enemy, do you mean the champions?" Uryu regained his composure and walked alongside Ahri, Chad walking on his other side.

"Of course, you two really are new, huh?"

"Yeah, we're from a different dimension …"

"Really? How fun, I went to a different dimension once, this guy brought me there and showed me around … it was really-"

"What's that?" Chad pointed towards multiple shadows grouped together, making their way towards the three teammates.

"Oh those are just minions, you needn't worry about them dear."

"How much gold are they worth … ?" Uryu wanted to get out of this dimension and away from the freaky fox as quickly as possible.

"Mmm about eighteen gold each I think."

"Great … we're going to be here for a long-"

"But the champions are three-hundred each, they're much harder to kill, though."

"I see … so three champions and six minions is it? Perfect." Uryu activated his quincy bow as Chad summoned his Brazo Derecha De Gigante, and the two began walking towards the clump of shadows whose figures were eventually made out to be short, robed creatures with black faces, three were carrying swords whilst the other three had staves.

"I'm going to go to the other side and hold that position, good luck, Uryu~," Ahri gently slid the tips of her fingers down to Uryu's lower back and butt before dashing off.

"That woman … seems to like you."

"D-D-Don't … ugh, whatever, let's just get this over with …" Uryu readied his bow and aimed it towards the small minions slowly making their way towards him. He released a single arrow, which flew into the middle of three of the minions, evaporating them instantly. Suddenly, Uryu felt a weight shift in a bag attached to his hip. He looked inside and saw multiple gold pieces which most likely added up to about fifty-four.

"They don't seem too strong," Chad added watching the three remaining minions heading towards them.

"Yeah … but what I want to know is, where's the enemy champ-"

"You rang?!" A high pitched, squeaky voice called out to Uryu and Chad who looked around but could find no sign of anybody being close to them. "Down here!"

"Huh … ?" Uryu looked down and spotted a very small, robbed figure whose face was pitch black, he looked like some of the minions. "You're … a champion?"

"Of course! I am Veigar, master of evil and the dark-"

"Pfftt … Uryu turned around and attempted to hold back a laugh, although slight chuckles could be heard every now and then, Chad had an easier time not laughing, but still struggled to take this creature seriously.

"H-Hey! I **am **evil, stop laughing!"

"Uryu … you shouldn't underestimate him …"

"Y-you're right … it's wrong to belittle someone …" Uryu's attempt at holding back his laughs began to fade, as Veigar began fuming, and although his face wasn't visible, it was most likely red with anger.

"That was a short joke, wasn't it?! Grr, take this!" Veigar shot a black ball of energy at Uryu that hit him in the shoulder, searing his skin and knocking him back to the ground.

"Gah!"

"Uryu!" Chad looked back at the small, now-laughing creature who had distanced itself from the two boys. "Haaah~!" Chad screamed, firing a blast towards Veigar.

"Kayle!"

"At your side!" A female voice called out. Suddenly, a soft light enveloped Veigar just before Chad's blast hit him, causing the attack to evaporate into thin air.

"W-What …?" Uryu struggled to stand up, awestruck that Chad's blast made contact but did no apparent damage. Suddenly, a winged and armor-clad figure stepped out from some brush.

"You took long enough!" Veigar yelled up at the armored woman.

"If you weren't running up to the enemy by yourself, you wouldn't have even needed me."

"I'm the master of evil, I don't need to be cautious!"

"That kind of thinking will get you stomped on."

"Is that some kind of short-"

"Haaahh~!" Chad yelled, shooting another strong energy beam that evaporated the newly approaching group of minions, and then collided with Veigar, causing him to burn down to nothing but a pile of cinders on the ground. "You should focus on the fight."

"You … with one strike … you're out of my league." Kayle turned around to flee, but was stopped when she was face to face with Uryu's arrow. "But you-"

"One blast won't do me in that easily." Uryu smirked as he released an arrow point-blank in Kayle's face, piercing her through and causing her to fall to the ground, only to disappear in a brilliant blue light a couple seconds later. Uryu and Chad both checked their satchel to find they each had roughly four-hundred gold pieces.

"We must be gaining gold periodically … I wonder how that fox is-" Uryu was interrupted when a sudden shriek erupted from the forest to the right of them. Soon after, Ahri emerged from it, still yelling whilst running frantically.

"Save me~!" Ahri ran and hid behind Uryu and turned around to face her pursuer, a man of medium height carrying a large container on his back full of some kind of liquid. He was completely bald, and he was wearing armor on nearly all of his body. His skin, what was visible, looked very unhealthy.

"Come back little fox … I have a special mixture for you …"

"Uryu~! Save your sweet little fox, please~!" Ahri screeched while pressing herself against Uryu's back.

"C-Could you please … let go of me?"

"Uryu … I think we should be careful of this guy …" Chad cautiously looked over the man that was staring them down.

"Yeah … Ahri, was it? What does this guy do?" Uryu shook off Ahri from his back, and she began to speak.

"Well, he has a poisonois gas, he can fling people, and … oh yeah, sticky-stuff."

"Sticky … stuff? I'm pretty sure if Kira was here, he'd make a joke about that …"

"Kira? Do you mean Kira Shi-"

"Pay attention!" Singed hurriedly began chugging a strange potion, and suddenly grew in size. He un-plugged something behind him, and a strange green gas began smothering the air.

"Watch out, that's the gas!"

"Hmph, this is nothing … just one good arrow and …" Uryu aimed his bow and fired an arrow towards Singed, who began charging towards it, and deflected it off of the large spiked shield that was mounted on his arm. "W-What-"

"Bottoms up …" Singed grinned and charged towards Chad, grabbing him by his shirt and tossing him over his shoulder, activating a nearby structure that had escaped everybody's eyes. It fired a beam at Chad which hit him straight in the chest, causing him to evaporate in a brilliant flash of blue light.

"Chad!" Uryu grit his teeth.

"Heh, your friend was pretty weak ..."

"**You bastard ,,," **Uryu growled at the smirking man and with shaking fingers, drew his bow, Ahri then placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Don't worry dear, he'll be back in a short while, you don't stay dead here."

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm going to murder this guy …"

"Mm okay dear, I'll help you, I have an idea." Ahri brought her lips up to Uryu's ear as if she was going to whisper something to him. Suddenly, she gently licked his earlobe and nibbled on his ear, causing Uryu to blush intensely and a trickle of blood to come out of his nostril.

"W-W-What the hell?!"

"Hehe sorry dear, I couldn't help myself. Now then, for the real plan …" Ahri began whispering something into Uryu's ear, which he apparently agreed with because he looked over at Singed with a calm grin.

"Alright, I'm counting on you."

"Leave it to me dear … Oh Singed~" Ahri sung, slowly lowering her hands to the ground, staying in a crouching position.

"What do you want, fox girl?"

"Think fast!" Ahri suddenly dashed diagonally towards Singed, forming a triangle with Uryu as the third point. She then brought her fingers up to her lips, and blew a slight puff of air from them. "Come here hun~." A red ray fired towards Singed, hitting him directly in the face.

"W-What-" He began aimlessly walking towards Ahri, unaware that Uryu was about to fire a very large arrow at him.

"Die you bastard …" Uryu growled, firing the arrow that struck the dizzied man in his right temple, causing him to disappear in the same blue light that Chad disappeared in.

"Yay~! We did it!" Ahri rushed over to Uryu and embraced him in a close hug, smothering his face with her breasts.

"Gah! C-Can't … breathe …" Uryu's face turned pale as his muscles loosed, and his arms fell loosely to his sides.

"Huh? Oh no, don't pass out, I haven't even been satiated yet!" Ahri began shaking Uryu's shoulders furiously, attempting to wake him up. Just then, Kayle and Veigar came running up behind another pack of minions, while Chad arrived as well, also with a pack of minions.

"What happened?" Chad asked.

"You were slain, but you came back, just like those two …" Ahri pointed over to the two figures who looked as if they were preparing for battle.

"Is Uryu okay …?"

"He's fine, I hope … I guess I was a little too rough with him."

"I … see, I have one of the potions we need." Chad held up a container with a shining blue liquid inside of it.

"Good … work … Chad …" Uryu said weakly, waking up from his suffocated state. He stood up and regained his composure, then turned to face his previous opponents. "I think we should retreat for now, we shouldn't fight them so close to that structure."

"We can buy the second reagent too."

"Good point Chad … Ahri, we'll be right back." Uryu and Chad took off running, leaving Ahri with the two enemy champions.

"Hurry back~!" Ahri dashed into the forest, while Kayle and Veigar began fighting the pack of minions Chad came with. Meanwhile, back at the base, Uryu purchased the final reagent needed for their mission. It held a deep red mixture that seemed to lash out at the sides of the container.

"Alright, now we should be able to leave … but how?"

"What about that orb the Angel gave us?"

"Oh, right …" Uryu hurriedly took out the orb that Patience had handed him, and as soon as it hit the open air, it let loose a loud buzzing noise that started even the shopkeeper.

"_**Both reagents are in the vicinity. Error, cannot commence teleportation, a powerful collection of arcane energy nearby is blocking the signal. Destroy arcane energy to return home." **_The orb made a few beeping noises before shutting off. Uryu sighed and returned the orb to his pocket.

"Arcane energy? This forest is huge, where are we going to find-"

"That may be the enemy's nexus." The shopkeeper spoke up again, pointing towards the forest. "It's on the other side of the forest, it looks just like this base."

"We shouldn't leave Ahri alone either way, we told her we'd be back," Chad said with a calm look, looking towards the forest they just came from.

"Yeah that's true … thank you, Shopkeeper. Let's go." Uryu and Chad both took off once again towards the forest to meet up with Ahri. They had no idea how they were going to destroy the Nexus, but they knew they had to try somehow. Running down the road, they came across one of their own structures. Ahri was a short distance in front of it, whilst all three enemy champions were walking up to it with a pack of minion in front of them.

"Ahri, what's going on?" Uryu asked, walking up to the fox girl who turned suddenly, tears filled her eyes as she embraced Uryu again.

"Uryu~! I was so scared, they almost got me!"

"I-I see … let's focus, we need to destroy the enemy's nexus …" Uryu gently pushed Ahri off of him, and readied his bow. The three champions all prepared their weapons as they continued their march towards Uryu and Chad's structure.

"Uryu … I think I can spot the Nexus." Chad pointed a finger towards the distance, a glowing structure similar to the one back in their base was perched behind two statues.

"Yeah … Chad, I have an idea, it's crazy but it might work." Uryu whispered something into Chad's ear.

"I … can try."

"Ahri, which of these potions will increase a spell?" Uryu held up both potions that he and Chad bought from the shopkeeper.

"Mmm the blue one, what are you two planning on doing?"

"Something very risky …" Uryu tossed the Chad the blue potion, which he immediately consumed completely. A blue aura eminated from his body as energy began surging through his veins.

"Make sure you try and hit that structure …"

"Leave it to me, **El Directo**!" Chad yelled, firing an extremely powerful beam towards the enemy nexus. The three champions were in the direct line of fire.

"Kayle!"

"It's on cooldown!"

"Well … this is unforseen …" The three enemies were evaporated by the powerful blast which continued its destructive path towards the nexus, decimating all in its path, including the structure that had slain Chad earlier. It traveled, further and further, destroy three more structures until it finally hit the Nexus dead on, detonating its center and causing it to implode. Crystals flew everywhere and arcane energy poured from its center as trumpets began playing all around them.

"You guys … did it … but …" Ahri stood dumbfounded by the sight she just witnessed.

"That was risky … we had no idea what that liquid would do. Do you feel okay, Chad?"

"I feel fine, we need to go buy another one though."

"I'll come with you, I need to hand back this stuff anyways." Ahri held up various items she had stashed in her bag.

Making their way back to the base, Uryu and Chad noticed the shopkeeper putting his stuff into a large leather sack. The two friends hurriedly ran up to the shopkeeper, hopefully making it in time.

"W-Wait!" Uryu said, breathing heavily as he approached the shopkeeper's stand.

"Ah, come back for another potion, have you?" The shopkeeper grinned his tooth grin and held out another container containing the shiny blue liquid.

"Y-Yes but, how did you-"

"I saw the beam from here, I knew it was an effect of my potion. Here you are." The shopkeeper exchanged the potion with Uryu whilst receiving his payment. Suddenly, just as Uryu was handed the container, the orb let loose another loud beep, and began flashing multiple colors in Uryu's pocket.

"_**Both reagents are in the vicinity, commencing return teleportation shortly." **_A beam of golden light enveloped both Uryu and Chad, signaling it was time for them to return.

"You have to go … ?" Ahri looked up at Uryu with sadness-filled eyes, as if she was on the verge of tears. Uryu blushed and looked away, but grinned slightly.

"Yes, we have to return to fight our own war … it was nice meeting you, Ahri." Uryu reached out a trembling hand and gently began rubbing Ahri's head, causing her to smile and hum.

"That's … something Kira would do, most likely …" A bead of sweat fell down Chad's forehead and the golden column of light grew stronger.

"Ah! That's right, you've mentioned Kira a couple times, do you mean Kira Shizumi, the demon?"

"You … know him?" Uryu retracted his hand and covered his face with his palm. "I should have known you two would know each other."

"Yeah, he's the one that took me to another dimension, he's really~ nice~ …" Ahri began swaying back and forth, suggesting some good memories awakened in his mind. Uryu shivered as the column of light grew to its max intensity, causing the two boys to begin slowly evaporating into thin air.

"Y-Yeah … I guess so …"

"Well, it was fun … thanks for the help boys, especially you, Uryu~." Ahri grinned and planted her lips forcefully onto Uryu's as he continued evaporating. He was left speechless as Ahri waved them off. "Tell Kira I said hi, you better not forget!"

"We … won't forget, goodbye." Chad waved goodbye to the dangerous woman as he and Uryu were sent flying through time-space again, the two flasks in Chad's grip.

* * *

><p><strong>~Current Time~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness … do you know when they will return?"<p>

"I do not, but they're all very strong, they should return soon … I hope."

"Oi, don't say depressing things like that, you're going to scare these two." Ariel groaned.

"Either w-way … I hope they come back soon, I'm starting to get-" Just as Orihime was finishing her sentence a blue portal appeared above them, Chad and Uryu soon fell out of it, Chad hit the grass while Uryu fell on top of Ariel, his face completely beat read and the rest of his body entirely unresponsive.

"H-Hey! Get off of me you four-eyed creep!" Ariel pushed Uryu off of her, he rolled onto the grass, stopping on his back. Ichigo began poking his face and sides with a stick, and when that didn't do anything, looked over at Chad.

"Hey Chad, what the hell happened to him?"

"Uh … well-"

"Hey there runts! What's up?" A familiar voice called out from the distance. It was Kira, arriving briefly to check up on things.

"Oh great, the jackass has arrived …" Ariel groaned, and turned onto her side.

"You're so cruel, Ariel-kun, if you give me a night alone with you I'm sure I could change your mind about-"

"Go to Hell!"

"I'd rather not, they don't have good cable … anyways, how's the hunt going?" Kira looked at the small pile of reagents. Counting them, he noticed they were only missing two items. "Hmm … looks like Rukia and Renji haven't returned, so I'm guessing they were paired up … Lucifer only knows what they're doing all alone in another dimension. Kira began chuckling to himself, while a blush creeped across Ichigo's face.

"You would be the only one to think about something like that, silver-haired bastard."

"Oh like you weren't thinking of- … what the hell happened to the geek?" Kira pointed at Uryu whose nose was visibly bleeding, his entire body was still and unresponsive and his face was still beat red.

"Shizumi-san …" Chad spoke up, catching the demon's attention.

"Hm? What is it, El Giganto?"

"The fox, Ahri, says hello." Upon saying this, Kira's entire body stiffened up, he began shaking and small tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"**No! **Do not speak that evil name! Ugh my stomach feels sick now … I can't believe she still remembers me, dammit! Let me guess, she had some fun with Uryu?" Chad didn't respond, he was a little bit too embarrassed to repeat everything that happened.

"A fox came onto Uryu?! Bahahaha!" Ichigo began laughing hysterically.

"She's almost as big of a whore as Pride … ugh, I can't stand her. Anyways, I'll leave now to give you all some free time. See y'all-"

"Hey … I hear a familiar voice …" Kenpachi opened his eyes and peeked out from behind the tree he was sleeping behind. Kira froze up, and slowly turned around.

"Oh fuck me …"

"It's you, demon! Fight me this instant, we didn't get to finish our match, and no running this time!" Kenpachi drew his sword and began threateningly walking towards Kira who backed up, shaking from fear.

"C-Come on man, this isn't a good time for-"

"**No excuses!" **Kenpachi swung his sword down at the ground, narrowly missing Kira who took off running. "Hey! Come back here you bastard!"

"Like Hell I will!" Kira continued running as Kenpachi gave chase, Ichigo sighed and sat up next to Orihime.

"As long as he isn't bothering me to fight …" Ichigo yawned and stretched, looking over at Orihime who was staring down at the ground, an intense blush had come across her face. She was sitting so close to Ichigo that she couldn't help but feel nervous.

"_Rukia and Renji … please, come back soon."_

* * *

><p><strong>~Somewhere On The Other Side Of The World~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Renji …"<p>

"Yeah … ?"

"Where the hell are we?!" Rukia yelled, her voice echoing into the frozen wasteland that she and Renji were teleported to a few moments ago.

"How should I know?! I wasn't the one that sent us here!"

"Didn't that Angel give you something?"

"Oh, right …" Renji quickly took out the orb that Patience had given him before he sent them away. Upon hitting the open air, the orb gave off a bright blue glow and began making various beeping sounds.

"**_Scanning … complete. Area identified as the Antarctic, reagents to gather are a Penguin's Egg and a Chunk of Nevermelt Ice." _**The orb made a few more beeping noises before shutting off. Renji tucked the orb back into his pocket and looked over at Rukia.

"Any idea what those things are …?"

"How should I know?! I don't know everything about the human world!"

"You've been living here longer than me, you should know something!"

"Well I don't so how about you-"

"Quack!" Many small, black and white creatures came out of nowhere and began walking around Rukia and Renji, making a lot of noise.

"As I was saying … how about you go-"

"What?!" Renji yelled, unable to hear what Rukia was saying due to the small creatures making so much noise.

"What are these things?!"

"I don't know!"

"They're starting to piss me off! Let's go somewhere else!"

"What?!"

" I said, let's go somewhere else!" Rukia and Renji both nodded and ran away from the pack of creatures. However, no matter where they went, the black and white things followed them no matter how far they ran.

"Oh come on!"

"They seem to like us!"

"What the hell are they anyways?!"

"How should I know?! I don't know everything about Earth!"

"Oh?! You sure act like it sometimes!"

"I do not! Gah~! What's with these ducks?!" Rukia began furiously kicking the small creatures, sending them flying off the cliffs a short distance away from them and into the freezing water.

"I don't think they're-"

"Shut up!" Rukia yelled once more, throwing one of the creatures at Renji, hitting him directly in the face and knocking him over.

"Ow! What the hell Rukia?! Why did you throw that thing at me?!"

"Serves you right for-" Renji threw the same creature back at Rukia, hitting her in the face as well. "Ow! Damn you Renji!"

"You should be focusing on finding the reagents, not messing around with these things!"

"You're messing around too, take this thing back!" Rukia yelled, throwing the same creature back to Renji who caught it in his hands.

"I don't want it, why don't **you **take it back?!"

"No way!" The couple took turns throwing the poor black and white creature back and forth at each other, all the while ignoring its cries of distress and sadness due to being treated like a rag doll.

"For the last time … I don't want this thing!" Rukia yelled just as Renji threw the creature back again, and delivered a harsh punch straight to the creature's large white belly.

"Gack …" The creature let loose a muffled cry of distress, and a large, oval shaped white item fell onto the snow under it. The rest of the creatures scattered and ran different directions while Rukia and Renji just stood, motionless, staring down at the egg with emotionless faces.

"It just ..."

"Laid an egg …" The orb in Renji's pocket suddenly lit up, making multiple beeping sounds just like before.

"**_Reagent confirmed: penguin egg." _**Although a reagent was located, Renji and Rukia didn't move or make a single sound. They were too disturbed at the fact that they just forced a creature, which turned out to be a penguin, to lay an egg. Rukia slowly put the penguin down, which was still and unresponsive, picked up the egg and walked over to Renji, both of them still emotionless and still.

"Let's go ..."

"Yeah …"**  
><strong>

The couple walked, side by side into the freezing tundra, silent and hesitant to say anything after such a vile event just occurred. However, they both knew they had one more reagent to find, but that wasn't going to be easy, especially with the two of them fighting like they have been ever since they arrived.

"H-Hey, Rukia …"

"Yeah …?"

"I'm … sorry for getting mad at you earlier."

"It's okay, I'm sorry too …" The two soul reapers stopped in place, gazing into each others eyes. Rukia pressed herself against Renji's body and tilted her head up to him, slowly closing her eyes and pushing out her lips.

Renji accepted the invitation and slowly closed his own eyes before pressing his lips against Rukia's. The snow before them began to slowly melt as their passionate kiss developed further. Rukia's small tongue gently glided across Renji's lips, sending him into a hormonal fury that he had never experienced before. They both fell onto the snow, Rukia falling onto Renji, without breaking their lover's kiss.

The snow and ice below the couple melted as the intensity of their affection reached a boiling point. Rukia moaned as Renji slowly began sliding a hand up her thigh to her stomach, then towards her chest. Suddenly, Rukia broke the kiss and grabbed Renji's eager hand.

"N-Not … here …"

"R-Right, sorry … anyways, where do we find this last-"

"_**Reagent detected: Nevermelt Ice." **_Rukia and Renji jumped when the blue orb suddenly went off again, it made a few beeping noises, then settled down inside of Renji's pocket.

"Well, that was easy, but where's the- … oh." Rukia and Renji looked around, and realized that their intense moment actually gave off heat into the surrounding area. So much so, that it melted away the area they were laying on. They were approximately four feet below level of the ground they were standing on before, laying on a large slab of crystal that seemed to glow multiple colors.

Despite finding the final reagent, both Renji and Rukia were speechless once again, this time embarrassed by the fact that they were so focused on their make-out session that they didn't notice the surrounding terrain collapsing with them. Renji and Rukia dug around the crystal slab until there was nothing covering it. It looked to be at least six feet long and two feet wide. The two soul reapers used all of their strength and lifted the large crystal out of the ground, finding it surprisingly lighter than expected.

"_**Final reagent obtained, commencing teleportation." **_The blue orb went off again, and two large columns of golden light surrounded Rukia and Renji.

"You have the … egg, right?"

"Yeah …"

"That's good … you know, if we were in the middle of an earthquake a few moments ago, we' wouldn't have even-"

"Oh shut up …" Rukia looked away as an intense blush creeped across her face. The columns of light intensified as the couple were sent hurdling through time-space again. All while clinging onto the large crystal they uncovered.

* * *

><p><strong>~Meanwhile: Back at Urahara's Shop~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Zzz …" Ichigo snored away. He had fallen asleep a few minutes earlier from sheer boredom, and was unaware of his current position. Orihime, however, was quite aware of his position, as her lap was the one Ichigo had fallen onto. He slept peacefully whilst Orihime held his head on her lap, unsure if she should push him off, wake him up or just leave him there. The others, however, were having a joyous time teasing Orihime about her predicament.<p>

"Hey, Orihime, let's draw something on this bastard's face." Uryu held up a permanent marker, he awoke just before Ichigo fell asleep and was told every detail about what happened while he was unconscious. He was most angry at how Ichigo responded to him being physically violated by a fox.

"U-Um, I don't think that's a g-good idea …" Orihime blushed when Ichigo shifted her head, poking against her inner thigh causing her to blush and let loose a quiet squeak.

"You seem to be … enjoying yourself." Chad said, turning around as a slight blush formed on his face. He wasn't usually one to tease others, but after knowing what Orihime has gone through with Kira, he couldn't help but take advantage of the situation.

"Blah, you guys make me sick … being all lovey-dovey and crap, it's disgusting!" Ariel made a sound as if she was gagging. Everyone had nearly forgotten she was there, she had been so quiet for the past twenty minutes.

"Hey, Orihime, while he's sleeping you should totally ki- shit~! That one almost took my head off!" Kira yelled, narrowly avoiding Kenpachi's sword as it slashed a small lock of his hair clean off. They had been at it non-stop ever since Kira arrived, one could only hope the madness would stop once Renji and Rukia got back.

"Ugh …" Ichigo groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was Orihime's blushing and embarrassed face staring right down at him. "Huh … ? Orihime?"

"H-Hi, Ichigo …"

"How long was I asleep?" Ichigo yawned, but didn't move from his current position.

"U-Um … about twenty minutes …"

"Are Renji and Rukia back yet?"

"N-No, not-" just as Orihime said that, a large purple portal appeared in front of everyone, and out came Rukia and Renji holding the large crystal slab, which they dropped on the ground where they stood.

"Hey everyone, we're ba- … Ichigo." Renji looked over at the teenager who was still trying to compose himself.

"It took you guys long enough, where the hell were-"

"Why are you laying on Orihime's lap …?"

"Huh?" Ichigo finally realized the position he was in, and quickly sat up, a very faint blush attempting to form at his cheeks. "Sorry about that, Orihime."

"I-It's fine … you fell asleep like that, and I didn't want to wake you, and-"

"What she means is, she was enjoying it too much to stop you. Hello~ my precious little red-head." Kira purred, pouncing onto Renji and sitting on his shoulders.

"H-Hey! Get off of me you freak!"

"Aww~ don't be like that, I haven't seen you in so long."

"You saw me yesterday …"

"That's a long time to-"

"Lust, get off of my boyfriend!" Rukia yelled, throwing the penguin egg at Kira, hitting him directly between the eyes, knocking him back and onto the ground. The egg, thankfully, didn't break. "Ah … oops."

"You hit me … with an **egg! **What the hell is wrong with you?! And why can't you share Renji? We can make a threesome work …"

"Like hell we can!"

"Foursome? I can get Pride in on it."

"No way!"

"Ten-some?"

"W-What- no! What is wrong with you?! And where would you find all of these people?!"

"Well …"

"Don't answer that." Rukia sighed and took the penguin egg back from Kira and set it on the pile of reagents with everything else. The only thing that wasn't on the pile was the slab of Nevermelt Ice. Just then, Patience came back outside with Urahara, although they were slightly tipsy, swaying back and forth as they walked.

"Helloo~ everyone … I shee you're (hic) all **back! **It took ya long enuf … ehehehe … you're a funny bunch of hummies …" Patience was visibly drunk, much more so than Urahara. He stumbled over to Kira, who Kenpachi had given up on, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Patience … you know you're not supposed to drink, you handle alcohol worse than I do. Also, to anyone wondering, hummies means humans."

"Sssshut up! I'm jusht fine! You know Lust … you're kinda (hic) cute …" Patience grinned as he inched his face closer to Kira's.

"Yeah~ this is getting awkward … here, let's play Catch An Angel." Kira announced, and tossed Patience at Ariel who caught him in mid air.

"What the hell?! I don't want him!"

"Just hold him for a second, I'm going to call another Virtue to come get him and the reagents …" Kira took out a device similar to the one that Patience gave to Orihime, and sent a slight spark of purple energy into it. It began to glow, and eventually a dialing tone could be heard.

"What the hell … is that a phone?" Ichigo asked, looking at the strange device.

"Of course, don't you have one?"

"Well yeah but … it doesn't look like that."

"Strange … you humans are so technologically behind nowadays." the device continued beeping until the voice of a female was heard on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Temperance, it's me, Lust."

"Lust, why are you- … don't tell me, Patience got drunk again?"

"Yeah pretty much, but all the reagents were obtained."

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, great, anyways can you come get your bitch? And take this shit with you too."

"Yes but you better ask me more nicely."

"Ugh … **please **come get your bitch and your shit."

"Alright, I'll be down there in a moment … "

"Cool, bye." Lust hung up the "phone" quite rudely as he shoved it back into his pocket. Everyone stood around, silent, awaiting the angel's arrival. Finally, a large column of white light crashed down in front of everyone, and a figure slowly descended down.

"Hello everyone, I hope Patience hasn't caused you too much trouble." Temperance stepped out of the column of light and bowed, she was dressed in a white robe similar to what Patience was wearing.

"Temp'rance! I missed you~!" Patience swooned, stumbling over to the stressed angel and collapsing into her arms.

"He's … an entirely different person when he's like this, we keep telling him to not consume any alcohol but he never listens, who gave it to him **this** time?" Temperance began glaring at everyone around the area until eventually they gave in to the pressure, and every finger was pointed directly at Urahara who was attempting to sneak away back into his house.

"Oi … old man, did you give Patience the alcohol?"

"A-Ah, well … heheh you see, I figured it was okay for the occasion, and not everyone was back yet … plus I didn't think it would affect him **this **badly so-"

"I'll fill you in on your punishment as soon as I return from putting Patience to bed … **don't **look forward to it." Temperance sent a glare to Urahara that sent chills up his spine. "Anyways, I congratulate you all for facing those dangerous dimensions and retrieving these materials."

"It was all for the sake of the war, so it was no trouble, really …" Orihime smiled at the angel who then smiled back at her.

"Kira, I believe you have something to give these eight brave friends of yours?"

"Yeah yeah, gimme a second to find them …" Kira began checking the multitude of pockets all around his jacket and pants, until he finally pulled out eight small items that were dyed purple and were made out of see-through glass. They were shaped like DVD discs. "Here we are!"

"What the hell are those …? I don't trust anything you pull out of your pocket." Ariel grunted as soon as she saw the strange item.

"Well, my cute little kitten, these are invitations."

"Invitations …? What for, Kira?" Orihime brought the disc-shaped item up close to her eyes and inspected it, it seemed to glow in the afternoon sun and give off an array of mystifying colors.

"For the upcoming Christmas Party, of course! You're all invited, and don't worry about not having time, the party will be held in a place unaffected by the ebb and flow of time, so you'll be able to attend any other party you have scheduled as well!"

"But Kira … Christmas isn't for another month, what about the-"

"Yeah~ about that … I got a memo from Envy, apparently she's postponing the war until after the holidays."

"**What!?**" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us this before?! We wouldn't have needed to rush to collect these damn reagents then!" Ichigo yelled at Kira who handed him a disc and licked his forehead. "Gah! What the hell!?"

"You taste salty, like Pride, only … less diseased. Anyways, I figured I should tell you all when there isn't any bad news on the table, and since there wasn't any, I told you! So, enjoy the next month, don't worry about any more attacks or anything happening. So with that being said, I'll see you all at the party, goodbye!" Kira waved and sunk into a black puddle that appeared beneath his feet. Everyone was left speechless and slightly annoyed after such news was sprung unto them so suddenly.

"That demon … he has always been like this. Well, I'll be back in a minute," Temperance said with a warm smile.

"Goodbye~, I'll missh you all … sho much …" Patience began to sob as Temperance waved goodbye to everyone. Together they ascended into the golden column of light and eventually disappeared from everybody's view.

"Finally! I'm getting out of here, you all annoy me …" Ariel stood up and began walking away until Orihime called out to her.

"Ah! Ariel-chan, wait! Are you going to the Christmas Party?"

"I don't know, I'll think about it …" Ariel slowly walked up to Kenpachi and with a slight blush on her face looked down at the ground, "t-thanks for … helping me today." Ariel dashed off, leaving everyone confused.

"If nobody is going to fight me, I'm heading back too, might as well prepare." Kenpachi grinned wickedly and sent a signal back to Soul Society for a Hell Butterfly for himself, Rukia and Renji,

"Prepare yourself for … what?" Ichigo asked reluctantly, although he was pretty sure he already knew what the answer was going to be.

"For our fight at the party, I couldn't care less about festivities, but there's sure to be plenty of strong guys there, I'm not about to pass up such an opportunity." Kenpachi grinned at Ichigo before disappearing into a gate heading back to Soul Society.

"We'll see you later Ichigo, we're going to head back to Soul Society for now." Renji waved as he and Rukia entered the gate as well.

"Alright, just don't take as long as you did to gather the reagents." Ichigo smirked as Renji prepared to yell something back, but the doors closed before he could say anything.

"T-That was fun … right?" Orihime asked her friends around her, who all shared looks of stress and exhaustion.

"You almost fell into a pool of lava."

"A fox tried to mate with me …"

"Yeah it was … fun I guess." Chad said as a small bead of sweat fell down his forehead.

"W-Well, what does everyone want to do now …? School is almost finished, so we can't go back there …"

"I'm going to go home, I need to calm down my nerves … I'll see everyone some other time." Uryu waved goodbye to everyone as he departed for home.

"What about you Chad?" Ichigo asked, looking up at his friend.

"I'll go home too."

"Alright, so I guess it's just you and me today, Orihime." Ichigo said, looking over at the now shaking and nervous girl.

"B-But … w-what are we going to-" Before Orihime could finish her sentence, another column of white light crashed down in front of them, and Temperance emerged from it once more.

"Now then … where's that old guy with the tacky hat?"

"In the house." Ichigo and Orihime both said, giving no hesitation to try and protect their friend and savior on multiple occasions. Temperance stormed towards the house and entered the front door, a few moments later screams could be heard coming from inside.

"N-No, please!"

"I hope you'll get used to life as a goat's hairball for a while!" Orihime and Ichigo both laughed nervously and looked back at each other.

"L-Like I said saying … what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, how about we go to the park or something? There's not much else we can do." Ichigo scratched the back of his head and groaned before beginning to walk towards the town park. Orihime, still shaking, hurriedly ran after Ichigo and began walking next to him.

The cool and chilling November wind blew, striking every part of the teenager's exposed skin, sending shivers down their spine. Neither of them knew what to talk about, or if she should even speak at all, it's still a miracle that they both made it out of that dimension unscathed, especially Orihime who was mere milliseconds from certain death. Even though she was staring death in the face earlier that day, Orihime wasn't thinking about it at all, she couldn't get one thing off of her mind. The hug, that calming embrace, the only time Ichigo had ever held her like that, it was almost like the idea of letting go would kill not only her, but Ichigo as well. The warmth that she felt after waiting for so long. I mean sure Ichigo has held her before, but that was usually after saving her, and she was still in shock to even notice any kind of warmth.

"Hey, Orihime, you okay?" Ichigo looked over at Orihime, who was fidgeting during the entire walk to the park.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine … it's just-"

"Still scared about almost falling into lava?"

"N-No, I'm over that … it's just, what happened after that ..."

"The teleporting?"

"N-No … after that, when we came back and you were holding me … I've never felt such warmth before, it was really … comforting." Orihime smiled warmly up at Ichigo, who looked away quickly.

"O-Oh … well, I didn't notice we had been teleported so I didn't know when to let go, sorry …"

"Don't apologize! It's okay … it was nice." Orihime buried her face in her hands, realizing just how embarrassing that was, and wondered how she mustered up the courage to say such a thing.

"Alright … eheheh, too bad the occasion wasn't the best, or it would've been-" Ichigo stopped and hysterically slapped himself across the face, Orihime jumped and began shaking again.

"I-Ichigo! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Want me to heal you?"

"No, I'm okay … just, a reflex I guess." Ichigo sighed and rubbed the stringing red mark growing on his cheek. "_What the hell was I about to say …?"  
><em>_  
><em>Eventually, the two friends arrived at the park. It was completely empty which, given the weather conditions and all, wasn't a very big surprise. It wasn't too big of a park, but it was larger than your average one. It had swings, a slide, some monkey bars and a few picnic tables off in the distance. What attracted everyone to the park the most however, was the long trail that went into the forest. The scenery was beautiful, and at the end of the trail was an opening into a large field where multiple cherry blossom trees grew. They weren't in season, so they wouldn't be in bloom, but it was still a sight to behold.

Orihime and Ichigo decided to just sit down and relax for a bit, they weren't too sure about going into the forest at this time of day, because they didn't know when they would back, and neither of them wanted to miss dinner, Ichigo's father would have a heart attack. The two friends sat down at one of the picnic tables underneath an oak tree whose leaves were just beginning to turn brown and fall for the impending winter.

"S-So … this is nice, huh?" Orihime managed to choke out a forced attempt at a conversation.

"Y-Yeah … it's nice."

"Yeah …"

"..."

"..."

Well, so much for that, why were things so awkward between them? Was it because Orihime shared her feelings on the hug they shared, or was it because of what Ichigo was going to say but stopped himself suddenly? Come to think of it, what **was **he going to say in the first place? 'Or it would've been …' what? Would've been better? Would've been … more romantic?

"_No way … Ichigo would never say something like that, but I wish he would ..." _Orihime's self pity was showing again as she battered herself inside of her mind. A look of disappointment came across her face, it was plain and easily visible, especially to Ichigo who couldn't help but worry about her.

"_She has been like this ever since we got back from that dimension … I know she must be scared from almost dying, but it's even affecting how we act around each other. Dammit! Why can't I know what she's thinking?!"_

"Why can't I tell him what I'm thinking … ?"

__Both teenager's stared in opposite directions as time passed by, the two friends stayed silent and made no attempt at starting a conversation, knowing anything said between them could change the mood dramatically, whether it be for better or worse, neither of them wanted to take that chance and speak up. Time passed, the leaves fluttered around as the distressed emotions of two teenager's mixed into the atmosphere. The trees whistled and the air grew thick, it was as if nature itself could feel the tension between the two friends. But, were they still just friends, or were they something more? Something waiting to blossom fully like a Cherry Blossom Tree, waiting to mature into its completed state. Little did these two know, that 'something' would mature for them soon, much sooner than anyone anticipated.

"Ichigo …" Orihime's body was shaking as she built up every ounce of her courage, directing it towards her ruby lips that were being stained by the harsh winds.

"Yeah? What is it?" Ichigo jumped at Orihime suddenly speaking up, after the two of them being silent for so long, any sound would have startled him.

"I … have something I need to tell you."

"Alright, tell me on the way back home, we should probably get going." Ichigo stood up and began walking off.

"_No … don't let him go, you'll lose your courage, you have to do it now …" _Orihime was practically screaming at herself in her mind.

"Wait!" Orihime screamed at Ichigo, sending a verbal shock wave through the once still air, Ichigo turned around with a look of shock on his face, he had never seen Orihime so … restless.

"_Why did she yell …? She isn't acting like herself today, is there something on her mind?"_

"What I have to tell you … I have to do it right now, or I'm going to lose the nerve."

"Alright, let's hear it."

"What I want to say … is something that I don't know if I'll be able to say again. I don't know what will happen in this war, and if something happened to you or me, I'd regret not being able to tell you this …" Orihime's cheeks were beat red, she was clutching her shirt tightly, digging her nails into the fabric. Ichigo said nothing, stunned by Orihime's sudden change of mood.

"_Something she'd regret not telling me? What could that be?"_

"For the past couple of years, you've stayed by my side and saved me, even though I continue getting in trouble, and am helpless to save myself …"

"Orihime that's not-"

"It is true! I have to rely on others to save me, because I'm too weak … but not anymore. If I can't be strong enough to save myself in those situations, then I want to at least be strong enough to stand by your side during the good times. I guess what I'm trying to say is …"

"_I can't say anything … what __**is **__there to say to that?"_

"Ever since I met you, and still now I …"

"_Orihime …"_

Orihime dropped to her knees, clutching at her chest which feigned pain even though there was nothing physically wrong with her. It was the pain of attempting to say something so monumental, so filled with emotion and feelings that every ounce of her being was trying to hold her back, as if the consequences of such an action would be dire if it were to backfire.

"Orihime, what's-"

"I …" The winter wind rushed through the air, reducing words to mere whispers as they were barely audible under the whistling air.

"I love you, Ichigo …"

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter End~ !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Notes~<strong>

* * *

><p>Cliff hangers, oh yes. Oh so very much yes. What will happen now? Find out in the next chapter! However, chapter 14 will not be released next. Instead, I am going to be releasing a Christmas Special chapter that partially goes along with the story. It'll be added to this story, right under Chapter 13, so look forward to it! It'll have a lot of different anime character appearances, and some Christmas fun. Once again, thank you for reading, <strong>and don't forget to check out the trivia question at the bottom if you <strong>**want a shot at having your OC being included in the war chapter! Once again, you can be on Envy's Side, or on Ichigo and Orihime's side.**

* * *

><p>Trivia Question:<p>

Throughout the story, Kira has been ruthless in his attempt at getting into the pants of any girl possible, flirting with multiple girls throughout the series. However, there's two specific things that all of the girls he has hit on have in common. I'll give you all a hint, the two things have to do with **physical **appearance.

* * *

><p>To win the trivia question, you must give me both answers, one review per person. <strong>IF YOU'RE GOING TO REVIEW ANONYMOUSLY, LEAVE DETAILS OF YOUR OC IN YOUR REVIEW ON THE OFF-CHANCE THAT YOU WIN.<strong>

_~Love, Ecstasy~_


	14. Party Preparations and Ice Skating

**Bleach: A Demonic Encounter - Chapter 14**

**Previous Chapter Summary: **The remaining reagents were gathered thanks to the hard work of Renji, Rukia, Uryu and Chad. Now that all the reagents had been gathered, the barrier in which the 7 Heavenly Virtues were going to use to protect the medical troops and injured casualties could be cast. However, Kira arrived with a message that the war was going to be postponed due to the upcoming holiday. Dismissing the anger of the others, Kira began preparations for the Christmas party he was going to be hosting.

**Author's Note: **Everyone, I cannot begin to express my utmost and sincere apology for this chapter taking nearly a year to be released. Truth is, I joined the United States Army, and because of that I had to go quite a while without electronics or internet. I apologize once again for the delay, just know that this will never happen again. If you read my other Demonic Encounter stories, they too will be updated within the next month. Thank you all for your patience, and I apologize once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach: A Demonic Encounter<strong>

"And so, there will be a Christmas party held on the 25th of December at the Mansion of the Sins. You're all welcome to come, of course." After having finished gathering the necessary reagents for the protective barrier the Heavenly Virtues were going to cast during the war to protect the medical troops and the injured, Kira suddenly sprung up the news of a Christmas Party that was to be held, so as such, the war would be postponed.

"But really … postponing a war? Can you even do that?" Ichigo groaned and stretched.

"You can if both sides agree to it. Ah, speaking of both sides, I believe Envy will actually be at that party, so you'll get to meet her."

"W-What!? Envy, our enemy, the one who has tried to kill Orihime, is going to be at the party and you're **allowing **it?!" Ichigo was obviously furious as he stood up and got in Kira's face.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Current enemy or not, she's still a sin, and therefore has full right to come to the mansion if she pleases. While there may be some heated tension between us, I trust you all will not cause any incidents?"

"I'm not sure if I agree with that."

"Well Berry-boy it's a damn good thing I don't need your permission, now isn't it?" Kira's eyes turned into their black-ish red color that they were when he was in a demon state, and glared at Ichigo who returned an equally menacing look.

"Orihime, you're not going, you'll just be hurt if you do, or worse." Ichigo stated while maintaining eye contact with Kira.

"A-Actually, I don't really mind …"

"What?! You're kidding?!"

"It sounds like Envy will behave herself, and if she doesn't, I'm sure Kira can make sure nothing happens to me …" Orihime briefly smiled at Kira, but returned her gaze back to the ground when Ichigo's eyes shifted to her.

"You're going to trust **him?! **He's the one who put you in this danger to begin with, he's the one who is causing this war in the first place, and** he's **the one who-"

"Brought Rukia and Renji together? Look kid, I may not be perfect, but I know what I'm doing. Did I know Envy would turn on us? No, and did I know she was going to declare war on us? Of course not, but blaming me is definitely not going to solve anything. If anything, it'll make things worse, like it or not I'm staying here and that's that. Besides, it's because Orihime dug up the book and made a wish that I'm even here."

"A wish? What the hell could you have possibly wished for to make this guy cause all this trouble?"

"U-Um … n-nothing … it's nothing really." A slight blush formed across Orihime's face as she stared at the ground, her fingers fidgeting with each other.

"Damn it … well, I can't trust you to protect Orihime, so I guess I'll have to go too …" Ichigo groaned and scratched his head, "but if you try **anything **..."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll leave the trying of things and stuff to you." Kira winked at Orihime who blushed even harder and made audible sounds of distress. "Now, back to the party, it's going to be formal so men please wear some kind of suit … or a dress if you're into that kind of thing. Ladies, you may wear dresses, or tuxedos … if you're flat chested and have short hair, tuxedos will definitely be allowed."

"Take your perverted fantasizing somewhere else you asshole, and besides, how are we even going to get there?" Ariel asked, standing up and yawning.

"You'll all receive your invitations the night before the party. It will tell you how to get there, and don't worry, you won't be able to lose these. Now be warned, the party is going to be **huge**, expect to see many people from multiple dimensions there, including some of my ex-girlfriends and ex-wives … this is going to be awkward." Kira rubbed his imaginary beard and snapped his fingers, "I got it! Amnesia, I'll just erase their memories and-"

"Then wouldn't they freak out, not knowing who you are or where they are?" Uryu said, making a valid point.

"Well shit … okay I'll just have to explain that they are all from different dimensions, and that the Kira they married or dated existed in different times, this will be fun."

"That sounds like it will end badly …" Chad spoke up.

"Well yes but I should be able to control the situation. What I'm really worried about is if **he **makes a surprise visit …"

"Kira … you can't possibly mean-" Kira put a finger up, stopping Uryu's sentence.

"If he does come, it will only be brief, but it will be … interesting."

"Will the other one visit as well?"

"No, I have serious doubts he'd ever risk showing himself in such an unholy place, he'd be risking a great deal by coming out into the open, especially in front of **him**."

"Well, I'll show up just in case, if he does come … I'd like to ask him a few questions."

"If he comes, you won't even be able to get close to him."

"We'll see."

"We certainly shall … now then, I'll bid you all farewell, and I shall see you-"

"Wait … a second … you prick." A visibly dizzy and exhausted Patience appeared in front of everyone in a not-so-dazzling flash of light. "You … are throwing a party, right …?"

"Yes, I assume you'll come again this year?"

"If there's vodka again … don't you dare try to-"

"Relax relax, I won't do it again."

"Good, because if you do, I'm exorcising you in holy water and scrubbing you down with a golden cross …" Patience wobbled back and forth before disappearing in yet another not-so-dazzling flash of light.

"O~kay then, anyways, I'll see you all on the 25th. Orihime, I'll of course see you earlier than that, I'll see you back at your place. 'Til then, goodbye every-"

"W-Wait! What am I supposed to do with these?!" Ariel held up the two swords she brought back from the dimension she went to to retrieve the reagents.

"What are those? Oh~ they glow~!"

"S-Shut up, I brought them back and I don't know what to do with them."

"Aww~ you brought me a Christmas Present, you're so sweet."

"Fuck you! I didn't bring you shit!" Ariel grabbed them and threw them at Kira, who calmly grabbed them by the handles and held them up to the light.

"These are definitely demon swords, I don't know where you got them, but thanks. They'll make an excellent addition to my collection."

"Whatever ..."

"Now then, am I allowed to leave this time? Does anyone have anything else they need to say to me?"

"I hate your guts."

"I love you too, anyways, I will see everyone on the night of December 24th, Orihime I will see you back at your place, of course." Kira teleported away, leaving everyone sitting around confused about what just happened.

"What, that's it? He isn't going to at least fight me?" Kenpachi spit on the ground and sheathed his sword, "what a bore, I'm leaving." A gate to Soul Society opened and Kenpachi began walking through it.

"C-Captain Zaraki, wait for us!" Renji yelled, running to the gate along with Rukia by his side. The gate closed and everyone else started heading back.

"Well, that was annoying, not fun at all, I'm leaving." Ariel cracked her knuckles and began walking away.

"Thanks for coming!" Orihime cheered as she waved goodbye to her friend.

"Yeah, whatever."

"We'll start heading back too, see ya later, Orihime." Ichigo, Chad and Uryu all waved goodbye and walked off towards their homes. The only ones left now were Mr. Urahara and Orihime, the atmosphere turned awkward as Mr. Urahara brought up a dangerous topic.

"Orihime … you know you're going to be involved directly in a war, are you sure it's worth it? What if something happens to you or Ichigo?"

"I … I have faith that Kira won't let that happen."

"You know … he could be scheming to bring the both of you down, that could be the aim of his plan this entire time. "He could just be lying about everything, the war, having past clients, just to get his hands on you."

"N-No way! Kira would never …"

"Can you be sure?" Mr. Urahara looked at Orihime with a questioning look, a mix of uncertainty and worry.

"Y-Yes, at least, I think so … the way his voice sounded when he told me all those things, I know he wasn't lying, he sounded so …"

"Uncomfortable about telling you everything?"

"Y-Yes …"

"Well, as long as you trust him, I guess that's what matters, right? Well, I'll see you at the party, Orihime .. good luck." Mr. Urahara smiled and waved goodbye as Orihime returned the wave, half smiling, a thought clinging to her mind as she walked away.

"_Good luck with … what?"_

* * *

><p><strong>~Meanwhile at The Sin's Mansion~<strong>

_"_Lust~ why won't you give me a I'm-glad-you-didn't-die hug?!" Pride whined as Kira pushed back on her head with one of his hands, holding a cup of green tea in the other.

"Because you knew I wasn't going to die, and even if I had the possibility of dying, I sure as well wouldn't hug you."

"But why~?"

"Because fuck you, that's why."

"That's what I'm hoping for …" Pride whined and dragged herself back to her room. Greed waved hello to her as he passed her, walking into the kitchen, his arms swinging happily at his side as he approached Kira.

"Hi Big Brother! Did everything go okay?" Greed began climbing into Kira's lap. "Climb climb climb … nyaa~" Kira pat the small boy's head and wrapped an arm around his small, petite body.

"W-W-Why does Greed get attention?!" Pride poked her head into the kitchen and began sobbing.

"Go away Pride, nobody loves you, you're alone In this world, I'd rather sleep with a panther."

"B-But-"

"Go away."

"Sob … " Pride ran off crying, while Kira continued rubbing Greed's head.

"Anyways … everything went well, Orihime will be coming to our party."

"Yay~ I'm all happy! Onee-chan is coming~!" Greed threw his arms up into the air and cheered, Kira carefully placed his cup down so it wouldn't spill, and set down the excited Greed.

"Yes she's coming, but so are a lot of other people, so I think it'd be best if you kept your box locked away in your room, okay?"

"'Kay~" Greed swayed back and forth as Kira pat his head once more, then ran off into his room.

"That kid … I wish I could be as carefree as him, and not have to deal with all the shit I've got going on." Kira sighed and put his cup away in the sink, then walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs and headed towards his room.

"Let's see … I know it's around here somewhere." A familiar voice was heard in Kira's room. "Where is it?! Dammit, he'll be back any time now!"

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Kira called out from the hallway, he heard a squeak, and the sound of someone falling.

"N-N-Nothing! Go away!"

"But this is **my **room."

"Urk … I-I'm just-" Kira swung the door open to reveal who else but Envy, frozen in the middle of the room. "D-Don't just barge in on people!"

"Again, it's my room, I don't need to knock. What are you doing in here?" Kira stared at the small girl and closed the door behind him.

"I-I'm … looking, for something …" Envy hid her hands behind her back and stared down at the ground.

"It looks to me like you already found it." Kira appeared behind Envy and grabbed the small piece of paper in her hand.

"W-Wait!"

"Hm? Isn't this a picture of you and I?"

"Hnn …" Envy whined and blushed, and tried to grab the picture, "g-give it back~!"

"Ah yes, I remember this picture, the very first Christmas Party you and I had together, I got drunk and took advantage of you. The last time I saw it it was in your room, that was the first time I ever-"

"D-Don't say it!"

"Entered your room … what's wrong with you?" Kira handed Envy back the picture and stared at her in confusion as she held the picture against her chest, as if her life was in her hands.

"N-Nothing, you wouldn't care about it anyways! I-I mean it's not like I **wanted **you to ask me what's wrong, and I definitely didn't want you to hug me after I refused to tell you. N-Nope, I definitely … didn't want that …" Envy turned around and began walking off towards the door.

"**Gular Asj: Terk'ish **(Demon Art: Blockade)**" **Kira held his hand up to the door, and a wall of bar-shaped energy covered the only exit in the room.

"B-But … that isn't fair! You know you're stronger than me!" Envy yelled, pounding away at the energy structure, but to no it wouldn't budge.

"Now then … what was the other thing you were looking for? Come on, tell me."

"B-But …"

"Tell me or I'm raping you."

"..." Kira began unbuttoning his shirt, but stopped when Envy suddenly threw her hands up in front of her and began wildly thrashing her hands everywhere.

"W-W-Wait!"

"There's no brakes on the rape train."

"R-Red light! Stop!"

"Firetrucks don't stop for red lights, and this one is going to hose you down."

"I-I was looking for a bracelet!"

"Go on …" Kira lowered his hands down to his sides and waited for Envy to continue.

"T-The bracelet … the really red one, with gems are stuff, that you wore at the first Christmas party together, the one you had on when you and I … that night …" Envy attempted to speak as steam rushed out of her ears and an intense blush covered her face. "W-We … the place … w-we …" She began swaying from side to side, before Kira put his hand on her head to stop her.

"Please, don't pass out, you don't need to say it, I already know what you're talking about." Kira walked over to a small drawer on the side of his computer desk, opened it, and took a small jewelry box out. Opening it up, he rummaged through the larger compartment, and pulled out a single bracelet. "A bracelet, lined with Blood Garnets with a single Ruby in the middle. I never wear this anymore, why do you-"

"C-Can I please … have it?" Envy stared at it with wide eyes, as if she longed for it more than anything else in the world.

"This? It's practically worthless, it has no market value and absolutely no special meaning behind it, so why-"

"It's special to me!" Envy yelled, grabbing the bracelet out of Kira's hands and pressing it against her chest along with the picture.

"Alright … Envy, are you sure you want to go through with this? You know you can't win."

"S-Shut up! I don't care if I win or lose, it has nothing to do with winning!"

"Then what **does **it have to do with?!" Kira screamed at the small girl, who cowered at the sight of her friend yelling at her.

"It's … none of your business …"

"None of my business?! It's most definitely my **fucking **business you stupid cunt!"

"That's right, scream at me, call me names, that's just like you, isn't it? It's okay though, you can do whatever you want, you can't make it any worse than you already have …" Envy smiled slightly as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You … **ahh! Fuck! **I hate you so much sometimes, you're such a bitch!"

"I love you too …"

"Just get out of here, I'm sick of you already."

"I'll see you at the party …" Envy smiled again, tears still pouring from her eyes. She disappeared in a black puff of smoke, teleporting away to wherever she was hiding in the human world.

"Damn it all!" Kira screamed, still filled with rage. He punched a conjured block of energy, cracking his skin open. As blood trickled out of the wound and onto the carpet, tears began falling heavily down his cheeks, falling and mixing with the blood as it hit the floor.

"_Please don't go through with this, I'm sorry … Envy."_

* * *

><p><strong>~Later that night; 8:00 p.m.~<strong>

"Hnn … this one doesn't fit either! This won't do at all, none of my old dresses fit me anymore." Orihime looked down at her enlarged bust and sighed, due to the strange food she had eaten, her chest size had increased, and therefore most of her dress clothes didn't fit her anymore. "Pride said she'd fix all my clothes so they fit me, but I guess she forgot about the dresses."

The calendar read November 25th, exactly a month before the night of the party. Orihime didn't really have much in the way of shopping to do, so she had plenty of time to prepare herself, both mentally and physically, for it.

"Hey~ Kira, are you there?" Orihime poked at the cover of the book laying on her nightstand.

"_Kira isn't here right now, please leave a message at the beep …" _Wrath's voice rang out in Orihime's head.

"Oh, okay!"

"_..."_

"... Umm, Wrath, where's-"

"_There isn't going to be a fucking beep, go away."_

"_Hey! Don't be rude to my client, you tomato on steroids, get away from that!" _Orihime heard some crashing, some screaming and for some reason, a cat's meow. Then suddenly she heard Kira's voice in her head. _"Sorry about that Orihime, anyways, what did you need?"_

"Um … none of my clothes fit."

"_Oh yeah, your boobs inflated to enormous proportions … go buy another dress?"_

"B-But … I don't have much money right now …"

"_Ugh, fine, I'll be right out …" _The Book opened suddenly and purple mist leaked out, smothering the room. Kira's shadow appeared before Orihime, and once the mist cleared, he stood there staring down at her. "Okay pipsqueak, so what you're telling me is-"

"Kira, why are your eyes so red?"

"Huh …?" Kira looked into a nearby mirror and noticed his eyes were extremely red and puffy.

"Have you been … crying?"

"W-What?! Of course not, men don't cry, they just get angry!" Kira pouted and looked away, "but anyways, about your wardrobe malfunction … let me see what I can do." Kira pulled out some measuring tape and turned back to Orihime. "Undress."

"W-Wha-"

"Undress or I'm stripping you myself, you can keep your underwear on."

"B-But that's-"

"I hate girls with big tits, does that make you feel any better?"

"Hnn~ …" Orihime whined and began undressing herself, her skirt fell to the floor followed soon after by her shirt. Her half naked body stood frozen stiff as Kira measured her sizes.

"Hmm … with the exception of your breast size, you have a nice body, Orihime."

"P-Please just hurry …" Orihime was getting goosebumps at the thought of being seen by someone other than Ichigo.

"Alright, I'm finished, you can put your clothes back on." Kira put away his measuring tape, closing his eyes to think as Orihime re-dressed herself. "I think … maybe it will work, I'll be right back." Kira disappeared back into the book, only to come back out a few minutes later with a steel box that was locked shut.

"What's … In that box?" An ominous feeling came from the sealed container, as if it hadn't been touched for hundreds of years, and for a good reason.

"This is a dress .. belonging to Pride, she only wore it once, on the night of our wedding." Kira began unlocking the box which was covered in chains.

"Y-You are Pride are married? But you act like you hate her … marriage is weird."

"No, not her, I meant- … nevermind, I'll … tell you after the war, assuming you and I make it out okay." The chains covering the box fell to the floor with a loud crash, Kira turned the small knob on the front of the container and lifted up the lid. Quickly dropping the empty container to the floor, Kira held up a dress that was of smaller length, and covered in different shades of blue.

"T-That's … a wedding dress?"

"Technically, yes, but we come from a different time than you do. Back then, this was what the bride wore … now, try it on, I want to see what it looks like on you." Kira gently set the dress in Orihime's arms, the young girl just stared at it, she didn't move a muscle.

"Kira … this dress looks really expensive, and you kept it locked away so safely, are you sure-"

"Just … go try it on, please." Kira turned away and crossed his arms.

"O-Okay …" Orihime ran off into the bathroom and closed the door.

Holding the dress out in front of her, Orihime noticed there was a zipper in the back, It was a shorter dress that would expose her knees and lower legs, and it was strapless, so it looked a little risque, but it was other-worldly beautiful. Slipping off her clothes and sliding the dress on over her, she smelled a faint scent of Jasmine, as if someone had made sure it stayed fresh and in good condition over the years. There was no dust, and no sign of fraying anywhere on it.

"It … fits, thank goodness." Orihime looked at herself in the mirror to make sure It looked right. It was definitely made to be worn by someone with a large bust like hers. Slowing opening the door, Orihime poked her head out to see if Kira was still there, which he was, standing in the same spot in the same position he was in before Orihime left to go change.

"U-Um, Kira … is this dress supposed to look so … embarrassing?"

"If by embarrassing you mean revealing, then yes. So tell me, how does it-" Kira stopped when Orihime stepped out into the room, "fit …"

"T-This is kind of … I'm not sure how to put it …" Orihime looked away, worried that the dress doesn't suit her.

"You …" Kira walked over to Orihime and checked her out on all sides. "Yeah, it fits perfectly … okay, I'll lend you this dress for the party."

"B-But, this kind of dress …"

"Do you not like it? Because you don't really have too many options here."

"N-No, I love it! It's just … it looks so nice, am I even worthy of-"

"Orihime, do you know why I'm lending you this dress?" Kira walked over to the window and gazed out at the night sky.

"N-No …"

"It's because I knew you'd look amazing in it, only one other person has wore this dress, and she was extremely important to me. You, Orihime, are just as important. Even though you're just my client, I feel like I've shared more with you than any other client or friend of mine in my life."

"Kira …"

"Ichigo is going to love it, trust me." Kira turned around and smiled at Orihime.

"You … you really think so?"

"I know so, in fact, let's get an experts opinion. **Greed, Pride, I need you for a second!" **Kira shouted at the book. Purple mist spilled into the room, as Pride and Greed emerged from it.

"What is it, big brother?" Greed asked, staring up at Kira with a confused look.

"At this hour, what could you possibly-" Pride turned around and noticed Orihime, and what she was wearing. "Lust … that dress, you can't be serious."

"I am … I need both of your opinions, how does she look?"

Greed turned around and noticed Orihime in a very shimmering blue dress standing towards the back of the room. As if someone had turned on a switch, Greed went into hyper mode. He circled around her, looking her up and down, studying her for a good five minutes before he finally stopped in front of her and crossed his arms.

"It can work, but we'll need to do something with your hair."

"W-What's wrong with my-"

"Also you have a blemish forming on your chin"

"Eep!" Orihime squeaked, covering her chin with her hands.

"Hmm … your nails are boring, we'll need to get you a manicure. Now, where are your dress shoes?" Orihime wasn't sure how to respond, since Greed was acting so different than how he normally did, so she just turned to Kira for an answer.

"Greed is our fashion expert, despite being so young, he's studied fashion more than anyone I can think of, just trust him."

"U-Um … I don't … have dress shoes, can I just wear my normal-"

"You don't have any dress shoes? Oh **hell~** no, you are not going to be wearing those normal, nasty looking tennis shoes to a formal party! Pride, lend her your smaller pair, the ones that don't fit you anymore." Greed turned to Pride who nodded and disappeared into the book.

"We'll wait for her to get back, in the meantime …" Greed turned to Kira and jumped into his arms. "Big brother~." Greed purred and rubbed his face against Kira's chest.

"You seem awfully excited about this, Greed. Do you think Orihime can pull it off?"

"Yep! For sure, I'll fix her up to be prettier than Pride, just you wait!"

"Greed, you could fix up a dead mouse to look better than her."

"H-Hey! I heard that!" Pride came out of the book, handed Greed the dress shoes she had grabbed and started punching Kira's arm. "W-What do you mean by that?!"

"Oh I'm sorry what I meant was that you're hideous."

"Y-You're so mean!"

"I'm not mean, I'm honest, there's a difference. And honestly, you're a pile of shit that swallowed smaller pieces of shit."

"Pride, why does Kira hate you so much, even though you two are married …?" Orihime asked as Greed handed her the shoes.

"Me? Marry that … that **thing?!** Orihime, whatever you're on, take a lower dosage." Kira cringed at the thought of marrying Pride.

"B-But earlier you said …"

"Oh … **that **Pride …" Kira's face turned to solemn sadness as he looked Pride in the eyes, she shook her head, returning Kira's sad look.

"She wouldn't want to wear it if she knew, it'd upset her too much."

"Yeah, you're probably right … Anyways, Orihime, Greed will take over the remainder of your physical appearance altering from now on. We have a month until the party so we have plenty of time, we're going to put a halt on the mission, so you can relax and prepare yourself."

"Okay …"

"And Orihime …"

"Y-Yes?"

"You look amazing …" Kira turned and disappeared into the book, Pride following him soon after. Greed was the only one left in the room with Orihime.

"I'm gonna make Onee-chan look even prettier, don't worry!" Greed hugged Orihime before returning to the book.

Orihime just stood in the middle of her room and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked amazing, the dress was nicer than anything she had ever worn, she was hesitant to wear it in fear she may ruin it. Quickly undressing and putting her normal clothes back on, Orihime returned the dress to the box, being careful not to fold it in such a way that it would get wrinkled.

"Will Ichigo … really think I look nice?" Orihime grabbed at her skirt and looked down at the ground. In truth, she couldn't wait for the night of the party to finally come, however, she was also terrified.

* * *

><p><strong>~Meanwhile; At Ichigo's House~<strong>

"Hmm … how intriguing."

"Yes, very fascinating …"

"Perhaps, some sort of possession?"

"No no, this is something more!"

"Would you all mind telling me … **why **are you in my room!?" Ichigo yelled at the Heavenly Virtues who had suddenly appeared in Ichigo's room, rummaging through his things and studying anything they found out of the ordinary. Their biggest discovery that they were discussing; Kon."

"Hey hey, Ichigo, don't yell at them, they are our honored guests!" Kon cheered, raising a paw up into the air.

"Honored, my ass! They broke into our house!"

"To be more exact, we teleported in." Temperance corrected him, picking up Kon and pressing him in between her breasts.

"B-Banzai! Angels rock! They're so much better than that mean demon you brought here yesterday!" Kon's face was steaming red from blushing.

"Hmm … it appears to react normally to physical stimulation, and has an interest in human anatomy." Temperance handed Kon to Chasity, who repeated Temperance's action of pressing Kon's face into her breasts.

"Smaller boobs are nice too~! All hail boobies, of all sizes!" Kon fell unconscious, hanging limp in Chasity's arms.

"Ugh, so gross … just how much did that boy corrupt this thing's thoughts?" Chasity shivered and threw it to Ichigo who punched Kon in the cheek, sending him flying into the wall.

"I didn't do anything to him, I got him like that!"

"You said you obtained him … from who? And what is its purpose?" Temperance stared at Ichigo, waiting for an answer, her eyes filled with intrigue and wonder.

"From a girl, why does it matter?! Get out of my room!" Ichigo threw a pillow at Humility, who caught it and looked inside it.

"He seems defensive of his … living quarters, perhaps he has hidden adult rated material hidden somewhere that he doesn't want us to find?"

"W-What are you suggesting?!"

"Come on dear, you're a healthy teenage boy, you **must **have porn somewhere around here … is it possibly on this device?" Temperance pushed the power button on Ichigo's computer.

"Don't touch my computer!"

"So this is where you keep your-"

"No! I don't have anything like that, and even if I did …" The computer screen popped up, immediately asking for a password to finish booting up the system. "Ha! You need a password, and there's no way I'm going to tell-"

"The password is Strawberry_2009, capital letter at the beginning, underscore without any spaces between the 'y' and the '2'." Kindness said, as he placed a hand on the back of Ichigo's head.

"**Get out of my mind!" **Ichigo said, pushing away Kindness' hand.

"Ah, it worked, now let's see what he has saved on this thing …"

"**Get off my computer! **Dammit~!" Ichigo leaped at Temperance to defend his private property, but Charity held him back with Patience, keeping his arms and legs restrained.

"Whoa, look at this you guys! How perverted …"

Screams of distress and anger could be heard from Ichigo's room, but none of his family wanted to enter his room or even knock, in fear of what they may find. Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin all sat downstairs in the living room on the couch trying to watch a movie, but were too distracted by the sounds coming from upstairs to enjoy the film.

"U-Um, Dad … should we go check on Ichigo?" Yuzu asked shyly, shifting around uncomfortably in her seat.

"No, Yuzu … this is proof that our Ichigo is growing up, he's becoming a man!" Isshin clenched his hand into a fist and smiled as tears fell down his cheeks. "We must support him through these tough times, even if that means having to pretend we didn't hear these sort of things."

"Just what exactly Is he doing up there anyways? It sounds like he's getting rap-"

"I know you're much too young to understand, Karin, but rest assured, health class is just around the corner for you …" Isshin nodded.

"I don't think that's-"

"However, if you're **that **impatient to learn about it, your old man can teach you about the birds and the-"

"I'd rather die single."

"Urgh … d-don't worry, I understand that you're shy about it, I suppose it's best to … wait." Isshin sighed and cried into his hands. Karin just signed and looked up towards Ichigo's room, an aching feelings eating away with her.

_"What is this strange feeling I'm getting …? Ichigo, you better not be doing anything stupid …"_

**~Soul Society~**

"And so, those are the details of our report …" Rukia said as she addressed The Captain Commander, Yamamoto.

"Hmm … and this war, where will it take place?"

"We're not sure yet sir, but as it looks now, it will be in the human world at or near Karakura town."

"That won't do, we can't have that town destroyed or disturbed in the least bit. You're sure this war is going to take place?"

"Yes sir, it's a guarantee. At least, according to the demon, Kira Shizumi."

"Shizumi … he's almost as intriguing as Ichigo Kurosaki. You're sure he can be trusted?"

"I-"

"I believe he will be an asset to us, we could use him for our benefit." Byakuya spoke up, stepping forward and addressing the Captain Commander.

"For Captain Kuchiki to defend an outsider so quickly, he must have made quite the impression on you."

"I'm merely grateful for his part in bringing together Rukia and Renji."

"Ah yes, congratulations to you, by the way."

"T-Thank you, sir …" Rukia blushed and averted her gaze.

"We will allow this demon to do as he pleases for now, but we must make sure the war does not damage Karakura Town or any residents; that includes Ichigo Kurosaki and his family. Dismissed." The Captain Commander ended the meeting, and all of the captains began clearing the room. As Rukia headed downstairs and towards her barracks, she was stopped by Byakuya.

"Rukia."

"N-Nii-sama …"

"What's this I'm hearing about a Christmas Party at that demon's home?" Byakuya glared an intense look of disapproval down to his younger sister, who gathered her courage to speak.

"Y-Yes, there will be a party held at the mansion Kira stays-"

"Calling him by his first name? When did you two become such good friends?"

"I'm just … grateful for his part in-"

"I'll be going as well."

"W-What?" Rukia blinked twice, confused about what she just heard. Byakuya turned away and walked off.

"I'll be attending that party, I want to keep an eye on that demon, I want to know his intentions."

"Y-Yes, Nii-sama …" Rukia breathed a sign of relief.

"What was that about?" Renji said, sneaking up behind Rukia who jumped at his sudden appearance behind her.

"R-Renji! Don't just sneak up on me like you idiot!"

"Huh?! Who's the idiot?! You're just not paying attention, I was just asking a question, you were probably too focused on the Captain to pay attention."

"Why you …" Rukia and Renji glared at each other for a moment, before Renji suddenly pecked Rukia on the lips, causing a blush to appear. "W-What are you d-doing out in public!?"

"Hm? Why is it a problem? Everyone already knows."

"T-That's not the problem! Geez …" Rukia crossed her arms and turned around. "Nii-sama is going to go to the party to spy on Kira."

"Oh, that's all? That should be fine." Renji yawned and scratched his head, "I don't see why he shouldn't go."

"Aren't you worried in the least bit that he may try to-"

"Try to what? Hurt someone?"

"It's a possibility …"

"I don't think the Captain is that kind of person, he'd need a good reason to hurt Kira, and right now he doesn't really have one."

"You're way too calm about this."

"No, I think you're just too worried." Renji grinned and patted Rukia's head.

"I am not a dog … don't- nnn … pat my head …" Rukia blushed and pushed her head against Renji's hand.

"You seem to be enjoying it though."

"I-Idiot! Who would … enjoy something like … this?" Rukia made barely audible moaning noises, then whined when Renji retracted his hand. "Jerk …"

"You're surprisingly needy."

"Am not …"

"Heh, whatever, I have to get going, I have to report to a Lieutenant's meeting in half an hour." Renji waved goodbye and ran off to his destination. Rukia sighed and decided to take a walk through the Seireitei to clear her mind. She had so much to think about, having just finished dealing with the Bounts, she was hoping to have some time to relax, but now she's going to be involved in a wide scale war, she's dating a man she had known for as long as she could remember, and to top it all off, she's directly involved with someone from Hell.

"This is such a mess …" Rukia sighed and walked past the Kuchiki household. She noticed a pool in the backyard with some swimming gear nearby. "When did Nii-sama build a pool …?"

"Rukia!" Rangiku called out, running up to her with Toshiro following close behind.

"Hello, Rangiku, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Hello Kuchiki, what's this we hear about a party you're going to with that demon?" Toshiro asked, looking at Rukia with a concerned look.

"Oh, it's … just a Christmas Party, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Can we come?! You want to go, right captain? It'll be fun~!" Matsumoto pleaded Toshiro, squeezing him in her embrace.

"Matsumoto … let me go. If I were to go, it would be strictly for business, nothing more."

"You're just saying that to look professional, but the truth is you're going to staying at the sweet's buffet the entire time, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

"I'm sure Kira would be happy to have you two, if you did come, I can always ask him if you'd like." Rukia smiled up at the thrilled Matsumoto and bear hugged her, pressing her face in between her breasts.

"That's great! Isn't that great, captain?!"

"I'm indifferent to the matter."

"Aww~ come on, don't be so stingy."

"In any case, Kuchiki, If you could find us a way into the party, I'd be in your debt."

"I'll do the best I can, Captain Hitsugaya."

"That's good, now then … Matsumoto did you ever finish that paperwork I handed you?" Toshiro asked, looking up at Matsumoto who stiffened up and looked away without saying a word. "Matsumoto! We're going back and you're going to finish that paperwork."

"Aww~ come on, I don't want to, I'll do it later!"

"That's what you said earlier, it's **later **now!" Toshiro and Matsumoto parted with Rukia and headed back to their barracks.

"I wonder … just how many people are going to that party?" Rukia groaned and walked into town, trying to clear her head of the stress she has weighing heavily on her conscience. "_I hope … we'll all come out okay after this."_

* * *

><p><strong>~Morning of December 24th; Orihime's Household~<br>**

"Nn~ …" Orihime whined as the sun's rays shone through her window shades and into her eyes.

"Orihime, why are you in still bed?" Kira asked, coming out of the book.

"It's Saturday … time to sleep in."

"Oh … well, okay then." Kira stood in the middle of Orihime's room, staring at her.

"Yeah … good night …"

"I mean, it's not like you have anything important going on today …"

"Yeah …"

"Have a good sleep …" Kira took a deep breath and walked over to Orihime's bed. **Wake up you little shit! You're going to a fuckin' party today!" **Kira yelled, grabbing Orihime's mattress and flipping it, causing Orihime to go flying onto the floor.

"Ow~ … Kira why did you do that?"

"Um, hello? Did you take your retard pills last night or something? Today is the day of the Christmas Party.

"O-Oh, that's right! Oh no, I have to do so much!"

"Now you know why I woke you up, you twit. Let's go." Kira said, throwing on his coat and heading out the door.

"Where are we going?" Orihime asked, getting dressed and following close behind him.

"We were invited by Rukia to go ice skating with everyone else, we'll be hanging out with them for most of the day."

"B-But what about the-"

"I've got it, don't worry, just enjoy yourself, and try to gather the nerve to wear that dress in front of everyone." Kira winked, and Orihime began freaking out, remembering how revealing the dress was.

"W-W-Wait! There's no way I can wear something like t-that in front of Ichigo and the others, what would they think of me!?"

"Well, Ichigo would probably think he'd have easy and quick access …"

"Quick … access? What's that mean?"

"Forget I said that, let's just go." Kira opened the door and headed outside, Orihime following him. Ichigo, Renji, Uryu and Chad were waiting for them outside on the sidewalk.

"There you two are, what took you so long?" Uryu asked, watching Kira reach into the snow.

"Oh, you know, just my morning routine. Hey, you guys want to have a snowball fight?" Kira grinned and pulled all of the snow on the yard into a gravitational pull above his head, forming it all into a large snowball.

"P-Put that back you idiot! Someone might see you!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh fine, you guys are no fun." Kira threw the snowball back onto the lawn, making it burst and all of the snow splattering onto a nearby parked car. "Well, that's a problem … for the driver, ha."  
><strong><br>**"Let's just go before you ruin another person's Christmas Eve …" Ichigo groaned and walked with the group as they all headed towards the large ice skating park.

The bitter December air was like mini-bullets hitting the teenager's skin as little snowflakes and ice bits struck them with each gust of wind. The air was fresh, crisp and clean caused by the large amount of snow that had fallen the night before. There was ice everywhere, icicles hung from the awning of almost every household, and snow banks were piled onto the side of streets were the snowplows came through, pushing it all together.

"Can someone explain to me why we took this guy with us?" Renji asked, looking back at Kira who was staring at him with wide eyes. "W-What the hell is up with that look!?"

"You don't want me to hang out with you guys? Bummer, and here I thought you all liked me."

"I-I mean … I'm grateful for you bringing Rukia and I together, but …"

"You're afraid I'm going to try and rape you?"

"You're much too blunt …"

"Don't worry sweetie, I respect relationships."

"Pfft …" Ichigo tried to hold in a laugh.

"I do! I would never steal a person's wife, girlfriend, boyfriend or whatever!"

"Oh please Kira, spare us the lies."

"Just what do you guys take me for!?"

"Cheater."

"Manwhore."

"I-I think you're pretty nice …"

"You're a creep."

"Well … one out of four think I'm a good person, somehow, I don't like those odds." Kira sighed and cracked his neck. "Hey, where are the ladies?"

"They're waiting for us at the park."

"How long have they been waiting?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Shit … we're gonna die."

"**You're **the one that made us late in the first place!" Ichigo said, pointing an accusing finger at Kira.

"Okay okay fine, I get it, I fucked up."

"Like you always do."

"Oh shut up …"

The group continued walking, while Ichigo and Kira bickered and fought the entire way there. Finally arriving at the park, the group headed towards the skate rental stand and each of them rented a pair of ice skates. They walked towards the ice rink and immediately noticed Rukia sitting at a bench with Tatsuki and Chizuru, all of them looking mildly annoyed.

"There you are! What took you idiots so long?!" Rukia yelled, slamming the table in front of her and standing up quickly.

"I-It isn't our fault, Kira was taking forever!" Renji pointed a finger at Kira who shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Orihime and I were ready earlier than you, we were waiting outside your place for over fifteen minutes."

"What?! Renji!"

"He's lying! Come on, you're not seriously going to believe him!?"

"It was strange, we kept hearing moaning sounds coming from inside the house too …"

"Renji …" Rukia clenched her fists and her veins popped out of her head.

"He's lying! Come on, Kira stop telling her things that didn't happen!"

"Well, regardless of Renji forcing us to be late, let's have fun for the remainder of our time today, what say you all?"

"As long as Renji doesn't ruin the rest of it …" Rukia scowled and walked toward the ice rink, her skates already on her feet.

"Kira, you bastard …" Renji growled, grabbing Kira's collar.

"Hey it's not my fault you can't be on-time to a date with your girlfriend. Let's go skating now, shall we?" Kira smiled, removing Renji's hands from his coat, and walked over to the bench where Chizuru was sitting, sat down and began putting on his skates.

"What do you want, you creep?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, have no fear, I don't plan on bugging you anymore. Remember what I said in the classroom?" Kira took off his shoes and began putting on his skates. "Dang, these things are weird … how are you supposed to balance on two little blades?"

"You aren't … going to harass Tatsuki and I anymore …?" Chizuru asked, staring at Kira as he stood up, wobbling and struggling to keep his balance.

"These things are so weird … and nope, I'm leaving you two alone now."

"O-Okay … well I'm glad! Hmph!" Chizuru stood up and headed towards the ice rink, got on the ice and skated away.

"Heh … phase 1, complete." Kira grinned, stepped on the ice and looked back at Orihime and Ichigo who were already talking. "Orihime, will you be-"

"Your coat looks nice, Orihime, it suits you." Ichigo said, smiling slightly.

"T-Thanks … I like yours, too …" Orihime blushed and turned away, feeling her face get really hot.

"Yeah … she'll be just fine." Kira smiled and skated away. "_Maybe even … a little bit more than fine ..."_

"Orihime, do you still plan on attending the Christmas Party tonight? You know it'll be dangerous for you." Uryu said, pushing his glasses up the crook of his nose.

"Y-Yes, I'm still going … Kira even gave me a dress to wear since none of mine fit, he's doing so much for me, I feel kind of bad …"

"What are his intentions anyways? Why is he doing all of this for you?" Ichigo glared at the demon who was skating around on the ice.

"I-I think he's just trying to be nice …"

"Maybe a bit **too **nice …"

"D-Do you have something you're wearing for tonight, Ichigo?" Orihime asked with wide eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, my Dad is letting me wear one of his old tuxedos."

"T-That will look good …" Orihime blushed upon imagining Ichigo in a tuxedo.

"Yeah I guess, I hate wearing them but I guess I'll have to … what's the dress you're wearing look like?"

"U-Um, it's just … a normal dress …" Orihime couldn't bear to tell Ichigo what it really looked like.

"Okay … what color is it?"

"Blue … different shades of blue …"

"I see, that'll look nice on you."

"Hnn~ …" Orihime blushed and covered her face. "I-I don't know …"

"Oh come on, have some faith in yourself. You'll look fine, I can guarantee it." Ichigo patted Orihime's head, which almost made her faint.

"I-I'm gonna go skate now!" Orihime ran out onto the ice to avoid further embarrassment, but she had forgotten to put her skates on, and quickly fell flat on her face, slowly sliding across the ice rink.

"Orihime! Are … you alright?" Ichigo and Renji tried holding back their laughing, Rukia heading out to go rescue her.

"Oh grow up, you idiots." Rukia growled as she skated towards Orihime.

"Hnn … this is so embarrassing …" Orihime whined as she slid past Kira who just watched her.

"She's sliding on her tits, they have so many uses, it's amazing …" Kira stopped for a second, a light bulb turning on in his head. "Boobs on Ice, coming to theaters this Winter, rated R for ridiculously huge."

"Would you shut up for one second and help her instead of just watching her?!" Rukia yelled.

"Oh fine, let's go." Kira grabbed Orihime, threw one of her arms over his shoulder and took her over to the benches. "Be more careful next time, I don't need you to break your face the day of the party." Kira quickly cast some healing magic on her bruises and headed back onto the ice.

"You alright, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, as she and Chizuru ran up to her

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine …"

"Orihime! My Princess, did you hurt yourself anywhere?! Shall I apply first aid, do you need mouth to mouth?! I'm willing to do that!" Chizuru asked, throwing her arms around the startled girl, only to be punched square in the gut by Tatsuki, which made her to fall to the ground, clutching her stomach. "Geh … good one …"

"Leave her alone you moron, she just fell, she doesn't need you bugging her." Tatsuki sighed and pat Orihime's head, "don't do something that stupid again, got it?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks, Tatsuki …" Orihime sat in place, fidgeting with her thumbs as everyone headed onto the ice.

"Hey, Orihime, are you coming?" Ichigo called out to her.

"I-I will in a second, I don't feel too well right now …" Orihime didn't really feel like going on the ice after doing something so stupid, Ichigo even saw it and was laughing at her, she couldn't have been embarrassed than she did at that time.

"I am a swan …" Kira said as she skated around, doing jumps and spins in the air on the skates. "Beautiful, majestic, graceful …"

"Really fucking gay." Renji and Ichigo both said at the same time.

"You're just jealous of my mad skills."

"No, we're really not."

Time passed as everyone enjoyed their time together. Ichigo and Uryu harassed Kira, who responded to all of their remarks with an equally annoying response, usually something to do with accusing them of being jealous. Tatsuki and Chizuru skated around, all the while shooing away any guys that tried to flirt with them, usually ending in them laying face down on the ice, with Tatsuki's fist printed into their cheek. Orihime watched everyone with a smile, and Rukia skated around with Renji. At least, they tried, Renji had absolutely no idea how to balance or even move.

"Just stand up, you idiot! It isn't difficult."

"You can say that because you know how to do it!" Renji wobbled back and forth, grabbing onto the handrail that was affixed to the wall extending the perimeter of the ice rink.

"Come on, just stand up on the blades, stop wobbling around everywhere!"

"I can't, dammit! Watch!" Renji let go of the handrail and tried standing up on the skates, but as soon as he did, they slid out from under him, forcing him into doing the splits. "Ah …" Renji froze up as his face began turning pale.

"Ooh … now that's gotta hurt." Kira cringed upon seeing Renji fall onto the ice, unconscious, being dragged away by Rukia.

"Bahaha! Hey Renji, I didn't know you were so flexible!" Ichigo called out, laughing hysterically along with Uryu, they couldn't control themselves.

"Shut up you two! It isn't funny, he could be seriously hurt!"

"Yeah, not to mention if his son were injured, that could mean he can't have kids …" Kira skated by, rubbing his chin.

"W-What?!" Rukia looked at the still-unconscious Renji and smacked him a couple of times. "Wake up you idiot! You better not have injured anything!"

"Rukia wants to have kids that desperately …"

"So shameless …" Ichigo chuckled.

"S-Shut up! I am not!"

The day continued on, until finally it came close to dinner time. Everyone returned their skates and said they farewells, Kira made sure everyone was still planning on attending the party, and gave them details on how they would receive their invitation. Apparently, an envelope would appear in front of them at exactly 8:00 pm, containing details on how they can make it to the party. The group of friends parted ways and headed back to their homes. Orihime walking with Kira at her side, the two didn't say anything until they got to Orihime's house.

"Okay Orihime, we have approximately half an hour until the party begins, I'm going to be off making preparations for everyone's arrival. While I'm gone, Greed will take care of getting you all prettied up for the party. He's going to do your hair, make-up, nails and the finishing accessories for your dress. He's really good, so you have nothing to fear. Until then, I bid you farewell, and I'll see you at the party." Kira waved goodbye and disappeared into the book, with Greed appearing out of it moments later.

"Hi, Onee-chan!" Greed hugged Orihime's leg.

"H-Hi Greed …"

"Ready to get started? I'm gonna make you extra pretty for the party!"

"Yeah, let's go …"

"Okay! First, sit here." Greed conjured a rotating chair in the middle of the room, Orihime slowly sat down in it and blushed as her hair was examined by Greed. "Hmm … your hair is in very excellent condition, not heat damaged and very few split ends, this will make it much easier to work with. Okay! Close your eyes and count to ten, then open your eyes."

"U-Um, okay …" Orihime closed her eyes and began her count. "_One … two … three …" _She felt her hair be twisted around, pulled up into a ponytail and a small string of hair fell onto her cheek.

"_Four … five … six …" _Next, she felt her hands flex and her fingers extend, Greed began working on her nails as fast as lightning. "_Seven … eight … nine …"_ A small amount of make-up was applied to her lips, cheeks, eyelashes and chin.

"_Ten …" _Orihime slowly opened her eyes to Greed holding a mirror in front of her.

"What do you think, Onee-chan?" Orihime was speechless, she looked like a different person, like a real princess. Greed has pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, applied some light red nail polish to her nails as well as trimmed and evened them out. And did her make-up nearly perfectly, putting blush, cover up, and eye shadow on.

"I don't … know what to say, thank you …" Orihime smiled and looked at Greed who was crying. "W-What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, sorry … this scene just seems really … familiar." Greed wiped away his tears and grinned up at Orihime. "Now for the final piece, the dress."

"Oh, right!" Orihime ran over to her closet where she kept the dress and shoes, and quickly went to the bathroom to change. She emerged a few minutes later, and looked like she was ready for an extravagant event, like a wedding or a party. "H-How do I-"

"Yeah … really familiar." Greed smiled again. "You look beautiful, Onee-chan!"

"T-Thank you … do you think Ichigo will like it?"

"He'll love it, Onee-chan, don't worry! Now, let's get you to the party, it's already started!" Orihime looked at her clock which read exactly 8:00 pm. Just then, a small shimmer of light appeared in front of her, and a floating envelope appeared in front of her.

"Is this … the way in?"

"Yeah! Go on Onee-Chan, touch the envelope, I'll see you at the party." Greed smiled and walked to the book. "And … good luck." Greed teleported into the book, leaving Orihime alone in the room.

"W-Well … here goes everything." Orihime slowly reached a shaking hand to the envelope, and grazed the corner of it with her finger. Suddenly, she was thrown into a portal traveling through space-time. Then, she stopped, coming upon a large bridge in what seemed like empty space. It was blackness everywhere, the sky was pure black without a single star, and the space below the bridge was nothing but utter blackness. The bridge itself was a glowing transparent purple, with a large crowd of people walking across it.

"W-What is all of this … where am I?" Orihime peered over the edge of the floating rock she was on, and was suddenly pulled back by someone.

"Hey be careful, if you fall you'll never be found." It was a man, almost as massive as Wrath, with long blue hair and a scar under his left eye.

"S-Sorry …" Orihime stood aside as the crowd of people passed her. "This is such a huge place … are all these people really here for the party?"

"What's it matter to you, hmn?" Someone with long blond hair growled, a smaller boy with red hair gave her a soulless stare as they walked past her.

"They are all kind of … rude."

"No they just don't know who you are." Kira said, teleporting in next to Orihime. "And- holy shit … they're probably jealous of how nice you look."

"T-Thanks … Greed did good …"

"Hey Kira! Who's the hot piece of ass? Your new play thing?" Another tall man said as he passed the two.

"No, Adam, this is my new client … sorry about that, anyways …" Kira gestured toward the end of the bridge where a puff of purple smoke cleared, revealing a gigantic, mansion like house, floating in the middle of the empty abyss. "And this is where the night begins, and the fun starts, I hope you're ready."

**~Chapter 14: End~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Notes~<br>**

Whew, okay I know what you guys are thinking; "Why are you releasing the Christmas Chapter in september?" The reason I'm doing this Is to get the story back up and running again, and I had already lead the story up to this point so, I couldn't just switch It around. Anyways, I apologize once more for taking so much long to release this chapter, and as always I will see you all in the next one!

_~Ecstasy~_


	15. The Sins' Party

**Bleach: A Demonic Encounter**

**Previous Chapter Recap; **The reagents were all gathered and everyone headed back to their homes, Orihime went back with Kira who immediately began preparations for getting her ready for the party. The group enjoyed a nice time at the ice rink and Orihime was given a dress by Kira to wear to the Christmas Party. After Greed added the finishing touches that night, Orihime donned the dress and headed to the party where she was instantly greeted by Kira and multiple other people who were walking across a surreal bridge towards a large mansion. The party has begun. 

**Bleach: A Demonic Encounter – Chapter 15**

"So, Orihime, what do you think of the party so far?" Kira gestured his hand towards the large floating mansion that continued to welcome the flood of people from across the bridge.

"I-It's … interesting, I'm kinda scared, some of these people look … scary." Orihime shrunk behind Kira as multiple people walked past her, some of them staring her down.

"Don't worry, nobody here will hurt you. Everybody that enters our house is stripped of any powers and weapons that they have, the only people who keep their powers are those deemed safe by the hosts, myself and Sloth. So far, only he and I are keeping our powers, but we will be hiring others to be peacekeepers, when fights start breaking out."

"F-Fights …?"

"Don't worry, there won't be any casualties or serious injuries, everything will be fine. Come on, let's go through the VIP entrance." Kira took a hold of Orihime's hand and led her onto a near transparent purple platform that floated towards the house, passing all of the people on the bridge. "And here we are, watch your step." Kira led Orihime off of the platform and through a small door inside the mansion. Entering the house, Orihime felt her hair clips disappear off of her head. Her long hair fell in front of her face.

"M-My-"

"Don't worry, I'll get them back, one second." Kira removed a small orb from his pocket, placed it on his palm, then again on Orihime's head. Suddenly, the hair clips returned into Orihime's palm. "There you are, you're the first person we've deemed as a bodyguard." Orihime fastened the hair clips back in place, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you … why are there so many people here? Have they all been your clients in the past?"

"No, but they are all related to my past clients. Friends, lovers, family, anyone that has had any connection to my past clients are here right now, as well as some of my personal friends." Kira waved to a tall man dressed in a black suit holding a wine glass. The man slowly strode over towards them and held up his glass, to which Kira promptly grabbed a nearby glass and clinked them together.

"Great to see you again ..." The tall man said.

"I'd like to think it's one of the best, I'd like for you to meet my current client, Orihime." Kira gently pushed Orihime forward, the man bent down to look her in the eyes. He was very tall, taller than Wrath, with black eyes and a soul-less expression on his face.

"It's a … pleasure." The man held out one of his long hands, which Orihime shyly grabbed a hold, welcoming the hand shake. "You're very shy, do I scare you?"

"U-Um … just a little … sorry." Orihime blushed shyly and looked down at the ground.

"You said your human form wouldn't scare anyone."

"It shouldn't, maybe it's my height?"

"No I think it's because you never smile."

"There's nothing to smile about."

"Come on S, don't be like that, it's a party, enjoy yourself."

"S-So, your name is … S? Just the letter?" Orihime cowered behind Kira, staring up at the tall man.

"No," the man groaned, "Kira just calls me that, my real name is Sle-" Kira quickly covered the man's mouth with some energy.

"We~ said you wouldn't reveal your name in fear that some people may freak out." Kira removed the energy and brought his hand back down. "Anyways, Orihime shall we continue? There's so much I want to show you!"

"But- wah!" Kira suddenly grabbed Orihime's wrist and pulled her along, S waved them goodbye and continued sipping from his glass. "K-Kira that hurt-"

"So this is the dance floor, usually the common area, or as you humans call it, the 'living room'. None of us call it that because, you know, technically we're not alive." The room was large, all of the chairs were stacked in the corner and the couches were pushed over to one side, leaving the room fairly empty and spacious. A large flat screen television was mounted on the wall. "I honestly have no idea why we have a TV… we don't even have cable. Oh well, next room!"

"Kira wait can we please-"

"No, let's go~!" Kira cheered and continued pulling Orihime along, meanwhile, in the flood of people still walking across the bridge, Ichigo and friends struggled to get to the entrance.

"This is so annoying, why can't we just fly over everyone?" Ichigo whispered to Uryu.

"Because some of us can't fly, you simpleton."

"What are you two whispering about over there? Don't even think about ditching us ladies, if anything you should let us go in front of you!" Tatsuki growled, closely following Ichigo and the others.

"I hate dressing up like this, It's so hard to move." Renji tugged at his shirt collar, trying to loosen the constriction. Rukia clung tightly to his arm, looking around at the pitch black sky and seemingly bottomless abyss.

"If this is where Kira lives, it surprises me that he isn't dark, twisted and demented …"

"I wonder how long it would take to reach the bottom." Ichigo stared over the platform down into the abyss.

"With your inflated ego, you'd slowly float down." Renji smirked, prompting a glare from his orange-haired rival.

"That's big talk coming from the one with a gigantic head!" Ichigo and Renji smashed their foreheads against one another as lightning formed between their eyes.

"They're already starting … this is going to be a long party, isn't it?" Rukia sighed as she continued walking along with her friends. The line of people suddenly came to a halt as the people at the front reached the door. A large, wooden door with runes drawn along it stood massively in front of the crowd, suddenly, a smaller door at the top of it opened, and out stepped Kira with Orihime at his side onto a small platform.

"Testing … testing … can everyone hear me?" Kira asked, speaking into the microphone, receiving a roar of applause from the crowd of people. "Okay good, now then, welcome everyone to the Sins' 415th annual Christmas party! I'd like to thank everyone who came, and others who were willing to put up with seeing my face again." Kira gestured over to Orihime who was obviously nervous. "This is my current client, Inoue Orihime, please welcome her!" Many cheers and whistles were heard from the mass, as Ichigo and friends smiled and clapped.

"She's quite popular already, isn't she?" Renji grinned and looked over at Ichigo. "You must feel like a lucky man, huh Ichigo?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Heh, nothing ..." Renji shook his head, the audience's cheers began to die down.

"Now then, I'd like to remind everyone of the rules for this party, and to notify those who haven't been here before. Number 1; your powers and weapons will be taken, this is to make sure there will be no deaths or injuries here. In the event that there is an injury, please notify one of our bodyguards or a Sin as quickly as possible. Number 2; Absolutely no fighting in the main party areas, if you need to duke it out with someone, please do so in the dueling room. And last but not least, enjoy your stay! Come on in!" Kira shot some dark energy down at the large door, which slowly began to creak open. The crowd of people began to pour in, and Kira made his way downstairs with Orihime.

"So, Orihime, what do you think? Pretty big party huh?"

"Yeah … how many people do you think there are?"

"Hmm … a rough estimate, I'd have to say four-hundred and fifty maybe? Like I said, lots of people. Anyways, let's get you downstairs to meet Ichigo and the others." Kira led Orihime by the hand down the stairs to the main room. There was a crowd of people on the dance floor already, and others were scattered around the house. Making their way through the crowd, multiple people greeted Orihime and welcomed her. Orihime smiled back nervously and followed Kira into a room with couches and chairs everywhere. Where people were chatting casually, as soon as Kira and Orihime came into the room, all eyes were on them, especially a tall woman's as she walked towards the shy teenager.

"It's nice to see you again Kira, this is your new client? She's very beautiful." The tall woman smiled and extended her hand to shake hands with Orihime. "My name is Mio Akiyama, Kira's past client."

"And I'm her wife!" A woman with short, brown hair exclaimed, hanging off of Mio and smiling at Orihime. "Name is Ritsu Tainaka, nice to meet ya!"

"Nice to meet you too ..." Orihime shyly shook Mio's hand.

"It feels refreshing to see a past client of mine, how long has it been? Eight years?"

"As of yesterday, exactly ten years, it has been a while since you were sexually harassing me every day and night." Mio smirked and gently hit Kira on the shoulder.

"Hey now, you know I only did that because you were my client, you weren't my type." Kira smiled and hugged Mio, embracing her deeply. "I really missed you."

"Geez, don't try and make me cry you idiot, the party just started." Mio smiled and hugged Kira back.

"Hey now, I missed you too you know! You better not hug me wife in front of me without hugging me afterwards!" Ritsu smiled and bear hugged Kira with all of her might. Just then, Ichigo and the others walked up to Kira and Orihime and waved.

"There you are, we were looking for you!" Kira said as he was released by Ritsu who began walking away with Mio.

"We'll see you again later Kira, bye bye."

"Bye you two, enjoy the party. Now then, welcome you guys! You all look great." Rukia was wearing a white shoulder-strap dress with a golden lace running down the sides. Renji was wearing a white tuxedo with a golden tie to compliment Rukia's dress. Uryu was wearing his normal Quincy outfit, Ichigo was wearing a dark blue tuxedo with a purple bow-tie.

"When my old man heard I was going to a party, he insisted on going with me to get a tux … man these things are hot." Ichigo adjusted the shirt to try and get some airflow onto his body.

"Yeah well just be thankful you don't have to walk around in heels ..." Tatsuki groaned, she was wearing a sparkly black dress with a pearl necklace and diamond earrings. Chizuru was behind her, wearing a short, skin tight light red dress with small ruby earrings.

"You look gorgeous, ladies. So, what do you all-"

"Kira! There's an argument in the banquet hall, Gluttony and Zebra are at it again!" A voice called out over a small device attached to Kira's shirt collar.

"Oh dammit all, alright I'll be right there. I'll catch you guys later, for now, try to enjoy the party."

"Well … that didn't take long." Renji grinned and pulled Rukia into his embrace with one of his arms, "what do you say you and I head to the dance floor, _sweetie~_?"

"Ugh … I think I may vomit out last nights dinner, could you be any more- ow! What was that for?!" Ichigo yelled after being kicked harshly in the shin by Tatsuki.

"Don't ruin the moment! They're cute together you jerk."

"Actually,Reji, you **were **being pretty weird just then." Rukia smiled and poked Renji's cheek, "but sure, let's go, we'll see you all later~!" Renji and Rukia waved the party of friends goodbye as they headed into the nearby room, a slow song was playing as the couple began their first slow dance together. Ichigo and the others headed towards one of the empty couches, Tatsuki and Chizuru sat down on the edge, and just as Uryu was about to sit, Tatsuki glared at him.

"W-What …?"

"Don't you dare, you know why."

"There's plenty of space for 2 more people, I see no reason why- … oh. Well then ..." Uryu paused and turned away, adjusted his glasses and walked over to sit at another couch with Chad. Orihime, blushing like always, sat down next to Tatsuki, grabbing at her dress trying to pull it down.

"Hey Orihime, what's up? You look worried." Ichigo asked, bending over to looking into Orihime's eyes, causing her to blush even more intensely and look away.

"N-Nothing is wrong, I'm f-fine ..."

"More importantly, you must be tired from standing up for so long Ichigo, why don't you take a seat?" Tatsuki smiled and gestured over to the spot near Orihime.

"Nah I'm good, this isn't that big of a deal."

"Ichigo … I know you **must **be tired, take a seat." Tatsuki said smiling again but looking a tad frustrated.

"Huh? What's your problem? I told you I'm-" Suddenly, Tatsuki stood up and grabbed Ichigo by the shirt and pulled him in close.

"I swear to God if you don't sit next to Orihime I will castrate you." Tatsuki said still smiling but with a hint of fire in her eyes.

"What's gotten into you ..? Fine, whatever you say _princess_." Ichigo groaned and sat down next to Orihime who was still blushing. "Sorry about this Orihime, Tatsuki is being pretty damn persistent." Ichigo stuck his tongue out at his childhood friend, who returned it with an ugly face.

"N-No, it's fine … I don't mind ..." Ten minutes of awkward silence weighed upon the teenagers, preventing any conversation from starting. One could assume everyone else was waiting for Ichigo to begin talking but, he seemed too frustrated, or bored, to do so. Finally, after he noticed the multiple pairs of eyes glaring him down, Ichigo decided to speak up.

"So why is that guy-" Ichigo stopped when he looked over at Orihime and got a good look at just how revealing her dress was. From above he could clearly see a good portion of her chest, as well as every detail of her body the skin-tight dress could show. He blushed and looked away, still trying to maintain his "cool guy" persona, he cleared his throat and continued. "Why does that asshole seem so friendly with you now?"

"K-Kira has always been nice to-"

"No, that's not what I mean, I mean he's acting **too **friendly with you …"

"Oh~? Is little Ichigo getting jealous that Kira is getting to spend so much personal time with Orihime?" Tatsuki grinned and chuckled.

"Shut up, why would I be jealous?" Ichigo said with a sigh, "I'm just concerned for Orihime's safety is all."

"Oh come on, if he would've done something, he would have by now." Chizuru sighed, "besides, it seems he's more interested in Tatsuki and I."

"Can't imagine why, it's not like you're- whoa! Orihime, what's wrong?!" Tears were streaming down Orihime's cheeks as all eyes were locked on her.

"Nothing … it's nothing, please excuse me …" Orihime quickly got up and headed towards the living room. Leaving the others sitting there, confused and worried.

"Hey what happened to her?" Ichigo asked, only to be answered with a menacing glare from both Chizuru and Tatsuki.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?!" Chizuru said with a hiss.

"What?! Why the hell are you so angry at me?!"

"Ichigo shut up and follow her, you hurt her, badly, now go apologize!" Tatsuki shouted, pulling Ichigo up from the couch by her arm and pushing him towards where Orihime ran off to.

"H-Hey! Stop pushing me, what did I do!?"

"Nevermind that you idiot, just go find her!" Tatsuki said before pushing Ichigo onto the dance floor. He looked around and noticed Orihime standing in the corner by herself, talking to a small child in a tuxedo. Ichigo made his way through the crowd, glancing over and seeing Renji and Rukia dancing together. He stuck his tongue out at Renji, which made him mess up his rhythm and step on Rukia's foot, which caused her to punch him square in his chest. Ichigo grinned and made his way over to Orihime and waved at her to get her attention.

"Hey, Orihime … who's this?"

"Hm~?" The small boy looked up at Ichigo who was looking at him with a perplexed look. "I'm Greed, nice to meet you …?"

"Why did that sound like a question …?" Ichigo sighed, "the name's Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a friend of Orihime's.

"Oh~ you're Ichigo! So you're the boy that onee-chan is- oops! I can't say anything about that yet, bye bye Onee-chan~!" Greed waved goodbye to Orihime who returned his wave with a slow, delicate wave of her own. A pitiful, saddened expression rested on her face, as if her soul itself had been shattered into the smallest of pieces. She not only looked disappointed, but crushed. Ichigo hadn't seen this look on her face at all in his entire time of knowing her. He couldn't help but worry about what Tatsuki had said to him, about him being responsible for making Orihime cry.

"Hey, Orihime, what happened back there?" Ichigo asked, staring down his friend who was still teary eyed, but was obviously trying to fight back the tears.

"N-Nothing, it's nothing really, I'm sorry I just … remembered something sad."

"Come on I know you're lying, did something Chizuru say upset you?"

"No, not Chizuru ..." Orihime gripped her dress and looked away.

"Then what-" Ichigo was stopped when the lights went out and a spotlight shined down upon him and Orihime, illuminating them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the main event!" Kira's voice sounded throughout the room as he stood in the middle of the room holding a microphone, "once again, please give a round of applause for my current client and her friend-type thing, Berry Boy!"

"My name is not Berry Boy! It's Ichigo, you moron! I-chi-go!" Ichigo yelled, shaking his fist in frustration at the demon. Everyone in the room laughed and clapped along, a few nearby people shook Orihime and Ichigo's hands.

"Now then, I'd like for everyone to clear the middle of the dance floor, as now will be the time my client has her first dance. Orihime, please pick your partner." Kira nodded and began speaking into Orihime's mind. "_Now I know I don't have to tell you but, you should pick Ichigo, you'll be fine."_

_"Y-Yes ..." _Orihime took a deep breath, exhaled, and looked deep into Ichigo's eyes. "Kurosaki-kun, um … would you …" Orihime covered her blushing face and looked through a small opening she made with her fingers, "w-would you … like to be my dance partner?"

"Wha-? Orihime, what are you-"

"Come on! Just dance with her!"

"Don't be shy, young man!"

"That's right! Are you gonna just leave a gorgeous girl like her alone on the dance floor?!"

The crowd around Ichigo and Orihime began cheering them on, offering words of encouragement, albeit most of them being relatively pushy. Ichigo sighed and took Orihime's hand, and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor. The crowd cheered even louder as Kira pointed to the DJ to set the mood. A slower, sweeter song with cliché lyrics began to play as the crowd hushed down and the lights dimmed, a spotlight shone on the two teenagers.

"Sorry, Orihime … um, I can't really dance …" Ichigo looked away and sighed, "but it looks like everyone here isn't going to let me go unless we give it a try."

"I-It's fine … um, p-put your hands h-here and … um ..." Orihime was blushing more intensely than ever as she guided Ichigo's hands to her hips. She wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck as the music played.

_**Take my hand … I'll teach you to dance.**_

_**I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.**_

_**Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet.**_

_**Give it a try, it'll be alright. **_ __

Ichigo and Orihime began swaying back and forth, staring into each other's eyes, the music captivated them, making them feel a sensation they have never felt before. As they danced in place, the audience came to a hush and watched the two teenagers.  
><em><br>_"Sorry, Orihime ..." Ichigo said, looking into the blushing girl's eyes.

"For … what?"

"Everything … Envy, the war, all of it."

"No, you don't … have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong, Ichigo."

_**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**_

_**Spotlight shining, it's all about us**_

_**It's all~, about us~**_

_**And every heart in the room will melt**_

_**This is a feeling I've never felt, but**_

_**It's all~, about us … **_ _****_

"I know, I know but ..." Ichigo's face turned sad for a second, "I can't protect you alone against Envy, and that pisses me off, I can't-" Ichigo stopped when Orihime suddenly threw herself into his embrace, holding him but not missing a beat in their dance.

"No … please, Ichigo, don't think like that … please ..." Ichigo noticed his tuxedo shirt beginning to dampen as Orihime began crying again, she buried her face in his chest and continued holding him.

"Um, right … sorry ..." Ichigo blushed and looked down at the sobbing girl, "Orihime, everyone is watching ..."

"Y-Yeah … b-but please keep going … I only want you to look at me right now, Ichigo …" Orihime looked up at him and smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. Ichigo just nodded and continued their dance.

_**Do you hear that love? They're playing our song.**_

_**Do you think we're ready? Oh I'm really feeling it.**_

_**Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?**_

_**Lovers dance when they're feeling in love**_

_**Spotlight shining, it's all about us**_

_**It's all~, about us~**_

_**And every heart in the room will melt**_

_**This is a feeling I've never felt, but**_

_**It's all~, about us …**_ _****_

The music died down and the audience roared with applause, Kira even began clapping as everyone cheered and whistled at the two embarrassed teenagers. Realizing she still had her hands on him, Orihime blushed a bright red and fell back, being caught by a short, black haired boy with a scar under his left eye. Struggling to her feet, she slowly walked back to the relaxation room where everyone else was waiting, Ichigo walked with her to make sure she didn't fall.

"Orihime, you did so well~!" Chizuru said, hugging the dizzy girl and nuzzling her cheek.

"Hey, get off of her! She obviously doesn't feel well!" Tatsuki groaned, pulling Chizuru off of Orihime. "Good job out there though, you two, Ichigo, you both did well."

"Yeah sure … hey where is Renji? Have they not come back yet? What about Chad and Uryu?" Ichigo asked, looking around.

"Of all the things to ask at this time … they're all at the buffet." Tatsuki groaned, pointing to the room across the dance floor.

"I'm going to go get a bite to eat, I'm starving and my stomach feels … weird."

"That's called the butterflies." Pride said, walking into the room, smiling at everyone. "Hello~ there everyone."

"P-Pride … hello." Orihime smiled and waved gently at the demon who was wearing a dress similar to Chizuru's, skin tight but instead a dark blue.

"Ugh I'm not dealing with you … let's go guys." Ichigo swiftly left the room, walking passed the red haired demon whose eyes were on Orihime.

"Orihime, you look gorgeous … you could certainly give me a run for my money. Tatsuki, Chizuru, I don't believe we've met, nice to meet you, I'm Pride." She extended her hand out to shake the two young girls' hands, but was instead met with cautious stares. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"You're the one …" Tatsuki groaned.

"The one?"

"The one who caused all that chaos disguised as Kira that one day in class …" Chizuru glared, "we know all about you and what you're like, Kira told us."

"Aww~ and here I was hoping to get on someone's good side for once …" Pride sighed and placed a hand on Orihime's head. "So much for that, huh?"

"Y-Yeah … Pride, are you okay?"

"Hm? Why wouldn't I be, sweetie?"

"It's just, um … I don't know how to describe it, but lately your eyes haven't been happy …" Orihime sat down on the nearest couch, Tatsuki and Chizuru sat on either side of her, Pride sat in the sat in the chair directly in front of them.

"Well, nothing gets past you does it, Orihime?" Pride smiled a weak smile and looked up at the ceiling. "To be honest, lately I've come to realize that by the end of this, we'll be short 1 sin. My only worry is, it may or may not be Envy."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well, as big as Lust talks, I don't think he could ever bring himself to kill a fellow sin. On the other hand, Envy could never kill Lust. I'm worried that, during the final battle, one of them may kill themselves ...

"W-What …?"

"Nevermind, sorry, I shouldn't be talking about something so negative. Tonight, enjoy yourselves! I'm off to go sexually harass that young man in the corner." Pride smirked and walked over to the corner of the room where a blonde haired man smoking a cigarette sat alone. His face drained of color when he saw her walking towards him, blood poured out of his nose.

"Come on, Orihime, I don't want to be around when Pride gets her hands on him …" Tatsuki groaned and led Orihime out of the room, Chizuru following close behind them.

They walked through the endless mansion, going up and down staircases and through multiple doors that led to other rooms, each different than the last. Finally, they came across a spiral staircase that led to a hallway at the very top of the mansion with a single hallway. They walked down it to the end and looked out the window, but saw only the darkness of the void above the mansion.

"A dead end, this house is huge." Tatsuki groaned as she turned around with the two other girls and began walking back.

"Y-Yeah … This is my first time seeing- wah!" Suddenly, as they passed one of the doors, a pair of shadowy hands crept out from the wall, grabbed Orihime and swiftly yanked her into the room.

"Orihime?! Hey, open up!" Tatsuki banged on the door that led to the room Orihime was pulled into. "This is bad, Chizuru, head back downstairs and try to find someone that can help us, I'll try to find Kira."

"R-Right!" The two girls ran back downstairs and parted ways, making their way through the house trying to find someone who could help them. Meanwhile, Orihime had landed in a room with a fuzzy blue carpet. She slowly stood up, trembling, but kept her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry I had to kidnap you like that, Orihime …" A familiar voice said in a gentle tone.

"Envy …?"

"Yeah … don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk. You can open your eyes now."

Orihime slowly opened her eyes and looked at Envy. She was wearing a long, yellow dress with silver high hells. Envy smiled and walked over to her bed, threw herself onto it, and kicked off her shoes.

"Hah~, man this thing is so uncomfortable, and my feet hurt from those damn high heels … they don't even work, I'm still short!" Envy sighed, rubbing her feet.

"U-Um … Envy?"

"Oh, right … Orihime, I understand you know about the war, I'm sorry for all of this."

"Envy, why …? Can't you just stop this and-"

"No, Orihime …" Envy snapped, "it's too late for me to end this."

"But … you, and everyone else, you get along so well."

"You'd think so but, in reality, I'm the outcast of all the Sins. Even Pride is liked more than me, which is saying a lot …" Envy grabbed a stuffed bear that was on her bed and held it. "But, I'm not doing this because I'm the outcast."

"Then why …?" Orihime asked with a confused look.

"It's because of him …"

"Because … of Kira?"

"Yes, out of all the Sins, he treats me the worst. He uses me, lies to me, bullies me, treats me like garbage …" Envy began to tear up, she buried her face in the stuffed bear, "but despite all of this, I …"

"You still love him, right?" Orihime smiled, and sat next to Envy on the bed.

"How did you …?"

"U-Um, well, Pride told me … and I kinda knew before she said anything …"

"Damn her, well, I guess the only one it isn't obvious to is Lust … by the way, that dress …" Envy looked up and down Orihime's attire, staring wide-eyed at how fancy it was.

"O-Oh yeah, Kira said this dress used to belong to Pride, but he said not the Pride I know, so I'm kinda confused …" Orihime shrugged and smiled, Envy just stared at Orihime, her jaw dropped and she dropped the bear she was holding.

"Orihime … you don't know the sentimental value of what you're wearing. That dress is the most important thing in existence to Lust."

"But, I thought he hated Pride …?"

"Well, he does, but there used to be another Pride … I'm guessing he hasn't explained it to you?" Envy moved over and laid her head down on Orihime's lap, looking up at her.

"N-No … he, um, hasn't … he said he'll tell me after the party." Orihime nervously placed a hand on Envy's head and began stroking it.

"Nyaa~ that feels nice … well, allow me to tell you now." The atmosphere in the room grew tense as Envy took a deep breath. "Orihime, are you aware that Lust used to be married?"

"Kira … had a wife?"

Meanwhile, downstairs, Tatsuki ran through the dance floor, shoving people out of the way as she made her way to the banquet hall. There, she saw Kira sitting at a table with Ichigo and the others, eating and talking casually with some strangers also sitting at the table.

"Oh, Tatsuki! There you are, we were wondering where you and the other ladies ran off to." Kira smiled and gestured over to the seat next to him. "Take a seat, relax, grab a bite to eat there's plenty to go-"

"Orihime … has been … taken." Tatsuki said, desperately trying to catch her breath. 

"Wait … what do you mean, 'taken'?" Kira stood up, a dead serious expression on his face.

"We were exploring the house … we walked up stairs to a dead end, a hallway … we went past a door, Orihime was grabbed by these dark hands …" Tatsuki grabbed her chest and tried to breathe. Kira swiftly handed her a glass of water which she drank slowly.

"Easy now … I know what happened. Ichigo, you and the others check the dance floor and the relaxation room. Try to find Pride and Sloth, you know what they look like, right?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm … going to need to pay someone a visit." Kira said before disappearing into a pool of darkness that formed beneath him. Ichigo and the others looked at each other and nodded, rushing off to the dance floor to try and find Pride and Sloth. Meanwhile, another black pool formed in a dark room at the very top of the mansion, in the room opposite of where Envy and Orihime were. Kira arose from the pool, and flipped a light switch, the light bulb sparked for a moment then broke.

"Damn cheap light sources ... **Gular Asj; L'uxanna **(Demon Art; Illuminate)**!**" The room was filled with a bright light, revealing an empty room except for a shrine like structure at the very end. Kira walked over to it, pulled back the small curtains, and lit the two incense on each side of a picture that was placed in the middle of a multitude of assorted items. The picture was of a long blue haired, red eyed woman smiling.

"Hey, Pride, It's been a while …" Kira sat down in front of the shrine, closed his eyes, and began humming a soft tune.

_

_**~Chapter End!~**_

_**_**_

_**~Author's Notes!~**_

Well … this chapter was, well, late. 2 years and 2 months late, to be exact. I apologize everyone for the delay, I reached a low point in my life where I didn't really feel like writing or doing much of anything. All of my Demonic Encounter stories, this one included, will now be updated monthly, if not bi-weekly. Thank you all for your continued support, and I'll see you in the next chapter!  
><em><strong><br>**___


End file.
